New Senshi
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Multi-Cross! Sailor Moon has lost the battle with Galaxia! But the war is far from over, the Star Lights with help from Luna and Artemis must awaken 20 new Senshi to fight Galaxia! Can they do it while retaining their sanity? Please R&R!
1. The Search Begins

A/N: Yes, a new fic... I came up with this idea while back... I tired quash the idea... but I just had to write. Now first off, while it is a Sailor Moon Crossover about new Sailor Senshi and such, this has nothing to do with New Lives... I report... this had nothing to do with New Lives. I might make a New Lives Crossover if this become popular enough but who knows what will happen. Also this will be my first story with an Omake at the end of Every Chapter (The Omake in chapter 2 will point out any nit picks in those story you may have), so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor Moon, Haruhi Suzumiya or the other three anime that will be in this story.

Usagi: Am I going to appear anytime soon?

Me: No... sorry!

New Senshi

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Search Begins

Sailor Star Fighter laid there in the middle of the park, by her side, laid her fellow Star lights… she wasn't sure what just happened… other than the fact that Galaxia just won…

Sailor Moon fought valiantly, but in the end… couldn't win. Yet somehow the three of them were transported to this place… they didn't know how… they were just there.

"So you're alive." Said a voice.

They could barely move but they tired and saw Luna and Artemis, looking at them.

"We are… but…" said Sailor Star Fighter, "It doesn't matter… there's no hope left… The Light of Hope is gone and Usagi… Usagi…"

Luna and Artemis looked at each other… they knew it was time to tell them… but before they could… there was a strange yell. The Starlight sweat dropped as a weird old man with three kids chasing something… since they were so focused on chasing whatever they were chasing none of them noticed, well one of the did, a sad little girl in black pigtails she looked at them for a few seconds then cornuted running, for the oddest reason she was holding some sort of weapon.

"Was that little girl holding a bazooka?" asked Artemis.

"Their from a TV show were offered to do a guess spot one…" said Sailor Star Healer, "We all refused."

"Wait… wasn't the earth…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"It was somehow healed… we don't know how." Said Luna.

"But we have theory…" said Artemis, "Sailor Sun."

"Sailor Sun?" asked the other Senshi.

Elsewhere, in a high school club room, two boys were playing Othello, one of them was named Itsuki Koiuzmi and the other… well no one knew his name, but everyone called him Kyon.

"What do you mean a Closed Space engulfed the world recently?" asked Kyon in shock.

"It did." Responded Itsuki, "But in a good way."

"From what you told me, how can that be a good thing?" asked Kyon.

"We're not too sure, but a global catastrophe of some sort happened. Let's say, Ms. Suzumiya didn't want that to happen. What do you think she would do?" asked Itsuki.

"Make it so that would never happen." Said Kyon.

"That's right…" said Itsuki.

"So some sort of Global Catastrophe happened?" asked Kyon.

"We're not that sure… but something terrible happened, and she reversed it… that is all we know." Said Itsuki.

"Right…" said Kyon, who wasn't sure if he should believe it not.

Back in the park, Luna and Artemis were explaining well… about Sailor Senshi about also about the "hidden Senshi" as well.

"So wait… you're saying there's hundreds of Solar System Senshi that never awakened?" asked Sailor Star Maker in shock.

The two cats nodded.

"We never had a precise number, but it's in the hundreds." Said Luna.

"What does that have to with Sailor Sun?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Sailor Sun, while powerful in her Senshi powers, she has powers all her own… she could deist and create reality on a whim." Said Luna, "Because of that we were never were sure awaken to her… however we had the feeling that whether or not she would awaken that her powers would appear." Explained Luna.

"However our current guess is that she does have her powers no matter what." Said Artemis.

"So with hundreds of Sailor Senshi…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

All of them began to day dream… of an army of Sailor Senshi, standing there… with Sailor Galaxia in shock, unsure what to do…

"However there's a few problems." Said Luna.

"What?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"First of all, all of the powers of a Sailor Senshi were never given to girls in the Silver Millennium and these unused Senshi Powers were divided equally and given to two power forces that reside in different realties to give to young woman they deem suitable to become Sailor Senshi…" said Luna.

"But the ones that earned their power still remained in the hundreds, right?" asked sailor Star Fighter.

"It does." Said Luna, "But I think we need a much smaller number for this…"

"What do you think is a good number?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"20 might be a good number." Said Artemis.

"I guess if we gather 20 Senshi that might be a good idea." Said Sailor Healer.

""We should wait until tomorrow…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"So then it's agreed the 5 of us will go search for these hidden Senshi so that we don't have to find them." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Where are we going to begin our search?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

Everyone sweat dropped… they honestly didn't know.

The next day in a café 5 teens including Itsuki and Kyon sat in a booth, the other three were girls, one of them was named Mikuru Asahina who was very beautiful, Yuki Nagato who looked a little out of it and finally Haruhi Suzumiya, together they were known as the SOS Brigade! Searching for Aliens, Time Travelers and ESPers.

"Okay, today we're going to being our search." Said Haruhi.

"Haven't we searched all the time?" asked Kyon.

Haruhi glared at Kyon who merely sweat dropped in response.

Haruhi held out toothpicks, each member picked one, Haruhi and Itsuki picked one with a red tip while the other three got one with out any marks. Haruhi seemed to pout slightly while Tanuki smiled.

"Let's go look…" muttered Haruhi.

Lyon smirked slightly, he was glad he got stuck with the other two, maybe they knew what the so called Global Catastrophe that Haruhi stopped was.

In the same area, the Star Lights in civilian forms (wearing poorly made disguises so they wouldn't be recognized by stalker fans)

"So how long do you think we'll be able to find one?" asked Seiya.

"I don't know… but hopefully we'll have a good chance." Whispered Artemis.

"We just have to try our luck and hope that Galaxia don't find us first." Said Seiya.

Sailor Galaxia… or Chaos… whatever name would be suit this enmity sat on her thrown.

"Hmm… so those three got away." She growled.

She remembered a strange silver light engulfed them and they disappeared… not only that but some how Earth was healed… she didn't know how but she knew it wasn't the same owner as what happened to the Sailor Starlight… fortunately she had a few more Sailor Animates she never got to use.

"Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Yes my queen…" said a blue haired woman in a skimp out with butterfly wings… she stared at her leader but didn't say anything… by saying something about her looks she would probably die.

"I need you to find the Sailor Starlight." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Yes my queen." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion with a bow.

Back on Earth, in a park, Kyon was talking to Mikuru and Yuki about what happened. Yuki informed him that somehow that all life was eradicated, but was brought back by Haruhi, she unconsciously created a Closed space shortly before she died which in turn reversed the effects of the eradication.

"What happened to do that to all life!" yelled Kyon in shock.

"I am sorry… I don't have anymore data other than that." Said Yuki.

Kyon couldn't say anything, as he didn't know what else to say, but he did turn to Mikuru, almost as if she knew what he was going to say, she said, "I'm sorry, but it's classified."

Kyon sighed, he really didn't need to know what happened to eradicate all life on earth, but at least Haruhi saved it, "Let's go back to the café early, this way I won't have the death penalty." He muttered.

Yuki looked at Mikuru, "It's begun." She whispered.

Mikuru looked down… and nodded, what they were talking about was a secret… for now…

With Haruhi and Itsuki they searched… mostly in silence. Unaware that Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion was watching them.

"They're in this area I'm sure of it." She said, "Those two look like good bait."

That's when she flew down in front of Haruhi and Itsuki, both of them stared at the Sailor Animate.

"No way…" whispered Haruhi," Super Natural phenomena!"

She began to observe Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, "I can't believe… it's really something! It's amazing! These wings are too realistic to be fabric"

"Okay… I don't think I'm going to turn into a Phage…" thought Sailor Heavy Papillion with a sweat drop, "Him on the other hand…"

She unleashed a gold beam at Itsuki, he star seed appear on his forehead. It went black and he began to transform.

"What did you do to him!" yelled Haruhi.

That's when Itsuki was no more… there was "Sailor ESPer!".

"You turned him unto a monster!" yelled Haruhi.

"That's right!" laughed Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

Not too far away the Three Lights heard this… along with Luna and Artemis.

"Someone's in trouble." Said Yaten.

"Damn." Muttered Seiya, they ran to a place, to transformed in peace.

With Haruhi she was frozen...

"This has to be a dream…" she thought.

"Stop this right now!"

Everyone turned to a nearby building where the Sailor Starlights stood.

"Oh… this is too perfect." Smiled Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

The three of them jumped down.

"I thought they you were in the area… and I thought these two were prefect bait." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Bait… I'm bait!" yelled Haruhi.

"Calm down and let us handle it." Said Sailor Star Maker.

"No way! No one makes me bait!" yelled Haruhi, "Let me help you!"

"How?" asked Sailor Fighter, hiding the fact she could no longer attack herself.

"That might not a be bad idea." Came a voice.

The saw the Luna and Artemis were looking at Haruhi.

"So wait you're saying that…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

Luna nodded then perform a back flip… producing a golden wand with the symbol of the sun on it. She then handed it to Haruhi.

"I don't know your name but you are a warrior like these three." Explained Luna, "You are Sailor Sun."

"So wait… I'm a magical girl?" asked Haruhi.

Luna nodded, "That's one way to put it." She said.

"How do I work this thing?" asked Haruhi.

"Say Sun Star Power Make-up!" said Luna.

"All right! Sun Star Power! Make-Up!" yelled Haruhi.

Haruhi's clothes change a white body suit, that gained a golden sailor collar and skirt, she gained silver ribbons in the back and front, she gained gold nee , high boots, elbow length gloves with gold piping, a gold choker, gold earrings that were sun shaped, and gold tiara with a silver stone in the center.

"Amazing!" yelled Haruhi… or in this case Sailor Sun.

She turned towards Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, "I'm going to make you pay for taking my Vice Commander."

The Sailor Starlights all sweat dropped…

"What is she talking about?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

"I don't want to know." Said Sailor Star Maker.

"Um… what am I supposed to do?" asked Sailor Sun with a sweat drop.

"Attack them!" ordered Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

That's when Sailor ESPer launched a strange orange ball at Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun barely dodged.

"Be careful Sailor Sun! If you destroy the monster then your friend will be gone forever!" yelled Luna.

"What!" yelled Sailor Sun in shock, "I can't get rid of Koizumi! He's the Vice Chief of the S.O.S. Brigade!"

That's when Sailor ESPer attacked both Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. They had no choice but to attack him.

"Star Gentle Uterus."

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Stop it!" yelled Sailor Sun.

That's when there was a bright light, a golden wand with a sun on top appeared in front of Sailor Sun… she somehow knew what to say and do, she twirled around and shot a gold light from the wand, "Sol Star Healing Light!", the light hit Sailor ESPer.

"Lovely!" yelled the Phage.

When the light cleared Itsuki collapsed unconsciousness.

"Damn it… I'll be back one day." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion who then disappeared.

"Okay!" yelled Sailor Sun, "Tell me what's exactly going on."

Meanwhile in Sailor Galaxia's HQ.

"What do you mean there's more Sailor Senshi." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"There is, a Sailor Senshi appeared and she stopped me." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

Sailor Galaxia sighed, "I thought there might more Sailor Senshi… but I didn't know they were there that weren't awakened. Look likes like I was right..."

"Lady Galaxia." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Continue to follow them and lure them and this new Senshi out." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Yes my lady." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

That's Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Earth was resorted somehow… I need to know why…" thought Sailor Galaxia.

Back with the Senshi (who has sense detransformed).

"So I'm a Sailor Senshi, a warrior who protects the universe from evil beings. And I have been activated because this evil Sailor Galaxia who has been courted by a create known as Chaos wants all the Star Seeds which are the source of a Sailor Senshi's power?" asked Haruhi.

"That right." Said Seiya.

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell the rest of the SOS Brigade!" yelled Haruhi.

"You can't you have to keep this top secret." Said Seiya.

"What really? Why?" asked Haruhi.

"Because if you tell your friends or family that will put them in grave danger maybe turned into a phage like he was." Said Taiki turning to the still unconscious Itsuki.

Haruhi looked down and said, "I see…"

"Don't worry… hopefully we're find the other 19 we're looking for." Said Artemis.

"Why 19?" asked Haruhi.

"Because finding 20 girls is a good even number." Said Seiya.

"I guess…" said Haruhi with a shrug, "But can I ask you for a favor in exchange for not telling the rest of the S.O.S Brigade."

"What is the S.O.S. brigade any ways?" asked Seiya.

Haruhi smiled… it seemed to be an evil crazy smile… like it was a question he should have asked.

Some time later… at the café hen Haruhi and Itsuki arrived with the other three waiting at a table.

"You're late." Said Kyon.

"Sorry I passed out for some reason." said Itsuki.

"So it wasn't my fault!" yelled Haruhi, "So you find anything?"

"No sorry." Answered Mikuru.

"What about you?" asked Kyon.

"Well it wasn't super natural… or one of the mystery of the world… but it is interesting! Meet unofficial members, the former boy band! The three lights!" said Haruhi revealing the three unofficial members, who looked unembarrassed.

Both Mikuru and Kyon gaped… Yuki just keep a strait face.

"How were you able to get them to join!" yelled Kyon.

"They help Haruhi when I passed out, so I don't know the whole story." Said Itsuki.

"That's a secret." Said Haruhi with a smirk.

Kyon sighed… it was best he didn't know the whole story…

Meanwhile outside, Luna and Artemis watched.

"So do you think she altered reality in someway?" asked Artemis.

"I don't know… could be…" said Luna with a laugh.

And so the tragic battle began, with the first Senshi they found being an hyper active girl who wants to find anything super natural… wow… that's just the way things are going to be begin…

Omake Time: You're Fired: The Story of the Guest Spot The Three Lights Refused.

The three Light were sitting front of their agent… he had just hired them to do a guest stop on them most popular show right now.

"Why won't you do it! It's the hottest show." Said their agent.

"It's stupid a show." Answered Taiki, "I mean it's some guy depressed like a pimp chasing ghosts."

"And hasn't it began to lose ratings?" asked Seiya.

"But he just added the Karakura Rangers! Their cute kids!" said The Agent.

"Sorry… but I don't know how we're even going to do that spot." Said Yaten.

"Well too bad I already booked it." Said the Agent.

"Well… you're fired!" said Seiya.

"I doubt you can find another agent for you three." Laughed the agent.

The next day the Three Lights found a new agent and all was well for the Three Lights… while the former agent hit the bottle… pretty hard in fact, he got fired from the agency and never had a single talent ever again.

End of Omake Time!

Next time: Haruhi, Luna, Artemis and the Three Lights investigate Akihabara, that's when they find a Phage who's after the mysterious "Legendary Girl A!", who is this Legendary girl A? And could she be a Sailor Senshi? Find out next time.


	2. Enter Legendary Girl A

Chapter 2: Enter Legendary Girl A

Haruhi pouted, it was her first official full day as a Senshi, after telling the rest of the S.O.S Brigade that she was going to search somewhere on her own (And the Three Lights… but she didn't mention that.) Of course she was out voted location wise.

"Akihabara! Really?" asked Haruhi.

"But this might be a good place to look." Said Taiki.

"I think Karakura Town might be the best place to look." Said Haruhi.

"You just want to look for Ghosts." Said Taiki.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Come on… we'll go to Karakura town another time okay." Said Seiya.

"Fine…" pouted Haruhi she then turned to Luna, "How are we supposed to find the other Senshi any ways?"

"Artemis and I will be able to sense them." Explained Luna.

"Normally that wouldn't be the case… but in this time of need…" said Artemis.

"What do you mean this time of need?" asked Haruhi.

It was decided to not explain to Haruhi and the rest of the girls that they were the last hope for the universe until the time right.

"Just trying to find the other Senshi." Said Artemis.

That's when a young girl who had to be in hr early teen passed them, she had long blue hair.

"Could she really?" asked Luna.

But before they could go one, they were stopped by rabid fan girls and Otaku…

"Oh my god! It's the three lights!" yelled one.

"That girl looks like the main character of that popular anime!" yelled an otaku.

"Get back together! Please!" yelled fan girl.

"I wan a picture you pretty girl!" yelled another otaku.

"What's going on!" yelled Haruhi.

Meanwhile, the girl walked into a store. The clerks noticed her, the lead clerk realized who it was.

"It's the Legendary girl A!" said the clerk, "Now everyone! Make sure she buys something go for plan A! Stir her towards the new DVDs!"

"Right!" said the other clerks.

Legendary Girl A headed towards the manga, when a green haired woman clerk blocked her way.

"Oh excuse me, pardon me" said the clerk.

Legendary Girl A shrugged and began t go a different.

"Oh pardon me!" said another clerk.

Legendary Girl A sighed and decided to head to head towards the DVDs. She began to browse but didn't see anything she wanted.

"Darn it! Time for plan B! Put out the new Manga!" ordered the head clerk.

"All right! I'm on!" yelled another clerk.

Legendary Girl A was about to grab the book she wanted, when the shelf was psychically moved and the book she wanted was already gone, she deicide dot leave the store.

"Oh well… I guess I'll just go to Gamers." Said Legendary Girl A.

The Clerks were caught up in a strange explosion.

"Foiled again!" yelled the head clerk.

Outside of an arcade Haruhi, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were breathing heavily.

"This wouldn't have happened had we not went to Karakura Town…" muttered Haruhi.

"But all we have to do now is find that girl again." Said Luna, "Then our mission here will be complete."

"I guess…" said Taiki.

"You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place." said Haruhi.

"Stop fighting we have to find that girl." Said Luna.

Meanwhile in the store, the head clerk was sitting the fetal position.

"You're the perfect bait." Came a voice.

The clerk looked up and saw Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion… but couldn't react as she reveal his star seed… turning him into a Phage!

"Sailor Anime Clerk!" said the phage.

"Hopefully you'll lure the Sailor Senshi." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

Sailor Anime Clerk ran out of the store to search for his target… Legendary Girl A.

Speaking of Legendary Girl A she just walked out of Gamers, looking at her spoils with a cat like smile.

"Stop right there Legendary Girl A.

Legendary Girl A turned around and saw Sailor Anime Clerk.

"What this supposed to be? A show?" asked Legendary Girl A.

That's when Sailor Anime Clerk grabbed a pouch by his side and took out what looked to either modeling clay or plastic… then revealed his hands had mouths on them.

"Okay… is this some sort of Naruto thing or what?" asked Legendary Girl A.

That's when the he formed the clay or plastic or whatever into Gundams (not a fan… but had to be done), "Buy our new hand made Gundam models!" said Sailor Anime Clerk.

That's when the Gundams began to move on their own and chased after Legendary girl A, she ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast.

"You're not getting away Legendary Girl A!" yelled Sailor Anime Clerk.

With Senshi… they couldn't their search, when suddenly Legendary Girl A ran past them.

"Was that her that just ran by?" asked Yaten.

"Was she just being attacked by living giant robots?" asked Luna.

"Come back here Legendary Girl A!" yelled Sailor Anime Clerk flying on a broomstick.

"A Phage!" said Seiya.

"Let's go." Said Taiki.

The other nodded…

Legendary Girl A found herself cornered and found she couldn't get out.

"Now I have you! You will be mine!" said Sailor Anime Clerk.

"What's going on! Has my life become an anime?" skid Legendary Girl A… who began to think about it, "As long as help arrives then that wouldn't be so bad." She said with a cat like smile.

"There won't be any help." Said Sailor Anime Clerk.

That's when Sailor Sun and the Sailor Star Lights jumped down from a nearby roof top.

"We have to do that again!" cheered Sailor Sun.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Sailor Star Maker.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Sailor Sun.

"Real magical girls." Said Legendary Girl A who didn't' know how to react… but it looked like her eyes were sparkling.

"Hey!" yelled Luna.

Legendary Girl A turned to Luna.

"All right! The cute talking mascot!" yelled Legendary Girl A.

Luna sweat dropped then began to explain.

"Like them, you're a Sailor Senshi." Said Luna who then performed a back flip, producing a dark midnight blue wand, which Legendary Girl A grabbed, "Now say "Haumea Star Power! Make-up!""

"All right!" said the Legendary Girl A, "I can't believe I'm a real Magical Girl!"

"Just transform!" yelled Luna.

"Haumea Star Power! Make-up!"

Her clothes changed to a leotard, a Dark Midnight Blue sailor collar and skirt appeared, her front ribbon was Islamic green (real color… it's a real color) and the back was dark midnight night blue, she also gained wrist length gloves with dark midnight blue piping, dark midnight blue choker, dark midnight blue stud earrings and dark midnight blue Mary Jane shoes… she was Sailor Haumea.

That's when Sailor Anime Clerk took out three sword and placed one his mouth and held one each in hand.

"What is he doing!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"He's imitating Roronoa Zoro from One Piece." Said Sailor Haumea joining the fray.

"Um… okay…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

That's when Sailor Anime Clerk performed 108 Pound Canon which the Senshi managed to dodge, but just barely.

"You guys don't like One Piece, do you?" asked Sailor Haumea.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Should you be helping us fight?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Okay…" sighed Sailor Haumea.

That's when the attack came to her, "Haumea Page Slicer!" she said, she summoned hundreds of pieces of paper that hit Sailor Anime Clerk cutting him up.

"Cool! I'm like a paper master!" said Sailor Haumea.

"Now! Sailor Sun!" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Right!" said Sailor Sun.

She took out her wand and called out "Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Lovely!" shouted the Phage who then returned to being the head store clerk.

The 5 Senshi looked around and ran off… after all they needed to explain things to their new member.

"Damn…" muttered Sailor Papillion who watched everything she then disappeared.

Meanwhile just outside gamers, they had finished everything to Legendary Girl A… who's real name was Konata.

"This is just like an anime!" she cheered, "I can't believe it really happened to me."

This made the others sweat drop… they decided it was best to change the conversation to someone else n dot break the ice a little with their new member.

"So Konata, you're a Jr. High student, right?" asked Seiya.

"No, I'm in second year in high school." Said Konata.

"What? Really!" yelled Haruhi.

"That's right, I haven't grown since 6th grade." Laughed Konata.

This made everyone else sweat drop… that's when Luna realized something.

"Have anyone seen Artemis.

That's when they all sweat dropped and realized… that he was missing.

"Who's Artemis?" asked Konata.

And so they found their second Senshi a short otaku that's infamous as the Legendary Girl A… that sound really weird if you think about it.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel Episode 1!

Akira cheerfully waved at the screen, "Hi ya Luckies! Akira Kogami here! With my co-pilot Minoru Shiraishi!"

"Hello there." Said Minoru with a bow, "We're going to be explaining the dwarf planet Haumea… it was discovered…"

Akira dropping her cheerful façade stated "No one wants to hear about that."

"Why?" asked Minoru.

"Because it's boring…" muttered Akira, "What with this story anyways?"

"What do you mean?" asked Minoru.

"I mean come on first of all Haruhi Suzumiya doesn't take place in Tokyo, yet it's implied that it then there's the fact that Haruhi Suzumiya is an anime within Lucky Star." muttered Akira.

"Well it is fan fiction." Said Minoru.

"Not only that but combing 3 anime with plots and one with out." Said Akira.

"Wait 3?" asked Minoru.

"It's obvious Bleach is going to be one of them." Muttered Akira, "But what's the last one… Azumanga Daioh?"

"Well actually…" said Minoru.

"Honestly what's the big deal?" asked Akira.

"Hey!" yelled Minoru, "Fanfics don't have to make sense! They're about expressing your love of the shows and the characters with ideas that can never happen in canon!"

"Since when have you been so passionate about fanfics?" asked Akira.

"Um…" said Minoru.

That's when the music began to play, and Akira once again the assumed the role of a cheerful idol.

"Oh! Times up… looks like that's all the time we have left! Bye ni!" said Akira cheerfully.

"Bye ni…" said Minoru.

The end card is place

"Seriously… since when have you been so passionate about fan fiction?" asked Akira in her normal voice.

"The author possessed me! I swear!" yelled Minoru.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The group continues their search for more Sailor Senshi, and finds a mysterious tall beauty with a penchant for really cute things, could she be a Sailor Senshi? Also Galaxia notices the two new Senshi... what will happen when she finds out that there's Senshi didn't even know about? Find out next time!


	3. Stray Cat Bait!

Chapter 3: Stray Cat Bait!

With Konata joining they had to work out a schedule, why? Unlike Haruhi's school, Konata's school allowed their students part time jobs. And Konata needed one to full her anime obsession, badly so she worked in a cosplay café. Because of that they needed to work around Konata's schedule, which also allowed Haruhi more time with the S.O.S. Brigade. However today was one of Konata's days off… and once again they were searching an area for Senshi.

"Why are we searching here!" yelled Haruhi.

Let's just say… they weren't searching Karakura town this time.

"Oh come on… we need to search all areas." Said Yaten.

"That and we're not official members of the SOS Brigade, you can't just drag us along somewhere and investigate the paranormal." Said Taiki.

Haruhi and Taiki began to glare at each other.

"Now, now you two play nicely." Said Konata.

"Will you stop fighting." Said Yaten with a sigh.

"Well go there next time, I promise." Said Seiya.

Luna began to cringe.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis.

"I just have a bad feeling about this place… and it had nothing to do with Galaxia." Said Luna.

"Well now that I think about it, this area does have a high amount of strays." Said Yaten.

The air turned black around Luna.

"Luna has a problem with strays." Said Artemis.

"Now you tell us…" said Yaten with a sweat drop.

"I told you… Karakura Town." Said Haruhi.

"Will you shut up…" muttered Taiki.

Meanwhile three girls were walking home from school… two of them parted ways from one of them.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Sakaki!" said one of the girls who looked very young (though she might have been like Konata).

The girl Sakaki (who's first name was known) nodded and began to walk away… she was extremely tall and very beautiful with her long black hair. However despite her looks, she really loved cute things… especially cats.

"Oh it's you again." Said Sakaki looking down a grey cat.

She bent down to pet the cat… however… it bit her… and wouldn't let go.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's HQ… she was looking at pictures of Sailor Sun and Sailor Haumea.

"I wonder…" said Galaxia.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion appearing out of nowhere.

"What the! I wasn't excepting you." Said Sailor Gallia.

"Oh… sorry…" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"I wonder… just how I couldn't find them before… and how I had no idea they were around." Said Sailor Galaxia, "I knew I sensed untapped Star Seeds in two realms out of my reach… but I knew eventually what ever forces protected would Senshi after me… How did I not know about them…"

"You just didn't know about them." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Why you…" muttered Sailor Galaxia, "But I have a feeling that the three lights are trying to bold up an army to take me down… The more Senshi they find… the better."

"You are right." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, "I'll go search for a good bait."

Sailor Heavy Metal Pap lion disappeared and Sailor Gallia smirked, "Just find more and more Senshi… you're just burying yourselves in deeper."

Meanwhile with the 5 Senshi and two Guardian Cats, Yaten was comforting Luna…

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you had a problem with Strays." Said Yaten.

"It's okay… I know you didn't know… I'm sure even others forgot about." Said Luna with a sigh.

That's when they heard the cries of "Ow, ow, ow…"

They looked to see Sakaki still getting bit by the cat… but what now standing up… but the cat still wouldn't let go. That's when Seiya managed to grab the cat which let go… but started to bite Seiya.

"You okay?" asked Taiki.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Sakaki.

"Why did the cat bite you?" asked Konata.

"I was trying to pet and it bit me." Answered Sakaki.

Everyone gaped at Sakaki… they quickly figured the cat was a stray… but for a girl to just try to pet a stray…

"Was it the first time?" asked Konata.

"No… it wasn't." answered Sakaki.

Everyone continued to gape.

"Why isn't anyone helping me!" yelled Seiya.

They got the cat off Seiya.

"So who are you?" asked Sakaki.

"Well… we're the S.O.S. Brigade! We're here to solve any mysteries that this area may have!" yelled Haruhi.

The three lights sweat dropped.

"You know that cover would work well in Karakura Town? Right?" asked Konata with a cat like smile.

"Don't vouch for her." muttered Taiki.

That's when Sakaki noticed Artemis on the ground.

"Can I pet it." Said Sakaki.

"Sure." Said Seiya.

Sakaki once again bent down and began to pet the white cat. Luna gave a nod to the 5 while Sakaki wasn't looking… meaning one thing… she was a Sailor Senshi.

"Um can we talk about something to you?" asked Seiya.

"What?" asked Sakaki.

That's when there was a cry of pain.

"What was that?" asked Konata.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Taiki.

That's when a Phage… that looked like a deformed mailman appeared.

"Sailor Mailman!" yelled the Phage… apparently named Sailor Mailman.

"That is the most uninspired Phage yet…" said Yaten with a sweat drop.

"Okay… we'll go distract, you two and the cats explain what's going on." Said Seiya.

"Okay!" said Haruhi.

"Sure thing." Said Konata.

The three lights ran away after Luna jumped out of Yaten's arms with Sailor Mailman following them.

"What was that?" asked Sakaki.

"It's a Phage." Explained Luna.

Sakaki jumped when she heard Luna speak.

"The cat's talking!" yelled Sakaki, this couldn't be a dream… could it… then again Chiyo's father wasn't there (don't ask… it's too weird).

"You are a Sailor Senshi and you must help them fight the Phage." Said Luna who performed a back flip producing a burgundy wand.

"Now grab it and say "Makemake Star Power! Make-up!"" explained Luna.

"Okay…" said Sakaki a little unsure, "Makemake Star Power! Make-up!"

With a flash of light her clothes turned into a leotard with a burgundy Sailor Collar and skirt, her ribbons on back and front were pigment indigo, she gained knee high burgundy boots, elbow length white gloves with burgundy piping, dangling burgundy earrings a burgundy choker and finally a gold tiara with a burgundy gem in the center.

Sakaki… or well… Sailor Makemake… looked at herself.

"Don't worry… we're the same." Said Konata.

"Sun Star Power!" said Haruhi.

"Haumea Star Power!" said Konata.

"Make-up!" said both.

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Follow us!" said Sailor Sun.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Makemake.

Luna began to explain the thing about the Sailor Senshi being the Guardian of the Heavenly bodies and it was their duty ti fight the Sailor animates, Sailor Galaxia and the Phages.

"But why me?" asked Sailor Makemake.

"It all depends on the luck of the draw…" said Artemis.

"I guess you're not into Magical Girls… are you." Said Sailor Haumea.

Sailor Makemake sighed, no she wasn't.

That's when they saw Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker deal a blow to Sailor Mailman.

"All right! So it's my turn!" yelled Sailor Haumea.

"Haumea Page slice!"

The pieces of paper cut up Sailor Mailman… Sailor Mailman turned around and did the same thing to Sailor Haumea…

"Haumea? Are you all right?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Just a little unexpected…" said sailor Haumea with a laugh.

That's when Sailor Mailman turned to Sailor Makemake… he was about to the same thing to Sailor Makemake when it suddenly came to her… the attack to use.

"Makemake Sprit Summon!"

She summoned the spiritual form of what looked like a cat… that attacked Sailor Mailman.

"Her attack is sp much cooler than mine." Said Sailor Haumea pouting slightly.

"Sun!" yelled Sailor Star Healer.

"Don't yell at me!" yelled Sailor Sun.

She summoned her wand and attacked, "sol Star Healing Light!"

And so Sailor Mailman turned to back being an everyday mailman…

"We should go somewhere before he wakes up…" said Sailor Haumea.

Sailor Makemake was blushing at her attack when she was grabbed by Sailor Sun so they can talk.

And so after they detransformed they talked.

"So, Luna told you everything?" asked Seiya.

Sakaki nodded.

And so they began their introductions… when they got to Sakaki… a truck drove passed them almost as if trying to cover up something.

"But everyone calls me by my last name." said Sakaki.

"That was weird…" said Konata.

"All right! With another Senshi down! We can finally go to where I want to go!" yelled Haruhi.

"That won't be a for a few more days you know." Said Taiki.

Haruhi turned around and glared at Taiki.

Sakaki looked at them a laughed slightly… being a magical girl wasn't so bad, she could always see Luna and Artemis… and her powers weren't so bad… but still she felt like she someone who should be a Sailor Senshi… it's almost seems… well too weird…

Omake Time: Luna VS the Biting Cat

(For best results… listen to Pokemon battle music from the old game boy games)

Luna as walking down the street when she saw the biting cat… the biting cat glared at Luna… and smiled evilly… Luna only knew one thing would happen…

Everything seemed to flash as the fight began…

Biting cat used scratch…

Luna uses scratch… Luna misses…

Biting cat uses fury swipes… hit five times…

Luna uses fury swipes… biting Cat dodges.

Biting cat uses bite…

Luna flinches…

Biting cat uses crunch…

Luna faints…

Sometime later, Haruhi, Konata and Sakaki find Luna.

"What happened?" asked Sakaki picking her up.

"The reason why I don't like strays…" muttered Luna.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The group finally goes to Karakura Town! Famous for it's high abundance of ghost sightings! Haruhi wants to look for ghosts while the others want to find the next Sailor Senshi... Will they be able find the next Senshi? More importantly will Haruhi stop harassing that "suspicious shop keeper"... find out next time!


	4. Finally Karakura Town!

Chapter 4: Finally Karakura Town!

Finally… they were investigating the place that the unofficial leader (with her ability to heal and the fact she awakened first out of them) Haruhi had always wanted to visit… Karakura Town… Unfortunately… she had forgot about the main reason why they there… she was so focused on her reason…

"The moment I saw your face I knew you were suspicious!" yelled Haruhi pointing at a shopkeeper with was wearing a green and white-stripped hat.

"I'm sorry… I have no idea what you're talking about…" said the shop keeper with a sweat drop.

"You look suspicious… plus the fact those two kids are members of Don Kanonji super heroes." Said Haruhi pointing to two kids who worked at the shop… which were indeed two of his super hoes (in fact the little girl was the one that the Star Lights saw right after they returned to find everything back to normal), "You know something about the ghosts!"

That's when Taiki grabbed her from behind and began to drag her away.

"Sorry about this!" said Taiki.

"Let go of me Taiki!" yelled Haruhi, "I know you have something to do with that ghosts."

Taiki dragged Haruhi out of the store while the store's staff and the fellow Senshi and Guardian Cats watched.

"Sorry about her." said Sakaki, "She's a little weird."

"A little?" asked Konata.

The other Senshi left right behind them.

"So you think she really knows something?" asked the boy.

"No…" said the shopkeeper with a sweat drop, he had his theories about why she came but he wasn't going to voice them.

Meanwhile Galaxia watched footage of the last battle and smiled, "I wonder how many Senshi their trying to gather." She said, "The more Senshi they come up with the better so I really hope they don't stop anytime soon."

That's when Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion came into the room.

"So should I come up with more bait?" she asked.

"Yes, each time you do a new Senshi pop up." Said Sailor Galaxia with a smirk.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion nodded and smiled.

Back with the Sailor Senshi…

"Why won't you let investigate that?" asked Haruhi.

"Because we're supposed to look for Sailor Senshi not harassing innocent shop keepers if know about ghosts or not!" yelled Taiki.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Hey! Come on! Let's just search for the Sailor Senshi…" said Konata.

"Thank you." Said Taiki.

"And if we have time… we can go back and harass the shop keeper." Continued Konata.

"That's a great idea!" cheered Haruhi.

"Your both insane…" muttered Taiki.

"Let's just continue our search." Said Artemis.

Everyone nodded… they searched all over town… when they came upon the local High School… Luna and Artemis stopped…

"What is it?" asked Sakaki.

"That school… I'm sensing more than one Sailor Senshi in the building." Said Luna.

"What?" asked the others.

"School had already ended I'm sure they're either at a club meeting or it's their turn to clean up the class." Said Taiki.

"Since we don't go here, I'm sure that we can just wait outside the gate and wait for one of them to leave." Said Seiya.

"I really hope we have time for that." Said Haruhi.

"We are here to find Sailor Senshi! Not harass shop keepers." Muttered Taiki.

Inside the school, one of the students was just leaving she had switched her shoes when she saw Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Who are you?" asked the girl… um… looking at her outfit.

"Um… okay…" thought Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

She then zapped the girl with her bracelet turning into a Phage.

"Sailor Les Bos!" the newly turned Phage said.

"Okay… that is wrong on so many levels…" said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, "I have to choose my bait much more carefully next time…"

Sailor Les Bos then noticed some girls leaving school… she then preceded to grope them causing them to scream.

"Yeah… I really need to pick my bait more carefully." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion with a really big sweat drop.

Outside the school, the Senshi heard those screams.

"What was that?" asked Konata.

"It sounded like screaming…" said Taiki.

"We should transform first…" said Seiya.

"Okay…" said the others.

Inside the school… two girls were cleaning the class room, one of them had very long orange hair that was pinned back by two blue flower shaped hair pins the other had very short black hair… that's when both of them heard the screams.

"What was that?" asked black haired girl.

"I'm going to check out what it was." Said the orange haired girl.

"Orihime… be careful." Said the black haired girl.

The orange haired girl named Orihime nodded.

The Senshi entered school grounds (after transforming of course) when Sailor Les Bos stopped them.

"Stop where you are!" yelled Sailor Les Bos.

"It is a Phage." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

That's when the Phage groped all of them… well expect for Sailor Haumea.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Why didn't you group me?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"Because I'm not into grade scholars." Answered Sailor Les Bos.

Both Sailor Sun and Sailor Haumea glared at the Phage.

"Haumea Page Slice!"

That's when Sailor Sun created her own offensive attack, "Sun Burning Light!"

The two attacks hit Sailor Les Bos. Sailor Les Bos got up but saw that the two were glaring at her… then began to chase her.

"Makemake… are you okay?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

Sailor Makemake only nodded while covering her breasts, to say she was embarrassed was an understatement.

That's when Orihime arrived on the seen… she saw everything and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not what I thought…" she thought she was about to leave when she realized what it was, "Now way! It's a magical girl fight!" she yelled out.

This earned the attention of the Star Lights, Sailor Makemake and the Cars. Luna and Artemis knew right away that she was one of the hidden Senshi.

"Excuse me!" said Luna.

"Oh hi there kitty." Said Orihime.

Everyone who weren't chasing Sailor Les Bos all stared at her.

"What with her?" asked Sailor Star Maker.

"Maybe she already knows a talking cat." Joked Sailor Star Fighter… ironically it wasn't far from the truth… but that's another story.

Luna got over the lack of reaction and began to explain.

"You are a Sailor Senshi like them and you must aid them in fighting that Phage!" explained Luna.

"Get back here you pervert!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Just not in that way." Said Luna with a really big sweat drop.

"Okay!" said Orihime.

Luna performed her back flip and procured a cerulean, "Now say Eris Star Power Make-up!"

"Eris Star Power! Make-up!" said Orihime.

That's when Orihime's clothes changed to a white leotard and gained a cerulean sailor collar and skirt, the ribbons in the front and back were orchid, she gained elbow length gloves with cerulean piping, cerulean flat shoes, choker, and flower shaped earrings and a gold tiara with a cerulean gem appeared on her forehead, she was Sailor Eris.

"Oh wow!" said Sailor Eris existed about it.

"Now first thing you need to know… is that a Phage is a human and you can't kill it…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"What! I thought it was some horrible monster created from darkness!" said Sailor Eris.

Everyone stared at her.

"She has only joined for a minute and she's already assuming things." thought Sailor Star Healer.

That's when Sailor Les Bos ran towards Sailor Eris.

"Come over here!" yelled Sailor Les Bos.

Sailor Eris froze… that's when ti not only her… but a cerulean wand with a flower on top appeared in her hands.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

That's when the wand shot out a blue colored beam of energy that hit Sailor Les Bos healing her.

"Pretty!" shouted Sailor Les Bos before turned back into the girl.

"Chizuru!" cried Sailor Eris.

"You know her?" asked Haumea.

"She's one of my classmates." Said Sailor Eris with a nod.

Luna looked at Sailor Eris "So… it seems like she too still has her ability of warping realty." Thought Luna.

And as one of Sailor Eris/ Orihime's classmates they decided to wait until she wakes up and not run away with a poor excuse… before she did wake up, they talked a little more and introduced themselves to each other…

That's when the girl named Chizuru woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You suddenly passed out!" said Orihime.

"Oh… that's weird… I guess that weird woman with butterfly wings was just a dream then…" pouted Chizuru, "Then that means that you were by my side the time Hime?"

This made those that didn't' know Chizuru sweat drop.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Chizuru who then noticed Sakaki and began to blush, "So what's your name?"

Sakaki sweat dropped when asked that question…

"Oh come on, are you shy?" asked Chizu.

"I don't think she wants to answer you." Said Konata.

Chizuru looked at Konata and asked, "What's a grade school kid doing here?"

Konata, didn't know why she got mad earlier bout still her only response was a sweat drop.

Unbeknownst to them… a mysterious yet short white haired figure watched them from the roof.

"So she's a Sailor Senshi…" said the figure, "I knew the Sailor War as getting more complicated I just didn't think she would be one… I'm going to have to report this one."

Later after Chizuru left, Haruhi checked her watch.

"Okay… we still have time." Said Haruhi, "Let's go back to that shop!"

"No!" yelled Taiki, "You are going back to harass that shop keeper."

"Why you!" yelled Haruhi.

"If you want to harass that shop keeper… do it on your own time." Said Taiki.

"Fine then I will." Said Haruhi.

That made everyone sweat drop.

"Harass a shopkeeper?" asked Orihime.

"Don't ask." Said Konata.

A few days later… at the same shop, Haruhi was once again getting dragged out… this time by Kyon.

"Kyon! There will be penalties! Penalties you hear me!" yelled Haruhi.

"I don't care! You can't just harass an incant shop keeper!" yelled Kyon.

As Kyon dragged her out… a small group of teenagers, consisting of a rather short black haired girl, a gigantic dark skinned boy, and orange haired boy and Orihime was walking by them.

"Hi Haruhi!" called out Orihime.

"Hey Orihime…" said Haruhi causally who went back to her angry rants, "Kyon! There will be penalties! You hear me!"

"Um… who was that?" asked the orange haired boy.

"Oh that's Haruhi… a new friend of mine." Said Orihime.

"Uh-huh…" said the black haired girl nodding.

The ironic thing about it was that Haruhi was right… the shop keeper did know all about the ghost sighting in the area and that Orihime was apart of it too… but that's another story…

Omake Time: The War is Canceled

Aizen had called upon all of his army to deliver bad news.

"The war is suspended until further notice." Ordered Aizen.

"What! Why!" yelled Grimmjow.

"I have a question for all of you… Would the most embarrassing way for all of you to die is brewing killed by girls dressed in Sailor Fuku?" asked Aizen.

None of the Arrancar said anything but were all thinking "What the hell."

"Because that is what will happen if we attack Karakura Town anytime soon… the Sailor Wars has entered that town." Explained Aizen.

"What are these Sailor Wars?" asked Yammy.

"It's a war between the ultimate begins being in the universe… Sailor Senshi, each Sailor Senshi can defeat a Captain Level Soul Reaper with out breaking a sweat… not only that but the Sailor Senshi of the Solar System are allies with the Soul Society… so it's best that we suspend this war until everything's clear with the Sailor War." Explained Aizen.

"What was does have to with dying at the hands of girls in Sailor Fuku?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Because that's what all Sailor Senshi dress in." explained Aizen.

All of the Arrancar think he had went insane… until they were shown evidence that it was true from Gin and Kaname… unfortunately by that time they had already locked Aizen into a little rubber room… Needless to say that Aizen was not happy… It was a good thing that this happened because he had to plan his revenge to his army… one that wouldn't get them killed or gravely injruied but something that says "Never lock me in a little rubber room… ever again!"

Next Time: With 4 Senshi awakened Luna decides to have them have communicators due to the distance of where they live... While delivering the communicators Luna finds out that one of the girl's classmates is a Sailor Senshi. Who's class mate, find out next time!


	5. The Cute Prodigy!

Chapter 5: The Cute Prodigy!

Sakaki entered her class room and sat at her desk.

"Good morning Miss Sakaki." Said a girl with very short black hair shyly.

"Good morning." Said Sakaki with a nod.

The girl left quickly blushing bright red.

"Good morning party people!" yelled a girl with somewhat spiky dark born hair entering the room… very loudly.

"What's with you today?" asked a girl with very long brown hair wearing glasses.

"Did you see the morning paper?" asked the girl hyperactively.

She placed the paper on the desk and Sakaki and her group of friends (which consisted of both the hyper active girl and the girl with glasses)… it contained pictures of the Sailor Senshi from the Karakura fight from few days before.

"So those rumors about Sailor Moon disappearing with new Sailor Senshi taking her place are true." Said a girl with somewhat tanned skin and very short hair… she was Kagura.

"You don't honestly believe Sailor Moon is real, do you?" asked the girl with glasses… her name was Koyomi… but everyone called her Yomi for short.

"I once actually saw Sailor Moon! I went to see a play of Snow White but a monster attacked instead and the Sailor Senshi saved the day!" said a little girl… no she really was a little girl… her name was Chiyo and she was a prodigy, she skipped several grades was in high school, but everyone called her Chiyo-Chan.

"Your lucky… I wish I saw her…" pouted the hyper active girl who was named Tomo.

"Where did pictures come from?" asked Sakaki.

"According to the article, some member of the Karakura High Photography club." Explained Tomo.

"I see…" said Sakaki.

"Wait Tomo…" said the last girl of the group… her name was Ayumu Kasuga, but everyone called her Osaka (the least inspired nickname ever), "I didn't you know read the news paper."

"I didn't, I was walking passed a newsstand this morning and I saw the picture so I had to buy it." Said Tomo.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Yomi.

Sakaki stared at the picture thinking, "How am I supposed to get into contact today, we're not supposed to meet."

"Miss Sakaki? What's wrong?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Oh it' nothing." Said Sakaki.

"Okay." Said Chiyo-Chan.

That afternoon, at North High in the clubroom, Kyon was reading the paper sighing, "Great just we need proof. That magical girls exist… and once again in Karakura Town."

Kyon looked around and only saw Yuki in the room… reading silently.

That's when Haruhi entered the room.

"You read today's paper?" sighed Kyon.

"No, I didn't I just found out about it." said Haruhi.

"So let me guess, you want to go Karakura Town and investigate?" asked Kyon sarcastically.

"No… I don't." said Haruhi.

Kyon looked up and stared at Haruhi… he couldn't help it.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Said Kyon who was thinking, "I can't believe she just said, is she sick… it can't be."

"Hey!" came a voice in the room, it was Taiki.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

Kyon sweat dropped, "Okay… I don't want to know what happened between them."

"Hey, Haruhi, I need to talk to you about something." Said Taiki, "In private."

"Fine." Said Haruhi getting up.

The two of them left the clubroom to talk in the hallway.

"I came to deliver something to you." Said Taiki.

Taiki handed her a gold watch.

"What's this?" asked Haruhi.

"It's a communicator that will allow you to get in touch with the other Sailor Senshi quickly." Explained Taiki held up a purple and black one on the wrist.

"So how do I use it?" asked Haruhi.

Taiki began to plain how to use it… it involved calling out the names of their um… well celestial body… or calling out everyone (the everyone part didn't allow for pictures).

"Okay… I think I got it." Said Haruhi putting on the watch/communicator.

"The others are getting them today as well." Said Taiki.

"Hold on, did you hear about today's paper?" asked Haruhi.

"What about today's paper?" asked Taiki.

Haruhi took out her copy and Taiki stared at it.

"No way…" said Taiki.

Back in Sakaki's part of town, Sakaki with Chiyo-Chan walked home.

"Wouldn't it be great to see the new Sailor Senshi. I wonder what they're like." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"I don't know." Said Sakaki with a shrug.

That's when they heard a distressed meow. Both girl turned around and saw a rather beaten Luna.

"Oh no! Look at that cat!" cried Chiyo-Chan.

Sakaki walked over to Luna.

"Are you okay?" whispered Sakaki.

Luna nodded and saw that Chiyo-Chan was there, she could feel it…

"Sakaki that girl." Said Luna.

"The cat is talking!" yelled Chiyo-Chan.

"Is she?" asked Sakaki.

"Don't worry… I'll explain everything." Said Luna.

Chiyo-Chan only blinked.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion looked around and saw an old man in a doctor's lab coat.

"He's perfect." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

She then unleashed the beam upon the old man… releasing his star seed and turning into a phage.

"Sailor Veterinarian!" said the phage.

"That' perfect." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, "hopefully they will come."

Not too far away with Sakaki, Luna and Chiyo-Chan.

"Wait you're saying Miss Sakaki's one of the New Senshi?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"That's right." Said Luna after she explained the new communicators, "You are too."

"Me?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"That's right." Said Luna with a nod.

That's hewn they heard a scream of Phage.

"What was that?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

That's when Sailor Veterinarian appeared.

"Sakaki call the others." Said Luna.

"Right!" said Sakaki.

She opened her communicator and call the others.

"Chiyo." Said Luna.

"Yes?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

That's when Luna performed a back flip and produced a tomato red wand.

"Now say "Rhea Star Power! Make-up!""

Chiyo-Chan nodded, "Okay! Rhea Star Power! Make-up!"

Chiyo-Chan's clothes turned in a white leotard, she gained a tomato red sailor collar and skirt, the ribbons in back and front were international orange, she wrist length gloves with tomato red piping, tomato red Mary Jane shoes, two tomato red circle studs and a golden tiara with a tomato red gem in the center.

"Oh wow…" said Chiyo-Chan… uh… Sailor Rhea.

"Makemake Star Power!" said Sakaki who transformed into her Senshi form.

"So what about the others?" asked Luna.

"Konata's break is about the start… so she'll be able to make" said Sailor Makemake.

That's when Sailor Veterinarian produced a giant needle.

"Time for your shots!" yelled Sailor Veterinarian.

That's when Sailor Veterinarian aimed needle at the Sailor Senshi.

"Makemake Sprit Summon!"

The cat sprit attacked Sailor Veterinarian and began to maul him.

"Sailor Rhea!" shouted Luna.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Sailor rhea on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry! It will come to you!" said Sailor Makemake.

That's when it did…

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!" shouted Sailor Rhea.

That's when she created a large firestorm that engulfed Sailor Veterinarian.

"Did I kill it?" asked Sailor Rhea in shock.

"If you did… then that would be a bad thing." Said Sailor Makemake.

"Why?" asked Sailor Rhea.

"A phage is a human turned into a monster." Explained Luna.

"Oh no!" cried Sailor Rhea.

"But don't worry… I don't think your flames were strong enough." Said Luna.

Sailor Rhea sighed in relief… and that's when the flames began to die down, Sailor Veterinarian had a brand new needle and looked posed to attack.

"Oh no!" cried Sailor Rhea.

"Haumea Page Slice!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The two attacks hit the Phage… as Sailor Haumea, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter jumped in front of them.

"That was fast." Said Luna.

"Wait… Luna… why did you come here?" asked Sailor Star Fighter with a sweat drop.

"I don't know… you should ask the same thing with Taiki about him and Haruhi." Said Luna with a sweat drop.

Everyone but Sailor Rhea sweat dropped.

"Oh! You guys found another Sailor Senshi!" said Sailor Haumea.

"That's great." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

That's when Sailor Veterinarian got back up.

"How are we supposed to change him back?" asked Sailor Rhea.

"We have to wait for either Sailor Sun or Sailor Eris." Explained Luna.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

That's when a storm of several flowers hit the Phage along with the other tow known attacks. They turned around and saw Sailor Sun, Sailor Eris and Sailor Star Maker.

"Wow! I cant' believe how fast we can run as Sailor Senshi!" cheered Sailor Eris.

"Okay! Eris! Sun! One of you two has to heal him!" said Artemis who had come with Sailor Eris.

"You should do, you need more experience." Said Sailor Sun.

"Okay!" said Sailor Eris.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Pretty!" said Sailor Veterinarian who turned back in his human form.

"Oh it's Dr. Ishihara." Said Sailor Rhea.

"You know him?" asked Sailor Makemake.

"Yes, he's the veterinarian who makes sure Mr. Tadakichi doesn't get sick." Said Sailor Rhea with a nod.

Since one of them knew the victim, it was quickly decided that the next time they meet will be in Karakura Town due to the fact that Luna and Artemis sensed more than one Senshi at Orihime's school.

And so most of them parted ways, expect for Chiyo-Chan and Sakaki who stayed with Dr. Ishihara.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Ishihara.

"We found you here passed out." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Oh really." Said Dr. Ishihara, "My Chiyo-Chan you've grown the last time I saw you."

"Oh yes." Said Chiyo-Chan with a sweat drop.

Dr. Ishihara got up and bowed to them.

"Maybe we should go to my house." Said Chiyo-Chan.

Sakaki nodded…

"So how long have you been a Sailor Senshi?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Not long… less than a week." Answered Sakaki.

"Oh, I see." Said Chiyo-Chan, "Do you think I'll be a good Sailor Senshi?"

Sakaki nodded, "I'm not one for fighting and neither are the other girls."

"Okay." Said Chiyo-Chan who felt a little better, after she had become the youngest Sailor Senshi in the group… well so far.

Omake time: Cooking is so Fun!

Chiyo-Chan's turn…

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!" said Chiyo-Chan.

She made a delicious cake… and shared it with the other Sailor Senshi.

"It's delicious!" said everyone else.

"Really thank you!" said Chiyo-Chan happily.

Orihime's turn…

"Cooking is fun! Cooking is so fun! Now we take a break and see what we have done!"

Orihime gave them… some sort of noodle dish… that didn't look appetizing…

"What is this?" asked Konata.

"Oh, Ramen with chocolate sauce and Kool-Aid mix. I had it before and it's really good!" said Orihime.

The other stared at Orihime, that's when Haruhi shouted, "Oh what's that over there!"

Orihime turned around and saw nothing… which was enough time to make it seem like they ate it.

"Oh you are it already… did you like it?" asked Orihime.

They nodded…

"Okay! I'm going to have to make it again." Said Orihime.

"Sure that would be a great idea…" said Konata with a sweat drop.

"This is so great! I only met a few other people like my cooking! I'm so great that you guys like it." Said Orihime.

Nearby at Luna and Artemis' bowl.

"What is this stuff?" asked Artemis.

"I think it's ramen… with chocolate and maple… I can't be so sure…" said Luna.

Both of them sweat dropped wondering who fed them that.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi once again investigates Karakura High, will they be able to find one of the Sailor Senshi that Luna and Artemis was able to sense, and could she be one of Orihime's friends? Find out next time!


	6. Orihime’s Best Friend

Chapter 6: Orihime's Best Friend

Orihime got school to see Keigo… the school's… um… dork would be a good word for it, talking to Chizuru, which was strange as they were never seen talking to each other.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Said the girl she cleaned that day with… she was Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend.

Orihime shrugged, "Maybe they found out they have something in common." Said Orihime.

That's when Keigo's best friend Mizuiro, a young boyish looking boy looked at what they were talking about.

"You two bought those pictures?" asked Mizuiro.

"Pictures?" asked Tatsuki and Orihime at the same time… along with quite a few other students in the classroom.

""The guy from the Photography club started selling pictures of the Sailor Senshi." Explained Keigo, "And I could pass up his offer."

"Me neither…" said Chizuru.

"I can't believe you bought those pictures." Said the orange haired boy who's name was Ichigo (yes, he has a girl's name).

"I can, he has a Sailor Senshi shrine." Said Mizuiro.

"That's supposed to be a secret!" yelled Keigo.

"So what are the Sailor Senshi?" asked the black haired girl named Rukia.

"You don't know what the Sailor Senshi are!" yelled Keigo pointing at Rukia who began the explanation of what the public's thought of the Sailor Senshi were.

Orihime sighed as she watched this.

"What's wrong?" asked Tatsuki.

"Nothing! Nothing really!" quickly lied Orihime.

Tatsuki realized quickly that Orihime was lying. But decided not to press her.

That afternoon at a nearby park the others waited for Orihime.

"So you not in the mood to get that shopkeeper?" asked Taiki surprised.

"No I'd ask Orihime what the guy from the photography club looks like." Said Haruhi.

"Oh come on he took some pictures of us, and like Luna said we can't be recognized. So it's not so bad." Explained Konata.

"What makes you say that?" asked Haruhi.

An invisible arrow pointed at her saying "Works at a cosplay café".

"We're going to photographed Haruhi… that's just how it is… I mean it's not like perverts bought them for private use." Said Taiki.

At that moment Keigo, Chizuru and a whole bunch of other students sneezed at the exact same time.

"I'm here!" said Orihime.

"So I guess we should go now." Said Seiya.

As they walked to Karakura high, Haruhi realized something.

"Seiya, why don't you attack?" asked Haruhi.

"It's a long story… but incase you haven't noticed we attack using the Sailor Star Yell…" said Seiya gritting his teeth, "Mine was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia."

"So in other words you just for show." Said Konata with a cat like smile.

"Don't say that!" yelled Seiya.

They arrived at the school, to find that Luna and Artemis didn't sense anything that day.

"There's nothing here." Said Luna.

"Then again you were only able to sense though the walls because the were more than one right. Then that must means she might be in there or not."

"Let's just explore the town." Said Haruhi.

That's when Taiki grabbed Haruhi.

"This way you won't harass a shop keeper." Said Taiki.

"Let go!" yelled Haruhi, "Or there will be penalties!"

"I'm not an official member of your brigade!" yelled Taiki.

"Harass a shopkeeper?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"You don't want to know…" sighed Yaten.

And so they walked around that's when they ran into Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki!" cheered Orihime.

"Oh hey, Orihime." Said Tatsuki noticing them, "So these are new friends you told me about?"

Orihime nodded… that's when Tatsuki noticed the former band.

"Aren't you the three Lights?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah…" said Seiya with a nervous laugh.

"Excuse me." Said Luna who was in Yaten's arms.

Tatsuki stared at Luna.

"Luna then that means?" asked Orihime.

Luna nodded, "She is one as well."

"Why is the cat talking?" asked Tatsuki.

"You get used to it." Said Konata.

Meanwhile with Keigo he was looking at his spoils.

"Seems a little off… but he will do." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Who said that?" asked Keigo, who turned around and saw the Sailor Animate… and her skimpy outfit said it all, "Who are you?" he asked.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion's eye twitched, before he could do anything she revealed is star seed.

Back at the park… the Star Lights and the cats had just finished the explanation to Tatsuki.

"So that's what's going on." Said Tatsuki.

"That's right…" said Seiya.

"Well if Orihime's in, I'm in." said Tatsuki.

"Thank you Tatsuki." Said Orihime happily.

"Is she the first one with a choice." Thought Haruhi, Konata, Sakaki and Chiyo-Chan.

Luna performed a back flip and produced a myrtle colored wand.

"When you transform you say "Umbriel Star Power. Make-up"" Explained Luna.

"Okay…" said Tatsuki with a nod.

That's when Luna remember something, she performed another back flip and produced a tomato red compact of some sort… and gave it Chiyo-Chan.

"What this?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"It's the Rhea Super Computer, it's a special computer which you use the analyze anything." Explained Luna.

"That's amazing!" said Chiyo-Chan happily.

That's when there was a shout and a Phage appeared.

"Sailor Wannabe!" said the Phage.

"Figures we can't go somewhere without a Phage showing up." Muttered Taiki.

"All right! Everyone transform!" yelled Artemis.

"Right here? What if someone is watching us?" asked Tatsuki.

"No need to worry… it will be fine." Said Konata.

Little did they know was that mysterious white haired figure was watching them again, now joined by another, a strawberry blonde figure with… with a large amount of talent...

"All right!" said Tatsuki, "Umbriel Star Power! Make-up!"

Her clothes changed into a white leotard, she gained a myrtle Sailor Color and Skirt, shamrock green ribbons in front and back, she gained white wrist length glove with myrtle piping, she gained some sort of sandals that were myrtle in color, a myrtle choker, a single green earring on her right ear and a tiara with a myrtle gem.

"Do I have to fight evil in this outfit?" asked Tatsuki or… in this case Sailor Umbriel.

The others had transformed while she transformed and he noticed the three Star Lights.

"Then again it could be worse." She said with a big sweat drop.

"You really think you pretty girls in Sailor Uniform can stop me? I'm the mighty Sailor Wannabe!" yelled Sailor Wannabe.

"You seem like you don't have any powers." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

The air turned back around Sailor Wannabe.

"Should one of us heal him or…" said Sailor Sun.

"He needs to be weakened first." Explained Sailor Star Healer, "You can't just heal him right off the bat."

"So it's just like a Pokemon, you have to heal it before it fight back." Said Sailor Haumea.

"If you haven't noticed yet, she's a big Otaku." Explained Sailor Eris.

"I see…" said Sailor Umbriel.

"Hey you should have the first shot since you're new." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Umbriel Shrugged as the attack came to her.

"Umbriel Melee Strike!" called out Sailor Umbriel, she began to repeatedly punch the air, which created a strange wave of energy that hit the depressed Phage.

"Looks like it's time for us." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Sprit Summon!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

The three attacks hit the monster… weakening it.

That's when Sailor Sun and Sailor Eris played rock paper, scissors… Sailor Sun won which meant it was her turn the Phage back into human.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

The light hit Sailor Wannabe, "Lovely!" it shouted then turned back into Keigo.

"Oh it's him…" sighed Sailor Umbriel.

"He's a classmate right?" asked Sailor Star Healer.

"He bought pictures of us fighting." Said Sailor Eris.

"Why that pervert!" yelled Sailor Sun, she then took out a card for the SOS brigade making everyone sweat drop, "All I have to do is have him go the website and I'll have a new member."

This made everyone sweat drop, as they were confused at what just happened.

With the two mysterious figures watching… they had heard the explanation of the whole searching for 20 Sailor Senshi part.

"Searching for 20 Sailor Senshi?" asked the "talented" figure.

"So we will have to get involved." Said the white haired figure.

"I wonder who will be chosen." Said the "talented" figure.

"I have no idea." Said the white haired figure.

And so another Sailor Senshi was found, who would have though that it would be Orihime's best friend f all people. But one must remember, the search is only just beginning.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel Episode 2

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kogami here!" cheered Akira, "Today is episode 2 and I'm so excited!"

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi…" said Minoru holding a picture of Tatsuki, "Today we're going to be talking about one of the cast member Tatsuki Arisawa… she is the best friend to Orihime the friend met when…"

"What the hell is this?" asked Akira once again breaking her façade.

"What do you mean?" asked Minoru.

"Do you think this episode is filler?" asked Akira.

"No…" answered Minoru.

"Well it is, we're probably going to have a Lucky Channel segment whenever the author's run out of ideas for Omakes." Said Akira.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Minoru.

Akira began to think about it… then she turned back into her cheerful idol persona.

"No it's not! This way my fans get to see more often!" cheered Akira.

"Uh… yeah…" said Minoru with a big sweat drop.

The end music began to play.

"Oh it's over? That's too bad! Bye-Ni!" said Akira.

"Bye-ni." Said Minoru weakly.

The place card is placed…

"So we're going to be filler…" said Minoru.

"As long as I get screen time in this story I don't care…" muttered Akira in her real voice.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Konata thinks one of her friends could be a Sailor Senshi... Actually her friend is getting suspicious as Konata has stopped asking to copy her homework and Konata thinks it's a good idea to check... is she a Sailor Senshi, or are they just wasting time? Find out next time!


	7. A Suspicious Friend

Chapter 7: A Suspicious Friend

It was lunchtime at Ryoo High School. Konata's along with her three friends were eating lunch, they were Miyuki, a girl with long pink hair who wore glasses, Tsukasa a girl with short light lavender hair who wore a yellow ribbon like a headband and Kagami, Tsukasa's fraternal twin sister who had the same color hair, expect longer and put into long ponytails tied with two purple ribbons.

"I've been wondering Konata." Said Kagami, "Why haven't you been asking to copy my homework."

"You haven't?" asked Tsukasa.

"Oh, I've just been really busy." Said Konata.

"With what?" asked Kagami.

"With some new friends." Said Konata.

"Really? Are they nice?" asked Tsukasa.

"I guess… I've been giving cosplay tips to one of them… the rest doesn't seem that interested." Said Konata.

Which is true, Konata has actually been giving Haruhi cosplay tips… why is best left unsaid for now.

"Is that all…" said Kagami, "It seems like your hiding something."

"Okay, I'm secretly a magical girl fighting evil." Said Konata with a cat like-smile.

"Don't mock me!" yelled Kagami, unaware that was really the truth, "So are you going need my homework to today… or…"

"I can't, I have to meet my new friends at the park…" said Konata, "So if one of them can't help me, maybe you can e-mail it to me."

"Why that…" said Kagami, "I want to meet your friends!"

Konata began to think about, "So far, every girl that wasn't a monster when we first met them has been a Sailor Senshi… Maybe she's a Sailor Senshi too… then again, I'll be waiting my time." She then said out loud, "Sure you can come with… you guys can come too…"

"I'm sorry." Said Miyuki who began to blush, "I have a dentist's appointment today."

"That again." Said Konata with a sweat drop.

"I can't make it either…" sighed Tsukasa.

"Why?" whispered Kagami.

Tsukasa shrugged and whispered to her sister, "I don't know why, but ti feels like I can't go… it's hard to explain."

"Hard to explain?" asked Kagami blinking.

That afternoon, Konata made a call to everyone else.

"So I'm bringing a friend." Said Konata to the communicator.

"So you think she might be a Sailor Senshi?" asked Luna from the communicator.

"Kind of… I'm just trying to get her off my back since I haven't asking her to copy her homework." Explained Konata.

"What?" said almost everyone else on the other end of the communicator.

"I don't know if she's a Sailor Senshi. But it will be to check." Said Konata.

"I thought you were trying to get her off your back." Came Tatsuki voice from the other end, she could almost hear Orihime laugh at that one.

"She's here…" said Konata who then hung up.

Kagami joined Konata, "So we're meeting your friends at the park, right?"

"That's right." Said Konata with a nod.

The walked over to the park, "So what are your new friends like?" asked Kagami.

"Well all of them go to different schools across Tokyo. Haruhi goes to North High, Orihime and Tatsuki go to Karakura high and Chiyo-Chan and Sakaki go to… you know, I forgot what school they go to… but I know it's really hard to get into." Said Konata.

"How did you meet them?" asked Kagami.

"Also I'm friends with that old band the Three Lights." Said Konata.

"You're actually a friend with them!" yelled Kagami.

"That's right." Said Konata with her cat like smile.

"You better be telling the truth." Said Kagami glaring at her.

They got to the park to find everyone there.

"Hey guys." Said Konata, "This is my friend Kagami."

They turned to Luna and Artemis both of them nodded.

"She is a Sailor Senshi." Said Luna.

"That cat just talked!" yelled Kagami in shock, "What's going on!"

"You see when I told you I was a Magical Girl… I was telling the truth." Said Konata.

"You told?" asked everyone else in shock.

"I thought you were joking around!" yelled Kagami.

"Oh yeah… if Konata tells… they'll just think she's mocking them." Said Seiya with a sweat, it helped that there was an Otaku on board.

Meanwhile Minoru (yes, that Minoru… the one from Lucky Channel) was walking home when Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion approached him.

"Who are you?" asked Minoru.

"That doesn't matter." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

She then exposed his star seed… turning him into a phage.

"Sailor Co-host!" yelled the Phage.

"I really don't get half these phage's names." Said sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

Kagami had since calmed down, they were explaining everything to Kagami… well minus a few details, she was now looking at the eggplant purple wand that Luna gave her.

"This is really weird." Said Kagami with a sigh.

""You'll get used to it." Said Konata.

"I bet you were existed to moment you found you were a Sailor Senshi!" said Kagami.

"Well… yeah…" said Konata with her usual cat like smile.

Kagami glared at her friend.

That's when there was a yell the Senshi turned to see it was a Phage.

"I wonder if it was be like last time." Said Konata.

That's when Sailor Co-Host began to throw burning ashtrays, which the untransformed Sailor Senshi barley dodged.

"Looks like it's not." Said Tatsuki.

"All right! Transform girls!" said Taiki.

"Right!" said the new Senshi.

"Phobos Star Power! Make-up!" said Kagami.

Her clothes changed into a white leotard, which gained an eggplant purple sailor collar and skirt, she gained light yellow ribbons in the back and front, white elbow length glove with eggplant purple piping, eggplant purple pumps, choker and dangling earrings shaped like a 8 pointed star as well as a gold tiara on her forehead with a eggplant purple gem.

"Oh wow…" said Kagami, well Sailor Phobos looking at her costume.

"So Sailor Phobos?" asked Sailor Haumea, "Shouldn't your color be red."

"What should you know?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Red would just be a better color for one of the moons of Mars, don't you think?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"Why you!" yelled Sailor Phobos.

"Right now should be the time to argue!" cried Sailor Rhea.

That's when Sailor Co-Host dished out more flaming ashtrays, which the Senshi dodged.

"Isn't there any ice or water attacks?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"We haven't found anyone with such powers." Said Luna with a sweat drop.

"We have to figure something out." Said Sailor Star Maker.

"Phobos try one of your attacks!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter.

"Why?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Because it might be water or ice." Said Sailor Haumea.

"I doubt it." Said Sailor Phobos, "But I'll try an attack."

Sailor Co-host once again threw a flaming ashtray at the Sailor Senshi, that's when it came to Sailor Phobos.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

A mirror appeared in front of Sailor Phobos, the flaming ashtray hit the mirror and bounced back hitting Sailor Co-Host.

"No! Akira-Sama! No!" cried Sailor Co-Host.

"Okay… that a bit anti-climactic…" said Sailor Sun.

"You think it's weak enough?" asked Sailor Eris.

"Looks that way." Said Sailor Fighter with a sweat drop.

Once again Sailor Sun and Sailor Eris played rock, paper, succors, Sailor Eris won this time.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

The healing move hit.

"Pretty!" cried out Sailor Co-Host, turning it back to Minoru.

"It's Sebastian." Said Sailor Haumea.

"You know him?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"He's my classmate." Said Sailor Haumea.

"She doesn't know his real name." said Sailor Phobos.

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"They won again…" muttered Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion gritting her teeth.

After the fight and everyone detransformed, Haruhi came up with an idea for the next search.

"You're all going to visit the S.O.S. Brigade!" yelled Haruhi.

"What? The S.O.S. Brigade?" asked Kagami.

"It's her school club… They search for super natural phenomena… expect for Magical Girls… she's keeping it on the down low." Said Konata.

"I see…" said Kagami.

"I that a good idea?" asked Tatsuki.

"The idea is that you hang out in the club room while Luna and Artemis search the school." Said Haruhi.

"That seems like a good idea." Said Orihime.

"I was hopping to check it out myself." Said Konata.

"All right!" yelled Haruhi.

Everyone else had the oddly same bad feeling that it would all go wrong somehow… not in finding a Senshi… but just going there would be a bad idea… And little did they know, they were well right…

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 3

Minoru sat there, "Hiya Luckies! Co-pilot Minoru Shiraishi… Akira's not in the mood to talk right now." Said Minoru.

Akira was glaring at Minoru, "I'm going to kill you." Said Akira.

"Wait! Why?" asked Minoru.

Akira finally snapped and threw a dagger that missed, "Why are you in the main story and I'm not!"

"Because I'm one of Konata's classmates…" said Minoru shaking.

"Well I should be a Phage… not you." Muttered Akira.

That's when Minoru was handed a note, "I have a very special announcement! There is a poll to see if Akira will become a Phage. It's located on Emma Iveli's profile page"

"What really?" asked Akira going to into cutesy pop idol mode.

"The 4 options will be: Yes, no, Emma Iveli chooses and… Bring back Sailor Co-host." Explained Minoru.

"What's with the last one!" yelled Akira once again breaking her façade.

"I have no idea…" said Minoru who seemed to be trebling, "Oh and a note from Emma Iveli says, "If you're truly a Lucky Star fan, you'll know how to vote.""

"What does that mean?" asked Akira once again in cutesy tone.

"I don't know." Said Minoru, "Poll will run until Emma begins to write chapter 12… so who knows how long it will go for."

That's when the end music began to play.

"It's over! Remember vote yes! Bye-ni!" said Akira as cheerful as she could.

"Bye-ni…" responded Minoru weakly.

The place card is set.

"Seriously… what does she mean if you a true lucky fan?" asked Akira.

"I really don't know…" sighed Minoru.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Going to S.O.S. Brigade clubroom is more dangerous than anyone thought... especially when Haruhi strips down Sakaki and Chiyo-Chan to force them to wear costumes. Could it be that one of the girl S.O.S. members is a Sailor Senshi... wait strike that... One of them is a Sailor Senshi... the real question is why is her powers so important? Is one of the two great powers that Queen Serenity asked to create Sailor Senshi if need be created some? And what about the other one? Find out next time!

A/N: As mentioned in the Omake... there's a poll... please vote... and like I said, if your a true Luck Star fan, you'll know how to vote.


	8. Welcome to the SOS Brigade

Chapter 8: Welcome to the S.O.S. Brigade

All was quiet in the S.O.S. Brigade Club Room, Kyon just sat there while Yuki just read a book. That's when Haruhi came in upset about something.

"What wrong with you?" asked Kyon.

"I just found out that Mikuru's sick today." Muttered Haruhi, "And today's the day when all the unofficial club members come here. I want her to meet Konata."

"You think they would get along?" asked Kyon.

"I think so, Konata works at a cosplay café! She should be able to give her tips on what to cosplay as." Explained Haruhi.

"Oh, I see…" said Kyon with a sweat drop.

"Well at least I have chances to use those costumes that I bought for the other unofficial members." Said Haruhi eyeing 4 costumes on the rack.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Thought Kyon.

That's when the clubroom door opened and Sakaki and a very exhausted Chiyo-Chan entered the room.

"I'm so tired…" sighed Chiyo-Chan.

That's when Haruhi looked at them… then tackled them. Kyon left the room as fast he could and slammed the door and breathed heavily while blushing.

About a few minutes he heard the all clear. Kyon entered the room once again, he sweat dropped at the sight of Chiyo-Chan crying while dressed like a little fox and Sakaki blushing heavily dressed like a sexy cat girl.

"Oh Kyon, this is Sakaki and Chiyo-Chan…" said Haruhi, "They both go to… what's you're high school again?"

Neither would answer as Chiyo-Chan was still crying and Sakaki was still in shock.

"I don't think they're going to answer anytime soon." Said Kyon with a sweat drop.

That's when Orihime and Tatsuki entered the room. Haruhi looked at Orihime, but before she could tackle her… Tasuku stepped in front protecting the orange head. After a brief stare down, Haruhi relented.

"Okay… I won't make Orihime wear a costume." She said.

Kyon blinked, "How were you able to that?" asked Kyon, no could change Haruhi's mind.

"Tatsuki is the second strongest girl in Japan." Said Haruhi, "No way am I getting into a fight with her."

It was indeed true, Tasuku is the second strongest girl in Japan, she got into the nationals but got his by a car before the semifinals and broke her arm, she mange to beat her opponent during the semi-finals with just one arm, but couldn't beat her final opponent…

Haruhi was showing the article she found about Tatsuki, Kyon could help but to think, "A part of me doesn't want t know how those met."

That's when Konata and Kagami entered the room… Kyon was expecting Haruhi to tackle one… but this happened, "Hey Konata, can you put on the yellow costume?" asked Haruhi.

Sure." Answered Konata.

Kyon had to leave the room, he came back few minutes later to find Konata dressed like a Pikachu playing with a toy Pokeball.

"I take it that she's the one that works at a Cosplay café…" said Kyon with a big sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Kagami.

"Oh yeah, that's Orihime, Konata and Kagami… Orihime and Tatsuki go to Karakura high while Konata and Kagami got to Ryoo High." Explained Haruhi.

Kyon nodded as he sat down, that's when Itsuki came into the room.

"So you must be the unofficial members I heard about." Said Itsuki, but immediately sweat dropped at the sight no one was paying attention, Konata was still playing with the Pokeball while Orihime was eating a snack that she had brought from home that she made.

"What is that?" asked Kagami with a sweat drop.

"Oh it's buttered noodles with rice and marmalade." answered Orihime.

Kagami sweat dropped.

Meanwhile in Karakura town, at a place known as the Kurosaki clinic. In the house part, Ichigo was trying to do homework while Rukia (who lived with his family) drew on his bed. That's when a white haired boy jumped the window. Ichigo sweat dropped and glared at the boy.

"Toshiro…" growled Ichigo.

"That's Hitsugaya to you." Said the boy.

This boy was Toshiro Hitsugaya, what he is shrouded in mystery… other than that fact that he currently lives at Orihime's.

"That doesn't matter! What have I told you about coming though the window and light!" yelled Ichigo.

It's best not known what he means… it's a really weird story.

"There's a captain's meeting and both myself and Rukia are required to attend." Explained Toshiro.

"What! Why does Rukia have to go." Said Ichigo.

"I can't tell you." Said Toshiro jumping down from the windowsill, he walked over to Rukia and whispered something, causing Rukia's eyes to widen.

"Me?" was the only thing she could say, she turned to Ichigo and smiled, "Don't worry… it's nothing. They just want to check up on me to see if I fully recovered."

"If you say so." Said Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"Besides if her life was in danger, you would just cause problems again." Said Toshiro.

"Yeah." Said Ichigo with a shrug.

"Let's go." Said Toshiro going to the window.

"You are no leaving though the window! Use the door!" yelled Ichigo.

Both of them sweat dropped.

Meanwhile back at the S.O.S. Brigade club room, the three lights had arrived.

"So looks like everyone's here." Said Seiya.

"Yeah… pretty much." Said Haruhi with a sigh, "If only Mikuru was here."

"So what's going on?" whispered Tatsuki.

"We loaned Luna and Artemis our communicators. If one of them find a sailor Senshi somewhere in the school they're give us a call." Whispered Yaten.

Tatsuki nodded.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion sighed as she sat on North High's roof… that's when she saw a student carrying a bunch of bags of food that looked perfect.

She jumped down from the roof and startled the poor guy.

"What the!" he yelled.

"You're going to be my bait." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

That's when she abstracted his star seed.

"Sailor Computer!" said the Phage.

"Perfect… now lure them out." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

That's when Sailor Computer shot a beam at the ground causing an explosion. Luna who was investigating saw this and grabbed the communicator she had barrowed and called Seiya.

Inside the clubroom they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" asked Tatsuki.

That's when Seiya'a communicator rang.

"I'll be right back." He said.

He went into the hallway and answered it.

"It's a Phage isn't it?" asked Seiya.

"That's right." Said Luna over the communicator.

That's when another explosion happened. Seiya hung up, he stood in the doorway and nodded. Haruhi noticed it and called out, "All right! Unofficial members and unofficial members only! We're going to investigate."

The "unofficial" members of the S.O.S. brigade nodded and left with Haruhi.

"That was strange." Said Kyon with a sweat drop.

That's when Yuki closed the book she was reading, put it back and followed them out of the room.

"I wonder what going on." Said Itsuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyon.

"She's been hiding something for a while… we just don't know what." Said Itsuki.

"Well, I guess Haruhi sometimes needs to keep things secret." Said Kyon.

The room became silent, except for another explosion.

Outside the Senshi were all transformed and were ready to fight the enemy.

"Who's going have first honors?" asked Sailor Haumea.

Please don't talk like that." Said Sailor Phobos.

"Let's just attack." Said Sailor Sun.

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

The two attacks hit the monster… well not exactly both attack disincarnated before they could hit.

Sailor Rhea took out her computer and pressed her earrings creating goggles.

"There's a force field around the Phage." Said Sailor Rhea.

"Can you find the weakness?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"I'll try." Said the young porgy.

She began to examine the force field. But Sailor Commuter sent out another laser, which the Sailor Senshi managed to dodge.

"You have found a weakness yet?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"No, not yet." Said Sailor Rhea, "I don't think sending it's lasers will work."

That's when Luna and Artemis sensed another Sailor Senshi on the grounds… the Senshi noticed Yuki watching them.

"Yuki?" asked Sailor Sun wondering why she was there.

"She's a Sailor Senshi." Said Luna who then ran towards the girl, "I'll explain later."

She performed a back flip and produced a wand… that's when Luna felt the power of the wand.

"It can't be." Thought Luna.

"What is it?" asked Yuki.

"It's nothing, Now say "Juliet Star Power! Make-up!"

Yuki nodded, "Juliet Star Power! Make-up!" she said.

Her clothes turned into a white leotard, she gained a taupe grey sailor collar and skirt, maroon ribbons in the front and back, taupe grey knee high boots, white elbow length gloves with taupe grey piping, taupe grey choker and stud earrings and finally a golden tiara with a taupe grey gem in the center.

"Oh wow! Yuki is a Sailor Senshi… I wouldn't have guessed!" said Sailor Sun.

"What's going on?" asked Yuki… well in this case Sailor Juliet.

"The Phage is surrounded by a force field. We can't attack it." explained Sailor Rhea.

Sailor Juliet nodded, understanding it.

"Juliet Data Stream…" stated Sailor Juliet.

She shot out an energy that hit Sailor Computer, breaking the force field, causing everyone to gape.

"Wow… how did she do that…" said Sailor Phobos.

"That's the S.O.S. Brigade's Indispensable Silent Character for you." Said Sailor Sun.

Everyone sweat dropped at that one.

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Sprit Summons!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

All 4 attacks hit the Phage causing him to scream in pain.

Sailor Eris and Sailor Sun played rock paper scissors… Sailor Sun won.

"Okay, so it's my turn." Said Sailor Sun.

"Solar Sun Healing Light!" called out Sailor Sun.

The healing light hit the Phage, "Lovely!" shouted the phage turning back into a human.

"Hey I know him!" said Sailor Sun, "He's the president of the computer club, he's the one that gave us our computer."

"Tell you didn't black mail him." Said Sailor Star Maker.

There was an awkward silence as Sailor Star maker realized… she did black mail him for the computer.

Luna and Artemis on the other hand focused on Sailor Juliet.

"They need to know." Whispered Luna to Artemis.

Artemis nodded in agreement.

Sometime later after detransforming, going back to the classroom and everyone decided to go home, Yuki was walking home when she was approached by Luna, Artemis and the three Starlights.

"Yuki, there's something we want to you talk to you about." Said Luna.

Yuki nodded and motioned for them to fallow her. They arrived in her apartment which was rather.

"I take it you live alone." Said Luna.

Yuki nodded, "You what I am don't you."

"Yes, you're a humanoid interface, aren't you?" asked Luna.

"Yes, I am." Said Yuki.

"Wait, wait, wait… back up. Humanoid interface?" asked Seiya.

"As we told you earlier there are tow powerful forces outside our own reality whom Queen Serenity trusted the unused powers of Sailor Senshi to. One of them is the Integrated Data Entity." Said Luna, "It's sort of hard to explain, but it's something that had no physical body and can not interact with humans."

"So it creates humanoid interfaces like Yuki here to interact with humans. And with it's unused Sailor Senshi powers, can even make them into true Sailor Senshi." Said Artemis.

Yuki nodded… she knew they didn't need the whole details.

"So why is this a bad thing, it means that they're creating Sailor Senshi to help us." Said Yaten.

"In a way yes, but at the same time it means that this situation with Sailor Galaxia is more serious than we thought." Said Luna.

That's when it hit the sailor Starlights as well… it was more serious if some sort of Data thing being was creating Sailor Senshi to fight Galaxia.

"Wait you said there another powerful force… what is it?" asked Taiki.

"The Soul Society." Answered Luna.

"What's that?" asked Seiya.

"It's what human's call heaven… It's the afterlife governed by Soul Reapers. If they begin to create Sailor Senshi as well… then this situations with Sailor Galaxia is much more grave than we thought." Explained Luna.

Within the confines of the Soul Society, in the Seireitei, the 10 remaining Captains of the 13 Court Guard (recently 3 of the Captains betrayed them)… in front of them stood Rukia… wearing the traditional robes of a Soul Reaper.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you have been chosen to become a Sailor Senshi." Said the leader of the Soul Reapers, Captain General Yamamoto.

With this, it had confirmed Luna's fears… the war with Sailor Galaxia was grimmer than initially thought.

Omake Time: Pranking Time

Haruhi and Konata watched Yuki reading book after book.

"So she just reads books all day?" asked Konata.

"That's right." Said Haruhi with a nod.

"You know… let's have a little fun." Said Konata taking out a book… what it's content was better left unsaid.

The two put it on the bookshelf in the area of books where Yuki have yet to read. She picked up the book and began to read it… they watched as Yuki read it… they began to sweat drop as she had no perverted reaction. She finished put it back then gabbed a new one causing the two sweat drop. Konata grabbed the book and checked it.

"It's the right book! Then that must mean…" said Konata the two of them looked at Yuki… and both had the same thing in mind.

"She's a pervert." Both of them said while staring at her.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Rukia accepts her role as a Sailor Senshi... How will Luna take when she realizes that things are so bad that both Powerful Forces are creating Sailor Senshi to deal with Sailor Galaxia? Not only that but Orihime knows about the Soul Society and is aware that Rukia is a Soul Reaper... What will happen, find out next time!

A/N: All the polls on the sight seem to broken... so if they stay broken by the time I begin writing chapter 12 it will be my choice.


	9. Soul

A/N: The poll is working now... so please if you haven't voted please vote... and remember if you're truly a Lucky Star fan... you'll know how to vote... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 9: Soul

Rukia stood in front of the 10 remaining Captain of the Soul Society. She was not seated, yet she had the abilities of a seated officer. She would have never expected for her to be chosen for this mission, a mission that all female soul reapers that have learned Shikai know about.

"Why me?" asked Rukia blinking.

"Because of your knowledge of the human world. We need someone with enough knowledge of the human world right now for this mission." Said Captain General Yamamoto, "Especially with what's going on."

"What's going on?" asked Rukia blinking.

The captain of the 12 Division Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he was rather creepy looking, he looked like some sort of clown.

"Two weeks ago a storage even happened causing all beings in the Human World to have their Star Seeds exposed. Including Soul Reapers on patrol on earth… including yourself." Explained Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Wait… if that happened… then how?" asked Rukia, "How come it seems like it didn't' happen?"

"We know how… however how it happened is currently classified." Explained Captain Kurotsuchi.

"The event was caused by a rouge Sailor Senshi named Sailor Galaxia who is seeking the true star of all the Sailor Senshi. Many Sailor Senshi who haven't awakened their powers are now awakening." Explained Captain General Yamamoto.

"So I have to choose fighting Sailor Galaxia over fighting in the war against?" asked Rukia.

"No." said Captain General Yamamoto, "We believe because of the war with Sailor Galaxia, Aizen knows to keep a low profile. He was a captain, he knows all about the Sailor Senshi and the abilities they have. After all it is said even the weakest Sailor Senshi can easily defeat a Captain."

Rukia nodded and sighed slightly, then turned back to the Captain General, but looked at her adoptive older brother, Captain of the 6th Division Byakuya Kuchiki wondering how he approved of it. She needed to know why she was chosen, after all there was another candidate that currently knew enough about the human world, not as much as her… but enough.

"Are you sure I'm still the right choice. Rangiku has been learning all about the human world from Orihime… She would make an excellent Sailor Senshi." Explained Rukia.

That's when a few of the Captain in the room coughed and blushed slightly, she was expecting Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th Division and even her own captain if the 13th Division Jushiro Ukitake… but she wasn't expecting Caption General Yamamoto and even her own brother get that reaction.

"We believe that while her abilities would make her a great Sailor Senshi there were other factors in mind." Said Captain General Yamamoto.

Rukia sweat dropped, "It's because I'm petite and wouldn't make a skimpy outfit even skimpier." Thought Rukia.

After getting everyone embarrassment out of the way, Captain General Yamamoto took out a rather ornate box.

"Now, Rukia Kuchiki? Do you expect the duties of the Sailor Senshi?" asked Captain Vernal Yamamoto.

"Yes, I do." Said Rukia with a nod.

He opened the box and several lights poured out and surrounded Rukia. One that was ice blue went into her body, while the others went back into the box.

"Now Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya will explain the rest to you." Said Captain General Yamamoto.

"I have bore witness to two recent Senshi battles that have taken place." Explained Toshiro.

Rukia nodded… "Okay." She said unsure what to say.

Sometime later, a strange door way appeared in the middle of the street, out of it appeared both Rukia and Toshiro, no longer in their Soul robes, the two walked over the Kurosaki clinic.

"So what else do you have to have to tell me?" asked Rukia.

"I have seen the cilia forms of the Sailor Senshi." Answered Toshiro, "And one of them is Orihime."

"What?" asked Rukia in shock, "Really."

Toshiro nodded, "Rangiku is going to talk to her about it… So tomorrow you will need to talk her." explained Toshiro.

Meanwhile at Orihime's apartment, Orihime had gotten home.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Orihime, "The club meeting lasted longer than I thought."

"That's okay." Answered Rangiku, a beautiful woman with long strawberry blonde hair, and large… talents… she lived with Orihime for the time being and she was also the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, "How did the Senshi search come?"

"It went well… e found out that Yuki one of Haruhi's friends was…" said Orihime who then realized what Rangiku said. She and Rangiku stared at each other silently… it wasn't a good silence.

Not too long later they were talking.

"The Sailor Senshi and the Soul Society are old allies?" asked Orihime.

"That's right." Said Rangiku with a nod, "In fact The Captain General was given permission to create new Sailor Senshi if you guys need it."

"That's great." Said Orihime, "So were you chosen?"

Rangiku shook her head, "No, I'm still just a candidate. However Rukia was chosen for it. She was probably already giving her powers." Explained Rangiku.

"Okay." Said Orihime, "I'll have to talk Rukia about it tomorrow and then schedule a meeting."

"Maybe you should call the other Senshi." Said Rangiku.

Orihime took out her communicator.

"Everyone!" shouted Orihime.

"What's wrong?" came Tatsuki's voice over the communicator.

"I just thought of someone we should see is a Sailor Senshi or not." Said Orihime.

"Really who?" asked Haruhi over the communicator.

"It's a classmate named Rukia." Said Orihime.

"Are you sure she's a good idea?" asked Tasuku over the communicator.

"I have a gut feeling she's one!" called out Orihime.

"Is she brothering you?" asked Konata over the communicator.

"No…" said Orihime with a sweat drop.

"Is that supposed to be a shot at me!" yelled Kagami over the communicator.

"Okay… we'll meet at that park again." Came Seiya's voice.

Right!" said Orihime and most of the other Sailor Senshi.

Orihime hung up her communicator just when her phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Orihime.

"Hey…" came Tatsuki's voice on the other end.

"What's wrong?" asked Orihime.

"I was wondering, why are you really checking Rukia?" asked Tatsuki on the other end.

"It's a gut feeling, I can feel she's a Sailor Senshi." Said Orihime.

Tatsuki sighed, "Okay…" she said on the other end, "Bye."

"Bye."" Replied Orihime blinking.

Orihime hung up blinking, "I wonder what's wrong?" she thought.

The next day at school… Orihime and Rukia talked at lunch.

"So Rangiku did tell you." Whispered Rukia.

"That's right." Said Orihime with a nod, "Me and Tatsuki arguing to take you to the meeting."

"Tatsuki?" asked Rukia blinking, "She's a Sailor Senshi too."

Orihime nodded, "The others are from different schools."

"I see." Responded Rukia.

"Hey… Orihime, Rukia. You want to have lunch?" asked Tatsuki.

"Okay…" said Rukia.

"Of course." Said Orihime.

That afternoon in the park, those not from the area were wafting for Tatsuki, Orihime and Rukia.

"Oh came on just hurry up…." Muttered Haruhi.

"Relax, they're get here when they get here." Said Seiya.

"I just want to do some investigations." Said Haruhi.

"You aren't going to harass that shop keeper again." Muttered Taiki.

"But…" said Haruhi.

"No…" said Taiki.

"You're no fun…" muttered Haruhi.

That's when the three arrived at the park.

"Hey guys!" said Orihime.

"So that's your friend Rukia." Said Kagami.

Luna sensed the power inside of Rukia.

"Orihime is right… she is a Sailor Senshi." Said Luna.

"The cat is talking!" yelled Rukia using flawless acting.

"That's right… there's something I would like to talk to you about." Said Luna, "It's very important."

Rukia only stared at Luna.

Meanwhile Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion was looking for a good target/ bait. When she came upon a teenaged boy in the Karakura High uniform wearing glasses.

She got a weird feeling from, "Maybe I should just do form here." She said.

She shot the beam at the boy… turning him into a Page.

"Sailor Quincy!" said the newly created Phage.

"This phage look very powerful… interesting." said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

Sailor Quincy began to search for the Sailor Senshi.

"I made a lucky choice." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion with a smirk.

Back at the park, Luna had given Rukia her transformation wand and explained her duty as a Sailor Senshi, they were telling her about Phages.

"So Phages are humans turned into monsters?" asked Rukia.

"Precisely." Said Luna with a nod.

"Yuki has been working on a program t alerts us whenever a phage appeared and tells us where it is." Said Taiki.

It was indeed true the "indispensable silent character" was working on a mini computer, very similar to the one Luna gave Chiyo-Chan except it was taupe grey, not tomato red.

"Wow… that's amazing." Said Rukia.

"It's done." Said Yuki.

That's when both hers and Chiyo-Chan's began to beep. Chiyo-Chan opened hers and began to search where it was.

"Well where is it?" asked Konata.

"It's…" said Chiyo-Chan but before she could fish the sentence Sailor Quincy came though the bushes, "Right there…"

"All right girls! Transform." Said Luna.

"Right!" said most of the Senshi.

"Wait… what do I do?" asked Rukia.

"Say "Elara Star Power! Make-up!"" explained Luna.

"Right!" said Rukia, "Elara Star Power! Make-up!"

Her clothes changed to a white leotard, she gained ice blue sailor collar and skirt, two ribbons in front that were lavender. She gained white gloves with ice blue piping, as well as high heels with ballerina style straps, an ice blue choker and earrings that looked like snow flakes and finally a gold tiara with an ice blue gem in the center.

"So this is what being a Sailor Senshi is right." Said Rukia or in this case Sailor Elara.

"Elara was one of the powers Queen Serenity gave to the Soul Society… she can't be a Soul Reaper… can she?" thought Luna.

Sailor Quincy stared at the Sailor Senshi… she on it's right arm, produced some sort of bow. It began to figure a quick secession of some sort blue arrow, which most of the Senshi managed to dodge.

"Phobos!" said Sailor Sun.

"Right!" said Sailor Phobos.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

The blue arrow hit the mirror then bounced back however the phage managed to doge like it was nothing.

"This has to be the most powerful phage we've aced yet." Said Sailor Sun.

"Often a Phage's power depends on the person they truly are… if this page is this powerful… I don't want to know who or what this person is." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

Both Sailor Eris and Sailor Elara had the same thought, "It's Uryu."

Uryu was belonged to the class that Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia belonged to… he was also a close friend and much like Orihime knew much about Soul Reapers… but for a very different reason… very different… it's best left unsaid.

"Oh great how do we stop it." Said Sailor Haumea.

Sailor Juliet pulled up her own goggles looked for it's weakness.

"It's in the right arm." Stated Sailor Juliet.

"Juliet Data Stream…"

The beam hit Sailor Quincy's right arm… the bow disappeared , and Sailor Quincy tried to call out it's bow.

"Wow… I don't know what you're attack does but it's useful." Said Sailor Haumea.

"It's weak! Now the time to attack." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Elara, you're new so you should have the first shot." Said Sailor Phobos.

"Okay." Said Sailor Elara.

That's when the attack came to her.

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!" she called out, she created a snowstorm that had very hard and sharp snowflakes that hit the Sailor Quincy hard.

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Sprit Summons!"

"Rhea firestorm Smash!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

The attack hit Sailor Quincy weakening just enough.

Sailor Eris and Sailor Sun once again played rock paper scissors, Sailor Eris won thus time.

"Okay!" said Sailor Eris.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

The healing attack hit Sailor Quincy.

"Pretty"! shouted Sailor Quincy, turning back into Uryu.

"It's Uryu." Said Sailor Umbriel.

"Friend of yours?" asked Sailor Sun.

"He's a friend of mine." Said Sailor Eris.

Sometime later al three of the Karakura Senshi as they could be called waited for Uryu to wake up.

"Oh good. You're awake!" cheered Orihime.

"Orihime? What happened?" asked Uryu blinking.

"We found you passed out here." Answered Rukia.

Uryu stared at the three, and noticed Tatsuki… he couldn't say what his theory was in front of Tatsuki.

"I'm going to go home." Said Uryu quickly getting up and leaving.

"What was that about?" asked Tatsuki.

Rukia and Orihime looked at each other shrugged.

"Well I have to get home." Said Tatsuki leaving.

"See you tomorrow." Said Orihime.

"Remember we have a meeting at Chiyo-Chan's house." Said Rukia.

"Okay." Said Tatsuki with a nod.

A about a minute after Tatsuki left, the Three Lights, Luna, and Artemis returned.

"Orihime… we need to talk to Rukia." Said Seiya alone.

Rukia looked at them and knew right away what this was about, "You can talk in front of her, Orihime knows I'm a Soul Reaper."

Luna's eyes widened, "You do?" asked Luna.

Orihime nodded, "I've actually been to the Soul Society." Said Orihime with a laugh.

Both Luna and Artemis stared at Orihime, know how much of a difficult feat that is for a living person especially since the fall of the Silver Millennium.

"It's… it's nothing...really." said Luna she then got a hold of herself, "So you were chosen by the 13 Captains."

"Yes… I was. Because of my knowledge of the human world." Said Rukia with a nod.

"So I assume, you're a lieutenant." Said Luna.

"No, I'm not…" said Rukia.

"Okay…" said Luna, "I have to go now."

Luna ran off…

"Luna!" yelled Artemis.

"Sorry… it's just that she's been under a lot of streets latterly." Said Yaten.

The three lights followed Luna.

They saw Luna crying… "I'm sorry…" she cried, "It's just that… it's just that… When we decided to search for the Sailor Senshi I didn't think it would be this grave. But with Rukia and Yuki helping us… I just can't believe it…"

"But they are… and maybe with their help we might be able to stop Galaxia." Said Seiya.

"And even if Rukia isn't a Lieutenant, she might still be capable, not only that but I'm sure Yuki is very powerful." Explained Artemis.

"You're right." Said Luna with a nod.

Yaten picked her up… "Let's go." He said.

"Okay." Responded Luna.

And so things turn out to be graver than Luna thought… but hopefully they will be able to pull though.

Omake Time: The Misadventure of Sailor Rangiku: Episode 1

An evil monster was draining people's energy…

"Hahaha! My queen will be pleased!" said the monster.

"Stop right there!" yelled a voice.

The smother turned around and saw it was… "Sailor Rangiku!"

That's right Sailor Rangiku... the super heroine with super powers… and a Sailor Suit that didn't fit correctly.

"That's right… I'm here to stop you and… oh my god!" yelled Sailor Rangiku.

Let's just say the monster had officially become bone chilling… The monster looked down and grabbed a garage can to hide his shame.

"Oh… oh… I'm sorry!" yelled the monster, "UI can't bivalve this happened… I'm so embarrassed"

"Um… should we fight?" asked Sailor Rangiku.

"Hey what's that over there?" asked the monster pointing in some random direction.

Sailor Rangiku fell for it and the monster ran away, she couldn't help but to sigh.

"Why does this keep happening?" asked Sailor Rangiku.

And so once again the day is saved Thanks to Sailor Rangiku!

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: After discovering that Chiyo-Chan lives in a Gigantic House, the Senshi decided to make her house their unofficial base. Meanwhile Sailor Galaxia has had it with Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion's constant failures in getting the Sailor Senshi's star seeds... And she only had one shot left. Will she be able to do with the next Page or will yet another Sailor Senshi be found. Find out next time!

A/N: The Misadventures of Sailor Rangiku will be much like Lucky Channel, an Omake that will happen whoever I can't think of anything else... Oh if you know where the monster is from the Omake you get a cookie!


	10. Papillion’s Last Chance

Chapter 10: Papillion's Last Chance

Sailor Galaxia glared down at Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion… every time she would attack a New Sailor Senshi would appear. And only once had she once witnessed a transformation… However even so, this didn't look go for Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Now you have one chance and one chance only… don't fail me." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Yes my queen." Bowed Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion left.

That's when Sailor Galaxia looked at the pictures of the 3 lights and Haruhi.

"Soon… very soon." She thought.

Meanwhile in Chiyo-Chan's neighborhood, the girls who have never to Chiyo-Chan's house met up at the train station and were now looking at a map Chiyo-Chan sent them.

"How far are we?" asked Konata.

"Just two more blocks." Said Yuki who was using the map for them.

That's when they ran into a weird looking guy with his mouth open.

"Hello there." He said.

"Um… hi…" said Haruhi.

"Your uniforms aren't from around here." He said.

"Yes… we're not from this area." Said Tatsuki.

"If I were running those school, I'd make the skirts shorter." Said the man.

That made all of them gape at him and almost everyone ran away… expect for Tatsuki who had to be dragged away.

"don't pay attention to that pervert Tatsuki!" cried Orihime, "Please!"

After tat unpleasantness, they ran into, the 3 Lights, Luna and Artemis.

"You have a map right?" asked Yaten.

"Yeah… why… did you forget?" asked Konata with a cat like smile.

The three light sighed and hung their heads low.

"I'll take that a yes." Said Haruhi with a sweat drop.

After a minute more of walking, they saw the house Chiyo-Chan lived in… well maybe house should be rephrased as Mansion.

"This is where Chiyo-Chan lives!" yelled Haruhi in shock.

"This isn't a house… it a mansion!" yelled Kagami in shock.

Orihime rang the bell.

"Oh hi! I'll open the gates." Said Chiyo-Chan voice over the intercom.

The door gate opened when they were welcomed by Chiyo-Chan.

"Welcome to my house." Said Chiyo-Cha with a bow, "I'll show you to my room."

And so she showed them to her room… which much like the house… was huge.

"This I you room!" yelled Haruhi not sure what to say.

That's when they noticed Sakaki in the room petting a dog.

"You have a dog?" asked Orihime noting the rather large dog.

"Yes, that's Mr. Tadakichi." Answered Chiyo-Chan.

"Wow a mention and a big dog. You're loaded, aren't you?" asked Konata.

Chiyo-Chan began to blush… "Well…" she said.

"All right I have an idea!" yelled Haruhi, "This place will be our official meeting place!"

"What?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"It's big… it specious…" said Haruhi.

"And it can easily fit all of us and more." Answered Seiya.

"I can't believe I'm, saying this… but I agree." Said Kagami.

"Okay…" sighed Chiyo-Chan.

Everyone sat down at the table, it was time for Seiya, Taiki and Yaten bring up something of the up most importance.

"There's something you should about us and Galaxia…" said Seiya who then sighed, "She knows who we are."

"What do you mean she knows who you are?" asked Rukia.

"She discovered our identities a long time ago… before we even met you." Explained Taiki, "We've been keeping as a low a profile as we can."

"So that's why you haven't gotten back together as a band." Said Orihime.

"That's right." Said Yaten.

"We don't know… but it's possible that she knows you're identities as well but hasn't giving any indication." Said Seiya.

"She probably knows Haruhi's identity at least." Explained Seiya.

"What do you mean my identity!" yelled Haruhi.

"Remember when you first transformed, it was in front of Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion." Said Seiya.

Haruhi remembered and sighed, "Okay… I'll give you that."

"That's why the Phages seem to following us…' said Taiki.

"I'm sure there's one in this area right now." Said Seiya, "I'm sure there's one going to be made any minute."

Meanwhile in the streets nearby… Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion noticed the strange man… just walking. She smirked evilly.

"He'll be a be a good small bait." She said.

She then launched the ball at him, revealing his star seed, turning him into a phage.

"Sailor Pedo!" said the man.

"Okay… that's weird…" said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

Back at Chiyo-Chan's house… err… mansion… both Chiyo-Chan and Yuki's computers beeped.

"It's a phage." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"How far is it?" asked Rukia.

"Not far at all… just a few blocks away." Said Chiyo-Chan with a sweat drop.

"See, told you." Said Seiya with a smirk.

"Let's go." Said Haruhi.

The other nodded in agreement… as they went to fight the Phage.

Meanwhile, Sakaki and Chiyo-Chan's classmate Osaka was at a nearby vending machine, choosing what she wanted to drink.

"Tea would be good right now… but so would orange juice." Thought Osaka.

"What do we have here you high school girl." Said a voice.

Osaka blinked then turned around, "Oh wow… it's a monster."

After a few seconds, she realized… it was a monster! So of course she screamed.

"Why is there a monster!" screamed Osaka.

That's when there were several shouts.

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Spirit summons!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

The three attacks hot the Phage. That's when the Sailor Senshi arrived.

"How dare you attack an innocent school girl! You're an evil monster and I won't forgive you! Sailor Haumea is going to make you pay!" taunted Sailor Haumea.

"What was that?" said Sailor Phobos.

"It was my battle taut… I've been working on it for a while, but no good scenario had happened where I could use it." Said Sailor Haumea with a cat like smile, "After all… every magical girl needs one."

"Okay… sorry I asked." Said Sailor Phobos with a sweat drop.

"Oh wow! It's the Sailor Senshi!" said Osaka happy to meet them.

That's when both Luna and Artemis both got the feeling from her.

"She's a Sailor Senshi." Said Luna.

"Really?" asked Sailor Rhea happily.

"You know her?" asked Sailor Sun.

"She's one of our friends." Whispered Sailor Makemake so Osaka wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me!" said Luna to Osaka.

"You can talk? That's so cool!" said Osaka.

Luna sweat drop, she realized she wasn't dealing with the brightest bulb right now.

"You are one of the Sailor Senshi. We need you to help fight this monster." Said Luna with a nod, she then performed her back flip and produced a celadon wand.

"Say "Io Star Power! Make-up!" And you will be able to transform into a Sailor Senshi!" said Luna.

Osaka nodded and said "Io Star Power! Make-up!"

Her clothes changed into a white leotard, she gained a celadon sailor collar and skirt, white gloves that reached her elbows with celadon piping, pale ribbons in front and back, celadon choker, stud earrings, flat shows and finally a golden tiara on her forehead with a celadon gem.

"Oh wow… amazing." Said Osaka… well in this case, Sailor Io.

"You know…" said Sailor Pedo, "I like this outfit better."

Sailor Io sweat dropped, that's when she realized what her power is.

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

Sailor Io created a large tornado that sucked up Sailor Pedo spinning him and hit him hard, then it cleared up and he was sent to ground.

"Looks like he needs to healed." Said Sailor Sun.

That's when Sailor Sun and Sailor Eris played rock paper scissors, Sailor Sun won.

"All right!" said Sailor Sun.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Lovely!" shouted the Phage who turned into the man.

"That monster was man?" asked Sailor Io… who then sweat dropped when she saw who it was, "It's Mr. Kimura!"

"He's' the guy who came up to us earlier!" yelled Sailor Umbriel.

"Is he a teacher at your school?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"He's a teacher at our school who's into high school girls." Said Sailor Rhea with a sweat drop.

"Really, that sort of remains me of my dad." Said Sailor Haumea, "Has he been arrested yet?"

"No to our knowledge." Said Sailor Rhea with a sweat drop.

"That beats my dad." Said Sailor Haumea pouting slightly.

This made everyone but Sailor Io, Sailor Phobos and Sailor Juliet all think, "Her dad's been arrested for approaching high school girls?"

"Wait!" said Sailor Io who just realized something, "If you know Mr. Kimura then you must go to the same school as I do!"

"Actually…" said Sailor Makemake.

"You will pay!" yelled a voice.

That's when Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion flew down to the ground.

"So you're the one making those monsters!" yelled Sailor Umbriel.

"That' right! And I have had it! I'm taking your star seeds and there's nothing you can do about!" yelled Sailor Heavy Papillion.

She began to shoot out the bolts of energy, which the Sailor all managed to dodge.

""If I fail in one more mission then Queen Galaxia is going to have my head! There is no way, am I letting any of you get away!"

"Why are you fighting for Sailor Galaxia!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter.

"Because…" said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, "Because…"

"You're only her puppet nothing more nothing less… Stop fighting us… You're a Sailor Senshi too! Aren't you!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter, "If you must continue to fight us then take my star seed!"

"What are you doing!" yelled Sailor Star Maker.

"Are you really giving up!" yelled Sailor Star Healer.

"Right now, I'm s burden to everyone!" said Sailor Star Fighter, "Train them well… for Kakyuu and Usagi's sake."

"Wait… I don't get it." Said Sailor Sun, "What's the problem?"

"If… if a Sailor Senshi's Star Seed is removed… they die." Explained Sailor Star Maker.

All of the Senshi gasped… well Sailor Io…

"Huh? I don't get it." Said Sailor Io.

"We might need to explain it to her later." Said Sailor Rhea.

""If you need a Star Seed! Take mine!" said Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion… didn't know what to say or do… her last once of free will was clashing with Galaxia's brainwashing… that's when with her last once of free will… She took off the golden bracelets that were on her arms, she began to fade away

"Thank you… thank you so much. And I'm sorry… I hope you can forgive me." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion who then disappeared…

"What happened to her…" said Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Galaxia offers a choice to all Sailor Senshi when she takes their Star Seed… either die or work for her." said Sailor Star Fighter, "That Sailor Senshi… choice to work for Sailor Galaxia…"

"That's terrible." Said Sailor Rhea.

"I know…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"You got lucky that you reached her Seiya…" said Sailor Star Healer shaking her head.

"Yeah… I know I did…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Wait! Can someone please tell me what's going on!" cried Sailor Io, "Everything's so confusing."

Meanwhile in Sailor Galaxia's HQ she had witnessed her minion's demise… she scowled the smirked.

"You know what might be… if I go talk to them tomorrow night… and see what's going on." She said as she began to laugh evilly.

Not too long alter, at Chiyo-Chan's house…

"Wow I still can't believe you guys are Sailor Senshi…" said Osaka.

"You know you're one too." Said Sakaki.

"I know…" laughed Osaka.

"So what do you think what will happen now that she's gone." Said Haruhi.

"Probably send someone else." Said Konata, "That's how it's like in the anime when one falls… send in the next guy."

The others nodded in agreement, knowing that next time, a new enemy would strike… but what they didn't' know it was going to much worse than they thought.

Omake Time: A Conversation with Osaka

Kagami, Rukia, Yuki and Osaka were all sitting at table.

"You know what I thinking about…" said Osaka, "What the difference between bubble gum and chewing gum… Are they just names like I know you can chew bubble gum and blow bubble with chewing gum… or is there a difference?"

"Um… maybe there's a difference." Said Kagami with a sweat drop.

"Oh there's something I want to know about root beer floats. Do they actually float or is it something else?" asked Osaka.

"Maybe it's something else." Said Rukia with a really big sweat drop.

"Oh what about wood chucks? Do they actually chuck wood… I know beavers do, maybe wood chucks are like beavers… because I know beavers chuck wood." Said Osaka.

"Woodchucks also go by the name of Ground Hogs… they don't chuck wood." Answered Yuki very emotionlessly.

Everyone stared at Yuki with sweat drops.

"Yeah… I don't know who's weirder… Yuki or Osaka." Said Kagami with a sweat drop.

Rukia could respond to that and merely sweat dropped.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Sailor Galaxia sends the message to the Star Lights and Haruhi of a fight between her and the Sailor Senshi... Will the Senshi be handle be able to handle her? Will they prevail or there be a tragedy? Find out next time!


	11. Galaxia’s Trap

Chapter 11: Galaxia's Trap

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Luna and Artemis were going over the 10 Senshi they already found:

First was Haruhi: hyperactive girl searching for the paranormal AKA Sailor Sun, the Senshi of Light!

Next was Konata: Otaku known though out the anime store as "Legendary Girl A" AKA Sailor Haumea the Senshi of Paper.

Third was Sakaki: The gentle giant that secretly loved cute things AKA Sailor Makemake the Senshi of Sprit Animals.

4th was Orihime: A kind and ditzy girl (who for some reason had ties to the Soul Society) AKA Sailor Eris The Senshi of Flowers

Next was Chiyo-Chan: An 11 year Old prodigy who skipped several grades into high school AKA Sailor Rhea, The Senshi of Fire

Sixth was Kagami: Part time Miko and high school AKA Sailor Phobos the Senshi of Mirrors

Next is Tatsuki: The second strongest girl in Japan AKA Sailor Umbriel The Senshi of Melee

8th is Yuki: The indispensable silent character (and also an alien) AKA Sailor Juliet the Senshi of Data.

Next is Rukia: The Mysterious cold girl (and also a Soul Reaper) AKA Sailor Elara the Senshi of Ice and Snow.

And Last but not Least Osaka: The air headed girl (which might be an understatement) AKA Sailor Io the Senshi of Wind.

"And those ware who we found so far." Answered Seiya.

"We're half way there." Said Yaten.

"Then we can finally face Galaxia…" said Taiki.

There three of them became silent…

"Why couldn't we just do what we promised." Muttered Seiya who bang to shake.

"Because your pathetic." Came a voice.

Everyone began to sweat as they noticed the TV was on and Sailor Galaxia was on it.

"Don't worry… I'm not going to destroy the world yet… but I heard that you were half done. That means you're aiming for 10 unawake Senshi is that right?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Seiya.

"Of course it is… if your forming an army, I need to know." Said Sailor Galaxia with a smirk.

"Why are you even here!" yelled Luna.

"I came here to tell you that I challenge you and your little Senshi to a fight…" said Sailor Galaxia.

"We won't accept, we're not ready." Said Seiya.

"It's not you choice… It's that girl Haruhi's choice." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"What do you mean?" asked Seiya glaring harshly at Sailor Galaxia.

"She should be getting the e-mail right about now." Said Sailor Galaxia with an evil smirk.

In the SOS Brigade Clubroom, the Brigade Chief (Haruhi) had arrived… to find she was the last to arrive. Haruhi said nothing and sat down at her desk and turn on the club's computer. She went onto the website to check it…

"No way!" yelled Haruhi, "We got an e-mail."

"Really?" asked Kyon who was playing Chinese Checkers with Itsuki.

"All right! Let's see what it says." Said Haruhi.

She opened the e-mail and read it… she began to sweat when she read it.

"It's nothing… just a prank." Said Haruhi deleting the e-mail and putting into the trash of the e-mail then emptying the trash so no one else could read it.

"I'm going home now." Said Haruhi.

Yuki noticed Haruhi taking out her communicator, she closed her book, saved her place and put the book back.

"Okay… something Strange is going on." Said Kyon, "Why has Yuki been hanging out with Haruhi so much lately?"

"Now that you mention it… I don't know." Said Itsuki.

"It's classified." Answered Mikuru.

Both of them stared at the girl in the maid outfit wondering if she knew what was going on or if she was just trying to get them to change the subject…

Out in the hall, Haruhi took out her communicator.

"Everyone!" she called out.

With the Three Lights, they heard their communicators ringing, while Sailor Galaxia smiled.

"If you don't meet in Juuban Park at 8:00 Tonight… then I will do what I Promised Haruhi." Explained Sailor Galaxia then the picture when blank.

That's when Seiya answered his communicator.

"What's going on?" asked Seiya.

"I just got an e-mail from Sailor Galaxia." Said Haruhi over the communicator.

"What did she say?" asked Seiya.

They heard Haruhi took a breath, "She challenged use to a fight and said that if all of us don't show up for the fight… she would steal my Star Seed… and use my body as a Sailor Animate using my knowledge to steal everyone star seed." She said.

"What!" yelled everyone else over the communicator.

"Where are we supposed to meet her?" asked Tatsuki's voice over the communicator.

"All it said was that that Three Lights would know." Answered Haruhi.

"They challenged us at 8:00 tonight at Juuban Park." Answered Seiya.

"We have to go to this fight… all of us." Said Kagami's voice over the communicator.

"Um… can you please explain that again?" asked Osaka's voice over the communicator.

This made the three light sweat drop.

"Okay… we'll meet at Crown Game Center at 7:45…" said Seiya.

"Right!" came a chorus of voices.

Seiya hung up, "This isn't good." He said, "None of them are ready."

"Galaxia knows what she's doing." Said Luna, "This isn't good."

At 7:45, everyone got there in time.

"I can't believe she would black-mail us like this…" muttered Tatsuki.

"You don't know Sailor Galaxia…" said Taiki, "She is ruthless when it comes to gathering the Star Seeds."

"You know… you never really explained who Sailor Galaxia is." Said Haruhi.

"I don't know." Said Seiya.

"We have time." Said Konata.

Everyone sweat dropped as the 10 girl looked at them.

"Fine we'll tell you." Said Seiya who began to tell the story, "Long ago, there was a war called the Sailor Wars where various Sailor Senshi fought Chaos. Sailor Galaxia deiced to seal Galaxia inside of herself. However she knew that Chaos was slowly corrupting her, in her last act of free will sent her Star Seed into the cosmos, hopping it could find some that could defeat her once Chaos took over her body."

"The Star Seed took on the form of a small girl named Chibi Chibi… she found a girl which she felt could defeat Galaxia… a girl named Usagi Tsukino."

"I've heard of her." said Kagami.

"You have?" asked Seiya.

"So have I, she's been all over the news lately." Said Tatsuki, "She went missing and so did many of her friends."

"She's a Sailor Senshi, isn't she?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"She was the one named Sailor Moon." Answered Seiya who began to shake, "She tried to fight Galaxia… however when she realized she couldn't kill her, Sailor Galaxia took her Star Seed, she tried to find a way to save Sailor Galaxia but it failed…"

It became silent.

"We should transform in an alley then go to the park." Said Yuki breaking the silence.

The other nodded and head towards the nearby alley and transformed…

"Sun Star Power!" said Haruhi

"Haumea Star Power!" said Konata.

"Makemake Star Power!" said Sakaki.

"Eris Star Power!" said Orihime.

"Rhea Star Power!" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Phobos Star Power!" said Kagami.

"Umbriel Star Power!" said Tatsuki.

"Juliet Star Power…" said Yuki.

"Elara Star Power!" said Rukia.

"Io Star Power!" said Osaka.

"Fighter Star Power!" said Seiya.

"Healer Star Power!" said Yaten.

"Maker Star Power!" said Taiki.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

They all ran towards Juuban park…

"So you've arrived." Said a voice.

They looked to find Sailor Galaxia flying above them.

"That's Sailor Galaxia! She looks like a monster!" cried Sailor Rhea.

"No she doesn't." said Sailor Haumea, "She looks more like a boss in a video game."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"You don't a chance against me… then again, facing me isn't as bad as the other option I gave you, now isn't it?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

Everyone glared at Galaxia.

"you're Star Seeds are going to join my collection…" she said, she made 11 Star Seeds appear in her hand, "It's time for you to join the old friends of the Star Lights."

"You just had to bring them didn't you!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter.

"I thought it would be fun taunting you." Said Sailor Galaxia who made them disappear.

"Those Star Seeds?" asked Sailor Elara.

"Their of the Senshi of this System… and of our Princess" muttered Sailor Star Fighter.

"Maybe if we all attack her once maybe it will work." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Wait don't!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter.

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Sprit Summon!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

The only three Senshi that didn't attack were Sailor Elara, Sailor Juliet and Sailor Phobos, the first two because they knew it was pointless… Sailor Phobos couldn't attack because she needed to be attacked first.

All of the attacks hit, when the smoke cleared, it revealed that nothing damaged her.

"That was amusing…" she said, "Now I know that you can't stand chance absent me…"

"What happened?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"It just didn't work." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"You know what though... I'm going to let you continue your search for 20 Senshi… but one condition…"

She looked at Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker… that's when she quickly launched the Golden Ball at her… their Star Seed were revealed… and she grabbed them. Everyone looked at this cold barely move.

"IS this your condition?" asked Sailor Star Healer as she faded away.

"That's right… Any training you receive will be from a Powerless Sailor Senshi…" laughed Sailor Galaxia.

"Please… continue the search for the other Sailor Senshi." Said Sailor Maker.

"It's the only way…" said Sailor Star Maker.

That's when the two of them disappeared… gone. All the new Senshi froze… they couldn't believe it.

"You're the last hope for this Galaxy… There's no other Senshi besides you… even so… you're very pathetic… I hope to see how you are when we you have all 20 Senshi… See you later." Said Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia… left.

"Seiya!" yelled Sailor Sun, "What does she mean, we're the last hope for this Galaxy?"

"We didn't yell you the whole truth… You are all… the last hope for this Galaxy… maybe even the while universe. We didn't tell you because we weren't sure if you would be able to handle it…" said Sailor Star Fighter, "I understand if each of you want out after what just happened… I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon to think bout… we'll meet in Akihabara in front of Gamers."

Sailor Star Fighter ran off into the night… leaving the Sailor Senshi in silence. All that was known was with Yaten and Taiki gone… it was a whole new battle, and only time would tell if they would be able to continue into this battle.

Omake Time: Written Off?

I was sitting at my desk at the computer when Taiki and Yaten came up to me.

"What do you mean we're being killed off?" asked Taiki.

"Please call it written off." I said.

"Oh come on!" yelled Yaten.

"Well there is an alternative." I said.

"Really what?" asked Yaten.

"Okay… here it goes: Before you fade away Orihime reveals her powers… the power to Reject Things… she manages to reject your death but turns you in semi-normal humans…" I explained, "The reason for the semi is that you lack a star seed… and the reason for normal is that you lose your powers."

"That seems fair." Said Yaten.

"Wait… there's a comedic twist… isn't there?" asked Taiki.

"Both of you join Don Kanonji's Kaukauna Rangers in order to find new Sailor Senshi." I said.

Both of them sweat dropped… it was either death… or work for Don Kanonji…

"Death…" said both Taiki and Yaten.

"I thought so." I said as I began to work on my novel.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Seiya allows New Sailor Senshi to think, Kagami's twin sister begins to worry with Konata and Kagami's behavior and follows them to the Sailor Senshi meeting in Akihabara. Meanwhile Yuki and Rukia talk to each other about their receptive missions. Will any of the Senshi decided to stay with the group or will they break up minus Rukia and Yuki? Find out next time!


	12. Final Decisions

A/N: sorry for the long wait, like I said before, I've been very sick I started writing a while back but couldn't finish it until today (would have done it yesterday but the site problems). Anyways since my choice won in the poll, this chapter will have what I would have wanted to win in the poll... Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 12: Final Decisions

Kyon walked into the classroom and noticed Haruhi slumped over in her seat and laid out on her desk.

"Hey is this about that e-mail you got yesterday?" asked Kyon.

"Not really…" mumbled Haruhi, the events from the day before kept playing in her head… about how Taiki and Yaten died… Sure Taiki annoyed her… but still…

Kyon blinked, "If you say so."

At um… Sakaki, Chiyo-Chan and Osaka school, Sakaki stat there silently, Chiyo-Chan looked to be on the verge of crying and Osaka… well she just looked depressed… much like Haruhi they were replaying the events of the night before in their heads.

That's when there was a scream… the there of them looked at the Teacher's desk and saw their teacher Miss Yukari (that was her first name) and Tomo hunched behind the desk on fear.

"It's the end of the world!" shouted Miss Yukari.

"I don't know what happened to Osaka! But that face does not fit!" yelled Tomo.

It should now be pointed out that their Teacher wasn't very sane…

At Ryoo High School, in Kagami's class she didn't pay attention much. She tried but much like the others she was replaying the events in her mind.

Konata was much the same in her classroom… but unlike Kagami, it wasn't expected for her to pay attention. Tsukasa noticed how Konata looked depressed, and remembered Kagami from earlier that morning.

"I wonder what's wrong." Thought Tsukasa.

At Karakura High school, Tatsuki looked depressed, but Orihime tried to hide her feelings… but was failing. Both of them noticed that Rukia was absent.

"I wonder why she's absent." Thought Orihime looking at Rukia's empty seat.

At Juuban park the place where the events happened the night before. Rukia waited for someone… that's when the someone arrived. It was Yuki.

"Yuki, what did you want to talk about?" asked Rukia.

"You're not human." Said Yuki.

Rukia shook her head then said, "You're not either. Are you?"

Yuki shook her head no.

Indeed they had something to talk about.

At Sailor Galaxia's HQ she was thinking. That's when she called out "Sailor Titanium Kerokko! Sailor Pewter Fox!"

That's when a green haired girl in a green Sailor Fuku and a girl in a pewter Sailor Fuku with Fox Ears appeared.

"Yes my queen?" asked both.

"Go search for the Sailor Senshi's star seeds, make sure they also each their goal of awakening 20 or more Senshi… after all the more power I have the better." Ordered Sailor Galaxia, "Only then you may steal their Star Seeds."

"Yes my queen." Said both.

Both of them disappeared.

That lunch at Ryoo High, Kagami ate lunch in Konata's class both Konata and Kagami were still depressed.

"So what's wrong?" asked Miyuki.

"Nothing… nothing really." Lied Kagami.

"There's nothing wrong… is there." Said Tsukasa.

"No… nothing at all." Lied Konata.

Both Miyuki and Tsukasa looked at the two. That's when Tsukasa decided follow them if they go to the same place… if they didn't then she would try to talk to Kagami at home about it.

That afternoon… right after school.

"Tsukasa, I'm not going to home right away. There's something I have to do." Said Kagami.

"Okay." Replied Tsukasa.

She saw that Kagami and Konata were leaving together and decided to follow them.

The two arrived in front of Gamers early.

"Since the others aren't here yet, I'm going in for a minute." Said Konata.

Kagami grabbed her by the collar.

"Oh no your not." She said.

"Oh come Kagami." Muttered Konata.

"I thought you would go in." said a voice.

They saw Rukia and Yuki arrived together… both of them noticed that while Yuki was in her uniform (which she wore almost all the time), Rukia was wearing a blue short sleeved dress.

"Rukia… did you skip school today?" asked Kagami.

Rukia sweat dropped.

"She did." Said a voice.

"Yuki did too." Said a different voice.

Orihime, Tatsuki and Haruhi had arrived.

"Yuki wanted to ask me for advice about what she should choose." Said Rukia, "She wanted to talk about wit someone she barely knew."

Yuki nodded in agreement.

What they really talked about was their missions to fight Galaxia and no matter what anyone chose (especially Haruhi in Yuki's case) they wouldn't quit, as well as the two of them would ask for back up from their bosses.

That's when Sakaki, Chiyo-Chan and Osaka arrived… Osaka was crying… and it wasn't a depressed crying.

"What's wrong Osaka?" asked Kagami.

"Because I was depressed, Miss Yukari thought it was the end of the world." Cried Osaka.

"Okay… that's weird." Said Kagami.

"Rukia… did you skip school?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"You didn't hear the explanation." Said Rukia.

Tsukasa was behind a poll the whole time watching this unfold.

"I wonder what going on, and who are those girls?" she thought.

That's when Seiya, Luna and Artemis arrived.

"So Konata where's a good place for us to talk in private?" asked Seiya.

"Follow me!" said Konata.

They walked passed the poll that Tsukasa as hiding behind. Luna and Artemis looked at the poll sensed something but decided to follow the others, after all it was more important to see if they wanted to leave or not.

Tsukasa followed after them, knowing right away something strange was going on.

They arrived in a very empty alley. A few seconds later, Tsukasa arrived and hid behind another poll.

Seiya knew someone was follow them and look at the poll Tsukasa was hiding behind.

"Don't worry." Said Luna low enough no on else can hear, "The person is a Sailor Senshi who hasn't awakened… I can sense it."

Seiya nodded then looked at the 10 Senshi before him, "I understand that after yesterday finding out you're the last hope of the Galaxy… and what happened to Taiki and Yaten yesterday… I'm sure that you're made your decisions… If you choose to quit we'll make sure that Sailor Galaxia won't steal you're Star Seed… But please leave if you want to quit."

"I don't think anyone should quit!" yelled Orihime, "If anyone quits then your still in danger. Not only that but you're putting someone else in danger. We all made a pact when we joined that we would fight Galaxia! I'm staying! And if you quit… then you shouldn't be risking your life as a Sailor Senshi to begin with."

"Orihime…" thought Tatsuki with a smile.

Rukia just looked at the orange head and smiled.

"Why does it sound like she's been in some sort of losing battle in life and death before?" thought Seiya with a sweat drop.

She has… but it's best left unsaid what it was.

Luna looked at everyone's faces, any doubt they had was washed away from their faces, "I take it you're all going to stay."

"Orihime's right… if we back out now, then we shouldn't have been Sailor Senshi in the first place." Said Haruhi.

"But one more thing… is there anything else you're hiding from us?" asked Kagami.

"Well the thing about Sailor Senshi is that your actually reincarnations of warriors from 1,000 years ago…" said Luna, "Are you ready to hear the details about that?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should wait until we found the others until we hear about our past lives." Said Haruhi with a sweat drop.

"That's good." Said Luna.

"So when are we going to continue the search?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"I was thinking right now." Said Seiya.

"After all I think the person listening on the conversation might be a Sailor Senshi." Said Luna.

Tsukasa who was still listening in, was very confused at what was going on… she couldn't believe it, her sister was a Sailor Senshi and so was Konata. That's when she heard what Luna.

"Someone's listening to the conversation?" asked Haruhi.

That's when Tsukasa began to run away, Konata and Kagami impartially recognized her.

"Tsukasa! Get back here!" yelled Kagami.

Tsukasa stopped turned around and laughed.

"Who is that?" asked Rukia.

"Kagami's twin sister." Answered Konata.

Tsukasa walked over to the group.

"What are you following us for?" asked Kagami.

"Well you depressed and I was worried about you, so I decided to follow you." Answered Tsukasa who seemed to be on the verge of crying...

"I see…" answered Kagami with a sweat drop.

"Since you heard everything… do you want to join us?" asked Luna.

"You guys are the Sailor Senshi right?" asked Tsukasa.

"That's right." Said Luna.

"I always wanted to be a Sailor Senshi." Said Tsukasa.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Wow… weird shift in the mood." Said Haruhi.

Meanwhile Minoru Shiraishi was walking around Akihabara. Why he was Sailor Titanium Kerokko and Sailor Pewter Fox watched him.

"He looks like a good target." Said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"I don't know… I have the weirdest feeling that he was a Phage before this." Answered Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Either way." Said Sailor Titanium Kerokko who sent a Golden Ball at the poor guy, once again turning him into a Phage.

"Sailor Co-Host!" shouted the Phage.

Back in the Alley Way, Tsukasa was given her transformation wand.

"You understand the Dangers, right?" asked Seiya.

"Yes, I do." Answered Tsukasa with a nod.

"I think she's just happy to be a Sailor Senshi." Said Chiyo-Chan with a sweat drop.

"You got that right." Said Kagami.

That's when both Chiyo-Chan and Yuki's computers beeped.

"It's a Phage." Said Chiyo-Chan.

Both of them took out the computer.

"Where is it?" asked Haruhi.

That's when Yuki pointed up and Sailor Co Host jumped down from a nearby roof. The Senshi saw the phage… then most of them remembered something…

"Didn't we already fought this phage!" yelled almost everyone who awakened before Yuki.

That's when Sailor Co-Host threw flaming ashtrays at Haruhi and Seiya.

"Yeah… it' Sebastian again." Said Konata.

"Wait in the last fight, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion died! Is she back?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"No I doubt it whenever things like this happen they usually send in a new bad guy, usually someone more powerful than the last." Explained Konata.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Osaka getting it.

"However no matter how powerful the new guy maybe they will always get beaten up." Explained Konata.

"Will you transform already!" yelled Luna.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" asked Tsukasa.

"Say Deimos Star Power! Make-up!" explained Luna.

"All right!" said Tsukasa, "Deimos Star Power! Make-up!"

Tsukasa clothes transformed in a white leotard, she gained light yellow sailor collar and skirt, she eggplant purple ribbons in the back and front, white elbow length gloves with light yellow piping, light yellow pumps, choker and dangling earrings capered like a 8 pointed star as well with a gold tiara on her fore head with a light yellow gem.

The other Senshi transformed as well.

"Wow your costume is nearly identical to your sister but reversed colors." Explained Sailor Haumea.

"Hey your right!" said Sailor Eris.

"Should we be fighting the monster?" asked Sailor Deimos blinking.

"You should be the one who gets the first shot since you're the new guy." Said Sailor Haumea with her cat like smile.

"Okay… what am I supposed to do?" asked Sailor Deimos.

"Don't worry it will come to you." Said Sailor Phobos.

That's when Sailor Co Host shot a flaming ashtray at Sailor Deimos. That's when the attack came to her.

"Deimos Gem Barrage!" she shouted, she launched a yellow glowing gem at the phage when it hit it exploded.

"No Akira-Sama!" yelled Sailor Co Host who what went into the Fetal Position.

"Still weak…" said Sailor Umbrae with a sweat drop.

"So you fought him before?" asked Sailor Elara.

"Yeah… he's one of my class mates." Answered Sailor Haumea.

"Looks like it's time to fish it." Said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Eris nodded.

The two played rock paper scissors and Sailor Sun won.

"After that speech… Orihime should have won… oh well…" thought Sailor Sun.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Lovely!" called out the Phage who reverted to being the tragic Minoru Shiraishi.

"So you defeated our phage." Said voice.

That's when two figures jumped down from a nearby roof.

"You will not win! I am Sailor Pewter Fox!" yelled Sailor Pewter Fox.

She was expecting Sailor Titanium Kerokko to say something but she was face down on the cement causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Get up Kerokko!" yelled Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Sorry…" laughed Sailor Titanium Kerokko she got up and did a cool pose, "And I'm Sailor Titanium Kerokko!"

"Together, the two of us are much stronger than Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion!" yelled Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Then does mean individually you're just as strong at Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion?" asked Sailor Phobos with a sweat drop.

"They could also be weaker." Pointed out Sailor Sun.

"Don't make fun of us!" yelled Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"We will meet again, next time!" said Sailor Pewter Fox.

The two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

"Looks like their going start all over." Said Sailor Haumea.

The others nodded in agreement.

That night at Yuki's apartment, Yuki, Rukia, Seiya and the cats talked.

"So, you are going to send for back up?" asked Seiya.

"Yes." Replied Yuki with a nod.

"Both of us have already told our superiors." Explained Rukia, "It should take a couple weeks for them to choose which Soul Reaper will be suitable for the Senshi."

The two of them looked at Yuki who silently drank tea, which made everyone sweat drop.

"We will still need to look for 7 more Senshi." Explained Seiya.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, they knew that even with the search, they would still need to find suitable girls that would agree after all with what's going they would have to take in account the girl's choice and not just what they wanted and needed, even if the entire Galaxy was at stake.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel Episode 4

Minoru sat there alone, "Hiya Luckies. Co-pilot Minoru Shiraishi here. Akira can barely talk right now. She threatened to kill Emma Iveli."

He turned towards next to him, to see a tied up and gagged Akira, who tired to say something but couldn't because of the gag.

"Oh correction she tried to kill Emma Iveli." Laughed Minoru.

Akira said something, which was muffled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Minoru.

That's when Akira managed to get the gag off her face.

"She fed me some line about how I always get shafted in Lucky Channel!" yelled Akira.

"Well… um…" said Minoru.

"And that you don't always seemed to make it on top." Muttered Akira.

"…" responded Minoru.

"And that her hints about a true Lucky Star fan would get it. She meant it to " Explained Akira.

"Oh… I see." Said Minoru.

"What kind of about treats characters like that!" yelled Akira.

Before Minoru could answer the end music began to play.

"Looks like it's all over Bye-Nii!" yelled Minoru in a hurry.

The place card is placed.

"answer the question…" muttered Akira from behind the place card.

"You're staring to sound like that guy PJEP Bengtzone." Answered Minoru over the place card.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Seiya feels like he can no longer care for Luna and Artemis, so Artemis stays with Chiyo-Chan and Luna stays with the family Rukia is currently living with. When it turns out that the two daughters of family are both Sailor Senshi, will the Senshi recruit them or not? Find out next time!


	13. Two for One

Chapter 13: Two for One

It was late at night when Seiya was looking out the window. Luna woke up to find him doing that.

"Seiya what's wrong?" asked Luna.

"Just thinking." Said Seiya, "Is it okay if you and Artemis stay with someone else for a while?"

Luna blinked, "I understand." Said Luna knowing that it was Yaten's primary duty to take care of the two and that Seiya was too conflicted recently to take care of them.

The next day at the Senshi's HQ AKA Chiyo-Chan's mansion, they were just delivered the news.

"So you want one of us to take care of you?" asked Haruhi.

"That's right." Said Luna.

"Um… Sakaki…" said Artemis.

"I can't my mom's allegiant to cats." said Sakaki.

"Oh…" whined Artemis.

"You can stay here Artemis." said Chiyo-Chan.

"Okay…" said Artemis, he really liked Sakaki, she likes to pet him a lot.

"What about you Luna?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"No…" said Luna.

"Is because you hate this neighborhood?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah…" sighed Luna.

"You could stay with the family I'm staying with." said Rukia.

"The Family you're staying with?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

Rukia nodded and that's when she told the tragic tale of how she lost her family.

"I can't believe…" cried Tsukasa.

"That's so sad…" cried Osaka.

"I know…" cried Chiyo-Chan .

"So that's how she got to stay with them." thought Tatsuki.

"That's laying it on a little thick." thought Luna.

"I can't believe someone would fall for that story…" thought Seiya.

"So you think they're let me stay?" asked Luna.

"Knowing that family they will." said Tatsuki.

"So you know them too." said Luna.

"Yeah… I'm childhood friends with the son Ichigo." said Tatsuki.

"Did you say that the son's name is Ichigo?" asked Tsukasa laughing.

"Yeah… everyone makes fun of his name…" said Rukia.

"So what… should I expected?" asked Luna.

"You know you're in if Isshin cries to the poster of Masaki…" said Tatsuki.

"That's what happened with me." said Rukia.

"Did I just bite off more than I can chew?" asked Luna.

"I don't know." said Rukia with a sweat drop.

That after Rukia got home from the meeting.

"I'm home!" called out Rukia holding Luna.

"What took you long?" asked Ichigo.

"I had to buy ct food." said Rukia holding up a bag of cat food she bought.

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

Who then noticed the cat in her arms and knew it wasn't the black cat he knew… mostly because of the "bald stop"

"What's with the cat?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm taking care of her for the time binging." explained Rukia.

"If you say so… you better let Goat Chin know at least." said Ichigo.

And so they showed Luna to Ichigo's dad Isshin… after he beat up Ichigo (a ritual the two have… it's best not looked into) he approved of Luna.

"Oh Masaki… look… it's a cute little kitty! Just like you always wanted!" cried Isshin to a picture of his dead wife.

"What's going on this time." said a ten year old black haired girl walking into the room this was Karin and she was one Ichigo's two younger sisters, "Is that a cat?"

"I'm taking care of her… he name is Luna." said Rukia.

Luna stared at the girl… That's when a another 10 year old girl came into the room… she had very short light brown hair, she was Yuzu Ichigo's other sister, "Oh wow… she's cute!"

Luna felt the same thing from the 2nd girl as well.

Sometime later in the bedroom Rukia staying with the two girls.

"Their Sailor Senshi.,.. Are you sure?" asked Rukia.

"I'm positive." said Luna with a nod, "There's not mistaking it."

"This might be one of those things we should check with others." sighed Rukia.

"I fully agree." said Luna with a nod.

Rukia took out her communicator and called everyone about the news.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's HQ… Sailor Pewter Fox was putting thought into the tart situation.

"So if the person the Phage is made form powerful… then the Phage itself will be powerful." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Yeah… yeah… who are going to go after… one of the Sailor Senshi?" asked Sailor Kerokko.

"No…" sighed Sailor Pewter Fox, "But I was thinking of a test…"

"What sort of test?" asked Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

The next day in a park in Karakura Town, all of the Senshi met.

"So Yuzu and Karin." said Tasuku.

"That's right." answered Rukia.

"I'm not sure if we should ask them." said Luna.

"Wait… aren't the same age as Chiyo-Chan?" asked Osaka.

"No their a year younger…" said Tatsuki.

"Age wise it's no difference right?" asked Kagami.

"And Chiyo-Chan might be shorter than they are." said Rukia.

Chiyo-Chan sweat dropped, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"And I know we all know that Karin would make a good Senshi." said Haruhi.

"How do you know that…" said Tatsuki with a sweat drop, "You know who Karin is don't you."

"Haruhi's favorite TV show is Ghost Bust with Don Kanonji… one day she looked up the information of the Karakura Rangers in the club room." answered Yuki.

"Hey! That's supposed to be a secret!" yelled Haruhi, "Next time the SOS Brigade goes for a search you will be dealt penalties!"

"Yeah… can we get back to the topic…" said Kagami.

"Karin is Karakura Red… and Yuzu is the seldom seen Karakura Yellow." explained Haruhi.

"Isn't Karakura Yellow the one who can't see the Spirits?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Yeah… but Karakura Red is the one that deliverers harsh kicks to the evil sprite we can't see." explained Haruhi.

"Can we really get back onto the topic whether or not we should ask them…" said Seiya.

"I say it's useless… we all know that a Phage will attack both of them at the same time, we come in and save them but something happens and the two of them needs to transform in order to fight it." said Konata, "It all follows the formula when these kinds of thing happen."

"This isn't an anime Konata… no matter how it seems like it." said Kagami.

Elsewhere in town, there was a large explosion… which if one was able to see Hollow would see it exploded because Don Kanonji and the Karakura Rangers destroyed one.

"All right! Another bad sprit is gone!" yelled Don Kanonji who then his usual laugh.

"Please tell me your not filming this time." said Karin, "I'm getting tired of whenever you film with out our permission."

That's when everyone heard a buzzing sound from Don Kanonji.

"Please tell me that's a bee." said Karin.

"I don't get why you don't like being filmed." said Jinta the other Karakura red (and works at that shop Haruhi vests whenever she's in Karakura Town).

"Its just weird." said Karin, "Everyone at school always stares at me… I'm sure you two fell the same way about it."

Both Jinta and Ururu (AKA Karakura Pink) both thought of it.

"There's this weird girl who's been showing up lately. And she knows us from TV." said Jinta with a sweat drop.

"Oh come on! You are the Karakura Rangers! You belong on TV." said Don Kanonji.

"The reason we help you is so that the Soul Reaper can relax and take on the bigger threats." said Karin.

Before Don Kanonji could make a rebuttal… there was a shout.

"Hey! I brought everyone lunch!"

They turned to see Yuzu running towards them.

Karin sighed… she decided to drop the conversation for now… after all Yuzu couldn't see Hollows and it was best to leave her out of it.

"That's cute! So all of the Karakura Rangers are her." said a voice.

"Who said that!" yelled Don Kanonji.

They turned to see Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor titanium Kerokko standing on a nearby roof.

Sailor Pewter Fox sent out a Golden Ball at Don Kanonji. IT revealed his Star Seed, turning him into… "Sailor Ghost Buster!"

"Why did he have to have that name…" said Sailor Pewter Fox with a big sweat drop.

"Who you gonna call!" yelled Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Sailor Pewter Fox

"Fine… let's leave… leave the Phage alone to lure the Sailor Senshi!" said Sailor Kerokko.

"Right." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

Meanwhile in the park both Chiyo-Chan and Yuki's computers beep.

"Another Phage…" said Kagami.

"It's not coming at us is it?" asked Tsukasa.

"No it's not, bit 's nearby." said Chiyo-Chan.

"I have a bad feeling about this one." said Seiya.

Back at where the Hollow Fight was…

"What just happened!" yelled Yuzu.

"I don't know… but I don't like it!" muttered Karin.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ururu.

"Yuzu get out of here now!" yelled Karin.

That's when Sailor Ghost Buster launched a beam of energy at Jinta and Ururu sending the two flying.

"Oh no!" cried Yuzu.

"What's going on…" muttered Karin.

That's when Sailor Ghost Buster was going to launch another ball at them… but before it could hit, both girl felt themselves getting picked up by someone.

"Good we got here in time." said one that picked up Karin.

Karin looked up and saw Sailor Umbriel.

Yuzu was saved by Sailor Makemake.

"What's going on?" asked Karin.

"It's the Sailor Senshi!" yelled Yuzu happily.

"Oh great…" muttered Karin.

"Are those two okay?" asked Seiya.

"There's no permanent damage done… they are just unconscious." stated Sailor Juliet.

The way she said it made everyone sweat drop.

"There's something that I've been wondering about her… how did she joined the club?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"Oh… she came with the club room." answered Sailor Sun.

"So that's it." said Sailor Haumea.

"Well Sailor Senshi you really think you can beat me?" asked Sailor Ghost Buster, "You don't stand a chance against Sailor Ghost Buster."

"Sailor Ghost Buster?" asked Sailor Elara.

"He used to be Mr. Kanonji." answered Yuzu.

"That explains the name…" said Sailor Umbriel with a sweat drop.

"I guess there's something strange in the neighborhood.," said Sailor Eris.

None of the other Senshi sweat dropped or said anything… all of them knew… it had to be said.

That's when Sailor Ghost Buster sent out more of energy, hitting Sailor Deimos and Sailor Io.

"Io!" cried Sailor Rhea.

"Deimos!" cried Sailor Phobos.

That's when Sailor Ghost Buster sent the wave at Sailor Eris and Sailor Sun, followed by all the Senshi but Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Haumea and Sailor Elara.

"This isn't good…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Formula!" said Sailor Haumea.

Sailor Star Fighter's eye twitched.

"This proves nothing…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"We can awaken them now… or have all of get beaten and awaken… you can't fight the inevitable." said Sailor Haumea.

Sailor Star Fighter sighed.

"Luna! Artemis! Get out here." said Sailor5 Star Fighter.

Luna and Artemis came out of nearby bushes they were watching from.

"Karin! Yuzu! Over here!" yelled Sailor Star Fighter to the two girl watching but barely moved because of the shock.

"How do you know our names?" asked Yuzu.

"You've been to Don Kanonji's website… haven't you?" asked Karin.

"Not us… but Sailor Sun has…" said Sailor Haumea.

"You tow might now believe us but you two are Sailor Senshi as well." said Luna.

"The cat talked!" cried Yuzu.

"Aren't you that cat Rukia's taking care of?" asked Karin.

"Yes… I am…" said Luna, "But as I've said before. You two are Sailor Senshi."

"What really?" asked Yuzu.

"That's right however… becoming a Sailor Senshi is a very dangerous thing… right now us Sailor Senshi is in a terrible life and death struggle for the Galaxy… maybe even the whole universe." explained Sailor Star Fighter, "We need as many ?Sailor Senshi as we can but it's really up to you."

"I accept." said Yuzu.

"I don't know…" sighed Karin.

"Oh come Karin… please! I want to fight along aside with you!" said Yuzu.

Karin sighed… she should have known that Yuzu would say something like that.

Luna and Artemis nodded to each other, both performed a back flip, Luna Produced a Venetian red wand while Artemis produced a lemon yellow, Karin picked up the red one while Yuzu picked up the yellow one.

"Karin you say "Oberon Star Power Make-Up!" Yuzu, you say "Titania Star Power! Make-up!"

"Okay…" said Karin.

"Right!" said Yuzu.

"Oberon Star Power! Make-up!" said Karin.

Her clothes changed into a white leotard, she gained a Venetian red Sailor Collar and skirt, she gained lemon yellow ribbons in the front and back, she also gained elbow length white gloves with Venetian red piping, Venetian red sneakers, choker and a golden tiara with a Venetian red gem in the center, she was Sailor Oberon.

"Titania Star Power! Make-up!" said Yuzu

Her clothes changed into a white leotard, she gained a lemon yellow Sailor collar and skirt, she gained Venetian red ribbons in the front and back, she also gained elbow length white gloves with lemon yellow piping, Lemon yellow sneakers, choker and a golden tiara with a lemon yellow gem in the center, she was Sailor Titania.

"Told you… unavoidable." said Sailor Haumea.

"What's with you any ways?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Otaku." said Sailor Haumea with her usual cat like smile.

That's when Sailor Ghost Buster sent out another attack… which the remaining Senshi managed to doge.

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!" shouted Sailor Oberon, she created a red orb she which she then kicked hitting Sailor Ghost Buster.

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!" shouted Sailor Titania, she created several balls of energy that were shaped like fruit that hit Sailor ghost Buster.

"My powers are fruit?" asked Sailor Tatiana blinking.

"Fits with our family…" mutter Sailor Oberon an invisible arrow pointed to her saying "Name means quince"

An invisible arrow pointed to Sailor Titania saying "Name means Citron, brother's name means Strawberry"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

Both attack hit.

"We should check if the others are all right." said Sailor Haumea.

You know…" said Sailor Sun who was perfectly fine, "You could have done earlier."

"Sorry we were so focused on the other things." said Sailor Elara.

"Not a good explanation… there will be pentanes." muttered Sailor Sun.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Should we heal Don Kanonji?" asked Sailor Eris.

"Fine…" said Sailor Sun.

The two healers played rock paper, scissors… Sailor Eris won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Pretty!" Shouted Sailor Ghost Buster turning back to everyone favorite ghost hunting TV personally.

"We did it…" sighed Sailor Tatiana.

"Now that leaves one matter…" said Sailor Oberon, "who are all of you!"

After retransforming… Yuzu and Karin were shocked by who were some of the Senshi.

"You three are Sailor Senshi!" asked Yuzu looking at Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki.

"We haven't been Sailor Senshi very long…" said Orihime.

"I heard there were new Sailor Senshi but I didn't think anyone I knew were among them." said Yuzu.

"What about you?" asked Karin.

"Just people from around Tokyo…" answered Konata.

"But there's a question I need to ask you!" said Haruhi, "What's the truth about the ghosts in the area!"

That's when Yuki grabbed her arm and began to drag her away.

"Let go of me Yuki! I told you there are penalties and you're just making it worse!" yelled Haruhi.

"She's really into the super natural and with you're jobs… she might be asking you a lot of questions…" said Rukia, "Hopefully she get bored and move on to other things."

"If you say so." said Karin.

"We should really get going before they wake up…" said Kagami.

The others left…

"Hey wait!" yelled Karin.

"I'm still here." said Luna.

"Oh right… you can talk." said Karin.

"We should really help Jinta, Yuzu and Mr. Kanonji." said Yuzu.

Little did they know they were being watched the owner of the store Urahara and a mysterious dark skinned woman.

"Things are certainly getting interesting with the Sailor Senshi." said Urahara.

"Should we tell Isshin that his daughters are Sailor Senshi…" said the woman.

"I'm sure that he's already figured it himself out." said Urahara with a smirk.

Little did the Sailor Senshi know that they have become even more tangled up with the Soul Society than they knew… and it was something that would not show for a very long time.

Omake Time: Two Things that shouldn't talk… talk!

Kon AKA Bostov was currently dressed up like a girl and hating it.

"What is it with that girl… why does she always have to do this to me.

That's when he noticed the cat living with them was staring at him.

"Well what are you staring at? said Kon he then sighed, "It's not like you can talk."

"I'm just trying to figure out how you can talk." answered Luna.

"What! You can talk!" yelled Kon.

"As can you…" said Luna.

There was an awkward silence…

"I'm an artificial soul stuffed into a stuffed toy's body… you?" asked Kon.

"An advisor to a queen of the moon kingdom 1,000 years ago." answered Luna.

"Oh… think I heard some story about that place." said Kon.

"I thought you had something to do wit the Soul Society." answered Luna.

And that's how the bizarre friendship between the talking stuffed toy and the talking cat began… Who would have thought it.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi all take a break from searching, while Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa hang out with their friend Miyuki nothing bad can happen, right? Wrong! Another phage shows up! What will happen and will they find another new Senshi? find out next time!


	14. Day Off

Chapter 14: Day Off

It was just an ordinary School Day… but with the search going on for the Sailor Senshi going on it wasn't ordinary for 11 High School Girls and 2 Elementary School Girls… and that's why it was declared that a much needed day off was needed…

It was lunch time at Ryoo High School, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were talking.

"Do you have any friends in your class?" asked Konata.

"Stop asking me that every other day!" yelled Kagami.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" asked Tsukasa changing the subject.

"Well…" said Konata.

"We are not going to Akihabara!" yelled Kagami.

"I heard this new place opened up nearby." said Miyuki.

"What sort of place?" asked Kagami.

"I heard about it, I heard it's supposed to be a really good ramen place." said Konata.

"That sounds like fun." said Tsukasa

And so after school the girls went to the ramen place to eat and talk.

"So you've been busy lately?" asked Miyuki.

"Yeah, we met a new group of friends." Konata, "They've been taking up a good amount of time."

"Have you been able to go online?" asked Kagami now thinking about it.

""Yes I have…" said Konata with cat like smile, "I have found time between my new friends and my games."

"I'm assuming your grades are tanking." said Kagami.

Konata hung her head low.

"One day can I meet your friends?" asked Miyuki.

All three of them began to think, they needed more brains on the team… so it might be a good idea to check it out.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Konata.

"Why?" asked Kagami.

"Haruhi might want to strip her down and force her to wear a maid costume or something else." said Konata, "I've seen pictures of that girl Mikuru and I don't think Miyuki can handle it."

Miyuki only blinked.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Tsukasa.

"Trust me… you two don't want to know what she referring to." said Kagami.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's HQ…

"IU don't get why you want to use the move powerful people I mean we won't know who's powerful or not just by looking at them" said Sailor titanium Kerokko, "You got lucky with the last guy."

"No I didn't… you've seen him on TV you know what kind of power he has." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"We're supposed to be awakening the Sailor Senshi… and we've been doing a good job so far so leave it to me." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"You'll screw it up…" said Sailor Pewter Fox, "Remember the time with the horse shoe."

"Don't you dare mention the time with the horse shoe!" yelled Sailor titanium Kerokko.

"Let's do it your ways and let's see if you'll able to awaken just one compared to my two." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Why you…" said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"Let's go search for a target." muttered Sailor Pewter fox.

Meanwhile with the group of friends.

"So what's your new group of friends like?" asked Miyuki.

"Well there's Haruhi who's into the super natural, Sakaki's quiet, Orihime's a bundle of sunshine, Chiyo-Chan's too cute for her own good, Tatsuki's like a body guard, Yuki's really weird, Rukia's cool, Osaka's out of it, Yuzu's cute and Karin… no 10 year old should be that bitter." explained Konata.

"That's them in a nut shell." said Tsukasa.

"That was lazy you know." said Kagami.

"I know…" said Konata with her usual cat like smile.

"You know you forgot about Seiya." said Tusks.

"He's been so mopy lately I didn't want to include him." said Konata.

Kagami whacked her upside the head, "There's a good reason for that you know."

"I know… I didn't want to being it up because it makes me sad too." said Konata.

"Did something happen recently?" asked Miyuki.

"Not anything we should bother you about." said Konata.

Meanwhile with Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor titanium Kerokko, they stopped Ms. Kuroi, Konata's home room teacher.

"She looks like a good one." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"Let's just see for our selves." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

Sailor Titanium Kerokko sent out the gold ball which hit the teacher. Revealing her star seed turning it black and turning her into…

"Sailor Gamer Teacher!"

"I think I've heard of a Sailor Gamer and a Sailor Teacher…. But a Sailor Gamer Teacher…" said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Do you think her games she's powerful… but because it might transfer over." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

Meanwhile in at Chiyo-Chan… um "House" she was doing her homework when her computer began to beep.

"Oh no." said Chiyo-Chan.

"A phage." said Artemis waking up from taking a nap.

Chiyo-Chan began to see where the Phage was.

"That's the area near Ryoo High." said Artemis.

"Should I call Konata, Tsukasa and Kagami?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

Artemis nodded.

Chiyo-Chan grabbed her communicator.

"Konata! Kagami! Tsukasa!" called out Chiyo-Chan.

Back with the group of friends, all three communicators began to ring.

"Um… can you excuse me for a moment." said Kagami taking it upon herself to answer it.

She walked away from the group, "Kagami here." answered Kagami.

"A Phage is near you." said Chiyo-Chan over the communicator, "You have to be careful if it shows up."

"What really?" asked Kagami.

"I'm going to call the others. So please be careful." said Chiyo-Chan over the communicator.

"Okay… call the others." said Kagami.

"It says that Yuki is calling them." said Chiyo-Chan over the communicator.

"Okay." said Kagami with a nod.

She hung up her communicator.

Kagami walked back to the group.

"What's going on?" asked Konata.

She leaned towards Tusks and Konata.

"There's a Phage nearby…" whispered Kagami, "We have to be careful, we don't know if it will attack is or not."

The two nodded…

"Is something wrong?" asked Miyuki.

Before anyone could say a thing, there was an explosion, causing most people in the area to run away screaming. That's when Sailor Gamer Teacher appeared in front of them.

"Is that a Monster?" asked Miyuki blinking not k knowing how to react.

"Miyuki can you keep a secret?" asked Konata.

"Yes, I can." answered Miyuki.

"Okay." said Konata.

"Haumea Star Power!" said Konata.

"Phobos Star Power!" said Kagami.

"Deimos Star Power!" said Tsukasa.

"Make-up!" said all there.

"You guys are the Sailor Senshi!" cried Miyuki blushing.

"That's right." said Sailor Haumea.

That's when Sailor Gamer Teacher threw several book at them.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

The book bounced back words Sailor Gamer Teacher, she took out some sort of wizards staff and created a shield which blocked the book.

"No way!" yelled Sailor Haumea.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Deimos

"I know that shield." said Sailor Haumea, "It's a defensive spell used by the wizard in the Online role playing game I go on."

"I somehow knew you were going to say that." muttered Sailor Phobos.

That's when Sailor Gamer Teacher began some sort of chant.

"Oh no… that's the wizard's most powerful spell." said Sailor Haumea.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tsukasa.

"It's a good thing she's all alone all we need is to hit her before she completes it then she won't be able to cast it." explained Sailor Haumea.

Before either Senshi that can attack c9ould do it… there was a shouts of.

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

The attack hit before the spell could be cast. The Senshi turned to see that Sailor Sun, Sailor Juliet, Sailor Oberon, Sailor Titania, Sailor Elara and Luna.

"Wow that was fast." said Sailor Deimos.

"I know, it's amazing how fast we can travel as Sailor Senshi." said Sailor Titania.

"Who's she?" asked Sailor Sun who had certain thoughts in her head.

"That's Miyuki, she's a friend of ours… she also saw us transform…" said Sailor Haumea.

"Let me guess she's a Sailor Senshi too." said Sailor Haumea.

That's when Luna stared at Miyuki who was still watching.

"Yes, she is." said Luna.

"The cat talked." said Miyuki.

"You'd be surprised how many things talk in this world." answered Luna.

She performed a back flip and produced a cherry blossom pink wand.

"Say Dione Star Power! Make-up!" said Luna.

"Wait what about the whole asking if they want this destiny thing?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"She saw us transform she doesn't really have a choice… she's stuck." said Sailor Phobos.

"Dione Star Power! Make-up!"

Miyuki's clothes change to a white leotard, she gained cherry blossom pink sailor collar and skirt, the ribbons in front and back were heliotrope, she gained white elbow length glove with cherry blossom pink piping, she gained cherry blossom pink knee high boots, choker, heart shaped earring and a golden tiara with a cherry blossom pink gem in the center… and she also magically lost her glasses, she was Sailor Dione.

"I always wondered what would happen if a Sailor Senshi wore glasses." said Sailor Haumea.

"I guess while transformed it magical fixes their eyes." commented Sailor Sun.

"Hey! Pay attention to me!" yelled Sailor Gamer Teacher, "You girls need to stop playing video games and study!"

Sailor Gamer Teacher once again began to throw books.

"That's it! I know who that phage is! The fact she's a wizards, the fact she's throwing books and the fact she told us to stop playing video games! It can only be teach!" yelled Sailor Haumea.

"Oh yeah… she plays the same game as you and she often tells you get off the computer." said Sailor Phobos.

"Well Dione… maybe you should trey something." said Sailor Elara.

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Dione.

The others nodded…

"Okay…" said sailor Dione.

"Dione Book Explosion!" called out Sailor Dionne she tossed a glowing pink book at Sailor Gamer Teacher.

"A book…" said Sailor Deimos with dot eyes.

"These powers are getting weirder and weirder…" said Sailor Haumea.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

They turned to see the recombining Senshi headed their way.

"I guess we missed most of it." said Sailor Umbriel.

"Pretty much." said Sailor Sun.

That's when Sailor sun and Sailor Eris began to play rock paper, scissors, Sailor Sun was the one that won.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

The light hit Sailor Gamer Teacher turning her back into Ms. Kuroi.

"Phages are humans turned into monsters. Sailor Sun and Sailor Eris are able to heal them back into humans." explained Sailor Star fighter to Sailor Dione.

"I understand." said Sailor Dione.

"All right!" cheered Sailor Haumea, "That's done with…"

"Should we check if Ms. Kuroi is okay." said Sailor Phobos.

Sailor Haumea sweat dropped but didn't' say anything.

After detransforming the 4 girls from Ryoo High shocked on the teacher.

"What happened?" asked Ms. Kuroi.

"We found you passed out just lying in the street." said Konata.

"Oh… you don't know what happened before then." said Ms. Kuroi.

The 4 girls shook their heads no.

"Okay then." said Ms. Kuroi.

She got up and left…

"So is she gone?" asked Haruhi as she and the remaining Senshi peeked from behind a building,

"Yeah." said Konata.

"So, I guess we have a new Senshi." said Haruhi.

Haruhi stared at Miyuki and began to chuckle evilly.

"That's not a good sign." said Kagami.

Sakaki began to blush bright red while Chiyo-Chan began to cry… it looks like Haruhi had a new um… dress up doll among the Sailor Senshi… but fortunately for Miyuki, there were no plans to search North High in the future… well not in the few days at least.

Omake Time: The Misadventures of Sailor Rangiku: Episode 2

"Oh no!" said Luna, "A giant monster is attacking the city!"

She went to go wake up Sailor Rangiku who was sleeping on the couch, "Sailor Rangiku! Wake up!"

"% more minutes"! Mumbled Sailor Rangiku in her sleep.

"A gain monster is destroying the city! You must wake up!" yelled Luna.

"ZZZZZZZZ…" snored Sailor Rangiku.

Luna sighed and jumped on Sailor Rangiku and began to scratch her face a lot… waking her up.

"Ow! Luna!" yelled Sailor Rangiku.

"The city is being destroyed by a giant monster!" cried Luna.

"I know what I must do!" said Sailor Rangiku.

Sailor Rangiku fe3ll back to sleep…

And so the city was destroyed! Thanks to Sailor Rangiku!

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Seiya nearly gets by a car... that's bad... well at least the driver's trying to figure out ways to make it up to him... wait... strike that... she forces him to go to her work and show him off... turns out the driver is Yukari! Sakaki, Chiyo and Osaka's teacher... what will happen when the Animates strike? Find out next time!


	15. Near Miss

Chapter 15: Near Miss

Seiya was just walking around the Neighborhood that Chiyo-Chan lived one morning, it was just so peaceful. Very peaceful, especially in the morning, it would make him forget everyone bad that's going on… That's when he heard some sort of screech… he turned around and a badly beaten car was barreling down the road. The car was headed right for him he clenched his eyes shut just as it was about hit… fortunately the driver stop in less that a foot.

"I'm so sorry!" yelled the driver who turned out to be Sakaki, Chiyo and Osaka's home room teacher.

"It's no problem." said Seiya with a sweat drop.

That's when it dawned on Yukari.

"You're that has been Kou Seiya!" she yelled out.

"So… I'm already a has been…" though Seiya with a sweat drop.

"Hmmm… that could work… that could work." thought Yukari.

"Um… what's going on?" he asked.

"You should come with me to school so I can show you off to the other teachers and students." said Yukari.

"What?" asked Seiya.

"Then we can get coffee or something, how does that sounds…" said Yukari.

But before Seiya could answer, he was dragged into the car.

Sometime later, at the school's teacher's office, Yukari saw her poor best friend and Minamo Kurosawa… or as Yukari called her.

"Nyamo!" she yelled out happily.

"What is it?" asked Minamo.

"You won't believe who I ran over today!" said Yukari.

"She then dragged Seiya into Nyamo's line of sight.

"You're Kou Seiya!" yelled Minamo.

"Yeah, I am…" said Seiya.

"Can I speak with you alone… seriously…" muttered Minamo.

"Okay…" said Seiya.

The two entered the hall way…

"What is it?" asked Seiya.

"Sue her." said Minamo.

"What?" asked Seiya.

"I said sue her… she nearly ran you over." said Minamo.

Seiya stared… "Um… okay…" he said.

"She's a manic behind the wheel, she doesn't even have a license." said Minamo, "Not only that but last summer we chaperoned some students on a beach trip and one of has been mentally scared for life."

"I can't." said Seiya, "Some weird fans have been after me and I've been in hiding. If I sue her then they'll know where I am."

"How big of a fan?" asked Minamo.

"Crazy stalker killer fan." explained Seiya.

While untrue… there was someone trying to kill him, even if it wasn't a fan.

"Okay… I understand. But once it blows over. Please consider it, for all those who's been in the car. And those nearly run over like your self." said Minamo.

"She's that bad behind the wheel… huh?" said Seiya.

"You have no idea…" sighed Minamo.

And so it was time for class… Yukari came into the room happily.

"Wow Yukari… you finally beat that Melee fighter that his own game?" asked Tomo.

"No!" yelled Miss Yukai, "Soon I will be that Melee Fighter from the rival guild and take all of his treasures."

At that moment Konata sneezed… for little did she know that she was enemies worth yet another home room teacher.

Back with Yukari…

"No I just nearly ran over an interesting person today, would everyone like to meet him." said Yukari.

"You ran him over?" asked Chiyo-Chan becoming pale.

"No, I said nearly ran him over." said Yukari, "He's alive."

But Chiyo-Chan wasn't listening she was too pale and in her own freaked out world.

"The scars of the Yukai Mobile Strike again." said Yomi adjusting her glasses.

"You can come in now!" yelled Yukari.

Seiya sighed and came in…everyone gasped when they saw him.

"Oh my god! That's Kou Seiya from the Three Lights!" yelled Tomo pointing at Seiya.

"You ran over him?" asked Kagura.

"IO said nearly!" yelled Yukari.

Seiya look around the students, he knew that this was the school that Chiyo, Sakaki and Osaka attended… But wasn't surprised when he found them in class.

"So this their homeroom class." thought Seiya.

"Okay… if you have any questions him ask… I'm just going to take a nap." said Yukari who fell asleep right away.

"Hey!" yelled Seiya.

But it was to late she was already asleep.

"All right free period!" yelled Tomo.

That's when almost all the girl in room looked at Seiya.

"We've been having stalker problems and that's why we broke up…" said Seiya, "I'm really worried about it, I haven't heard from Yaten and Taiki in a long time."

"Huh… what are you talking about…" said Osaka.

Sakaki looked at Osaka giving her a look that said "Please along.", it took a few seconds for her to get it.

"Okay… never mind." said Osaka.

"Um… yeah…" said Seiya.

And so… since every single question revolved around the break up of the band, Seiya just hangout with the three students he knew.

"Chiyo-Chan doesn't look good." said Seiya with a sweat drop.

"She's been mentally scared for life by the car." said Yomi.

"So she's the one that that teacher told me about." said Seiya, "A teacher told me that a student was mentally scared for life… I didn't think it would be Chiyo-Chan."

"Yes, it was." sighed Sakaki.,

"Wait you know Chiyo-Chan?" asked Kagura shocked.

"I'm also good friends with Osaka and Sakaki." answered Seiya.

Kagura, Tomo and Yomi all looked at the other three.

"How do you know him!" yelled Tomo.

"Um…" said Osaka, "I forgot how I met him."

And invisible arrow pointed to her saying "Air headed"

Sakaki didn't say, but the arrow just said "Won't answer."

Chiyo-Chan was muttering something while pale, her arrow said "Having a nervous breakdown."

"So how we you know them?" asked Tomo to Seiya.

"We just met and became friends… that's it." said Seiya with a sweat drop.

"I see… so that it…" said Tomo who was thinking, "He's hiding something"

And so after school it was a Senshi meeting at Chiyo-Chan's house.

"So Seiya's not going to be here today?" asked Haruhi.

"He was nearly run over by our home room teacher, she's paying for a coffee." explained Sakaki.

"Does that explain why Chiyo-Chan is in the fetal position?" asked Kagami.

They turned that Chiyo-Chan was extremely pale, in the fetal position with Yuzu, Orihime and Tsukasa trying to talk her out of her shock.

"Don't talk about Miss Yukari's driving." shivered Osaka, and invisible arrow pointed to her saying, "Victim of the Yukari Mobile as well."

At a Burger Place Tomo was talking with Kagura and Yomi.

"We have to find out how those three are friends!" yelled Tomo.

"Why do you care?" asked Yomi.

"Don't you find it suspicious that they kept this from us?" asked Tomo.

"Not really." answered Yomi.

"You're just jealous that they know him and you don't." said Kagura.

"I'll show you who's jealous! We're going to find him and get some answers! Come on guys!" yelled Tomo.

"No thank you…" said Kagura.

"What! Why?" asked Tomo.

"Because I know when not get into one of your schemes." answered Kagura.

"Well I got a higher score on our last test." answered Tomo.

"Don't you dare bring that up!" yelled Kagura.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Fine I wont' bring you! Come on Yomi!" yelled Tomo dragging away Yomi.

"Poor Yomi." mumbled Kagura who then took a sip of her drink.

At a nearby outdoor terrace of a coffee shop, Yukari was looking at Seiya smiling.

"What I would give to end this…" thought Seiya.

"You!" yelled Tomo.

"What!" yelled Seiya.

"Tell us how you know Chiyo, Sakaki and Osaka! Now!" yelled Tomo.

"What you know three of my students!" yelled Yukari in shock.

"Uh…" said Seiya.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to any of them, Sailor Pewter fox and Sailor Kerokko was watching them.

"So that's them…" said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"I have a strange feeling about the two, so get the woman… she'll be a good phage." said Sailor Kerokko.

"No way… she won't be that powerful." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Fine…" muttered Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

That's when Sailor Titanium Kerokko shot the golden ball at Yukari…

"What's going on!" yelled Tomo.

"No it can't be." yelled Seiya.

Yukari's star seed went blank and she turned into the phage "Sailor Psycho Teacher!"

"Sailor Psycho Teacher!" yelled Seiya at the name.

"Poor little Sailor Star Fighter… can't even fight back." said Sailor Kerokko as she watched.

"Even if he was able to transform, he couldn't do it in front of these girls… A new Sailor Senshi better awaken from this." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"You're right." said Sailor titanium Kerokko with a nod.

The two of them disappeared…

Seiya, Tomo, Yomi were frozen.

"Run!" yelled Seiya.

"You don't have to tell men twice." said Tomo.

The three of them began to run away from the phage.

"What's going on!" yelled Tomo.

"I can't really explain." said Seiya.

At Chiyo-Chan's house, both Chiyo-Chan and Yuki's computers beeped. Yuki was the only who checked.

"It's a phage." said Yuki.

"Where is it?" asked Haruhi.

That's when their communicators rang, Tatsuki was the one that answered.

"Tatsuki here." answered Tatsuki.

"They just turned Yukari into a phage! And I'm running away from her with two of Sakaki's class mates!" yelled Seiya from the communicator.

"Okay… we'll be right there…" said Tatsuki with a sweat drop.

"Okay, everyone, you heard that, right?" asked Haruhi.

"Right!" said everyone else including Chiyo-Chan.

"She suddenly got better." said Konata with a sweat drop.

"I guess with a Phage Around it doesn't matter any more." said Karin with a sweat drop.

Back with the three being chased, neither Tomo nor Yomi noticed Seiya using the communicator.

"How are we supposed to stop this thing!" cried Tomo who was getting exhausted.

"We have to hope help will arrive." explained Seiya.

"Um… I don't think you should look." said Yomi.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomo.

"Are those lunch trays?" asked Seiya looking at Sailor Psycho Teacher.

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Haumea Phage Slicer!"

The attacks hit Sailor Psycho Teacher… for the Sailor Senshi had arrived.

"I don't know what you done here! But it should stop! You're an evil monster and I won't forgive you! Sailor Haumea is going to make you pay!" yelled out Sailor Haumea.

"What was that?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"That was my magical girl speech." said Sailor Haumea giving the good guy pose (complete with teeth ping).

Get used to it." said Sailor Phobos.

"Oh wow it's the Sailor Senshi!" yelled Tomo.

"Oh great." muttered Yomi but on the inside she was disbelief.

Luna and Artemis looked at the two… both of them got the feelings.

"Both of those girls…" whispered Luna.

"Tomo and Yomi are Sailor Senshi?" whispered Sailor Rhea.

"Should we ask them?" asked Artemis.

"It might be a good idea." whispered Sailor Makemake.

Sailor Rhea, Sailor Makemake and Sailor Io all began to think what would it be like if Tomo was a Sailor Senshi, it's best not known what was going though their heads.

"Tomo will say yes…" said Sailor Rhea, "But I don't know"

"But we need as much help as we can get." said Sailor Makemake.

"It might be fun with Tomo around." said Sailor Io.

Luna and Artemis nodded and ran over to Tomo and Yomi.

"Excuse me." said Luna.

Both of them looked down and saw the talking cats.

"Holy crap! The cats are talking!" yelled Tomo pointing at the two moon cats.

"That's right, we're talking." sighed Luna.

"You two are Sailor Senshi…" said Artemis.

"What really?" asked Yomi blinking.

"Really that's awesome!" yelled Tomo.

"However there's something going on… and you must make a choice. You must be willing to risk your life for the whole Galaxy or Universe… if not will make sure that nothing bad happens to you." explained Luna.

"You mean like the mafia?" asked Tomo.

"No not like the mafia." said Luna with a big sweat drop, "There someone gathering the life force of Sailor Senshi called Star Seeds and if they find out your Sailor Senshi and you haven't awakened then your lives are in danger."

"So in other words we can either fight or wait for the inevitable." said Yomi.

Luna sweat dropped…

"I say got for it! I always wanted top be a Sailor Senshi!" yelled Tomo, "And Yomi's coming along too…"

Yomi sighed… of course she wouldn't have a say in it.

Luna and Artemis nodded to each other. Both of them back flipped, Luna produced an international orange wand while Artemis produced a lime green one.

"You say Titan Star Power! Make-up!" said Luna to Yomi.

"And you say Ganymede Star Power! Make-up." said Artemis to Tomo.

"Okay!" yelled Tomo.

"Well I don't have a choice." sad Yomi.

"Titan Star Power! Make-Up!" called out Yomi.

Yomi's clothes turned into a white leotard, she gained an international orange sailor collar and skirt, her front ribbon in front was dark pink while the back was international orange, she gained elbow length gloves with international orange piping, she also gained international orange high heels with ballerina straps, choker and star shaped earrings, as well at a golden tiara with an international orange gem. Her glasses also disappeared magical, she was Sailor Titan.

"Ganymede Star Power! Make-up!" called out Tomo.

Her clothes turned into a White leotard, she gained a lime green Sailor Collar and skirt, her ribbons were fuchsia in the front and back. She gained elbow length gloves, with lime green piping. She also gained lime green boots and choker while she gained fuchsia rose shaped earrings. She gained a golden tiara that had a lime green gem in the center. She was Sailor Ganymede.

"Oh great… Sailor Ganymede…" muttered Luna, she had some bad memories of Sailor Ganymede… it was the only of the moon Senshi that stuck in her memory… possibly due to the fact she was called the extreme Sailor Jupiter due to their similar powers and costumes (despite looking nothing alike).

"Oh come, she can't be like her past life." said Artemis.

"All right smother I'm kicking your ass." said Sailor Ganymede.

"Then again, I've been wrong before." said Artemis.

"I'm going to kill you all!" yelled Sailor Psycho Teacher getting up from the first attack.

"She been down for that long!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"It must be a pretty weak one." said Seiya.

"You should be the next ones to attack since you are the new girls." said Sailor Umbriel.

"Okay." said Sailor Titan with a shrug.

"All right!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

That's when the attacks came to them.

"Titan Earth Shaker!" shouted Sailor Titan, she sent a brown wave of energy hitting Sailor Psycho Teacher.

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!" showed Sailor Ganymede, a lighting rod came out of her tiara, lighting hit it then hit Sailor Psycho Teacher.

"Isn't that…" said Seiya.

"Sailor Jupiter's powers… they called her Sailor Jupiter's long lost sister 1,000 years ago despite not being related." mumbled Luna.

"I see.." muttered Seiya.

"Oh wow! I have lighting Powers!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"That's never a good sign…" muttered Sailor Titan with a sweat drop.

"Now the time to heal it!" yelled Luna.

"Right!" said Sailor Sun and Sailor Eris.

The two played rock, paper, scissors… Sailor Eris won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Pretty!" shouted Sailor Psycho Teacher, turning back into the Psycho Teacher, Yukari.

"She's back to normal… that's good." sighed Sailor Rhea.

And so everyone detransformed… needless to say Tomo was shocked at the sight of three of her friends.

"You guys are Sailor Senshi! Why did you tell us!" yelled Tomo.

"Well we're supposed to keep it a secret." said Osaka.

"That's one sentence I thought I would never hear you say." said Tomo string at Osaka.

"Well I understand that you didn't tell us… after all you are super heroes." said Yomi.

"Now what about them!" yelled Tomo pointing at the others.

"We'll explain them later." said Chiyo-Chan.

"You better." said Tomo.

Yukari began to wake up…

"Maybe we should schedule another meeting soon." said Haruhi.

"It should be at the Club Room…" said Yuki.

"That's a great idea Yuki! We can figure out a way to get Kyon, Mikuru out of there but still that's a great idea!" shouted Haruhi.

Those that knew the horrors of last time sweat dropped.

"Yeah, we should go." said Kagami.

"And member Seiya… pay attention to the road at all times. You might get hit again but a crazy driver." said Konata giving sage advice.

"Okay… I will…" said Seiya with a nod.

That night, Konata was playing a computer game, when her cousin Yui (who frequently comes while bored) came into the room.

"Oh hey Yui-Neesan." said Konata.

"Hey! You won't believe who I nearly ran over." said Yui.

"Is it Kou Seiya?" asked Konata.

"How did you know?" asked Yui dragging in the poor former idol.

"2nd time in one day… that's not a good thing." said Konata.

"I should have listened to your advice." sighed Seiya.

"Yeah… you should have…" said Konata with a sweat drop.

Omake Time: Test Results

Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime were looking at their test results, when the other Senshi showed up for some reason.

"So you go your test results back." said Kagami.

"Yeah." said Rukia with a sweat drop.

They all saw Rukia's test.

"Wow you did pretty badly." said Konata.

"You seem like the type to get good score." said Yomi.

"Yeah, I know." said Rukia with an invisible arrow poking to her saying, "Just going to school as part of cover".

"I did okay. "said Tatsuki with a shrug.

"What did you get Orihime?" asked Tsukasa.

Orihime showed her score… which shocked everyone.

"A perfect score!" yelled Haruhi in shock.

"She always tied for first place." said Tatsuki.

"That's amazing." said Kagami.

"You're such a ditz and you got a perfect. I'm surprised." said Tomo.

"Maybe if we rub her for lucky we can get perfect score too." said Osaka.

Everyone laughed at it… until Tomo, Osaka, Konata and Tsukasa all began to swarm around Orihime.

"Don't even try it!" yelled Yomi, Tatsuki and Kagami at the same time.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi goes to the SOS Brigade Club Room once again... Chiyo-Chan and Sakaki knows how to avoid Haruhi's costume lust but with Konata on Haruhi's side will Miyuki be able to escape the embarrassment. Meanwhile the Soul Society has chosen a 2nd Sailor Senshi... however Toshiro is against the choice, why? Also another Sailor Senshi is found, who is it? All these and more will answered next time!


	16. Another Trip to the Clubroom

Chapter 16: Another Trip to the Clubroom

It was an exhausting walk uphill. Chiyo-Chan and Yuzu were exhausted, while the others in the group were okay…

"I've been meaning to ask a question." said Karin, "Why are Chiyo and Sakaki with us?"

"Because of last time." said Sakaki.

"What happened last time?" asked Yuzu.

"Last time Haruhi stripped both Chiyo-Chan and Sakaki and forced the two to wear costumes." said Tatsuki, "She would have gotten to Orihime had I not intervened."

"Do you think she'll do it to us?" asked Yuzu scared.

"No… because your under my protection." answered Takatsuki.

"And that's why we're with Tatsuki… if we weren't… she would have done it again." said Chiyo-Chan, "Though I am worried about Miyuki. Haruhi and Konata are going to team up against her.."

Everyone sweat dropped at this one.

That's when there was a ringing. It was Rukia's Soul Phone (no… that's not a typo), she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"The other captain have chosen the 2nd Sailor Senshi. I'm going to the meeting." came Toshiro's voice on the other end.

"Okay, I'll meet you after the meeting." said Rukia with a nod hanging it up.

"You have a cell phone?" asked Yuzu.

"Who are you meeting exactly?" asked Karin.

"It's nothing… really." said Rukia brushing them off.

She looked at Orihime and gave a small nod… which meant one thing… the 2nd Soul Reaper Senshi had been decided, Luna took note of this.

Meanwhile in the club room the 5 core members were doing their usual things, Kyon and Itsuki played a game, Mikuru was making tea and Yuki just sat in a corner reading, Haruhi was waiting for her "prey".

That's when the door opened she turned around and saw Tomo, Yomi, Osaka and Seiya.

"Oh it's you." said Haruhi in a disappointed tone.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Tomo.

"I thought you were Miyuki." answered Haruhi.

"Does this have to with the reason why Sakaki and Chiyo didn't want to show us the way?" asked Yomi.

Seiya could only nod.

"Oh guys, this is Yomi, Tomo and Osaka." said Haruhi.

"Osaka, that can't be your real name." said Kyon.

"It's not it's…" said Osaka.

But before say her name, Tomo yelled out "Who cares!"

Poor Ayumu…

"I take you didn't choose that nickname… no one ever uses my real name either… it's…" said Kyon.

But before Kyon could say his real name, Haruhi yelled out, "Who needs to know!"

Poor… um… what's his name.

The two stood in silence.

"Say I was wondering about fish." said Osaka.

"What about them." said Kyon with a sweat drop.

"About how some live in fresh water and some live in the ocean." said Osaka.

This wasn't going to be a beautiful friendship at all.

That's when the door opened, it was Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami. Konata nodded to Haruhi… Then the terror began. Seiya, Kyon and Itsuki ran out of the room as fast as they could while Haruhi with Konata's help striped Miyuki and forced her to wear the costume.

"So… Seiya, are Yaten and Taiki coming?" asked Kyon.

"No… something happened recently, and we haven't talked in a while." said Seiya.

"Oh, I see…" said Kyon.

That's when the final group of Senshi arrived…

"So I take it that Haruhi began to strip her?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah." said Kyon.

He noticed that Chiyo-Chan was pale.

"I take it she hasn't fully recovered from that." said Kyon.

The ones that saw what happened the time before shook their heads no.

"I see…" said Kyon with a sweat drop.

Elsewhere in the realm of the dead, better known as the Soul Society they were discussing the final choice for the Sailor Senshi.

"After much consideration we have chosen the 2nd Female Soul Reaper to aid in the Sailor Wars." said General Commander Yamamoto.

"So who is it?" asked the captain of the 2nd division Soi Fon, she was stern looking woman with two long braids.

"I doubt they would send in a captain for this. The situation isn't that bad." said Toshiro.

"I thought that there was loss with two of the Sailor Starlights." responded Soi Fon.

"That's indeed true, that's why we're sending in a Lieutenant." said Yamamoto.

"I take it it's not Rangiku since I was not asked to bring her." said Toshiro.

General Yamamoto sighed, which meant one thing.

"You didn't ask her…." said Toshiro with his eyes wide.

"Yes, I did ask her." said Yamamoto.

Toshiro gritted his teeth in anger… he couldn't believe it at all… of people they had to choose… the picked a bad choice in his opinion.

Meanwhile… back at the club room, the Senshi came back in to find Miyuki in the pink nurse's uniform.

"You reused one of the costumes." said Kyon with a sweat drop.

"Well you see I didn't have any money to buy Miyuki a new costume, but I knew that Miyuki and Mikuru are about the same size so I thought Mikuru wouldn't mind." said Haruhi.

"I see…" said Kyon with a big sweat drop.

"By the way, this is Yuzu, Rukia, Karin and Tsukasa… Karin and Yuzu are fraternal twin sisters while Tsukasa is Kagami's fraternal twin." explained Haruhi.

"Aren't you two members of Don…" said Kyon.

"Please don't ask that question, I'd rather not talk about it." said Karin.

Okay." said Kyon with a sweat drop.

"So Miyuki, how are you holding up." said Kagami.

"I'm fine." said Miyuki who was blushing bright red.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagami with a sweat drop.

While everyone was paying attention to the other Rukia shot Yuki a quick look, who realized what it meant, Yuki nodded then went back to reading her book.

Back in the Soul Society Toshiro was questioning the choice for the next Senshi.

"How can you choose her, she hasn't completely healed!" yelled Toshiro.

"Her physical wounds have healed." explained Captain of the 4th Division Retsu Unohana, a kindly woman with a braid tied in the front.

"That's not what I meant!" yelled Toshiro.

"I was the one that suggested that she would join the," answered captain Unohana, "I think it might be good for her mental health, I've met the Sailor Senshi in the Silver Millennium and I'm sure they can help her get back onto her feet."

Toshiro sighed, "I now understand… but I will only agree if she is sent is not sent to Karakura town…" muttered Toshiro.

"We weren't planning on sending her to begin, after all in the three areas where the Sailor Senshi live there is something we need to observers… something of the up most importance…" explained Commander General Yamamoto.

Back in the club room, Haruhi sneezed.

"Are you okay?" asked Mikuru.

"Yeah… I have the feeling that someone is talking about me behind my back." said Haruhi.

"It's just in your heard." said Konata with a shrug.

"Probably." said Haruhi rubbing her nose.

Outside the school, Luna and Artemis finished their search.

"I couldn't find one anywhere." said Artemis.

"Me neither." said Luna.

"Do you think it's possible that Yuki knows something we don't." said Luna, "She was the one that suggested this day."

"We would have told us if the 2nd Humanoid Interface was chosen…" said Artemis.

"Something's up." said Luna.

On the roof of the school…

"So this is Sailor Sun's school." said Sailor titanium Kerokko, "It's very nice."

"If you say so." said Sailor Pewter Fox looking at some sort of device.

"What is that?" asked Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"It's a device that measure power of a person on and off line." said Sailor Pweter Fox

"It's because of that teacher, isn't it?" asked Sailor titanium Kerokko.

"Yes…" sighed Sailor Pewter fox.

That's when the machine began to beep. The two of them saw a rather pretty girl with wavy light green hair.

"She's the one." said Sailor Pewter fox, "Let's go."

The two of them jumped in front of the girl who stopped walking. The girl stared at them, as if she knew who they were and what they wanted.

"Time for a powerful phage." said Sailor Pewter Fox sending out a Golden ball at her enemy, turning to the phage.

"Sailor Data!"

Inside of the club room both computers began to ring.

"What's that sound?" asked Kyon blinking.

Chiyo-Chan checked her computer, her eyes winded when she saw where the Phage was.

"It's on School Ground." she said.

There was a strange explosion outside.

"All right! Let's investigate it! But only me, Yuki and unofficial members!" yelled Haruhi.

Everyone sweat dropped, but most of the Senshi shrugged and went along with it.

That's when there was another explosion, Mikuru looked out the window and thought "Today is the day." she thought.

Out at the gate they saw the two animates and Sailor Data.

"Do good for you to show up." said Sailor titanium Kerokko.

"Finsh them off Sailor Data!" said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Yes." said Sailor Data with a nod.

The tow animates disappeared and left Sailor Data all alone.

""So looks like we have to fight this one." said Sailor Ganymede.

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

The 4 attack hits Sailor Data but did nothing, she just smiled.

"What she do?" asked Sailor Sun.

Before any of them could answer Sailor Data said "I absorbed the data of the attacks. I can now use them against you."

That's when Sailor Data used the lighting that hit her against the Senshi.

"What did she do?" asked Sailor Sun getting up after being hit by the lighting.

"As I said I aborted the data." said Sailor Data creating several sheets of paper which she sent back at the Sailor Senshi.

Back in the club room, Mikuru began to get worried.

"I'm going to check on them." said Mikuru leaving the club room.

The two boys looked at each other.

"Something strange is going to on." said Kyon.

"Don't you mean stranger than usual?" asked Itsuki.

Kyon sighed and sweat dropped… of course he had to make that crack, after all the entire club was all about making Haruhi happy and keeping her entertained.

With Luna and Artemis they heard the battle and watched from a safe distance.

"What are we going to do?" asked Luna.

"I don't know." said Artemis.

That's when both of them sensed something, an awakened Sailor Senshi. They looked to see it was Mikuru.

Mikuru stopped when she saw the Senshi battle. Which the Sailor Senshi saw.

"Mikuru…" said Sailor Sun weakly.

"The Sailor Senshi?" asked Mikuru blinking.

That's when Luna approached them.

"Excuse me!" said Luna.

"The cat's talking!" cried Mikuru.

Luna sighed and said, "You are a Sailor Senshi… however…" said Luna.

"I accept no matter what the cause." said Mikuru.

""Really?" asked Luna blinking.

"That's weird." said Sailor Sun blinking.

"She's so meek though." said Sailor Haumea blinking.

Luna performed a back flip, an aqua colored wand appeared.

"Now say Charon Star Power! Make-up!" said Luna.

"Okay." said Mikuru, "Charon Star Power! Make-up!"

Mikuru's maid outfit became a white leotard she gained an aqua sailor collar and skirt, both ribbons in front and back were amber, she gained white elbow length gloves with aqua piping, she gained an aqua chocker, high heels with ballerina straps, and dangling earrings that looked like clocks and of course a golden tiara with an aqua gem in the center, she was Sailor Charon.

"No way!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"So another Sailor Senshi! You will face my wrath!" said Sailor Data.

She created a ball of light, paper, lighting and um… fighting spirit? Before she could send it there was a bright flash of light in front of Sailor Charon. That's when a silver key shaped staff appeared in front of her. She instinctively grabbed it.

"No way…" thought Sailor Star Fighter.

"It's the garnet rod." said Luna.

"That must mean, right now she's it's true holder." answered Artemis.

"I don't think that staff will help you." said Sailor Data.

The ball of energy headed to Sailor Charon who knew what to say.

"Charon Time Reversal!"

The held out the Garnet Rod which some how revered the energy ball and hit Sailor Data, hurting her.

"So… all we had to do was bounce it back." said Sun.

Everyone slowly turned Sailor Phobos.

"Don't… say…. anything." growled Sailor Phobos.

Sailor Sun and Sailor Eris nodded to each other. The two play rock paper, scissors. Sailor Sun was the one that won.

"Star Sol Healing Light!"

The healing move hit Sailor Data!

"Lovely!" yelled Sailor Data turning back into the girl.

Sailor Juliet looked at her.

"Emiri Kimidori." said Sailor Juliet.

"I guess you know her." said Sailor Star Fighter.

"She once told us that computer club president went missing… the weird thing is that for some reason she pretended to his boyfriend." said Sailor sun with a shrug.

"Okay… now that's out of the way! Why does she get a cool staff and we don't!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"I don't know… really…" mumbled Sailor Charon.

"I think it has to do with the time gate." said Luna, "She was chosen to protect the time gates in Sailor Pluto's place… must be because of the affect that Charon is moon of Pluto." said Luna.

Everyone was confused…

"Maybe we should explain later." said Luna.

"Yeah we should really get back to the club room." said Sailor Sun.

"Shouldn't' we reveal ourselves to Mikuru?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." said Sailor Sun.

And so they revealed who they were to Sailor Charon/ Mikuru… and the rest of the day went normal.

As the sun was setting Mikuru, looked up to the sky and smiled.

"I've finally awakened as a Sailor Senshi." she thought.

As it turned out Mikuru knew all along that she was a Sailor Senshi, for it was part of her mission to observe Haruhi… much like Yuki she too was a Sailor Senshi sent to help Haruhi along with observing her and making sure she didn't destroy the world… in fact that only one that was out of the loop was Itsuki… the Organization had nothing to with the Sailor Senshi… funny the way things work… huh?

Meanwhile in the Soul Society, the female Soul Reaper had just revived her powers and now had the powers of the Sailor Senshi.

"So I take it that my secondary mission is to help protect Karakura Town." said the soul reaper.

"No… that will not be your mission." said General Commander Yamamoto.

"What do you mean?" asked the female Soul Reaper.

That's when Captain Kurotsuchi stepped foreword,

"As you were braided earlier, Sailor Galaxia removed every signal star seed from the living. However something restored." said Captain Kurotsuchi.

The newly made Sailor Senshi nodded, "But what does that have to with my mission to the human world?"

"Everything." answered Commander General Yamamoto.

Toshiro watched this with a stern look in his eyes. He didn't like the fact that they chose her… however perhaps her mission beyond being a Sailor Senshi and making new friends might be a good thing… as long this girl would forget a certain pain… a pain that greatly haunted her, a pain that no one knew would ever go away… All he could was hope.

Omake Time: In the Year 3,000!

Note: this Omake takes place during the Sailor Moon R Episode: The Shocking Future! Diamande's Dark Ambition (That's "Legend of the Negamoon" for you dub fans)

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask along with the two cats searched for Chibi-Usa though out Crystal Tokyo.

"Chibi-Usa!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Where is she?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Don't worry… we will find her." assured Sailor Mars.

That's when a bolt of lighting descended to the Earth. Missing the Sailor Senshi.

"Halt Intruders!" yelled a voice.

They looked up to find a Sailor Senshi with a similar costume to Sailor Jupiter… expect the main color was Lime Green and the ribbons were fuchsia. She also shorter and her hair was shoulder length.

"I don't know who you but you not getting passed me! Sailor Ganymede!" yelled the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Ganymede.

"Oh god no…" muttered Luna slapping her head with paw.

"A new Sailor Senshi?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"You think she could be related to Jupiter?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"I hope not…" muttered Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't know who you imposters are! But your not getting passed me!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

She was about to attack them again but was hit from behind by a whack in the head, four more Senshi showed up.

"Tomo Takino!" said one of the Senshi who's colors were international orange and dark pink.

"Oh hi! Titan, Elara, Phobos, Juliet…" mumbled Sailor Ganymede who then realized she was referred to her by her civilian name… which only happened if she screwed upon… big time "What did I do."

"They are the Sailor Senshi from the early 21st Century… Before we awakened as Sailor Senshi. They don't even know we exist." explained a taupe gray and maroon Senshi who was Sailor Juliet.

"That's why we were supposed to hide out in the Soul Society for a while." explained Sailor Phobos, who's colors were eggplant purple and light yellow.

"I don't think I got that message." laughed Sailor Ganymede.

"I thought that might be the case." said Sailor Titan with her eye twitching.

"Um… hello." said Sailor Moon.

The four seemingly sane ones sighed, the last Senshi who's colors were ice blue and lavender explained everything. "We're members of a Group of Senshi that's not supposed to awaken for about two years your time. You weren't supposed to even meet us."

"Wait what do you mean we're not supposed to meet you?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"You are supposed to learn things about your future, but not about us." said Sailor Juliet.

"What are you going to do, erase our memories of this meeting?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Elara nodded, she took out what looked like a lighter and showed it them. It exploded and the 5 Senshi, own masked man and tow cats passed out.

"Well at that was good." said Sailor Ganymede.

That's when Sailor Titan began to drag her away.

"We need to think of a decent punishment! You're luck that Elara brought her memory eraser." said Sailor Titan.

"It's not my fault! I didn't get the memo that we were supposed to hide out!" cried Sailor Ganymede.

"Are you sure you didn't get… are you sure you did get but threw it away before you could read it?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Maybe…" said Sailor Ganymede shifting her eyes.

The remaining conscious Senshi sighed expect for Sailor Juliet…. Of course Sailor Ganymede would cause them a headache… they were just lucky that she didn't screw up the time line… big time.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: There's a new girl in Haruhi's class... So she kidnaps her... er...has her join the S.O.S. Brigade... but like all members of the S.O.S. Brigade there's more to meet the eye with her! She was sent by the Soul Society to observes Haruhi and make sure she doesn't destroy the world... not only that but she's the 2nd Sailor Senshi the Soul Society has chosen! Who is she? Also Akira Kogami makes her appearance in the actual... or maybe not...

A/N: If you're a Bleach fan you might be able to figure out the clues to who she is... if you are able to figure out who is then you get a cookie. Happy guessing!


	17. The 2nd Soul Reaper

A/N: Congrats who ever guessed correctly... it is who you think it is (I knew people would guess correctly)... expect a lot of Toshiro/Soul Reaper I picked in future chapters

Chapter 17: The 2nd Soul Reaper

"Three Years ago… a strange event happened in Tokyo, a large pulse of spiritual energy appeared in the middle of Tokyo. This event attracted a large amount of Hollows and an ensuing battle raged for several days. After much research it was discovered that this release was caused by a girl named Haruhi Suzumiya. We at the 12th Division watched her form afar and from this were able to gather interesting information about her. It appears that pending on her emotions she is able to alter realty to her liking." explained Captain Kurotsuchi.

"How is that even possible?" asked the soul reaper chosen for the mission.

"We had many theories, all were proven false until recently." explained Captain Kurotsuchi.

"It was recently discovered that Haruhi Suzumiya is the reincarnation of the Princess of the Sun… also better known as Sailor Sun. While her past life knew about her powers it was decided that in this life for the time being that she would remain completely obvious to them." explained Commander Yamamoto.

"So my mission is to protect her while aiding her and the other Sailor Senshi?" asked the Soul Reaper.

"Yes and no." said Commander General Yamamoto, "You to obverse her and to make she doesn't accidentally destroy the world. You see we are not the only ones who watch over her."

"What do you mean?" asked the Soul Reaper.

"At Haruhi's school she created a club called the S.O.S. Brigade, which comprised of herself, a Time Traveler from what we believe to be around 1,000 years in future named Mikuru Asahina, an "ESPer" named Itsuki Koizumi, a Humanoid Interface of the Integrated Data Thought Entity Yuki Nagato and Kyon, who is a normal human on the surface however we don't have that much information… like what his name." explained Yamamoto.

"I have heard some things about the club, I'm not quite clear at what it does, but I have heard that she for some reasons forces some members to wear ridiculous costumes." said Toshiro.

"Are you joking Shiro?" asked the Soul Reaper.

Toshiro sighed… as some of the captains tried not to laugh.

"You are to reveal yourself as a Soul Reaper to the other members but not to Haruhi herself." explained Captain Yamamoto.

"Why?" asked the Soul Reaper.

"One is that Yuki Nagato is a Sailor Senshi and has become a sort of Liaison between us and the Integrated Data Thought Entity. Another is that you would gain suspicion among the other three members of the S.O.S. Brigade if you do not reveal yourself." explained Toshiro.

"I understand." said the Soul Reaper.

"Very well, you will follow Captain Kurotsuchi to get your Gigai then you will meet with Lieutenant Kusajishi to get your Gikongan." explained General Commander Yamamoto.

"May I accompany her?" asked Toshiro.

"You may." said Commander General Yamamoto.

"Good." said Toshiro.

Sometime later at Orihime's apartment, Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku, Luna, Seiya and Yuki all waited to see who was the new Sailor Senshi.

"Why is Yuki here?" asked Orihime.

"Yuki is spiritual aware so she knows about the Soul Society." said Rukia.

"Oh I didn't know that about you!" said Orihime.

Yuki who was reading her book just nodded then went back to it.

"So who you two think will be the next Senshi?" asked Rangiku.

"I don't know." said Orihime.

"I haven't really thought about it." said Rukia with a shrug.

"I have an idea." said Rangiku, "Nanao."

"Nanao?" Why her?" asked Rukia.

"Well I'm sure Captain Kyoraku would suggest her and she would take it to take a vacation from him." explained Rangiku.

"I can see that." sisal Rukia.

That's when Toshiro opened the door.

"Good Yuki's here." he muttered, he was clearly in some sort of bad mood, "Rukia, do you have that exploitation on what Soul Reapers do on you?"

"I do." said Rukia.

She took out her sketch book and gave it to Toshiro. He turned to Yuki and asked her, "Can you follow me outside?"

Yuki closed her book and followed Toshiro outside.

The others followed them outside where they saw Yuki, Toshiro and the Soul Reaper discussing the plans. The Soul Reaper and Yuki then left together.

"Did anyone see her face?" asked Orihime.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"She was too short to be Nanao, so there goes my theory." said Rangiku.

Toshiro walked back towards them and said, "I'm going to the roof. I would like it if you don't disturb me." said Toshiro.

Toshiro left and it was then Rangiku knew who the Soul Reaper was.

"I know who she is." said Rangiku, "There is only one girl that can get him this upset."

Everyone else was confused, but then Rukia remember the stories and realized who it was.

"I'm surprised they picked her." said Rukia.

"I know. With all that happened during your near execution." said Rangiku.

"Near Execution?" asked Luna and Seiya with big sweat drops.

"I never told you did I?" asked Rukia.

"No… no you didn't." said Seiya with a big sweat drop.

The next day, at North High, Mr. Ogata, the home room teacher for Haruhi's class made an announcement.

"Today we have a new student." he said.

Kyon sighed, he turned around and saw Haruhi looked existed.

"Another mysterious transfer student." she said.

"You may come in now." said Mr. Ogata.

The door opened and a girl with brown hair tied into a bun inside of a cloth. She gave a polite bow.

"Hello, my name is Momo Hinamori. It's a pleasure to meet you all." she said with a smile.

Kyon noticed the strangely empty seat next to Haruhi…

"You may sit next to Haruhi, Momo." said Mr. Ogata.

"Okay." said Momo who took the seat next to Haruhi.

"We need to talk after school." Haruhi whispered to Momo.

"Okay." said Momo.

"That poor girl." thought Kyon.

That lunch Haruhi sent out a message to all the Senshi saying that that, she, Yuki and Mikuru couldn't attend the meeting that day because of brigade business, which made everyone who heard it sweat drop.

That afternoon, the 4 members of the S.O.S. Brigade waited for Haruhi; she came into the room dragging Momo.

"Okay members! Meet our newest member! Momo Hinamori!" yelled Haruhi.

"Hello." said Momo with a sweat drop.

"Welcome to the S.O.S. Brigade." said Tatsuki with a polite bow.

"You know Kyon, this is Itsuki Koizumi, the second in command, Mikuru Asahina our mascot and Yuki Nagato, our irreplaceable silent character!" yelled Haruhi doing some sort introduction.

"So what is this club?" asked Momo.

"The job of the S.O.S. Brigade is find Time Travelers, ESPers, Aliens and Ghosts and hang out with them!" yelled Haruhi.

"Since when has ghosts been a part of it?" asked Kyon.

Before Haruhi could answer there was a knock at the door. She opened it and it was the computer club president.

"Excuse me Haruhi me and the other presidents would like to talk to you." said the Computer Club president.

"Fine…" muttered Haruhi.

She left to discus this matter whatever it was with the other club presidents.

Itsuki breathed a sigh of relief then turned his attention towards Momo.

"You're here to obverse Haruhi aren't you?" asked Itsuki.

Momo nodded, "That's right." said Momo, "I'm a Soul Reaper."

"A Soul Reaper?" asked Kyon.

Momo nodded and took out a sketch book.

"You see there are two kinds of Soul that walk the earth. Hollows and Wholes." said Momo showing purify… of bunnies and teddy bears, with bunnies reposting wholes and teddy bears presenting Hollows, "Wholes are normal ghosts, while Hollows are warped souls that eat souls. It is a Soul Reapers duty to guide Wholes to the after life and to exterminate Hollows. Any questions?"

"What's with the pictures?" asked Kyon.

"I barrowed them from another Soul Reaper. I didn't have much time to prepare this." said Momo with a big sweat drop.

"I see." said Kyon.

"Does this have to with Karakura Town?" asked Itsuki.

"Yes it does." said Momo with a nod, "Karakura Town has an abnormally high amount of spiritual energy so Hollows are naturally attached to it."

"How do we know you're not lying." asked Kyon.

"Well I guess I can leave my Gigai." said Momo.

"Gigai?" asked Itsuki and Kyon.

Momo nodded, "The body you see isn't a real one. Soul Reapers are normally invisible to most unless the person is spiritually aware. So I have to inhabit a fake body to interact with most" explained Momo.

"I will temporally alter data so that those who aren't spiritually aware will be able to see you." said Yuki.

"Thank you." said Momo.

She grabbed her bag and took out a Dolphin shaped pez dispenser, she ate it and suddenly there were tow Momos! The 2nd Momo was a lot paler and had bags under her eyes, she also wore a black kimono, had a sword at her waist and some sort of arm band on her arm with a drawing of the Lily of the valley below 5 written kanji.

"This is my true form." said Momo.

"So I take it that all Soul Reapers are pale like that." said Kyon.

Momo looked down as if she was going to cry.

"No, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." said Momo.

Kyon noticed that it seemed to be a difficult subject.

"So what des that arm band mean?" he changed the subject.

"Oh it's my Lieutenant's Badge." said Momo, "I'll explain it another time."

"Okay…" said Kyon with a sweat drop.

"You can tell them Momo-Sama!"

Everyone noticed that Momo's other body who was alive on it's own.

"Okay… why is your body alive?" asked Kyon.

Momo held up the Gikongan, "This is Soul Candy, it's an artificial soul that inhabits a Gigai so that humans won't find a dead body just laying around." explained Momo.

"That makes sense." said Itsuki.

"Gee you think?" asked Momo's "Body" very sarcastically.

"Wasn't she just cheerful a second a second ago?" asked Mikuru.

Momo looked at the explanation that Yachiru gave her about her new Soul Candy.

"New Model: Akira-Chan! Makes you act like a famous pop idol from Earth." she read.

"Where does Yachiru get these ideas?" asked Momo, "I should have just checked if they had a Chappy available"

"So does the badge mean anything?" asked Mikuru.

"It means she's the Lieutenant of the 5th Division! In other words she's the 2nd Highest Ranked member of the 5th Division…" explained "Akira-Chan" cheerfully then became bitter, "Unless you count the fact that her captain abandoned them and is trying to take over the Soul Society."

That's when Momo went back into her "Body"… shutting up "Akira-Chan".

"You didn't need to know all that!" said Momo looking pale.

""So is the Soul Society is what the after life is called?" asked Kyon.

Momo nodded then began to explain the events of 3 years before hand.

"So that's the event that earned the attention of the afterlife." said Itsuki.

That's when the door opened and Haruhi looking slightly disheveled came in.

"They wanted to know why I had first dibs on Momo." muttered Haruhi who took her seat.

Kyon shook his head then looked at Momo, he knew from hints there was more to Momo than met the eye… some sort of dark past that she would not rather talk about. He shrugged it of and knew that if it was meant to come out, it would.

Meanwhile at a park at the base of the mountain where the school stands. Toshiro laid on a bench. He wanted to talk to Momo after school to see how it went. He sighed heavily.

Nearby, Sailor Pewter Fox was looking at her machine.

"You got to go last time! I'd like a shot." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko pouting.

That's when Sailor Pewter Fox gasped.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"There's someone nearby and their power is off the chart… I've never seen so much power." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"That sound like a fun one." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

Both of them searched for this person, who turned out to be Toshiro (he is a captain after all)

"It's just a little kid." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"That's unexpected." answered Sailor Pewter Fox.

Toshiro glared at them, he knew who they were, what they were and what their plan was… however he knew he couldn't give it away.

"Who are you?" he asked grumpily.

"That doesn't matter… all that matters is that you will belong to us now." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

She shot the golden ball at Toshiro, turning him into "Sailor Ice Dragon."

At a meeting at Chiyo-Chan's house.

"Maybe we should just wait another time search for the last three Senshi." said Seiya with a sweat drop.

That's when Chiyo's computer began to beep, she began to examine it.

"It's near North High." said Chiyo-Chan.

"Again?" asked Tomo, "They just attacked there yesterday."

Meanwhile at the club room Haruhi and Momo were talking about things.

"So what's you old school?" asked Haruhi.

Before Momo could answer the computer began to beep. Yuki began to check it, Momo looked at the coordinate and knew it was close by, which meant leave about a minute after they leave.

"Um … I to go." said Haruhi, "I just remembered I have to do something."

Yuki closed the book she was reading and replaced it.

"I just remembered that I have do something too." said Mikuru.

Mikuru left… still her maid costume.

"She's still in her costume." said Kyon with a sweat drop.

Momo got her stuff ready.

"Since Haruhi left I have to go meet up with someone." said Momo.

"Is it your superior?" asked Kyon.

"Sort of, my friend who's a Captain Ranked Soul Reaper wants to see how my first day went." said Momo, "He's been very worried about me."

"I see." said Kyon.

"See you all tomorrow." said Momo leaving.

Itsuki stared at the girl leaving.

"Your suspicious of her aren't you?" asked Kyon.

"A little." answered Itsuki.

With Haruhi, Mikuru and Yuki they were talking on the communicator with Seiya on the other end.

"It's close." said Yuki.

"We're all transformed on out end. You're almost there so perhaps you should transform as well." said Seiya… or maybe it should be Sailor Star Fighter on the other end.

"Okay!" said Haruhi.

"Sun Star Power!" said Haruhi.

"Juliet Star Power…" said Yuki.

"Charon Star Power!" said Mikuru.

"Maker-up!" all three of them said.

With that they transformed into their Senshi form.

They arrived to three the three animates and their phage.

"So three of you are here already. Well I guess you will be the first to fell the devastating power of this phage!" said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"What do you mean devastating?" asked Sailor Sun.

"Do it now!" yelled Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"Of course!" said Sailor Ice Dragon.

That's when Sailor Ice Dragon unleashed a gigantic wave of ice to them, sending the three flying.

"What was that?" asked Sailor Sun weakly.

"That was the power of Sailor Ice Dragon." said Sailor titanium Kerokko.

"It's the phage I'm most proud of yet." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Well we have to go! Later!" said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

With that the two left.

A mysterious figure watched from behind a tree.

"Sailor Ice Dragon… it couldn't be… could it?" thought the mysterious figure.

That's when the other Senshi arrived.

"So that's the phage!" said Sailor Haumea.

"More Senshi… that's great!" said Sailor I've Dragon,

That's when Sailor Ice Dragon prepared for another attack.

"Its powers are of ice. You might want to prepare for that." said Sailor Juliet.

"Okay…" said Sailor Rhea with a nod.

"I'll help you Rhea!" said Sailor Phobos.

Sailor Ice Dragon once again readied an attack, he created another wave of Ice.

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

The fire didn't melt the ice and in fact the ice broke though Sailor Phobos' mirror, hitting the remaining Senshi.

"Give up your star seeds now! Or pay the consequences!" yelled Sailor Ice Dragon.

Luna and Artemis were watching from the sidelines.

"Oh no…" said Luna.

That's when both of them felt it… the presence from behind the tree. It was Momo who showed herself.

"What's going on here?" asked Momo who looked to be scared.

Sailor Elara looked at the girl and knew who it was. Both she and Sailor Juliet nodded to Luna.

"Excuse me!" called out Luna.

Momo looked down, "The cat's talking!" she yelled out in shock.

"Yes, I can talk you're a Sailor Senshi like them you must help them to fight the monster, do you except?" asked Luna.

"I have the strangest feeling like I know who this monster really is. So I do." said Momo.

Luna performed a backfill, Procured a Periwinkle Wand. She sweat dropped when she knew what the powers were.

"What's wrong?" asked Momo.

"It's nothing… really." said Luna, "Now say Larissa Star Power! Make-up!"

"Larissa Star Power! Make-up!"

Momo's clothes changed to a white leotard, she gained periwinkle sailor collar and skirt, her ribbons were Persian indigo. She gained elbow length gloves with periwinkle piping, knee high periwinkle boots, stud earrings and a choker. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a periwinkle gem. She was Sailor Larissa.

"Sailor Larissa…" thought Luna with a sweat drop, "The only Sailor Senshi that should be a Soul Reaper. It was the only one not randomly chosen to give to the Soul Society."

"Another Sailor Senshi… then I must show you my wrath." said Sailor Ice Dragon.

Sailor Ice Dragon began to shake for some reason.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Sailor Elara.

"I've never seen this, but I think the remnants of the person it once was is surfacing." said Sailor Star Fighter.

"I wonder why." said Sailor Titan.

"Maybe the person knows her." said Sailor Io.

"Now it's time to attack Larissa!" yelled Luna.

"Right!" said Sailor Larisa.

"Larissa Kido Blaster!" shouted Sailor Larisa.

She shot off a blast of red energy at Sailor Ice Dragon knocking it away.

"You think that will take me down?" asked Sailor Ice Dragon who noticed it now couldn't move.

"I think it's paralyzed." said Sailor Rhea.

""so it's a combination of attack and paralyzing move…" said Sailor Ganymede.

"A combination of both Destruction and binding. That makes sense." thought Sailor Elara.

"I think he might be too strange to be haled." said Sailor Star fighter.

"Okay then!" said Sailor Ganymede, "Let's do it!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Rhea Fire Storm Smash!"

""Sun Burning Light!"

"Juliet Data Stream!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

All of the attacks hit him causing as massive explosion. After it cleared, everyone stared at the twitching phage.

"I think you guys over did it." said Sailor Makemake.

"At least he's still alive right?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"Yeah, he's still alive." said Sailor Star Fighter with a big sweat drop.

Sailor Eris and Sailor Sun played rock paper scissors. Sailor Eris won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

Had the Phage not been twitching on the ground it probably would have said "Pretty!" but remember they over did ti with the attack, but fortunately it did turn back to being Toshiro.

"Shiro!" cried Sailor Larissa.

"You should really detransform first." said Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Larissa laughed nervously. And so everyone detransformed… Momo had to put on her best acting. She knew all along who were Sailor Senshi (although she was surprised that Mikuru was a Sailor Senshi since no one told her).

"Wow… so guys are Sailor Senshi too." said Momo.

"Yeah… I didn't think you would be one too." said Haruhi happily, she was so happy that all of the girls in the S.O.S. Brigade.

"It's good to see you're well Momo." said Rukia.

Momo nodded.

"You two know each other?" asked Tomo.

"We went to the same middle school, we weren't that close but we did know each other somewhat." said Momo.

"We have a mutual friend." said Rukia with then smirked, "He quit school recently is has become laborer."

Momo couldn't help to laugh at that one.

"Is that the kid who who's staying with you Orihime?" asked Tatsuki.

"It is." said Orihime.

"He came to see me. He's a very special friend of mine." said Momo, "He wanted to talk to see how my day went."

"Oh really?" asked Tomo who then got a second look at the unconscious Toshiro, "Oh… never mind. He's like 10..."

Momo sweat dropped at that one.

"We should schedule a meeting for tomorrow we need to discus about the last tow Senshi." said Seiya.

Everyone nodded and decided to head home… expect for Mikuru who realizes she was still in her maid costume, while Momo waited for Toshiro to wake up. Which he did shortly after everyone left.

"I take it you awakened your new Senshi powers when I was that monster?" asked Toshiro.

"So you knew you were a monster?" asked Momo.

"I thought I became one. I don't remember anything." said Toshiro, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" asked Momo.

"Why did you choose to become a Sailor Senshi." said Toshiro.

"Oh, you see, Captain Unohana came to talk to me. She told me about what was going on with the Sailor Senshi and thought I could take the mission as a long vacation." said Momo.

"A long vacation?" asked Toshiro.

"I thought about it for a long time and realized I needed one. It is a mission but right now I see it as a vacation." said Momo, "She said it was a good idea to make some new friends as well."

"So talking to many people who barely know anything, that's a pretty good idea." said Toshiro.

"I know you were against it." said Momo.

"I just didn't see it that way." said Toshiro, "I just saw the stressful battle aspect of it."

"That makes sense." said Momo.

The two of them sat in silence, that's when Momo began to pat Toshiro's head, "I have to go, Yuki promised to help me with my homework."

"Please don't pat my head." deadpanned Toshiro.

"Bye Shiro!" said Momo leaving the park.

"Don't call me that either." muttered Toshiro.

Toshiro smiled as Momo left, Captain Unohana was right… it would be good for to make new friends. Ones that had no idea about the recent betrayal of Aizen. It might even work out better than one even hopped.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode: 5

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kagami here!" said Akira.

"And I'm copilot Mino…" said Minoru but couldn't even finished his introduction.

"Okay… what's the deal! The preview said I was going to appear in the chapter!" yelled Akira.

"The preview said maybe not…" said Minoru, "Implying you weren't actually going to be physical appearing the in the chapter."

"I thought a picture at least… but a Soul Candy based on me? What's the deal with that." muttered Akira.

"Also I didn't mention this earlier but we have a guest." said Minoru.

"Really a special guest! I wonder who it is!" said Akira cheerfully.

"It's Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of the 11th Division, she's also the one who designs Soul Candy." said Minoru, "Uh-oh…"

"Hi!" yelled Yachiru coming on to the set.

"Okay… why did you make the soul candy like me?" asked Akira cheerfully.

"I like the way you are sometimes happy yet you switch to suddenly angry at the drop of a hat." said Yachiru.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Akira angrily.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Yachiru happily.

"Minoru! Yell her it's not true." said Akira.

Both of them found that Minoru was gone (he really didn't want to get up in a fight between those…)

"Where the hell did you go!" yelled Akira.

"I think he ran away when I showed up." said Yachiru.

That's when the music began to play.

"Well the show's over!" said Akira, cheerfully "Bye-Nii!"

"Bye-Nii!" said Yachiru happily.

The title card was shown… however both Yachiru and Akira still talked.

"Tell me now why you really based it off or will I have to take drastic measures." said Akira.

"I don't think you want to take drastic measures." said Yachiru.

"Hey what's going on here?" came Kenpachi's voice.

"Oh fu…" muttered Akira.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi decides to search a swim meet because of certain reasons. What will happen when the Sailor Animates attack? Find out next time!


	18. The Swim Meet

Chapter 18: The Swim Meet

It was a quiet day at the School that no one knew the name to. Osaka and Tomo were having a random conversation about something, while Yomi and Chiyo-Chan wondered what the conversation was even about, Sakaki on the other hand was day dream dreaming about kittens.

"Hey!" came Kagura.

"And I say he can beat the Hulk!" said Tomo.

"What are they talking about?" asked Kagura with a sweat drop.

"We're not quite sure." said Yomi adjusting her glasses.

"I see…" said Kagura, "I want to talk to you guys about something."

And so Kagura got everyone's attention.

"You see due to certain reason, there's swim meets in the off season." said Kagura.

"Wait… what reasons?" asked Tomo.

"Just reasons…" said Kagura.

"So it's a plot device then." said Tomo.

Kagura sighed and decided it was not worth it to argue with Tomo (it was never wroth to be honest).

"I'm sort of nervous about it." said Kagura.

"You've been nervous about it before." said Yomi.

"I know… but this time it's different because of that American, everyone's interested in swimming right now." said Kagura.

"So in other words… there's going to be a huge turn out." said Kagura.

"So you want us to come and give our support." said Yomi.

"Yeah." said Kagura, "So will you come?"

"Wait which American is she talking about?" asked Osaka.

"The guy who won in China… you know the one caught taking drugs." said Tomo.

He was smoking pot… there's a difference.

"Oh yeah… him…" said Osaka.

"Sure we're come to give you support. When is it?" asked Yomi,

"This Sunday." said Kagura.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagura.

"It's nothing, really." said Yomi.

That's afternoon during the meeting. They were discussing their plans for Sunday IE: Looking for the next Senshi. Since there were only two Senshi left. They could search less.

"So your friend has a swim meet this weekend and she really wants you guys to cheer you on." said Tatsuki.

"Yeah, it's the first one since swimming became hot." said Tomo.

"Why don't we just search at the swim meet." said Miyuki.

"That's a great idea." said Haruhi.

"There's going to be a lot of people there so there might be a Senshi there." said Luna.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!" yelled Tomo.

"Swim meet?" whispered Momo to Rukia.

"I'll explain later." said Rukia who had learned enough about swimming during her time in the human world.

"You know I was thinking." said Konata.

"What about?" asked Mikuru.

"Situations like this always turn into revelation where the girl tunes out to be a Sailor Senshi…" said Konata.

Everyone expect for Yuki sweat drop.

"'Uh-huh…" said Seiya with a big sweat drop.

"We should go tell Kagura that friends are coming to the swim meet as well." said Chiyo-Chan changing the subject.

And so it was Sunday, Kagura was waiting for her friends.

"Hey!" came Tomo's voice.

She noticed her friends coming towards her.

"So where's your new friends that are coming?" asked Kagura.

"They should be here soon." said Chiyo-Chan.

Kagura noticed Chiyo-Chan brought a large bag which began to move on it's own.

"Hey Chiyo-Chan your bag is moving." said Kagura.

"Um…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Hey Kagura! You have to get ready" called out Minamo who was the coach for the swim team.

"Okay." said Kagura, "You better introduce me to them after the meet."

"Don't worry we will." said Yomi.

As Kagura was leaving Chiyo-Chan took out Artemis out of the bad.

"I'm sorry Artemis. But you have to be in there." said Chiyo-Chan.

"That's not it." said Artemis breathing heavily, "I sense she's a Sailor Senshi."

"What really?" asked Tomo.

"I told you so." said Konata showing up out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump.

"Where did you come from?" asked Yomi.

Over there." said Konata pointing to where Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki happened to be standing.

"I see…" said Yomi.

"Looks like after the meet we're going to have to talk to her about it." said Yomi.

Meanwhile both Sailor Pewter fox and Sailor titanium Kerokko were talking about their next attack.

"Come on! I want to go after someone! Please!" yelled Sailor titanium Kerokko.

"Okay… okay…" mumbled Sailor Pewter Fox, "Got after someone that's weak."

"You are aware that our job is awaken Sailor Senshi… not get their star seeds… it doesn't matter if we have strong phages." mumbled Sailor titanium Kerokko.

"I'm trying to make them think that's what we're doing though." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

The two of them began to glare at each other.

"Let's just go." muttered Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"Fine" muttered Sailor Pewter Fox, "Where are we going anyway."

"It's a Sunday… so we're going to find Sailor Sun and see where she's hanging out."

"Makes sense." said Sailor Pewter Fox, "You're less of an idiot than I thought."

"Yeah, I less of an idiot than you… hey!" yelled Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

At the swim meet, Chiyo-Chan was reading the bill.

"So Kagura's race is next." said Chiyo-Chan.

They noticed the girls stretching.

"So she's a Sailor Senshi too." said Mikuru.

"I checked with Luna and she confirmed it… she's a Sailor Senshi." said Rukia.

"But I don't know if she would join, she's too serious about sports, especially her swimming that I'm not even sure if she want to join." said Sakaki.

"That makes sense." said Seiya.

Sakaki began to blush…

"What is it?" asked Yuzu.

"Oh it's just that Karin is just Sakaki's self proclaimed rival when it comes to sports, she. Not only that but Kagura has yet to beat her." said Tomo.

Sakaki began to blush even more.

Kagura looked up to the stand and saw her friends with a large group of girls… and Seiya. She looked at Tomo's expression, Sakaki's expression and the expressions of some of the girls they were with… she knew one thing.

"I'm going to kill Tomo later." she said.

"All right! Everyone! Get ready." said the referee.

All of the swimmers got ready. That's when there were several explosion that rocked the pool area. When the dust cleared both Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titanium Kerokko stood on a nearby platform. Everyone was confused, except for the Sailor Senshi.

"So I guess we don't need the Phage alert this time." said Kagami.

"No… we won't." said Seiya with a sweat drop.

Sailor Titanium Kerokko looked at the coaches at the sidelines. She shot the golden ball at Minamo, turning her into…

"Sailor Gym Teacher!"

Everyone began to scream. The crowd and even most of the swimmers ran away. Kagura slipped off her platform and landed in the water. She managed to resurface.

"What's going on?" asked Kagura.

"Stop right there!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see the Sailor Senshi.

"Well isn't it the Sailor Senshi… here already… I'm surprised." said Sailor titanium Kerokko.

"Actually we followed you Sailor Sun… so it wasn't much… but I didn't them the other Senshi were here to fast." said Sailor Pewter fox.

"You just had to do that." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko glaring at her partner.

Meanwhile Kagura managed to swim to the other end of the pool.

"I have to get out of here." she said.

"Hey you need help out?" asked a voice.

She looked up and saw Sailor Star Fighter.

"You're a Sailor Senshi too, aren't you?" asked Kagura.

"That's right." said Sailor Star Fighter giving her a hand.

She managed to get out of the pool.

"Thanks for the help." said Kagura.

"Excuse me." said a male voice below them.

Kagura looked down, she saw Luna and Artemis.

"Hi!" said Artemis with a smirk.

"The cat just talked!": screamed Kagura.

She fell back into the pool.

"You know we could have waited until she was on dry land." said Luna.

"She dissevers it!" yelled Artemis, "I know her…. She likes to yell to scare cats away."

"And did you know she was a Sailor Senshi the whole time?" asked Luna glaring at Artemis.

"I didn't know it was the same person when I was trapped in the bag." said Artemis.

Luna glared at her partner.

Sailor Star Fighter sighed… he really didn't want to be part of this lover's quarrel.

Back with the other Senshi.

"All right! Time for a little game I like to call bombardment!" yelled Sailor Gym Coach.

"Oh I get it!" yelled Sailor Ganymede, "It's like that second Gym Teacher on the Simpsons!"

That's when a Super Hard dodge ball hit her in the gut.

"It hurts!" cried Sailor Ganymede.

"That's what you get for not paying attention!" yelled Sailor Titian.

"Time for more bombardment!" yelled Sailor Gym Teacher.

She created more of the balls.

"All right Charon. Let's double team her." said Sailor Phobos.

"Okay…" said Sailor Charon with a nod.

Sailor Gym Teacher sent out more of the Doge balls.

\

"Charon Time Reversal!"

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

The ball were flung back at Sailor Gym Teacher.

"You won't beat me!" yelled Sailor Gym Teacher, she created more balls.

"Super bombardment!"

She sent out the balls, all the Senshi could do is hope to dodge.

With Sailor Sitar Fighter, Kagura and the Guardian Cats, they had finished the explanation of what was going on.

"So I'm a Sailor Senshi and right now we're the last hope for the Galaxy?" asked Kagura.

"That's right." said Sailor Star Fighter.

"So wait, I've seen you around the neighborhood." said Kagura turning towards Artemis, "Why didn't you come try to tell me earlier?"

"Because you keep on scaring me away! I would have told Luna with you hadn't done that." said Artemis, "You were literally my last choice."

"Oh really! Then I accept!" said Kagura.

"Are you doing it to separate?" asked Sailor Star Fighter with a sweat drop.

"No of course not!" said Kagura.

"She is." thought both Sailor Star Fighter and Luna with a big sweat drop.

Luna sighed, performed a back flip, producing an aquamarine colored wand.

"Say Triton Star Power! Make-up!" said Luna.

"Right!" said Kagura, "Triton Star Power! Make-up!"

Her bathing suit became a white leotard, she gained an aquamarine Sailor collar and skirt. Her ribbons were teal. She gained white wrist length gloves that had aquamarine piping, she also gained aquamarine high heels with ballerina style strips, earrings that were shaped like drops of water and a choker. And finally a golden tiara with an aquamarine gem in the center, she was Sailor Triton.

Luna began to laugh, "If memory serves, you two didn't get along back in the silver Millennium either." said Luna.

"Not funny…" muttered Artemis.

"You better help them." said Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Gym Teacher continued to play bombardment, some of the Senshi managed to dodge, other managed to kick the balls away while the rest… were those kids in dodge ball… the ones that's always get picked on.

"Pleaser stop!" cried Sailor Charon.

Sailor Ganymede was in the fetal position.

"She keep doing it so fast we can't do a counter attack." said Sailor Umbriel.

Sailor Eris dodged one, "Should I reveal it here…" she thought.

"Triton Raging Torrent!" came a voice.

A huge wall of water came and swept the balls away.

"What!" yelled Sailor Titanium Kerokko… yes, they were still there.

They looked to see Sailor Triton.

"Hey!" said Sailor Triton with a wave.

"Get her Sailor Gym Teacher!" said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"Right!" said Sailor Gym Teacher creating more dodge balls.

"Juliet Data Stream…"

Sailor Juliet launched her um… attack which made all of the ball go pop.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Gym Teacher.

Sailor Juliet brought up her screen, "She is weak enough for the healing attack to work." explained Sailor Juliet.

Sailor Eris and Sailor Sun nodded… then played Rock, Paper, Scissors. Sailor Eris was the one that won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Pretty!" called out Sailor Gym Teacher trying back in Minamo.

"Well looks like Nyamo's back to normal." said Sailor Ganymede.

"So you're all better?" asked Sailor Titan.

"Oh yeah." said Sailor Ganymede who then collapsed.

"Then your not all better!" yelled Sailor Titan.

"Well we should take out leave." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

Both Sailor Animates disappeared… and reappeared on the roof.

"So another Sailor Senshi, appeared." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Just one more to go." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

And so the remainder of the swim meet had to be reschedule due to the Phage attack, which meant Kagura didn't have a chance to race this time.

"I can't believe the race was canceled for a monster attack." sighed Kagura.

"Get used to it you're a Sailor Senshi now." said Kagami.

"It could have been worse it could have been a gun toting sumo wrester." said Orihime.

"A gun toting sumo wrestler?" asked Kagura.

"Don't ask…" said Tatsuki.

Momo looked at Rukia who just nodded.

"So there's only one left." said Seiya changing the subject.

"We should take a break." said Yuki.

"What why? We're only one Senshi away and you think we should take a break from searching?" asked Haruhi.

"I have to go." said Yuki getting up and leaving.

"Hey! Explain your self Yuki!" yelled Haruhi.

"The last Senshi will be a Data Interface, isn't it?" asked Momo.

"That's right…" said Rukia, "I wonder why it's taking so long for it create a Sailor Senshi."

What Rukia didn't know was that in the beginning it had created two Sailor Senshi in preparation for the Sailor Wars… however something happened with the other… and it was that thing was the reason why it was taking so long to create another Senshi… determining whether or not to create a new Sailor Senshi and send the star Seed to be reborn or to have the Sailor Senshi return to the human world…

In the end it had chosen the latter… meaning that an old "Friend" to the S.O.S. Brigade was making a come back.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel Episode 6: Preview Special

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kagami here!" said Akira cheerfully.

"Hi… I'm Minoru…" said Minoru as Akira glared at him, more than usual.

"You abandoned me last time… your very lucky that that crazy battle maniac knew I wasn't a gifted fighter." muttered Akira glaring at Minoru.

"Sorry." muttered Minoru.

"Well this time we're showing you a preview of a very special upcoming arc!" said Akira going into her idol mode.

"Yes, this preview is very criminally as to not give out any spoilers that may happen in the future" said Minoru.

"Oh wow It sounds like something big." said Akira cheerfully.

"Who knows what it is… roll the preview." said Minoru.

(Preview)

Sailor Sun, Sailor Ganymede, Sailor Elara, Sailor Juliet and Sailor Haumea were just sucked up into the portal while the phage just laughed.

"I doubt you will ever see them again." laughed the Phage, "The portal ended up in another place… hopefully very far from here!"

"Dan… what are we going to do?" muttered Sailor Star Fighter.

That's when a portal opened right where opened earlier.

"I'm guessing the portal only sent them a couple inches." said Sailor Umbriel.

"It's not a very good portal." said Sailor Phobos.

"Oh crap." said the Phage.

Senshi did in fact came out of the portal… but not the ones that enter. Three of the Senshi made Luna, Artemis and Sailor Star Fighter's eyes widen in shock.

First was Sailor Jupiter, who looked about the same, however her aura was completely different, it was more boyish and had the feel of a true Martial artist.

Second was Sailor Uranus, but she was very different, she looked to be let's say about 10 years older, she also had a different feel, her aura was that of an older sister figure… that was somewhat lazy… sand Perverted… not mention the fact that she for some reason wore a ninja mask over her face.

The third was one Sailor Star fighter never met… Chibi Sailor Moon! But her age was that of a teen, and much older, she also had a very boyish air around her, but one of a leader who had seen many things.

There were two more Senshi along with them.

One had light green hair put up- in a hair style that remanded them of a palm tree, she was in her late teens or early twenties, her colors of a light green with hints of brown and pale green, on her hip were three sword and she had an aura of a trained fighter… and for some reason they could tell she also a very grumpy person.

The last Sailor Senshi had red hair put into an elaborate ponytail, her colors were red with hints of balk and light red, she was in her mid teen and her aura was that of pervasion… and uselessness for some reason.

But the weird thing was that there were two other complains…. One was a boy with puppet like joins the other was a… was a… Pikachu?

"Okay! What just happened!" yelled the green Senshi.

"We were sucked into a portal… remember." said Sailor Uranus giving an "eye smile".

"See it so obvious…" said the red Senshi.

"So where are we?" asked "Chibi" Sailor Moon.

"Um.;…" said Sailor Jupiter pointed to the other Sailor Senshi.

"Great… another dimension with Sailor Senshi." muttered the puppet like boy.

"Okay… something weird is going on…" muttered Sailor Phobos.

"And why is there a Pikachu?" asked Sailor Deimos.

(End of Preview)

"Oh wow! What was existing!" said Akira.

"I wonder who those Senshi are." said Minoru.

"You seriously wonder! It's so obvious! I mean that story and its sequels and spin-off have been running for the past 2 and a half years not mention that preview we hosted in the other Story!"

"Please don't angry again!" yelled Minoru.

"I'll show you angry!" yelled Akira.

That's when the music began to play.

"Oh it's over! I'm so sad now! Bye-Nii!" said Akira.

Minoru was too scared to say anything.

The place card was shown.

"Um… Akira… I was just handed in this note" said Minoru.

"What's this… giant over haul of all Emma Iveli's 35 currently running crossovers? Won't known when New Senshi will be updated?" asked Akira.

"Apparently it has to do with the new crossover thing on the sight. And the number might not be accurate…" said Minoru.

"Oh…" said Akira.

"You're not angry?" asked Minoru.

"Check out Emma's fanfics list and you tell me it doesn't need an overhaul." said Akira.

"Um… okay?" asked Minoru very confused.

"I just hope we continue to get paid." mumbled Akira.

"We don't get paid at all you know." mentioned Minoru.

"What!" yelled Akira.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: A person long thought gone has returned! Who is she and what are her ties to the S.O.S. Brigade? More importantly is it true she tried to kill Kyon? And could she be the next Sailor Senshi? Meanwhile Sailor Titanium Kerokko comes up with most ingenious plan yet... what is it? Find out next time!


	19. The Return of Ryoko Asakura

A/N: Well here's the chapter as part of the overhaul. Anyone who gets the joke about the punishment gets a cookie (warning cookie may not exactly exist).

Also if there's a story you want to see updated as part of the overhaul which hasn't been updated or is scheduled, please tell me. Even if there aren't that many left.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19: The Return of Ryoko Asakura

After leaving the swim meet, Yuki stood alone in Haruhi's classroom. Waiting for the sign. That's when there was a bright flash of light and a rather pretty girl with long blue hair and blue eyes.

"Do you understand the circumstances of your return?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, I understand." said the girl with a nod.

"Good. Should you attempt to gather data in the same way you did before. I will be forced to punish you in a way that won't put our secondary mission in danger." explained Yuki.

"I understand." said the girl with a nod.

The next day Haruhi was pouting while looking out the window.

"Still upset about yesterday?" asked Momo.

"Yeah." said Haruhi, "Why did they agree to take a break?"

(Flashback)

"Why you!" yelled Kagura who was in a fight with Artemis.

"So wait, you astatically agree with Yuki?" asked Kagami.

"It might be a good idea to stay low for a while. Especially with Sailor titanium Kerokko and Sailor Pewter Fox still around." explained Luna.

"Why can't we just find the last Senshi?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" said Seiya harshly, "You aware they know who you are. Unlike the others you are in constant danger! You have to think about that!"

"Seiya! That was harsh." said Chiyo-Chan.

"You agree with Haruhi, but you also agree with Yuki." said Rukia.

"You shouldn't take it out on Haruhi." said Konata.

Seiya sighed then walked off… "Look… I'm just your powerless mentor… it's up to Luna what you guys do."

"And I think we should agree with Yuki." said Luna, "You need a break… and right now is the perfect time…"

"Luna…" muttered Haruhi.

(End of Flashback)

"I just want to get this over with." said Haruhi, "I was the first Senshi they found and I just want to get this over with."

"I know." said Momo.

"Hey." said Kyon looking at Haruhi, "What your problem?"

"Nothing…" muttered Haruhi.

That's when Mr. Okabe entered the room.

"I have a big surprise for everyone." said Mr. Okabe, "There's a new student… sort of…"

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Taniguchi.

Mr. Okabe smiled, as the pretty blue haired girl entered the room. Everyone in the room saw her. Most of the class was happy, Haruhi promptly forgotten why she was so upset, Momo was a little confused being the new girl while Kyon… well…

"Why is she back?" thought Kyon while keeping a clam exterior was freaking out inside.

"It's good to see all of you again." said the girl.

There is a seat open in front of a student that joined our class just recently. You can take that one Ryoko." said Mr. Okabe.

"Thank you." said the girl named Ryoko taking the sea that happened to be empty in front of Momo… Kyon slowly turned to the seat and saw that it empty.

"Oh no…" he thought.

Ryoko took the seat and smiled at Kyon, "It's good to see you again Kyon." said Ryoko.

Kyon was processing the information… he was clearly having a freak out.

Okay let's back up a bit, much like Yuki, Ryoko is a humanoid interface. However her ties to the human world were severed when well how should it be put…. Oh yes… She tried to kill Kyon! When she disappeared, Yuki made it seem like she and her family moved to Canada.

During that lunch, there was a sort of meeting of the S.O.S. Brigade minus Haruhi while the members addressed… well the fact that alien that tried to kill Kyon had returned.

"So she's a Humanoid Interface as well." said Momo.

"That is correct." said Yuki with a nod.

"Why did she return?" asked Itsuki.

"Due to Ryoko's social skills it was decided that she should return to the human world to observe humans. Should she attempt to kill Kyon again, she will be severely punished." explained Yuki.

"How so?" asked Kyon.

"She will be shrunk to the size of a doll where I will humorously torture her in strange ways" explained Yuki.

Mikuru couldn't help but to giggle at the punished, Momo couldn't help but to laugh either.

"Wow… I didn't know that the Data Entity had a sense of humor." said Kyon sarcastically.

Yuki nodded.

"So should I be worried?" asked Kyon.

"If her mission is obverse normal human than perhaps you shouldn't be worried." said Itsuki, "After all, her job isn't to watch Miss Suzumiya."

"Yeah… hopefully." muttered Kyon.

Meanwhile with Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titanium Kerokko… Sailor Titanium Kerokko just came up with a brilliant idea.

"I just got the perfect idea!" said Sailor titanium Kerokko.

"What?" asked Sailor Pewter Fox.

"The cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind..." said Sailor titanium Kerokko but before she could finish.

"You've been watching Spider-Man… haven't you?" asked Sailor Pewter Fox.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Yes…" sighed Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"But your right about that." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"So we'll attack that boy Kyon." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"That's right." said Sailor Pewter Fox with an evil smirk.

Both of them smiled evilly.

Meanwhile near North High, Seiya was walking alone.

"Still depressed about our decision?" asked a voice.

Seiya turned to see Luna standing there.

"Yeah…" said Seiya.

"Don't worry." said Luna.

"Why?" asked Seiya, "It might take a long time for the Data Entity to create another Sailor Senshi."

Luna gave a smile, "Yuki called last night, she told me and Rukia that last Senshi has come to earth."

"Really?" asked Seiya who began to cry, "Finally, all of our hard work… it's almost done."

"All we have to do is awaken her." said Luna, "She's of course going to Haruhi's school."

"I can't believe it… Taiki, Yaten… we're almost done." cried Seiya.

"Yeah…" said Luna with a sweat drop, "Um maybe you should really apologize to Haruhi."

Seiya snapped out of it, "I know…" said Seiya.

"Remember, Haruhi's been there since the beginning. She is the first Senshi we found." said Luna, "You have to be considerate."

"I know… I know… let's go meet the Senshi." said Seiya.

"I've been told something funny." said Luna.

"What?" asked Seiya.

"Well you will see." said Luna.

Meanwhile in the club room, Kyon and Itsuki was engaged in a game, Momo was drawing a sketch, Yuki read a book and Mikuru was making tea when Haruhi barreled into the room.

"Good News everyone!" yelled Haruhi.

"Your sending us to another planet?" asked Kyon sarcastically.

"No!" yelled Haruhi glaring at Kyon, "We have our first volunteer member!"

"Someone asked to join the club?" thought Kyon in shock.

That's when Ryoko entered the room.

"Hello everyone." said Ryoko with a bow.

"That's right! Ryoko Asakura!" yelled Haruhi.

"I had thought about joining before I left. But I never gotten the chance." said Ryoko.

"Sent to obverse normal human… then why did she join the S.O.S. Brigade on her own." thought Kyon.

"So a new official member of the S.O.S. Brigade. That's pretty cool." said a voice.

The club turned to see Seiya hanging at the door way.

"Seiya! This is Ryoko Asakura! She just transferred back her after living in Canada for a few months." said Haruhi.

"You don't say." said Seiya.

That's when Luna entered the room and meowed.

"Oh what a cute cat." said Ryoko bending down to pet Luna.

Luna shifted her gaze to Haruhi, Momo, Mikuru and Yuki… she gave a small nod.

"No way…" thought Haruhi, "We didn't have to wait at all… and she's new member too!"

That's when there was an explosion of glass! When it cleared, everyone saw Sailor Titanium Kerokko and Sailor Pewter Fox standing there.

"Well this is a surprise." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Uh-oh…" mumbled Kyon.

"What are they doing here?" muttered Haruhi.

"Oh come… to quote one of the greatest movies of all time a warrior attacks neither the body nor mind…" said Sailor Titanium Kerokko but was once again interrupted.

"That's from Spiderman." said Kyon with a sweat drop.

Sailor Titanium Kerokko shot the ball at Kyon… revealing his star seed turning him into "Sailor Chosen One!"

"Kyon…" whispered Haruhi.

"What's going on here!" yelled Itsuki.

That's when Sailor Pewter Fox shot some sort of blast at Itsuki knocking him out.,

"Does anyone want to know what's going on?" asked Sailor Pewter.

The girls in the room reminded silent.

"Come on Sailor Sun! Follow us if you dare." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

The two Sailor Animates jumped out the window followed by the Phage.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Haruhi.

Seiya ran out of the room after her.

"Should we follow them?" asked Momo.

"No yet." said Luna looking at Ryoko.

Luna produced wand that was ultramarine in color.

"Thank you." said Ryoko picking up the wand.

"We should follow now." said Mikuru.

"Maybe we should transform first." said Momo, "We do need to keep our identities secret from them, right?"

"Ryoko, say Pandora Star Power." said Luna.

"Okay." said Ryoko.

"Pandora Star Power! Make-up!"

Ryoko's clothes turned into a white leotard, she gained ultramarine sailor collar and skirt, her front ribbon was deep sky blue while her back was ultramarine, she gained white Elbe row length glove with ultramarine piping, she gained ultramarine high heel with a ribbon around her ankle, choker, earrings that were shaped like Saturn and a golden tiara with an ultramarine gem at the center. She was Sailor Pandora.

The other 3 had transformed while she was transformed and they followed Haruhi and Seiya.

Down at the track area of the of school which was strangely empty Sailor Sun and Sailor Star Fighter stood across from the phage and the two Sailor animates.

"Can you really hurt you little boyfriend?" asked Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Kino's not my boyfriend." said Sailor Sun glaring at them.

"I don't know… it seems like you love him." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"We've been watching you miss Suzumiya… you love him." said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"No I don't!" shouted Sailor Sun doing one of those big headed things.

"The more you deny it, the more we know it's true." said both Sailor Animates.

"Why you." muttered Sailor Sun unaware that Sailor Star Fighter was slowly inching away from her.

"Now go!" yelled Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

Sailor Chosen One was about to attack Sailor Sun when there was a shout.

"Pandora Blade Barrage!"

Several blades came hurtling towards Sailor Chosen gazing him, but none hitting him in a way that would kill him (Sailor Pandora knew about her punishment if she killed Kyon… she didn't want to live in Yuki's apartment… doll sized… even if she got a talking green dog balloon as a companion).

"You guys made it." said Sailor Sun looking at the other 4 Senshi including the new Sailor Pandora.

"So whoopee… you have a new Sailor Senshi." said Sailor Pewter Fox sarcastically.

"But should you be happy… it means they have 20 now." whispered Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"I was tricking them, making them think we were disappointed." whispered Sailor Pewter Fox.

"I see…" whispered Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"You called the others, right?" asked Sailor Larissa.

"Sure did." said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

That's when the gem attack hit Sailor Chosen One.

"We made it just in time." said Sailor Haumea who arrived wit her schoolmates.

"Looks like your outburst Sun wasn't really necessary." said Sailor Phobos looking at Sailor Pandora.

"Please don't say that." said Sailor Sun.

"Who so the Phage this time?" asked Sailor Dione.

"Kyon." said Sailor Sun.

"Triton Raging Torrent!"

The water attack hit Sailor Chosen One.

"We just heard who the Phage is." said Sailor Makemake as she arrived with her class mates.

"Who's Kyon again?" asked Sailor Triton.

"We'll explain later." said Sailor Rhea.

"Looks like your outburst Sun wasn't really necessary." said Sailor Titan looking at Sailor Pandora.

"Phobos already said it." muttered Sailor Sun.

"Eris Flower Storm!"

All of the flowers hit Sailor Chosen One.

"Did you hear it was Kyon?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"We did." said Sailor Elara with a nod who had arrived with her… well all 5 girls from Kurakara Town.

"Looks like your outburst Sun wasn't really necessary." said Sailor Oberon looking at Sailor Pandora.

"Stop saying that!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Sun… you should be the one who heal him." said Sailor Eris.

Sailor sun looked at Sailor Eris and nodded.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Lovely!" said Sailor Chosen One as he turned back into Kyon.

"Kyon!" cried Sailor Sun going over to… um… well… her first brigade member's side.

That's when both Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titanium Kerokko began to laugh.

"It time for the true harvest." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"What do you mean true harvest?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"The truth is we knew you were trying to come up with 20 Sailor Senshi… and now that you have it… it's time we really go after you." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

Both Sailor Titanium Kerokko and Sailor Pewter Fox began shooting the golden balls at them… fortunately all of the Senshi they were aimed for dodged.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"Maybe… maybe we should put them out of their misery." said Sailor Star Fighter.

"What do you mean?" said Sailor Triton.

"Those two are like us, Sailor Senshi, but were instead offered to work under Sailor Galaxia in exchange for their star seed." explained Sailor Makemake.

"What!" yelled Ganymede.

"Your kidding!" cried Sailor Titania.

"No… it's the truth." said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Aim for the bracelets!" ordered Sailor Sun.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"Pandora Blade Barrage!"

Sailor Pandora lunched her blades at Sailor Titanium Kerokko's bracelets… destroying them!

"No! I can't lose! I can't!" cried Sailor Titanium Kerokko as she disappeared.

She disappeared into nothingness.

"Kerokko!" cried Sailor Pewter Fox, she turned to the 20 new Senshi and Sailor Star Fighter, "You will all pay for this! You hear me!"

She then disappeared to the HQ.

"You know…" said Sailor Titan, "You should have told us about those being traitors Sailor Senshi."

"Sorry…" laughed Sailor Star Fighter.

Sometime later in the nurse's office… Kyon began to wake up. He saw Haruhi sitting next to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was a weird explosions outside that shattered the glass and caused you and Koizumi to fall unconscious." said Haruhi, "Me and the girls investigated but found nothing."

"I see." said Kyon, "So I take Koizumi is still unconscious."

"No he woke up… the nurse let him go." said Haruhi.

"I see." said Kyon.

"I'm going to go look for the nurse so she could check up on you so you can go home." said Haruhi.

Haruhi left the room to find Seiya waiting outside.

"You haven't left?" asked Haruhi.

"No…" said Seiya, "I wanted to thank you."

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"You didn't give up when you had the chance. You've been here since the very beginning… and I just wanted to thank you." said Seiya.

"It's almost over." sighed Haruhi.

"Yeah…" said Seiya as he began to leave, "I just hope it's enough."

And so they found the 20 Senshi they needed all was left to fight one final battle with Galaxia.

Oaken Time: One of us! One of us!

Kyon walked into the S.O.S. Brigade room to find Yuki and Konata (who was dressed like Pikachu) talking about something.

"So what are you talking about?" asked Kyon.

"Something you wouldn't be interested in." said Konata.

"Oh really, try me." said Kyon.

"We're debating who would win… Naruto or Luffy in a fight." said Konata.

"I see…" said Kyon staring at the two.

Konata then turned to Yuki.

"Look… it doesn't matter Naruto would win." said Konata.

"It depends on which version of Naruto." said Yuki.

Kyon stared at Yuki… he felt a strange chill.

"Please Konata… I don't think I can see Yuki as an otaku like you." thought Kyon with a sweat drop.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The 20 Senshi and Seiya get one more chance to relax before the battle with Galaxia, by going to Chiyo-Chan beach house for the weekend! What will happen when Yukari and Yui drive half of them! Will they survive the drive there? More importantly who will win the race between Yukari and Yui? Meanwhile Sailor Pewter Fox plans to avenge Titanium Kerokko! Will the Senshi defeat her or will she win once and for all? Find out next time!


	20. Trip to the Beach

Chapter 20: Trip to the Beach

It was meeting at the Unofficial HQ (Chiyo-Chan's Mansion), discussing what to do… it was discussed that with the upcoming battle with Galaxia something had to be done.

"Okay… Karin… tell us why going to Disney Land is a bad idea?" asked Haruhi.

"Well you see, Goat Beard had been trying to find a way to drag me and Ichigo there… and if me and Yuzu go with out him he'll just end up crying to the picture of our mom… again." Explained Karin.

It was decided that they would do something very fun before they go to war.

"Hey isn't it supposed to be hot this weekend?" asked Tomo.

"Yeah it is… why?" asked Kagami.

"I thought it would be a great idea to go to Chiyo-Chan's beach house." Said Tomo.

Everyone who did not know she had one, slowly turned to her.

"You have a beach house?" asked Haruhi.

"Well… yeah…" laughed Chiyo-Chan nervously.

"So you think we can go this weekend?" asked Konata.

"I have to ask my parents but I think they'll agree." Said Chiyo-Chan, "We'll just need a few people to drive us."

And so Chiyo-Chan's parents did agree and the group managed to get 4 drivers (even if it was going to cramped in the cars)… And everyone met in front of Chiyo-Chan's house.

"This is my homeroom teacher Ms. Kuroi and my cousin Yui." Said Konata introducing two of the drivers.

"Hey…" said Miss Kuroi.

"How's it going." Said Yui with a nod.

"And this is how P.E. Teacher Miss Kurosawa." Said Kagura introducing the P.E. Teacher.

"Hey…" said Minamo.

"That's weird… there's only three drivers." Said Orihime.

"You couldn't get any more drivers?" asked Haruhi.

"There… I just didn't want to tell Chiyo-Chan." Said Tomo.

"Tell me what?" asked Chiyo-Chan who realized what she meant, "Oh no…"

That's when it seemed like ominous music began to play, Chiyo-Chan's gates began to open and a really beat up car drove into the drive way.

"No…" whimpered Chiyo-Chan.

"It's the car that mentally scared Chiyo-Chan!" yelled Kagura in shock.

"What!" yelled everyone who didn't know this fact.

And that's when everyone agreed on something… they needed to draw lots to see who rides in which car.

"Oh… I really wanted to ride in the Yukari-Mobile." Said Tomo pouting.

"If you really want to ride it then go ahead." Said Haruhi.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

And so Tomo held up the tooth picks that severed as the lots.

"Black means you ride with Yukari there's 4 of those, Red means you ride with Yui and blue mean you ride with Miss Kuroi there's 5 of each for them and blank means you ride with Nyamo there are 6 of those." Explained Haruhi.

"How did she learn my nickname so fast…" mumbled Minamo.

"Just pick already my arms are getting tired." Muttered Tomo.

And so they picked: Here were the picks:

Black (Yukari): Tomo (didn't pick), Yuki, Yuzu, Osaka and Tsukasa…

Needless to say Yuzu, Osaka and Tsukasa looked scared out of their mind.

Red (Yui): Seiya, Kagami, Orihime, Mikuru and Chiyo-Chan.

Both Kagami and Seiya knew they were in for a rough ride… while the others were unaware.

Blue (Ms Kuroi): Miyuki, Sakaki, Momo, Karin and Ryoko.

Plain (Minamo): Haruhi, Kagura, Yomi, Konata, Tatsuki and Rukia

And so they all went into their cars and began their trip… however Konata left out one thing…

"I have a feeling that Yukari and Yui-Neesan are going to race." Said Konata.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yomi.

While they were in their cars, Yukari and Yui's eyes met… a fierce competition was formed…

(For best results: Listen to the BGM Number One from Bleach, if you don't have it then you're not much a Bleach Fan).

The two cars sped off, laving the other two cars in a trail of dust.

"I hope they survive." Muttered Yomi.

The two racers on the others hand were neck and neck. A turn was coming up, Yui managed to ease into the turn while Yukari crashed into the barrier.

"That little…" growled Yukari.

"You can beat her!" cheered Tomo.

Yukari went in reverse and gunned it towards Yui's car, causing Yuzu, Tsukasa and Osaka to whimper in the back seat, Yuki on the other hand was as usual silently reading a book.

In Yui's car she checked her rear view mirror saw that the Yukari Mobile was catching up and fast.

"I'm not going to let her beat me." Muttered Yui.

"Aren't you supposed to be a traffic cop?" asked Seiya, twitching slightly.

"Of course I am." Said Yui with a cat like smile.

Orihime and Mikuru's eyes when wide when they heard this, while Chiyo-Chan… began to cry.

That's when the Yukari mobile caught up and was neck and neck. The two driver's eyes met.

"I'm not going to lose!" both thought.

(You may stop listening to the song now)

And ironically it was a tie… when they got the Chiyo-Chan's Beach house at the same time. And so the two shook hands…

"Good show." Said Yui.

"You too." Said Yukari.

That's when the other two groups arrived to see the only passengers outside the cars were Seiya (who looked worse for wear), Tomo (who was pouting it was a tie) and Yuki… who just read her book.

The other girl left their cars to see the poor passengers… Everyone was all white… in a catatonic sate because of what just happened… expect for Chiyo-Chan who was repeating "She's supposed to be a Traffic cop… she's supposed to be a traffic cop… she's supposed to be a traffic cop…"

"Just give her a few minutes… she'll be fine." Said Tomo.

"You're one to talk." Said Yomi adjusting her glasses.

Meanwhile on the roof of the beach house, Sailor Pewter Fox stood on the roof, she stared at Haruhi and Seiya.

"Those two… will pay." She muttered.

Sometime later after everyone recovered from the car rides of doom, after choosing rooms the girls began to unpack. While doing so Yuzu found something in her bag that made her squeal.

"No way!" squealed Yuzu taking out what it was which was a an orange lion toy, "Bostov came!"

"You didn't pack it?" asked Karin.

Yuzu shook her head no, "I guess she stowed away." Said Yuzu.

"May I see Bostov for a few seconds?" asked Rukia.

"Sure." Said Yuzu.

Rukia looked at the stuff toy, "It looks kind of dirty… is okay if I clean it."

"Okay." Said Yuzu.

Rukia went to the bathroom… and stared at the stuffed toy….

"Kon… what are you doing?" she asked dangerously.

The stuffed toy began to sweat then came to life.

"I'm sorry… I heard about the trip… and I wanted to come along." Said Kon (which is the stuffed toy's real name), "Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior!"

Rukia, "If you aren't then I'm going to have to extract you from your body for the rest of the trip." Said Rukia.

Kon sighed, "Yes." He sighed, knowing that in pill form he's unable to see the babes in bikinis (Don't ask).

And so not too long later they were finally out on the beach. After an awkward conversation about Konata's bathing suit (which was one of her old school swim suits combined with her wearing a inner tube despite not needing one) the girls began to enjoy the beach, enjoying the sun, building sand castles, swimming… reading a book (Yuki only). Or just talking…

"I know I'm getting that feeling too." Said Miyuki

"It's really creepy." Agreed Kagura.

"What are you talking about?" asked Momo.

"It's about Yuzu's stuffed toy." Said Mikuru, "We keep getting a weird feeling from it."

"Okay." Said Momo with a sweat drop, she was told that the stuffed toy had a perverted artificial soul in it that was used by another Soul Reaper.

Elsewhere on the beach…

Ryoko was finished her sand castle. Those who saw gasped in it's… um… well.

"Oh my god! That's the greatest sand caste I've ever seen!" yelled Haruhi.

"Thank you." Said Ryoko laughing.

"It's so amazing!" said Tsukasa.

"It's kind of castle that King Author would live in, if he was a hermit crab." Said Orihime.

"Hey who has a camera?" asked Tsukasa.

"We should take a picture." Agreed Haruhi.

Haruhi noticed the camera next to the teachers and cousin just talking.

"You two should hang out with us sometime." Said Yukari.

"That's not a such a bad idea." Said Ms. Kuroi… well Nanako since she's talking to adults.

"Excuse me!" said Haruhi grabbing the camera.

"Where did these girls even meet?" asked Yui.

"I have no idea." Answered Yukari.

Haruhi took a picture, right before it happened. A large dust storm appeared in the middle of the Beach. When it cleared stood Sailor Pewter Fox.

"What's going on!" yelled Yukari.

Sailor Pewter Fox turned to the drivers then unleashed a strange wave of energy knocking out Minamo, Yukari and Nanako.

"What did you do to them?" asked Yui.

"All three of them have been turned into Phages so what the point of using them again?" asked Sailor Pewter Fox who then exposed Yui's Star Seed turning her into "Sailor Traffic Cop!"

"Yui-Neesan!" cried Konata.

"Everyone transformed now!" said Seiya.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"You think we should put her out of her misery, right?" asked Konata.

"That's right." Said Seiya.

"Okay!" said Orihime.

"Sun Star Power!" said Haruhi.

"Haumea Star Power!" said Konata.

"Makemake Star Power!" said Sakaki.

"Eris Star Power!" said Orihime.

"Rhea Star Power!" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Umbriel Star Power!" said Tatsuki.

"Phobos Star Power!" said Kagami.

"Elara Star Power!" said Rukia.

"Juliet Star Power…" said Yuki.

"Io Star Power!" said Osaka.

"Deimos Star Power!" said Tsukasa.

"Oberon Star Power!" said Karin.

"Tatiana Star Power!" said Yuzu.

"Dione Star Power!" said Miyuki.

"Titan Star Power!" said Yomi.

"Ganymede Star Power!" said Tomo.

"Charon Star Power!" said Mikuru.

"Larissa Star Power!" said Momo.

"Triton Star Power!" said Kagura.

"Pandora Star Power!" said Ryoko.

"Fighter Star Power!" said Seiya.

"Make-up!" said all.

All of the Senshi transformed into their Senshi forms.

"All right!" said Kon silently watching (he knew about the Sailor Senshi due to Friendship with Luna), "It's time for the cute magical girls to fight the evil creatures…"

"All right… I'll Sailor Pewter Fox, you take Yui's Phage." Said Sailor Sun looking at Sailor Eris.

"Okay." Said Sailor Eris.

The Sailor Senshi broke in three groups one took on Sailor Pewter Fox, the 2nd took on Sailor Traffic Cop while the last… stood off to the side unable to bate due to lack of offensive attacks.

"Why did we transform again?" asked Sailor Phobos.

Both Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Charon shrugged.

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

Umbriel Melee Strike!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Tatiana Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Larissa Kido Blaster!"

"Makemake Spirit Summon!"

All of the attack hit Sailor Traffic Cop.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Pretty!" called out Sailor Traffic Cop returning to being Yui.

"I won't go down like that Phage… all of you will pay for Sailor Titanium Kerokko's death… especially the newest one of you New Senshi." Growled Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Everyone knows the plan… right?" asked Sailor Sun.

"What plan! We don't have a plan!" yelled Sailor Oberon.

"I know it." Said Sailor Pandora, with Sailor Juliet nodding in agreement.

"How do you two know it and we don't?" asked Sailor Titan with a sweat drop.

"No reason…" said Sailor Juliet.

"That's good enough for me!" said Sailor Ganymede.

"Everyone attack! Now!" said Sailor Sun.

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Pandora Blade Barrage!"

"Titan Earth Striker!"

"Triton Water Stream!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

All of the attacks hit Sailor Pewter Fox.

"That didn't hurt one bit!" she laughed.

"Juliet Data Stream!"

The attack… however… something strange happened.

"I can't move." Said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"All right time for a surprise attack!" shouted Sailor Sun.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

Amazingly the healing move it worked… Sailor Pewter Fox was free from Galaxia's control…

"I'm free?" she thought… however there was one problem… she lacked a star seed she began to fade, "Thank you… I knew you wanted to free me… but… since Galaxia had my star seed… I can't live… thank you though."

Everyone stared at where Sailor Pewter Fox once stood.

"Darn it! I was hopping to get onto our side before the final battle." Said Haruhi.

"Well you tired." Said Sailor Phobos.

Sailor Star Fighter watched them smiled, she couldn't help it.

Later that night after dinner the 4 Adults were fine and didn't remember anything about Sailor Pewter Fox's attack.

"All right since it's getting late! Let's bring out the booze!" cheered Yui taking out a lot of Sake.

"Yeah!" Cheered Nanako and Yukari.

Before anyone could drink any of the alcohol, Minamo grabbed all of it, went to the kitchen sink and dumped it all out then went out side and put the empty bottle in recycling.

"Hey!" yelled Yui.

"Oh don't mind she's sore because the last time we came here she got really drunk and told the girls about the facts of life." Said Yukari shrugging it.

This made the girl listening to the conversation sweat drop, while those that were there last time blushed profusely.

"Wow… you're a really cool teacher" said Konata.

"Never bring that up again!" yelled Minamo.

"Hey… do you have any more booze on you? I want to hear what she told everyone." Said Haruhi.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Minamo.

Seiya got up from the table they were all sitting at.

"Where are you going?" asked Momo.

"To get some air… while you guys talk girl talk." Said Seiya leaving.

"It's not my fault anyways! It's Yukari's fault!" yelled Minamo.

"Don't blame me!" yelled Yukari.

Seiya got onto the deck and looked up to the sky. He smiled, "Soon… Usagi… Kakyuu… Taiki… Yaten… everyone… We're going to save you…" he thought as he looked up at the star filled sky.

Omake Time: Opening 1 (For Chapters 1-24)

(The song is Moonlight Densetsu… I'm not going to write the lyrics)

20 figures stand in the moonlight… the figures are revealed to be the Sailor Senshi and they run towards the camera.

The Title New Senshi is shown

Haruhi, Mikuru, Momo, Yuki and Ryoko are walking down the streets in the school uniform… Haruhi suddenly hugs Mikuru from behind.

Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami are walking their uniforms. When Miyuki trips with Konata giving the thumbs up.

Sakaki, Chiyo-Chan, Tomo, Yomi, Osaka and Kagura are walking in their uniforms when suddenly the grey cat latches on to her hand.

Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki are walking their uniforms when they see Yuzu and Karin. Orihime is about to wave when there's suddenly a strange explosion.

A Shot of Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, Sailor Titanium Kerokko and Sailor Pewter Fox is shown in evil looking shadows.

A faint solute of Sailor Moon against the background of the 20 Senshi doing their attacks (Order: Sun, Haumea, Io, Elara, Dione, Triton, Pandora, Titan, Deimos, Oberon, Charon, Tatiana, Phobos, Umbriel, Rhea, Larissa, Makemake, Juliet, Ganymede and Eris)

The scene changes to Seiya on a cliff looking at his transformation brooch when someone pushes him he turns to see Haruhi and Orihime with everyone else behind him, he smiles.

The last shot is of all 20 New Senshi with Sailor Star Fighter in Various poses.

(End of Omake Time!)

Next Time: The girls begin their battle with Galaxia... thoughts pop into their heads and words are exchanged beforehand... What will happen? Find out next time!


	21. The Battle Will Begin

Chapter 21: The Battle Will Begin

The plan was set, everyone would meet in Juuban Park at 12 Midnight that night. Sure there would be a lot of traveling and sneaking out in most cases. But it was time to hit Galaxia where it hurt. Fortunately it helped that some of them deicide to have sleepovers at each other's houses (or lived together to begin with).

Both Osaka and Sakaki were sleeping over at Chiyo-Chan's.

"She's still asleep." Whispered Chiyo-Chan.

"No! No! I killed her! I didn't mean to!" cried Osaka in her sleep.

That's when she woke up.

"Is it morning already?" asked Osaka apparently forgetting about he battle.

"Did you forget?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

Osaka then remembered, "I forgot." plained stated Osaka.

Chiyo-Chan, Artemis and Sakaki sweat dropped.

Osaka wasn't the only one having sleeping issues, the Hiiragi residence.

"I'm going to kill Seiya for having it at this time." Muttered Kagami trying to wake up Tsukasa who if anything was one of the heaviest sleepers in the world.

Kagami sighed heavily… "This is going to be a nightmare."

At the Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia was looking into Ichigo's room. She couldn't help but to think of the time they first met.

"Are you ready?" asked Luna breaking her away from her thoughts.

Rukia looked at Karin, Yuzu and Luna and nodded.

The three of them left the Clinic, unaware of three figures watching them… a dark skinned woman, Urahara and their dad Isshin?

"So you didn't want to say final words?" asked Urahara to Isshin.

"No… they would wonder how I knew about them being Sailor Senshi." Sighed Isshin.

"What is with you and having super powered children?" joked Urahara.

"I don't' know." Said Isshin.

"So do you think they'll make it back?" asked the dark skinned woman.

"I just hope so… if they don't, Aizen's plans would be nothing compared to Sailor Galaxia." Stated Urahara.

At the apartment that Yuki, Momo and Ryoko lived in… the three of them left the building.

"So this is it." Said Ryoko.

"Yeah…" agreed Momo.

"I just wished I got more time in this world." Said Ryoko with a smile.

Yuki said nothing as they left.

At Juuban park, the remaining Senshi was already there.

"Why do you have coffee?" asked Tatsuki looking at a thermos that Seiya had.

"I have a feeling we're going to need it." Said Seiya.

That's when Kagami arrived… carrying a still sleeping Tsukasa.

"Wow… so Tsukasa is still asleep." Said Konata who began to mutter something along the line of "Misao owes me a lot of money"

"Did you bet something about Tsukasa's sleeping habit?" asked Kagami with her eye twitching.

"No…" denied Konata.

That's when everyone else arrived and Seiya gave coffee to Tsukasa who was the only one who needed (as Osaka was now wide awake).

"Okay is everyone ready?" asked Seiya.

"You're going to come with us?" asked Haruhi.

"I can't just stand back with this, I have to fight… even if my star seed is stolen." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"We know…" deadpanned the first 10 Senshi of the Group.

Seiya laughed nervously then sweat dropped.

"I hope one of will come back though." Said Tsukasa.

"Don't worry." Said Mikuru, "I'm sure we'll pull though on this battle!"

"I agree with Mikuru. We will pull though" said Orihime.

"If I pull though this… I have to ask Orihime if she's been in a situation like this… I just can't feeling it." Thought Seiya with a large sweat drop.

"Okay, now, is everyone ready?" asked Haruhi.

"Right!" said the others.

(cue overly long transformation scene with catchy pop song)

"Sun Star Power!" said Haruhi.

"Haumea Star Power!" said Konata.

"Makemake Star Power!" said Sakaki.

"Eris Star Power!" said Orihime.

"Rhea Star Power!" said Chiyo-Chan.

"Umbriel Star Power!" said Tatsuki.

"Phobos Star Power!" said Kagami.

"Juliet Star Power…" said Yuki.

"Elara Star Power!" said Rukia.

"Io Star Power!" said Osaka.

"Deimos Star Power!" said Tsukasa.

"Oberon Star Power!" said Karin.

"Titania Star Power!" said Yuzu.

"Dione Star Power!" said Miyuki.

"Titan Star Power!" said Yomi.

"Ganymede Star Power!" said Tomo.

"Charon Star Power!" said Mikuru.

"Larissa Star Power!" said Momo.

"Triton Star Power!" said Kagura.

"Pandora Star Power!" said Ryoko.

"Fighter Star Power!" said Seiya.

"Make-up!" they all called out.

The Senshi all transformed into their Senshi forms.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"Everyone gather in circle and put your hands together." Said Luna.

"Okay… now." Aid Sailor Sun.

"All 21 of us will focus our energy on teleporting us to Galaxia's HQ." explained Sailor Star Fighter.

"That sounds hard." Whined Sailor Io.

"Actually the more Sailor Senshi there are, the easier." Explained Luna.

"Don't worry, I'll be driving." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

The 21 Senshi focused their power and called out "Sailor Teleport."

The 21 o them vanished both Luna and Artemis sighed.

"So… do you think they can handle it?" asked Luna.

"I hope so." Said Artemis.

The Senshi arrived in the Throne Room of Galaxia's HQ.

"My Sailor Senshi… how good of you to show up." Said Sailor Galaxia.

""Sailor Galaxia you will pay!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Still upset about that little threat…. Eh Haruhi?" asked Sailor Galaxia with an evil smirk, "I doubt you even came here with a battle plan."

"We're figure something out!" said Sailor Eris.

"Figure something out… you're all armatures, even Sailor Moon had a better plan than just coming here." Said Sailor Galaxia, "Honestly it wouldn't make a difference than if I just randomly picked you off one by one…"

The Sailor Senshi glared at her.

"In fact that sounds like fun…" said Sailor Galaxia.

She aimed her ball at Sailor Elara… which hit dead center.

"Elara!" cried Sailor Eris.

However what they saw when the dust cleared would shock everyone in the room… well… almost everyone…

Omake Time: Lucky Channel Episode: 7

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kogami here! With Minoru Shiraishi!" said Akira.

"Hello…" said Minoru.

"Wow I can't believe the battle between Sailor Galaxia has began." Said Akira.

"Yeah…" said Minoru, "Well in today's episode we will be talking about the S.O.S. Brigade."

He brought out a board with all 7 official members on it.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is the founder of the Brigade, Kyon who's full name is unknown is the co-founder and first member, Yuki Nagato is the indispensable silent character, Mikuru Asahina is the mascot of the Brigade, Itsuki Koizumi is one of the mysterious transfer students and vice commander of the brigade and Momo Hinamori and Ryoko Asakura are the newest official members." Explained Minoru.

"The S.O.S. Brigade… seriously…" muttered Akira, "What kind of crap is that!"

"Well I figured with the battle going on our readers would want to know about The S.O.S. Bridge." said Minoru getting scared.

"Look it's the final battle don't you have something more interesting to offer for this episode?" asked Akira.

That's when the end music began to play.

"Oh the shows over! It was just getting interesting as well." Said Akira in her cheerful voice, "Bye-Nii!"

"Bye-Nii!" said Minoru weakly.

The place card is set.

"Seriously the S.O.S. Bridge you better find something better to do next episode or I'll…"

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Galaxia knew that the Senshi didn't have a plan... but what she didn't know was that they had trump cards in the form of Two Soul Reapers, Two Humanoid Interfaces and the Shun Shun Rikka! However how will the other Senshi react to this turn of events? Meanwhile in another place, three sprits meet and discus the fight with Galaxia. Who did save the Star Lights last time? And will they help again? Find out next time!


	22. Ace in the Hole

Chapter 22: Ace in the Hole

"Figure something out… you're all armatures, even Sailor Moon had a better plan than just coming here." Said Sailor Galaxia, "Honestly it wouldn't make a difference than if I just randomly picked you off one by one…"

The Sailor Senshi glared at her.

"In fact that sounds like fun…" said Sailor Galaxia.

She aimed her ball at Sailor Elara… which hit dead center.

"Elara!" cried Sailor Eris.

Several Hours Earlier…

Both Momo and Rukia had to go to the Soul Society, with the upcoming back with Galaxia, Captain Kurotsuchi had to show them something he has been working on.

"You created a gigai that will withstand Galaxia's attack?" asked Momo.

"That's right." Said Captain Kurotsuchi, "And it should work but in exchange…"

Both Momo and Rukia gave him looks that made him draw back slightly… he made have also wanted to experiment on Sailor Senshi, but there's no way that they would let them.

"So how dose it work?" asked Rukia.

"Instead of exacting your star seed it exacts your entire soul." Explained Captain Kurotsuchi.

"So have you tested it?" asked Momo.

"No I have not." Answered Captain Kurotsuchi.

Momo sweat dropped while Rukia glared harshly to be fair, she did have a very bad experience in the past involving a Gigai.

"Don't worry it will work." Said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"And if it doesn't we'll be dead." Said Rukia glaring at the clown faced Captain.

"So how does it work?" asked Momo changing the subject.

"It exacts the entire soul, not the Star Seed. As long as your in the Gigai it works but once you exit the Gigai you're fair game." Explained Captain Kurotsuchi unaware that he was explaining something he already explained, "However I do require two things."

Both Rukia and Momo gave him looks.

"No what I require is information, should this happen for any reason I would like to know two things: IF your powers mix when you are nothing but a soul and second I would like to know if all Senshi are able to see you if they are transformed.

Both of them nodded, they would agree to that, in fact it was something they needed to know themselves.

Back to the battle…

Most of the Senshi couldn't believe their eyes… there were two Rukia's. One of them laid on the ground motionless, detransformed, while the other stood above her, her Senshi uniform had changed in a strange wait, it was no longer a white leotard, but rather what looked to be a black sleeveless kosode with a lavender sash tied around her waist in place of a ribbon on her chest, her skirt was replaced with a mini hakama that was short (and resembled a mini skirt) and ice blue. Her shoes were replaced with a straw sandals and ice blue socks. Really all that remanded were the gloves, tiara, choker and Sailor Collar, she also has a sword attached to her waist, she will be referred to SR Sailor Elara.

"So it did work." Said whispered SR Sailor Elara looking at her new costume change.

Sailor Galaxia stared at her… then realized there had something been off about her star seed.

"You're a newly created Sailor Senshi aren't you? You were given these powers in order to fight, is that right?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

Rukia glared at Sailor Galaxia.

"IF I can guess… you're one of those Soul Reapers I heard so much about…" said Sailor Galaxia.

"Okay! What's going on! Did Elara get some sort of Power up!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

Sailor Sun on the other hand walked up to her and got into her face.

"Elara… what are you hiding?" asked Sailor Sun.

"Now's not the time…" muttered SR Sailor Elara.

Sailor Galaxia began to laugh, "I can sense 3 more young star seeds, one just a baby while the others are just a few years old." She laughed.

She aimed a golden ball, at Sailor Larissa, the same thing happened to Rukia, expect replace the Ice Blue parts with Periwinkle, the lavender parts with Persian indigo… and her Lieutenant's armband which she forgot to take off. Much like with Sailor Elara, an SR will be added before her name to distingue the costume.

"Something weird is going on." Said Sailor Titan.

"Honestly you really think you can beat me?" asked Sailor Galaxia with a laugh, "Even I can tell the reason why I couldn't exact your star seed is because of those fake bodies you were wearing."

"Fake bodies?" asked Sailor Sun getting into SR Sailor Elara's face again.

"Now not the time…" said Sailor Larissa trying to calm down Sailor Sun.

"Those two are different than the other two." Thought Sailor Galaxia.

She then launched a golden ball at Sailor Juliet… she mumbled something, that's when a force field approached her and stopped the ball.

"Okay! What's going on!" yelled Sailor Sun.

Meanwhile in a place unknown to anyone… it was a bizarre place of light. A mysterious figure appeared, she looked like some sort of fairy or perhaps an angel, she the Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity. That's when a Silver Crystal and a Golden Star Seed appeared in front of her. The two them glowed and bodies appeared where the two um… crystals were. They took the shape of Prince Endymon and Princess Serenity.

"What's going on?" asked Princess Serenity.

The two of them saw each other, Princess Serenity began to cry as she began to hug her prince.

"I can't believe it your back, your really back!" cried Princess Serenity.

Prince Endymon just hugged her back, just as confused.

Queen Serenity smiled she would let those two have their moment before informing them of the situation.

Back in Sailor Galaxia's HQ. Sailor Galaxia just glared at Sailor Juliet.

"You're a Humanoid Interface aren't you?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Juliet simply nodded.

"Everyone stand back." Said Sailor Juliet.

"Wait what!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"We came here to fight and your just tossing us aside for some reason…." Muttered Sailor Triton.

"Now's not the time for you to fight." Said Sailor Juliet.

"I agree." Sighed Sailor Star Fighter, "Maybe we should have trained before we went to battle. I realize now that most of you aren't ready."

"How pathetic. You should have just waited until I had enough power to the engulf the world again." Laughed Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Star Fighter narrowed her eyes at Sailor Galaxia.

"Only Elara, Larissa, Juliet and Pandora have enough strength to fight her." Explained Sailor Star Fighter.

"You knew didn't you?" asked Sailor Sun.

"Why did you hide it from us?" asked Sailor Dione.

"Would you have believed me?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

Everyone had various looks on their faces, each one said a different thing. Some said "Yes", most said "No" and a couple said "You have no idea.".

"So please stand back." Said Sailor Juliet.

"You think you can stop me." Laughed Sailor Galaxia, "I can just go after the weaklings behind your back!"

Sailor Galaxia once again laughed a golden ball headed for the "Weak" Sailor Senshi. However before it could anyone a yellow barrier blocked the ball until the golden ball disappeared. When it did so everyone saw who did it… Sailor Eris… and three weird fairies flying around her.

"Don't tell me you have weird powers too!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

There was a silence…

"Um…" said Sailor Eris nervously.

"Okay does anyone else have weird powers that I don't know about!" yelled Sailor Sun.

Back in the place with, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymon, the two lovers had finally noticed Queen Serenity.

"What's going on?" asked Princess Serenity.

"What do you last remember?" asked Queen Serenity.

"I remember trying to save Sailor Galaxia… but then she… she…" said Princess Serenity, "Does that mean everyone… and everything…"

"No…" said Queen Serenity, "The Earth was healed… I won't say how because the person who healed it is unaware of what she has done. I had also saved the Star Lights from Galaxia… however both Healer and Maker were eventually taken by Galaxia."

"So Seiya is fighting alone?" asked Princess Serenity.

"No… The moon Senshi and the Senshi of the outer reaches are fighting along with Sailor Sun." said Princess Serenity.

"The Moon Senshi?" asked Princess Serenity..

"The Senshi of the Outer Reaches?" asked Prince Endymon.

"Sailor Sun." said both of them.

"Now all of them were awakened, but some." Said Queen Serenity, "Thy were Senshi that fought along side the Inner Senshi in the Silver Millennium. However I felt that none of them needed to be awakened but I am glad now."

"Wait… so they could fight Galaxia?" asked Princess Serenity.

"Yes, but not only that but two of who were awakened are the two that can bring you back." Said Queen Serenity.

"What do you mean?" asked Prince Endymon.

"During the Silver Millennium two of the Sailor Senshi had Star Seeds almost as pure and powerful as the Silver Crystal… that took on a form very similar to the Silver Crystal."

"Almost as Pure and Powerful?" asked Prince Endymon.

"And when they are truly awakened then you'll be able to take on physical forms once again." Said Queen Serenity.

"What do you mean psychical forms?" asked Prince Endymon.

"I am only able to summon your spirit forms in this dimension but once the two Crystals shine once again. Then you will be able to return." Explained Queen Serenity.

Back with the fight…

"Eris you think you can help everyone?" asked Sailor Elara.

"Of course." Said Sailor Eris with a nod.

"So those are her powers." Said Sailor Larissa.

"The power to Reject Fate. That is a power she inherited from her previous life of Princess of Eris. In this life it has taken a form that was born along side her ability to see the spirits of the dead." Said Sailor Juliet in a calm voice that only she and Sailor Pandora could hear.

"The Power of Soul Reapers, the Power of The Data Entity… some weird shield powered… that would stop me!" laughed Sailor Galaxia.

That's when Sailor Galaxia called out "Galaxia Inflation!"

She created a large black lighting bolt.

Sailor Eris once again created her shield. However the lighting bypassed the shield. Causing an expulsion that sent all the Sailor Senshi flying.

"No!" said Sailor Pandora.

Both SR Sailor Larisa and SR Sailor Elara drew their swords.

"Snap! Tobiume!" called SR Sailor Larissa.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" called out SR Sailor Elara.

Theta's when Sailor Galaxia called out "Galaxia Stinger!"

Before any of the 4… Newly Born Senshi do attack… she created a ball around her that lashed out at Sailor Senshi…. Causing them to fly into nearby walls.

"I should have done this from the beginning!" said Sailor Galaxia, she looked at Sailor Juliet, "Perhaps I can make her into an animate… this way I can find all remaining Sailor Senshi I missed."

That's when both Sailor Sun and Sailor Eris began to get up.

"Oh so you're both able to get up. How quaint." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"I'm not sure what's going on with them…" said Sailor Sun struggling to stand up.

"You won't hurt my friends again…" said Sailor Eris too struggling to stand up.

"But you're not going to win." Said both.

"How are you going to stop me?" laughed Sailor Galaxia.

That's when both of them closed their eyes. Sailor Sun began to glow gold while Sailor Eris began to glow cerulean, that's when two light emerged from their chests! Blinding Sailor Galaxia.

"What's going on!" called out Sailor Galaxia.

When the two Crystals Shine once again…

This battle was just getting started!

Omake Time: Lucky Channel Episode: 8

"Hiya Luckies!" cheered Akira, "Akira Kogami here… with Minoru Shiraishi."

"Hi." Said Minoru.

"Now I'm sure Minoru has an interesting subject for today's episode." Said Akira.

"Sure do!" said Minoru taking out a large board each other a captain level Soul Reaper.

"Another character induction episode! Please! No one wants to hear about them!" yelled Akira taking away the board and breaking her cute idol façade.

"Akira… they need to know about that." Said Minoru.

"What do you mean?" asked Akira.

"What if someone isn't a fan of Bleach, they need to know who these characters are." Said Minoru.

"So what, they could easily look it up on line." Muttered Akira.

"Oh who we even are." Said Minoru, "What if they're not Lucky Star Fans?"

That's when Akira began to hake Minoru, "That's not even funny! You know that!" yelled Akira.

"Stop shaking me!" shouted Minoru.

She tossed the poor sap into a nearby wall.

"All of you better know who I am! Got it." Muttered Akira.

That's when the en music began to play.

"The episode is over already? Now I'm sad. Bye Nii!"

"Bye… bye… nii." Said a very injured Minoru climbing back to the set.

The place card is shown.

"Don't ever joke about non-Lucky Star fans reading this story." Muttered Akira over the place card.

"But it's true…" mumbled Minoru over the place card.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: When Sailor Sun and Sailor Eris awaken their full powers not only do Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask return! But Sailor Star Fighter get her Sailor Star Yell back! However they still need to fight Sailor Galaxia! What will happen? Find out next time!


	23. Copper and Cerulean

Chapter 23: Copper and Cerulean

The bright light continued to shine, the other Senshi began to get up, well sort of, more like sit up.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Rhea.

"I wonder if their star seeds are like the Silver Crystal." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"The Silver Crystal?" asked Sailor Dione.

Sailor Star Fighter nodded, "It's Sailor Moon's star seed, however due to it's purity and power it was able to exist in a form outside her body." Explained Sailor Star Fighter.

"Purity?" asked Sailor Phobos.

Everyone around them began to think of Haruhi's well habits…

"I know… it's hard to believe to." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"No… Eris is easy to believe… Sun's the one I'm having trouble buying." Said Sailor Titan.

"I see…" said Sailor Star Fighter with a sweat drop.

When the light died down both of them were wearing beautiful gowns as opposed to their Senshi uniform.

Orihime's a rather beautiful sky blue gown with spaghetti straps.

Haruhi's was a gold one that had lace sleeve that went down to her wrist.

In their hands were crystals as well.

Orihime's was Cerulean that was shaped like a blooming flower (think R the Movie).

While Haruhi's was copper colored that was shaped like an eight pointed star (it didn't look like a Pure Heart). Both of them in form will have Princess before their first name.

"What's going on?" asked Princess Orihime.

"I have no idea." Said Princess Haruhi.

That's when both Crystal began to shine once again.

Back in the unknown realm, both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymon began to disappear.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything later" said Queen Serenity.

That's when both of them fully disappeared from the world.

Back at Galaxia's Thorne Room, Sailor Star Fighter saw something glow in his hand… he looked to see his Sailor Star Yell reappearing in his hand.

"No way." He said.

"What's that?" asked Sailor Titania.

"It's a Sailor Star Yell… isn't it?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"I can attack again." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Look!" cried Sailor Charon.

That's when two lights appeared right in front of Princess Orihime and Princess Haruhi… they were Star Seeds… two of them. The light shined on them and the body's the Star Seeds belonged to reappeared… Princess Serenity and Prince Endymon.

"We're back?" asked Princess Serenity.

"We are." Said Prince Endymon.

"No!" screamed Sailor Galaxia.

Everyone looked at her, she was angry, extremely angry.

"I worked so hard! I got the Silver Crystal and the Star Seed of Earth! Now this happened! This can't be! Why!" screamed Sailor Galaxia, "I worked so hard on this! I can't lose to some upstarts who barely know what's going on!"

Sailor Galaxia began to glow black.

"Elara! We should get back into our Gigais!" called SR Sailor Larissa.

SR Sailor Elara nodded and the two ran towards their Gigais, which once again became Sailor Senshi.

"You will all pay." Said Sailor Galaxia.

She created a black beam that she launched at the Sailor Senshi. Princess Serenity instinctively shot a beam from the Silver Crystal.

"Usako! Stop!" cried Prince Endymon.

"This is perfect." Said Sailor Galaxia, "If she dies again! You're all done for!"

"Stop this now!" came a voice.

That's when the two beams broke and a light shined upon the non-possessed Sailor Senshi. Sailor Galaxia gritted her teeth angrily.

"This again… just like last time." Muttered Sailor Galaxia.

(Flashback)

Sailor Galaxia had just defeated Princess Serenity. She smiled evilly as she turned to Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer.

"Your star seeds are mine." Said Sailor Galaxia.

That's when the three of them disappeared in a flash of light, she sensed a power from that light, but it was similar as Sailor Moon's… but extremely different.

"Who just saved them?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

(End of Flashback)

"Whoever saved them revived both the Prince and Princess… and I'm sure of it." Muttered Sailor Galaxia.

"Shall we go after them Sailor Galaxia?" asked a voice.

She turned to see two pink haired girls, both of them were identical dresses, but one was black and the other was pink.

"No… we will wait. After all, I think the Soul Reapers and Humanoid Interfaces hid this from the others." Said Sailor Galaxia, "Wait until tomorrow."

"Yes…" said both of them bowing to her.

At the park, Luna and Artemis waited for any sign at all. That's when the 20 Newbie, Sailor Star Fighter and the two who returned from the dead appeared. All three "princesses" returned to Senshi form, however Sailor Moon was freaking out about her costume…

For some reason she was regular Sailor Moon… not Super Sailor Moon or Eternal Sailor Moon… just Sailor Moon.

"What happened?" she cried.

"Looks like you lost a lot your power when you died." Said Sailor Fighter.

"Oh man…" cried Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry… but due to your powers remaining dormant, you lost a lot of you power." Said a voice.

And that's when the spirit of Queen Serenity appeared before them.

"Queen Serenity." Said Luna and Artemis.

"Who is she?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"I am Queen Serenity, I was queen of the moon during the Silver Millennium." Explained Queen Serenity, "I'm sorry… you weren't able to regain all of you power."

"That's what right." Said Sailor Moon.

"Um… who are you exactly, I didn't understand anything from your introduction." Said Sailor Ganymede.

"Well I know you are not one of the Sailor Senshi who heard something about your past lives." Said Queen Serenity.

"I almost forgot." Said Sailor Io and Sailor Deimos at the same time.

"Well yes… but you do remember don't you." Said Queen Serenity with a seat drop.

"From what we were told that time apparently we're reincarnated warriors from 1,000 years ago." Explained Sailor Haumea.

"It is indeed true." Said Queen Serenity, "I don't have that much time left. Usagi, Orihime, Haruhi. You're transformation phrases are now "Cosmic Power! Make-up" and please…. I don't have the power to save anyone any more… that was the all the power I had. So please, only fight Sailor Galaxia when you must."

That's when she disappeared in a flash of light. No one said anything, as all of them knew, now the battle against Galaxia was going to be bigger than before, with the returned of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Star Fighter's ability to fight once again…

Omake Time: Frienemies

In an MMORPG, two enemies were dueling… both of them were being controlled by high school teachers.

"You're not going to beat me!" said the wizard of the two.

"Or no you're going to lose!" said swordswoman of the two.

In the end of the swords woman won.

"What the!" yelled Nanako who controlled the wizard in her apartment.

"All right! I beat her!" cheered Yukari who controlled the swordswoman, "I won!"

Sometime later at a coffee shop with the two of them (the two of them had since become friends since the beach trip), Nanako was telling Yukari about why she was upset.

"And so she beat me…" finished Nanako.

"That sucks." Said Yukari, "The weird thing is that I fought one of my enemies in the Online game today."

"Did you win at least?" asked Nanako.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Yukari giving the thumbs up.

"At least one of us won." Said Nanako.

An invisible arrow pointed to them saying "Unaware they fought each other".

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Usagi readjusts to life with her family and school. How will she feel about the new Senshi? Also Haruhi and Tomo demand to know why Rukia, Yuki, Momo and Ryoko hid what they hid. Will the others be okay with it, especially after they do something that was thought to be impossible? Find out next time!


	24. New Friends

Chapter 24: New Friends

Usagi just stared at her lunch. The last few hours had been a blur. She had returned home and had a very tearful reunion with her parents. She had talked it over and she personally thought it would be a good idea to return to school, since she didn't "remember" anything from her time missing it would to her seem like nothing had happened.

"I can't believe she deicide dot return to school." She heard a class mate talk behind her back.

"Do you think she's faking it?" asked another classmate.

"Who knows." Replied the first.

She wanted to cry… but she couldn't, she just couldn't.

School ended in what seemed like record time, when it ended she left home.

"Hey, need to talk?" came a voice.

She looked up and saw Mamoru.

"Mamo-Chan!" she said happily, she had almost he was revived along with her.

The two walked to the park.

"Usako… tell me what's wrong." Said Mamoru.

"It's just that… everything happened… I want things to get back to normal… but…" said Usagi.

"You want everyone to come back." Said Mamoru.

Usagi nodded as she cried.

Mamoru smiled and hugged her.

"Usako… don't worry. We'll save everyone. I promise." Said Mamoru, "Everything will be okay again, you'll see."

Usagi nodded, the two leaned towards each other and were about to kiss… that is until they heard some clear their throat. They turned around and saw Seiya, Rukia, Orihime, Ryoko, Yuki, Momo and Tatsuki behind them.

"Um… what are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"We're supposed to show you to where the meeting is being held." Said Seiya, "I would have come alone…"

"I understand Seiya… but what about you guys?" asked Usagi.

"Did you honestly forget what happened last night?" asked Tatsuki.

(Flashback)

After the silence had passed, Sailor Sun began to stare at the 5 that showed off their skills.

"Okay what have you been hiding from!" she yelled going into Sailor Eris' face.

That's when Sailor Umbriel grabbed Sailor Sun by the shirt collar.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"What have I told you about getting into her face?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

Sailor Sun sweat dropped.

"Did you know?" asked Sailor Eris.

"I knew something, but I knew you kept it a reason." Said Sailor Umbriel, "Don't worry… I don't blame you."

Sailor Eris smiled, "Thank you Tatsuki."

"Still you kept a secret from us! And you must pay!" yelled Sailor Ganymede taking Sailor Sun's side.

"What's that over there!" shouted Sailor Elara pointing in some random direction.

"What?" asked Sailor Ganymede turning in some random direction.

That's when the 6 of them ran (including Sailor Umbriel).

"Is it always like this?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sadly, yes…" sighed Sailor Star Fighter.

(End of Flashback)

"So what happened exactly?" asked Usagi.

"Momo and I are Soul Reapers." Said Rukia.

"And Yuki and I are humanoid interfaces for the Integrated Data Entity." Said Ryoko.

"It means we are aliens." Explained Yuki.

"But what about you Orihime?" asked Usagi.

"I have to the powers to reject things…" said Orihime.

"It's closely tied to the Soul Reapers." Said Rukia.

"How so." Said Usagi.

"A Substitute Soul Reaper accidently leaked his powers and effected Orihime." Said Rukia.

"I see." Said Usagi, "so the problem is that you upset everyone."

"No… that's not a problem." Said Tatsuki.

"Then what is it?" asked Usagi.

"Haruhi." Answered everyone else.

"Haruhi?" asked Usagi.

"She's Sailor Sun." said Tatsuki.

"Oh right. The one that got into your faces last night." Said Usagi.

Then she realized something… "Which Senshi were you again."

"We should just explain it when we get to Chiyo-Chan's house." Said Rukia.

And not too long later… they arrived at Chiyo-Chan house.

"This is Chiyo-Chan house?" asked Usagi, "It's a mansion."

Usagi then realized, "Who's Chiyo-Chan again?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

They ran the bell and were let into the mansion… where both Haruhi got into their faces.

"What's going on." Said Haruhi.

"Can you please get out of out faces?" asked Tatsuki.

"Fine." Said Haruhi pouting.

That's when Tomo got into all of their faces.

"Okay Tomo… you're really pissing me off." Said Tatsuki.

That's when Rukia pushed Tatsuki aside and raised her hand. That's when Tomo found her limbs locked.

"What the! What the hell is going on!" screamed Tomo.

"It's Kido, the Demon Arts of the Soul Reaper." Said Rukia.

"So that's what Kido is." Said Tsukasa, "I was wondering about that."

"I think everyone was." Said Kagami.

That's when Yuki took out a roll of duct tape put of nowhere and put it on Tomo's mouth.

"No… way…" muttered Yomi.

"They shut up Tomo." Said Kagura.

"I always thought it was impossible." Said Yomi.

"It will wear off right…." Said Kagura.

"I made it so that it will wear off in a few minutes." Said Rukia.

"I got it!" yelled Haruhi pointing at them, "The reason why you hid it was because it was a big secret and you couldn't spill it to the S.O.S. Brigade, not only that but one of the secrets had to the secret of being a Sailor Senshi."

Momo and Ryoko looked at each other.

"Uh… sure, let's go with that." Said Momo.

"Haruhi… you are aware I'm an alien… right?" asked Seiya.

"What!" yelled Haruhi pointing at him, "Why didn't you tell me."

"I thought you knew!" yelled Seiya.

The remaining Senshi joined at the table while Haruhi was arguing with Seiya and Tomo was still struggling against the Kido.

"So who is everyone?" asked Usagi.

After quick introductions about who they were, interesting side notes and certain facts. They were ready to talk about important things… like the fact that both Eris and Sun's transformation wand became brooches.

"So they transformed into brooches?" Asked Chiyo-Chan.

"After I detransformed last night it was like this." Said Orihime.

"Same here." Agreed Haruhi.

"Have you tried opening them up?" asked Luna.

The two shook their heads no and did so.

And inside were the crystals from the night before. Inside the crystal weren't the shape they were in before, Orihime's was in the shape of a flower still but wasn't 3-D, it was in the same for Haruhi's expect it was an 8 Pointed star.

"I'm just remembering the Copper Star Crystal and the Cerulean Flower Crystal." Said Luna.

"The Copper Star Crystal?" asked Haruhi.

"The Cerulean Flower Crystal?" asked Orihime.

"The two crystals were held by the Princess of the Sun, Princess Spring and the Princess of Eris, Princess Vega. The tow Crystals were almost as powerful as the Silver Crystal… but held it's own effects." Said Luna.

"It's own effects?" asked Orihime.

"It's very complicated." Said Luna.

That's when Tomo began to get up and ripped off the tape from her mouth.

"Okay! We get that… but what about you guys… shouldn't we know more about those things." said Tomo.

"Well we should explain." Said Momo.

"I will go first." Said Yuki, who began to explain about the Data Entity.

Meanwhile in a park nearby the new servants of Galaxia were talking.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked the one in the pink dress.

"Look, Lady Galaxia has asked her we have to…" said the one in the black dress.

"Okay…" sighed the one in the pink dress.

That's when a certain boy walked passed them… that right it was Minoru.

"Let's go after him…" said the one in the black dress.

"I don't know… I have the weirdest feeling he's been a Phage before." Said the one in the pink dress.

"You're going to exact his star seed." Said the one in the black dress causing her counter part to sweat drop.

Back at Chiyo-Chan's mansion… Yuki had finished her explanation… needless to say, no knew what she said.

"Did anyone catch any of that?" asked Kagura.

"I don't think so…" sighed Kagami.

"Please tell me the explanation on Soul Reapers isn't that complicated." Said Haruhi.

That's when Rukia took out her sketchbook… and explained it using pictures (you know the pictures)…

"Wow… I liked that explanation." Said Tsukasa.

"I know. The bunnies are really cute." Agreed Chiyo-Chan.

"Did you draw that Rukia?" asked Tomo.

"Yes, I did." Said Rukia taking pride in her drawings.

"They suck… you know that right." Said Tomo.

That's when Rukia once again used Kido on Tomo and drew a mustache using a marker.

"Can't say she didn't deserve it." Mumbled Yomi.

"Can I take over." Said Konata.

"Sure." Said Rukia handing Konata the marker.

"So that's what the Soul Reapers do." Said Karin, "I wasn't sure."

"You know because of Don Kononji don't you?" asked Rukia.

"I also know because Ichigo is one." Said Karin.

Rukia's eyes winded, "You know…" said Rukia.

"We should really talk about this alone." Muttered Karin.

"Your right." Sighed Rukia.

"Stop drawing on my face!" shouted Tomo.

"Jigglypuff!" sang Konata who continued to draw on Tomo's face.

Usagi watched this happen and couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm sorry… but it's so funny." She laughed.

Luna, Artemis and Mamoru couldn't help but to smile, Usagi was being to relax among them.

Meanwhile in the park the two animates showed themselves to poor Minoru.

"What's going on!" shouted Minoru.

That's when the one in the pink dress shot a golden ball at him… turning him for the third time into "Sailor Co-Host!"

Back at Chiyo-Chan's mansion, Yuki, Chiyo-Chan and Ryoko's computers began to beep.

"Wait! You got a computer!" shouted Tomo pointing at Ryoko.

"Yes." Said Ryoko.

"The Phage is nearby." Said Yuki.

"The computer's are equipped with a program that can tell where a Phage is." Explained Luna.

"That useful." Said Usagi.

"All right! Let's go!" said Haruhi.

At the park the two animates and Sailor Co-Host waited.

"You right there!" shouted a voice.

The two animates and Sailor Co-Host turned to the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo mask.

"I don't know who you! But I do know you attacked an innocent person! In the name of the Moon I will Punish you!" said Sailor Moon.

"How dare you go after Sebastian for the third Time! Sailor Haumea is going to make you pay!" said Sailor Haumea.

Sailor Moon was expecting for the Sailor Senshi to come up with speeches.

"Only Haumea ever came up with one." Said Sailor Phobos with a sweat drop.

"I see…" said Sailor Moon.

"You think you can beat us?" asked the animate in the black dress.

"Um… your phage is really weak." Said Sailor Phobos.

"Oh yeah… how do you know?" asked the animate in the black dress.

"Because we fought him already… twice." Said Sailor Sun.

Both Sailor Animate sweat dropped.

"You're kidding… right?" asked the pink animates.

Those who had dealt with Sailor Co-Host before shook their heads no.

"In fact only one hit weakens him." Said Sailor Phobos.

"Really! Can I do it?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"Sure why not." Said Sailor Sun.

"All right!" shouted Sailor Ganymede.

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

That's when the attack hit Sailor Co-Host.

"No Akira-Sama!" shouted Sailor Co-host.

Sailor Moon looked at the poor hapless phage.

"I wish I could heal him." Thought Sailor Moon.

That's when the moon spiral heart wand appeared to her… and she somehow knew what to say and do!

"Spiral Heart Moon Healing!" she called out while performing the standard moves for the wand.

A pink heart his Sailor Co-Host.

"Beautiful!" he shouted turning back into Minoru.

"Who is he?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"Sebastian… one our class mates." Said Sailor Haumea.

"And that was the third time he became a phage?" asked Sailor Dione.

"That's right… there must be something about him." Said Sailor Haumea with a shrug.

That's when the Senshi turned to the Sailor Animates.

"All right! Who are you?" asked Sailor Moon.

Both of them laughed.

"I am Sailor Lethe! The Senshi of Oblivion!" said the one in the black dress.

"And I am Sailor Mnemosyne! The Senshi of Memory!" said the one in the pink dress.

"That's weird." Said Sailor Moon.

"What ever happened to the old naming scheme?" asked Sailor Io.

"Yeah the Sailor metal then something else thing." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Well… not everyone under Galaxia was under that naming scheme." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well we have to go! We will meet again." Said Sailor Lethe.

The two of them disappeared.

"Well it looks like we have more enemies to deal with." Said Sailor Star fighter.

"Yeah…" agreed Sailor Moon.

Sometime later Usagi and Mamoru were walking home together.

"So what do you think of them." Said Mamoru.

"They're nice… but they can't replace the others." Said Usagi.

"They're not replacements…" said Mamoru, "They're new girls helping you."

"I know… but still." Said Usagi.

"Don't worry… we will rescue everyone else." Said Mamoru.

"I know." Said Usagi.

Nearby Seiya watched them.

"So looks like she has the person she loves back." Sighed Seiya.

"Aha… so you have feelings for Usagi." Said a voice.

That's when Seiya found himself surrounded by most of the new Senshi.

"So I take you have unrequited feelings for Usagi." Said Konata.

"Can you please leave me alone right now!" yelled Seiya.

"All right, all right you don't have to yell." Muttered Tomo.

"Apparently I do…" muttered Seiya.

Usagi and Mamoru turned to see this argument.

"They may not be replacements… but they're still going to spy on us." said Usagi with a sweat drop.

"Yeah." Said Mamoru with a sweat drop.

And so Usagi began to readjust to life with her loved ones… and new friends.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 9

"Hiya Luckies! Minoru Shiraishi…" said Minoru.

"And I'm Akira…" muttered Akira who wasn't very happy.

"What's got you down Akira?" asked Minoru.

"You were turned into a phage for the 3rd time!" yelled Akira, "What the hell!"

"I'm sorry,.." said Minoru, "Really I am... but it wasn't my idea."

"Oh really? Who's idea was it?" asked Akira.

"It was Emma's… she was going to have Masaaki, the lone male named classmate as the phage but she changed her mind at the last second." Said Minoru.

"What!" yelled Akira, "I'm going to kill her if it's the last thing I do!"

"You don't' mean that… do you?" asked Minoru.

Akira took out an axe… and was about to do something…

"Emma Iveli! I'm going to kill you this time for sure!" yelled Akira.

That's when the Place card was placed… with the sound of struggles coming from the background.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Karin, Yuzu and Tatsuki need to talk to Ichigo. Can they talk to him with out trying to kill him? However at the same time Sailor Lethe discovers Sailor Pewter Fox's device and decides to look for Strong People to turn into Phages. And she finds someone who might be the strongest being in existence... who is it? Let's just say it's an orange-headed Strawberry.


	25. Brotherly Love

Chapter 25: Brotherly Love

It was a normal morning in Karakura Town, the sun was shining, sprits roamed the streets and…

"Good morning Ichigo!"

Isshin Kurosaki just assaulted his son while he was waking up.

"Looks like he's up." Said Karin as the girls of the house were already up.

And so everyone was up for breakfast.

"Ichigo we need to talk about something after school." Said Karin.

Ichigo looked at his younger sister, he knew what she wanted to talk about. Considering the two haven't really talked since last time.

"I really think you should talk." Said Rukia.

Ichigo began to sweat, he slowly turned to his partner when it came to Soul Reapers.

"Those two talked about it…" said Ichigo, knowing he was stuck.

Sometime later, Ichigo and Rukia walked to school together…

"So… what will you do if I don't talk to my sister?" asked Ichigo.

"You know that girl Haruhi?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo sweat dropped, "You mean that girl who's been harassing Mr. Hat and Clogs… right?" he asked.

"I'll tell her you can see ghosts." Said Rukia, "Then she won't just be harassing Urahara."

"You wouldn't dare…" muttered Ichigo.

"Just talk to your sisters." Said Rukia.

"You mean Yuzu too?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia nodded…

Ichigo sweat dropped, talking to Karin was easy, telling Yuzu was a completely different story.

"Is there any way this can get worse?" thought Ichigo.

Unfortunately much of the day at school, Tatsuki was glaring at him.

"Why is she keep glaring at me?" thought Ichigo.

Nearby on the roof of the school, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne were looking at some sort of devise.

"What is that?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"It's a device that Sailor Pewter Fox used, it measures a normal human's power levels…" said Sailor Lethe.

That's when the devise began to beep out of control.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I have no idea." Said Sailor Lethe who then smirked evilly, "It must mean that there is a human in this school who's abilities, strengths even hidden powers go beyond that of anything."

"Is that even possible?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I don't know… but who ever this person is… they will make an unstoppable phage." Said Sailor Lethe.

After school, Ichigo began what seemed like a long uncomfortable walk home… as Tatsuki and Orihime had joined them.

"It's either this or that weird girl." Thought Ichigo twitching slightly.

That's when they arrived at the family clinic. Ichigo noticed the rather nice car out front. But he shrugged it off.

"I'm home." Said Ichigo… waiting for the inevitable…, which never happen. He saw Usagi and Mamoru talking to Isshin.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Luna when I was away." Said Usagi giving Isshin a polite bow.

"It was no problem." Said Isshin.

"So your Luna's owner." Said Ichigo alerting the three to his presence.

"Ichigo!" yelled Isshin.

That's when Isshin used dynamic entry on Ichigo.

Both Usagi and Mamoru sweat dropped at the sight.

"I thought you were joking when you said he did that." Said Usagi.

"Well… we weren't." said Tatsuki.

Both of Usagi and Mamoru sweat dropped.

"Well… we should get going." Said Usagi.

"That's right." Said Mamoru.

Both of them left with and were about to get into Mamoru's car… that's when Mamoru saw something… or someone.

"It's them." Thought Mamoru.

That's when Usagi and Luna saw them too.

"What are they doing here?" thought Usagi.

The two of them watched the two on the nearby roof realizing that whoever it was…. Didn't notice them.

"They don't seem to notice us." Said Luna.

"We need to keep an eye on them" said Mamoru.

Luna and Usagi nodded.

After Ichigo managed to fight off his dead, everyone met in his sister's room. It was deathly silent.

"So… what does everyone want to talk about?" asked Ichigo.

"I think you know." Said Karin, "Especially after that last conversation."

Ichigo flinched when she referred to the last conversation… which ended with him leaving his body and jumping out the window… to his deference a Hollow was attacking… that's when he remembered his reason.

"If you get involved then you'll be in danger." He said.

"Please don't feed us that line." Said Tatsuki.

"I help take down weaker hollows." Said Karin, "Just do you can take down the bigger ones."

"You fight Hollows?" asked Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"I tried to tell you that but you just had to jump out the window!" yelled Karin.

"I had a very good reason to jump out the window when I did…" muttered Ichigo.

"Oh really, what?" asked Karin.

But before Ichigo could answer a the window shattered…

"Damn it…" muttered Ichigo thinking it was something… but was shocked to see it was a pair of pink haired twins…. Sailor Mnemosyne and Sailor Lethe.

"So it's the boy who's the one who's off the charts." Said Sailor Lethe.

"What are we going to do with the others?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Lethe sighed and knew what Sailor Mnemosyne meant by that.

"We'll leave be… don't worry." Said Sailor Lethe.

Ichigo grabbed his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge… but it was too late… Sailor Lethe shot him with the golden ball turning him into a Phage.

"Sailor Strawberry!" said the Phage that was once Ichigo… having the lamest name yet for a phage.

"He's an incredibly powerful phage… yet he has that name?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"It's kind of funny." Giggled Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Ichigo!" cried Yuzu.

"With his inner hollow and the face he can use Bankai… Ichigo isn't going to be an easy Phage to fight." Thought Rukia.

"Well say good bye to you friend girls…" said Sailor Lethe.

The two animates jumped out of the window followed by Sailor Strawberry.

"Rukia… joist how powerful is Ichigo?" asked Karin.

Rukia sweat dropped, "I don't know myself…" she said.

That's when they heard a yell.

"What are you doing here already!"

They looked outside the window and saw Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon facing against the three.

"Looks like we should join in." said Tatsuki.

The others in the room nodded.

"Eris Cosmic Power!" said Orihime.

"Umbriel Star Power!" said Tatsuki.

"Elara Star Power!" said Rukia.

"Oberon Star Power!" said Karin.

"Titania Star Power!" said Yuzu.

"Make-up!" said all of them.

That's when they jump out of the windows and joined the fight.

"That Phage is Ichigo, isn't it?" asked Sailor Moon.

The 5 that just joined nodded.

"I see." Said Sailor Moon.

That's when the other Senshi arrived.

"That was fast." Said Sailor Elara with a sweat drop.

"This Phage is really powerful. There's no way you can stop him." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Is that true?" asked Sailor Sun.

Sailor Juliet pulled out both her computer and screen.

"His Power is extraordinarily high." Said Sailor Juliet.

"Is it over 9,000?" asked Sailor Haumea.

That's when Sailor Phobos gave her a good whack on the head.

"I can't seem to measure it." Said Sailor Juliet.

"What kind of person made this Phage?" asked Sailor Triton.

Ichigo Kurosaki." Answered Sailor Juliet.

Everyone who didn't know eye's widened.

"Is it true?" asked Sailor Larissa, "That he was able to destroy the Sokyoku?"

"No… but he did mange to stave it off." Said Sailor Elara.

"The Sokyoku?" asked Sailor Deimos.

"It was a weapon in the Soul Society used for executions." Explained Sailor Elara, "It was said that it held the power of 1 million Zanpakuto."

There was an awkward silence among the Sailor Senshi.

"How powerful is Ichigo!" everyone but Sailor Elara and Sailor Eris yelled in shock.

"I heard everything… I had no idea this kid was that powerful… either way… you're star seeds are ours." Said Sailor Lethe.

That's when Sailor Strawberry summoned what looked like a giant knife.

"He's able to summon his Zanpakuto." Said Sailor Elara.

"Everyone we need to attack now." Said Sailor Larissa.

Both Sailor Charon and Sailor Phobos sighed.

"So… do you think a power up for us is coming soon?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"I don't know." Said Sailor Charon.

"Should we?" asked Sailor Titania.

"Remember the person won't get hurt." Said Sailor Elara.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Sprit Summons!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

""Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Juliet Data Stream!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Titan Earth Shaker!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Larissa Kido Blaster!"

"Triton Raging Torrent!"

"Pandora Blade Barrage!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

All of the attacks hit the Phage…

"Did it do anything?" asked Sailor Titania.

When the dust cleared… it was revealed… that Sailor Strawberry was still standing.

"Is that even possible?" asked Sailor Moon.

"His Power is over 9,000." Said Sailor Haumea.

That's when Sailor Strawberry shot a strange energy attack from his sword. Fortunately both Sailor Charon and Sailor Phobos got in front of the rest.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Charon Time Reversal!"

The energy hit the two reflecting attacks and bounced back towards him… but once again the attack did nothing.

"I have an idea…" said Sailor Eris, "What if the three of us together use our healing attacks."

"That's a good idea." Said Sailor Moon.

"All right! Let's try it!" said Sailor Sun.

The three of them took out their wands.

"Spiral Heart Moon Healing!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

All three of the healing moves headed towards Sailor Strawberry, hit him… and…

"Beautiful!" called out the Phage turning back into the overly powerful teenaged boy.

"All it took was three healing attacks!" yelled Sailor Lethe.

"Let's just go." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

And the two of them disappeared.

When they left the street was filled with a silence…

"Um… I have a question." Said Sailor Titania.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Do you think we should tell Ichigo?" asked Sailor Titania.

"But what about his safety?" asked Sailor Eris.

"He didn't tell us he was Soul Reaper to protect us." Said Sailor Titania, "And it's the same with keeping it from him to protect him… but isn't he strong enough with out us protecting him?"

"But Yuzu… he… um…" said Sailor Oberon who tried to counter her… so she turned to Sailor Elara, "A Zanpakuto… those are the sword you use right?"

"That's right." Said Sailor Elara.

Everyone became silent.

"If he's that powerful… you can't not tell him." Said Sailor Haumea.

Everyone sweat dropped… and realized the Otaku Senshi was right.

Sometime later in Ichigo's room, he woke up with a start, he noticed that his sisters, Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime were in his room.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo

"Well… it's really complicated." Said Rukia.

"How complicated?" asked Ichigo.

"You have to promise to not call us hypocrites with what we're about to tell you." Said Tatsuki.

"Okay… OI promise I won't call you hypocrites…" muttered Ichigo.

And that's when they told him that the 5 of them were among the Sailor Senshi.

"You hypocrites! You hid this from me and you complain that you I hid the fact that I'm a Soul Reaper from you!" yelled Ichigo.

That's when Tatsuki punched him in the face.

"No it's different, Karin knew before became one and I had my suspicions too." Said Tatsuki.

"I'm the only one that was out of loop." Sighed Yuzu.

"I see…" said Ichigo rubbing his face.

That's when Ichigo realized something.

"You mean you're the ones that fought in the school that one time?" asked Ichigo.

"No only Orihime was in the fight. None of us found out we were Sailor Senshi at that point." Said Tatsuki.

"Or in my case, became one." Said Rukia.

"I take it there's more to this Sailor Senshi thing then just pretty girls in sailor uniforms fighting monsters." Said Ichigo.

Rukia nodded and began to explain the while thing about the Soul Society's ties to the Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's HQ.

"No way!" said Sailor Lethe.

"What is it?" asked Mnemosyne

"I discovered one of the things that made Sailor Strawberry so powerful." Said Sailor Lethe with an evil smirk, "I need to experiment on this…"

Sailor l Mnemosyne looked at the results… and frowned.

"This is something that should be done with a Phage… not one at all." She thought.

And so Ichigo was brought up to speed on the situation with the Sailor Senshi… after all of all people to have ties he's the only one that could defend themselves against phage in that way… But seriously… he is over powered…

Omake Time: Opening 2 (used for Chapter 24-?)

Song: Boken Desho Desho? (Lyrics will not be used once again)

Warning: Contains very minor spoilers

The Senshi in civilian forms, Mamoru and Seiya watch a fire works show on a hill.

Title is Shown.

The brigade room is shown with Haruhi giving an order to the female members.

Konata is playing a video game while Miyuki, Kagami and Tsukasa watches

Tomo is seen running from her classmates… then runs right into a nearby pole.

Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki walking home when they see Yuzu and Karin

Usagi is sadly looking at a lake when Seiya, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis show up.

The Crystal Change rods of the Senshi with transformation wands are seen.

Usagi, Haruhi and Orihime transform with their brooches.

A giant transformation like sequence is shown.

The scene then shifts to the "friends" characters.

Kyon and Itsuki are shown playing a game.

Yui and Yukari are in a race with Nanako and Minamo as their passengers (with both of them praying to god that they live).

Ichigo, Toshiro and Chad look off in the distance. (Note: That's right! Chad's getting a larger role in the future!)

The Senshi are shown in various poses as the sequence ends.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Mamoru officially pops the question to Usagi, leaving Seiya depressed now more then ever... so he decides to talk to one of the Senshi about this! Who is it? Also Sailor Lethe creates a brand kind of Phage! What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: I will say this: Chad will get a big role sometime after the next arc, I wont' say what it is, other than him finding out... and when it does happen I hope someone will agree with me... seriously... it would be something that had to be done in this crossover situation.


	26. Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 26: Unexpected Turn of Events

Usagi wished the people she was showing her ring to were her original group of friends, but she still… with what's been going on, she had to tell them.

"I can't believe you're engaged." Said Haruhi in surprise.

"I know… Mamoru popped the question shortly after the fight with Ichigo." Said Usagi.

"Um… can someone please tell me while Seiya is in the corner sulking?" asked Yomi.

"I'm not sure…" said Usagi.

"I'm fine really." Said Seiya.

With the exception of Usagi everyone had two trains of thought: "Oh… he's in love with Usagi that's it." While the dumber thought "I wonder what's wrong with him… he seems sad"… well with the exception of Osaka who was thinking "Does the Kool-Aid man ever fixes walls?"

As the meeting ended Seiya passed the Senshi and discreetly passed a note to the Senshi that read, "Meet me in the park after the meeting."

The girl nodded then placed in her pocket.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Lethe was working on sort of device.

"What are you working on?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"A type of Hollow Bait." Answered Sailor Lethe.

"Oh I see…" said Sailor Mnemosyne … then she processes that information, "WHAT!"

Meanwhile in the park… Seiya waited.

"I got your note." Said a voice.

He turned to see it was Kagami.

"Good." Said Seiya.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Kagami sitting down next to him.

"It's nothing really." Said Seiya.

"It's about Usagi… isn't it?" asked Kagami.

Seiya sighed, "Yeah, it is." Said Seiya, "I just thought it would be nice to talk to someone who's sane."

"So in other words it was me or Yomi." Said Kagami.

"Pretty much." Said Seiya.

"It isn't because my hair doesn't reminds you of Usagi?" asked Kagami. Seiya began to sweat drop a lot.

"No… that's not it!" said Seiya, "Not it at all!"

"Someone's in denial." Said Kagami with a big sweat drop.

"I love her…" said Seiya, "I haven't known her for very long but… I love her."

"Didn't you go to her school for a while?" asked Kagami.

"I did." Said Seiya.

The two sat there in silence for a while.

Meanwhile at Galaxia's HQ… Sailor Mnemosyne was twitching all over.

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Because… they will make excellent phages… as all I need to do is figure something out." Said Sailor Lethe.

"I don't know or not to hit you for doing that to the dead." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"You're going to join me anyway." Said Sailor Lethe.

"I know…" sighed Sailor Mnemosyne.

Meanwhile at a an Arcade called Game Crown…

"It's about time." Said Motoki, who was Mamoru and Usagi's good friend, he was extremely happy when both of then turn up alive.

"After what happened with us, Mamoru felt life was too short." Said Usagi.

"I understand." Said Motoki who turned the others who came with her, "Who are they?

"Just some new friends I met recently…. They've been helping me deal with what happened." Said Usagi.

"I see." Said Motoki with a laugh.

Meanwhile outside of the arcade, both Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne stood.

"Are you sure this is a good idea… I mean we're disturbing the dead." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Their hollows… they're already dead." Said Sailor Lethe.

"So how does this work again." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"It summons one Hollow from the world of Hollows… where that is… It will be a weak or moderate level Hollow… nothing too powerful then we will reveal it's star seeds." Sad Sailor Lethe.

"I see…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Mamoru was walking to Crown Game knowing Usagi was planning to go there after the meeting. That's when he saw something on the roof, his eyes widened.

"Them again." He thought.

Mamoru went inside the arcade, where Usagi right away noticed him.

"Mamo-Chan!" she said happily.

She went to hug her fiancée…

"Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne are outside." He whispered.

Usagi's eyes winded… just as two cell phones rang. The two belonged to Rukia and Momo. The two nodded to each other and went outside. They looked at the roof and saw the portal being formed and saw the Hollow coming out… both immediately backtracked.

"We have a problem." Said Momo.

"What sort of problem?" asked Usagi.

They all went out of the arcade and saw that what was going on… sort of.

"I don't see anything." Said Tomo, "Other than those two."

"you wouldn't be able to see anything." Said Yuki, "Right now they are summoning a Hollow, most of us are not spiritually aware except in Sailor Senshi form."

"Huh?" asked Tomo.

"You can't see what's going on unless you're in Senshi form." Explained Ryoko.

"Oh…" said Tomo.

"Wait! Where' Kagami?" asked Tsukasa.

"She's talking with Seiya. He needed someone to talk to apparently." Said Yomi.

"That makes sense." Said Tomo.

"You don't really understand it do you?" asked Yomi.

"Not one bit." Said Tomo.

"Let's just call Seiya and Kagami." Sighed Yomi.

Back at the park….

"I never had a chance." Sighed Seiya.

"If it's true that they are lovers from a past life… then you never did stand a chance." Said Kagami.

"Hey!" yelled Seiya while Kagami just laughed.

That's when Kagami's communicator rang.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagami.

"The two animates are planning something involving a Hollow right across the street from Crown Games." Said Rukia over the communicator.

"Really?" asked Kagami surprised, "I'll be there right away."

"I heard." Said Seiya.

The two went into a scheduled place to transform.

"Phobos Star Power!" said Kagami

"Fighter Star Power!" said Seiya.

"Make-up!" said Both.

Both of them transformed into their Senshi.

Meanwhile on the roof top the Hollow summoning was a success.

"So it's time to do it." Said Sailor Lethe.

"What are you planning?" came a voice.

That's when they noticed that they were surrounded by the Sailor Senshi, minus Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Phobos.

"So great your all here to see a new type of phage being born!" said Sailor Lethe who then shot the Golden ball at the Hollow…

Several flowers bloomed all over the Hollow revealing star seeds. It screamed in pain as it turned into a Phage… a female Phage that resembled an Arrancar.

"Sailor Laserburn!" said the Phage.

"I give you the Hollowed Phage." Said Sailor Lethe.

"This isn't good." Said Sailor Elara.

"It's become an Arrancar." Said Sailor Larissa.

"Time to go… take care of them." said Sailor Lethe as she disappeared.

"Hey! Wait for me." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

That's when Sailor Phobos and Sailor Star Fighter arrived.

"IS that the Phage?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Its different than usual…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"I owe Lady Lethe everything for giving me this form… although I would have preferred… um… " Said Sailor Laserburn blushing slightly.

"Laserburn…" said Sailor Elara taking out a cell phone, she began to sweat, "You're a male Hollow!"

Everyone began to sweat drop.

"Maybe it has something to do with that males are weaker as Sailor Senshi combined with the many star seeds that are within your body." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"That makes sense… I guess…" said Sailor Laserburn trying to make sense of it all, she then smiled evilly, "However… I may be a Phage but my powers are still that of an Arrancar."

That's when Sailor Laserburn began to shoot a beam at the Sailor Senshi.

"A cero." Said Sailor Elara.

"How are we going to fight this thing?" asked Sailor Moon.

"If we purify it, we'll probably be sending a Phage into the Soul Society." Said Sailor Elara.

"What if we heal it then purify it." Said Sailor Larissa.

"So two of you are Soul Reapers it seems like… interesting." Said Sailor Laserburn.

"Is it me… or did the Phage become smarter?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"Maybe it has something to do with the whole thing with becoming Arrancar like." Said Sailor Elara.

"Let's not try to think about it… it will make our heads hurt." Said Sailor Ganymede.

"Okay… so the plan is to fight it then purify it… right?" asked Sailor Moon, "Wait… how do we purify it?"

"Just let Elara and Larissa handle it." Said Sailor Oberon.

"Right!" said Sailor Moon.

"It fairly week for a phage." Said Sailor Juliet looking on her computer, "One attack should make it weak enough."

"Weak for a phage." Said Sailor Laserburn, "I'll show you weak for a phage."

She then shot a Cero once again.

"I'll handle it." Said Sailor Phobos.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

The attack hit the mirror, bounced back and hit Sailor Laserburn.

"I'm… not weak…" said Sailor Laserburn… weakly.

It was time for a three way rock paper scissors. In the end Sailor Eris won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

The healing move hit… turning the Hollowed Phage back into a normal Hollow.

That's When Sailor Elara summoned her Zanpakuto and used it slice the Hollow… "Killing" it… but really sending it back to human in the Soul Society.

"Okay… we need quite a few explanations." Said Sailor Triton.

Later at Crown Fruit Parlor (a café right above the Game Center)… Rukia was just finished her explanation on Arrancar… which were very powerful Hollows that had their masks ripped off and gained human like appearances.

"Do you have any questions." Asked Rukia.

"Did you have to use such sucky drawings?" asked Tomo.

Rukia glared at Tomo harshly.

"So basically these Hollowed Phages resemble Arrancar." Said Mamoru.

"And since this was a success, they're probably going to use them often." Sighed Rukia.

"We're going to have to Shiro about this." Sighed Momo.

"Hey… what does Shiro have to do this?" asked Haruhi.

"Well you see… Shiro is the captain of the 10th Division." Said Momo with a laugh.

"That little kid… out ranks both of you!" shouted Haruhi in shock.

"Haruhi… keep it down." Said Mikuru.

Everyone began to laugh at the table.

"Oh Kagami." Said Seiya.

"What is it?" asked Kagami.

"I was hopping that if I wanted to talk to someone again… that you would be there for me." Said Seiya.

Kagami smiled and nodded, "Sure." She said.

"No way…" whispered Konata, "There's something going on between them."

"I don't 'know…" said Tomo, "we're going to have to wait."

And so a new type of Phage was born… but who knew if this would prove a threat or not… only time would tell.

Omake Time: Lucky Chanel Episode 10: Preview Special 2

"Hiya Luckies!" said Akira, "Akira Kogami you navigator!"

"And Minoru Shiraishi…" said Minoru, "Wow Akira… you seem happier than last time."

"You just had to mention that… didn't you?" asked Akira glaring at Minoru.

"Uh…." Said Minoru.

"Well anyways." Said Akira become the cheerful idol, "Today we have a very special preview!"

"That's right." Said Minoru, "We are going to be showing a scene from the upcoming super crossover arc with New Lives S."

"This scene will be in New Lives S and will be the only time you'll be able see it here." Said Akira.

"Also it maybe be different than the scene you will see in New Lives S so bare with us." Said Minoru.

"All right! Let's get rolling." Said Akira.

(Preview)

Everyone stay around the table… thinking about who's going to stay and where.

"Okay… we're going to need a good fighter to replace Zoro on the ship until he come back." Said Luffy.

"I volunteer." Said Yuki.

"Why?" asked Haruhi.

"It will settle an argument between myself and Konata." Explained Yuki.

"It has to do with the whole Pirate vs. ninja thing." Said Konata, "By the way, can I stay with you Naruto."

"Sure." Said Naruto.

"Okay… that's two down." Said Gary.

"Oh! Oh! I want to travel with Gary!" shouted Tomo.

"I guess that's fine…" thought Gary with a sweat drop.

"Since Ranma's not around whoever stays in this world can stay with us." Said Amber putting everyone's drinks down.

"Amber… what have we told you about letting strange people stay with us!" yelled Ruby from behind the counter.

Amber sweat dropped.

"I'll stay with you…" said Haruhi, "After all after seeing Ryoga's curse strange things ought to be happening." Said Haruhi with a big grin.

"So that means I'll be staying with Setsuna, is that right?" asked Rukia.

"That's right." Said Setsuna.

"All right so it's settled! That's where it's staying!" yelled Tomo.

"I don't know…" said Luffy, "Yuki doesn't look like a fighter."

"I assure you I will be able to protect your ship." Said Yuki.

"Okay…" pouted Luffy.

"1,000 yen says that someone' going to be in a catatonic state when she fights some bad guys." Whispered Konata.

"I'm in." said Tomo.

"I'm putting my money on Yuki." Said Haruhi.

"I can hear you." Said Yuki.

The three began to sweat drop… as that happened.

(End of Preview)

"Oh wow… looks like it was existing." Said Minoru.

"All they did was choose where they were going to stay." Said Akira breaking her façade.

"Yes but you can tell it's going to be interesting with Yuki staying with the Straw Hats." exaplined Minoru.

"Whatever." Said Akira.

That's when the end music began to play.

"Over already? Oh!" said Akira, "Bye-Nii!"

"Bye-nii…" said Minoru weakly.

The place card is placed…

"So the arc begins next chapter." Said Akira.

"Yeah…" said Minoru.

"It better be more existing the previews they showed us… seriously all they showed us was who was staying who! What the…"

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: After discovering that "Legendary Girl A" is an alley of the S.O.S. Brigade the Computer club decides to turn her against the S.O.S. Brigade. However the one that follows her is turned into a Phage due the fact he's an enemy of Haruhi's... Unfortunately the Phage gets cocky and comes up with a plan of it's own... it sends Haruhi, Konata, Yuki, Tomo and Rukia into a portal... while at the exact same time 5 very different Senshi pop out! How are they different? Let's just say they're cross dressers? What will happen? Crossover with New Lives S! That's what!


	27. Touching New Lives

A/N: This begins the Super Crossover arc that spans two stories... if you want to know what happens to the missing characters read the other story... which is easy to figure out... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 27: Touching New Lives

The Computer Club… the enemies of the S.O.S. Brigade (And rightful so… after they stole their computer). However this meeting was important… very important.

"It has come to my attention that the mysterious Legendary Girl A is an unofficial member of the S.O.S. Brigade." Said the Computer Club president.

The entire club gasped in shock.

"That legendary girl A?" asked a very chubby member.

"That's right! The legendary otaku girl." Said the president.

"What are we going to do?" asked a short member with the bowl cut.

"We're going to have her switch alliances with us." Said the computer club president.

"I'll be the one who will get her to join!" yelled a normal looking guy with glasses, "I'm the biggest Otaku in this group, I feel like I should be the one."

"All right… I was hopping for you to do that." Said the computer club president.

"Right!" said everyone else.

The next day in Akihabara… Konata went into a certain store.

"It's her… the legendary girl A." said the clerk, "Everyone assume battle positions!"

"Right!" came a chorus of clerks.

Konata went to the CD section, looking at the various CDs when she remembered something.

"Oh… that's right…" she said, "The CD I wanted isn't out yet."

She left the store, unaware of the expulsion inside and shouts of "She forgot when the item came out!"

As she left some collided with her.

"Ow…" said Konata.

"Sorry my bad." Said the person she crashed into which was the member of the computer club. Oh you go to north high." Said Konata.

"That's right." Said the member of the computer club.

"I have some friends that go to North High." Said Konata.

"Really…. Who?" asked the club member, "Wait before you answer… let's go get something to eat my treat."

"Sure whatever." Said Konata.

And so they went to the burger place down the street (hey… I've been to Akihabara… so trust me on this).

"So… who are you friends with?" asked the member of the computer club.

"Well I'm friend Ryoko Asakura, Momo Hinamori, Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato." Said Konata.

"Oh okay." Said the computer club member who was thinking, "All right… so she doesn't seem that close to Suzumiya."

"However I have to say Haruhi Suzumiya is a really good friend." Said Konata.

"What?" asked the member of the computer club.

"She's actually become my protégé when it comes to cosplay." Said Konata.

"What?" asked the computer club member in a catatonic state.

"I work in a cosplay café and she's interested in learning about cosplay." Said Konata.

"Okay…" said computer club member knowing he failed before he could even begin.

Meanwhile outside, Sailor Mnemosyne had taken command of this mission.

"Are you sure you'll be able to fight them, I mean…" said Sailor Lethe.

"I'm sure I can do this." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Shortly afterwards Sailor Mnemosyne noticed the two leaving the fast food place.

"He'll be a good target… I can sense a great power from him." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Thank you for telling me about your friendships in my school." Said the member of the computer club.

"No problem." Said Konata staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be a member of the computer club… would you?" asked Konata.

The member froze up when she said that.

"You wanted info about the S.O.S. Brigade… didn't you?" asked Konata.

That's when the member of the computer club froze even more.

"Thought so." Said Konata giving a cat like smile.

"Well, well isn't this an interesting scene." Said a voice.

They trend to see Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne … Sailor Mnemosyne then proceed to shoot a Golden Ball at the member of the computer club turning him into "Sailor Portal!"

"A monster!" shouted Konata running away, she ducked into an alley.

"Everyone!" called out Konata taking out her communicator, "The two twins have just turned a geek into a Phage."

"Let me…" sighed Kagami on the communicator, "You're somewhere in Akihabara."

"Naturally." Said Konata with a cat like smile.

"All right! We're be there as we can!" came Haruhi's voice from the communicator.

Konata hung up her communicator. And took out her transformation wand.

"Haumea Star Power! Make-up!" said Konata transforming into Sailor Haumea.

She ran back into the battle.

"He may have been annoying but still! You shouldn't have turned him into a monster! Sailor Haumea will make you pay!" said Sailor Haumea doing her standard Magical Girl speech.

"Strange that you the only one doing it." Snorted Sailor Lethe.

"Don't what?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"Thos stupid speeches." Said Sailor Lethe, "What's the point?"

"Because it's fun." Replied Sailor Haumea with a cat like smile.

"I see…" said Sailor Lethe with a sweat drop.

That's when all of the other Senshi showed up… along with Tuxedo Mask and the cats.

"All right! Now it's time to show you your abilities!" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Right!" said Sailor Portal.

That's when Sailor Portal created a portal out of nowhere… it began to act like a very strong vacuum.

"Everyone hold on tight!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Come on! Come on!" shouted Sailor Portal.

That's when Sailor Sun began to lose her grip… in fact she lost it and was sucked in.

"Sun!" cried Sailor Charon.

That's when Sailor Juliet let go… almost like it was on purpose.

"Juliet!" cried Sailor Pandora.

That's when Sailor Haumea's grip slipped as well.

"Haumea!" cried Sailor Deimos.

At the same time Sailor Elara's grip slipped.

"Elara!" cried Sailor Titania.

And then Sailor Ganymede lost her grip.

"Ganymede!" cried Sailor Rhea.

After Sailor Oberon fell in, the portal closed and Sailor Portal laughed evilly.

"What did you do them!" yelled Sailor Mnemosyne knowing it would be head since it was her Phage that did it.

"I sent them elsewhere. I doubt you will ever see them again." laughed Sailor Portal "The portal ended up in another place… hopefully very far from here!"

"I'm in so much Trouble…" sighed Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Don't worry I'll vouch for you." Said Sailor Lethe comforting her sister.

None of the Senshi moved knowing they would more than likely be sucked into a portal as well.

"Damn… what are we going to do?" muttered Sailor Star Fighter.

That's when a portal opened right where the other was just seconds ago… and this one didn't suck.

"I'm guessing the portal only sent them a couple inches." said Sailor Umbriel with a sweat drop.

"It's not a very good portal." said Sailor Phobos with an even bigger sweat drop.

"Oh crap." said Sailor Portal.

"I'm saved!" cried Sailor Mnemosyne crying tears of joy.

Senshi did in fact came out of the portal… but not the ones that enter. Three of the Senshi made Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis and Sailor Star Fighter's eyes widen in shock.

First was Sailor Jupiter, who looked about the same, however her aura was completely different, it was more boyish and had the feel of a true Martial artist.

Second was Sailor Uranus, but she was very different, she looked to be let's say about 10 years older, she also had a different feel, her aura was that of an older sister figure… that was somewhat lazy… and Perverted… not mention the fact that she for some reason wore a ninja mask over her face.

The third was one Sailor Star fighter never met… Chibi Sailor Moon! But her age was that of a teen, and much older, she also had a very boyish air around her, but one of a leader who had seen many things.

There were two more Senshi along with them.

One had light green hair put up- in a hair style that remanded them of a palm tree, she was in her late teens or early twenties, her colors of a light green with hints of brown and pale green, on her hip were three swords and she had an aura of a trained fighter… and for some reason they could tell she also a very grumpy person.

The last Sailor Senshi had red hair put into an elaborate ponytail, her colors were red with hints of balk and light red, she was in her mid teen and her aura was that of pervasion… and uselessness for some reason.

But the weird thing was that there were two other complains…. One was a boy with puppet like joins the other was a… was a… Pikachu?

"Okay! What just happened!" yelled the green Senshi.

"We were sucked into a portal… remember." said Sailor Uranus giving an "eye smile".

"See it's so obvious…" said the red Senshi.

"So where are we?" asked "Chibi" Sailor Moon.

"Um.…" said Sailor Jupiter pointing to the other Sailor Senshi.

"Great… another dimension with Sailor Senshi." muttered the puppet like boy.

"Okay… something weird is going on…" muttered Sailor Phobos.

"And why is there a Pikachu?" asked Sailor Deimos.

Sailor Portal laughed nervously at one point… but then turned into evil laughter.

"They maybe Sailor Senshi… but I doubt they're very strong." Said Sailor Portal, "In fact they look weak."

"Weak?" asked Sailor Jupiter and the mysterious green Senshi angrily.

The three Senshi the came out of the portal, Pikachu and the boy all sweat dropped.

"They're egos are showing." Said the boy.

"Oh come on." said Sailor Uranus with an "eye smile", "They worked hard for their strength."

"We know that… but there's that and then there's pissing off them off." Muttered the red Senshi.

That's when the green Senshi took out her swords, holding the third in her mouth.

"Uh-oh…" said Sailor Portal.

That's when the swords managed to spark with lighting… at the same time lighting engulfed Sailor Jupiter's fist while the other had leaves of energy surrounding it.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

Sailor Juliet unleashed the punch… which the Phage.

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

The other Senshi (which they couldn't catch her name from the attack) unleashed an attack from her swords, it was like a gust of electrified air.

Needless to say that the attacks really hurt Sailor Portal.

"Eris!" said Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said Sailor Eris.

The two played rock paper scissors, Sailor Eris won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

The phage returned to it's human form… and due to a half way plot switch will more than likely be forgotten.

"We have to go!" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

The two Sailor Animate disappeared.

Everyone stood in silence…

"I'm guessing we should explain things!" said Sailor Uranus taking the leader ship role.

"Uh… yeah…" said Sailor Moon who was stumped at the situation.

The two groups of Senshi went into a nearby alleyway. Sailor Pandora placed her hand a wall… it extended to the end of the alley creating a sort of space where they could talk in private.

"Wow that was cool." Said "Chibi" Sailor Moon.

Sailor Uranus began to explain the wall, "It's real… amazing." He said.

"Thank you." Said Sailor Pandora.

"So your not surprised by this turned of events?" asked Sailor Triton.

"No weird things happen to us all the time." Said Sailor Juliet like it was nothing.

"And most of the time it has nothing to do with being a Sailor Senshi." Answered the green Senshi.

"So you know more than your letting on." Said Tuxedo Mask.

"That's right." Said Sailor Uranus, "Our universe is made up of various dimensions… so far we know about Dimension A (not ours), Dimension B (ours) and Dimension C (not this one)."

"Wait, wait, wait…" said the little puppet boy.

"Since when has there been a Dimension C?" asked the green Senshi.

"Well… Setsuna told me… but not any of you…" said Sailor Uranus laughing nervously.

"Uh-huh…" said everyone else from the group.

"So what your saying g we're basically a Dimension D." said Luna.

"That's right." Said Sailor Uranus.

"This is really weird." Said Sailor Moon.

"What did you lose a bunch of Senshi from sort of portal too?" asked the green Senshi.

"Well… actually yes." Laughed Sailor Moon nervously.

"5 of our friends were sucked into a portal right before we got here." Said Sailor Oberon.

"Don't worry." Said Sailor Pandora.

"Why?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Wait are you saying that Yuki did it on purpose?" asked Sailor Titan.

"She did." Sighed Sailor Pandora, "Don't worry she'll come in contact with us soon."

"Maybe we should all Detransform to introduce each other since we not sure how long we're going to be here." Said Sailor Uranus.

"But you should detransform first." Said "Chibi" Sailor Moon.

"Why?" asked Sailor Rhea.

"Just do it!" yelled the B Senshi, the boy and even Pikachu said it in his own language.

Everyone detransformed... Sailor Star Fighter becoming Seiya earned the new arrivals attention.

"So you're a cross dresser." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Please call me that…" muttered Seiya.

"No… it's not like that at all." Said Sailor Uranus.

And that's when they detransformed as well… and the sight of the detransformed broke the brains of everyone expect for Seiya, Ryoko, Orihime and Osaka.

"Oh wow!" said Orihime.

"That's so cool…" said Osaka.

"That explains much…" muttered Seiya.

They were all… men!

Sailor Jupiter was a black haired teenager in Chinese clothes that had his hair tied in a pig tail.

Sailor Uranus was well… a ninja… a ninja using a headband like an eye patch… he also had gravity defying silver hair.

The green Senshi was ironically the only one of the group who's hair color did not change, while everyone thing else did, he was a rather muscular man (but not too buff) wearing a white shirt black pants and for some reason a green sash… and the sword were still attached to his side.

The red Senshi became a normal looking teen in a t-shirt and shorts… they now noticed the back with a teal book, which they couldn't see before for some strange reason.

And "Chibi Moon"… well… everyone in the group knew enough about Pokémon to know that the kid who was "Chibi" moon was obviously the main character from Pokémon… but for some reason couldn't voice third thoughts on it.

"When Yuki entered the portal she made so that if a person if a fictional character then they wouldn't be able to find out in anyway." Explained Ryoko.

Everyone else brushed it off… most because they were in a cationic state at seeing a group of girls… turn into guys…

"I have a question!" said Osaka.

"What is it?" asked the ninja.

"Where does your pi…" said Osaka but before she could ask the question the Pokémon Trainer as he'll be known for now shouted.

"Please don't' finish that sentence." He said.

That's when Ryoko computer began to beep, she took out and opened it. On screen was Yuki… who looked fine.

"The connection has been made." Said Yuki on the other end.

"Yuki." Said Ryoko which gained everyone attention.

All the "D" Senshi snapped out of their catatonic state and went over to the computer quickly.

"Well… they forgot about us fast." Said the pig-tailed boy.

On screen was the 5 missing Senshi.

"So you guys are all right?" asked Kagami.

"Yeah… we wound in another dimension full of Sailor Senshi." Said Haruhi.

"They wouldn't happen to filled with cross dressers would they?" asked Yomi.

"Yes, they are." Said Yuki.

Ryoko turned her screen to the new comer… on screen was now a blonde haired boy with whisker marks and a headband.

"Hey you guys are all right!" said the boy over the computer.

"That's right!" said the Pokémon trainer.

What happened next was what seemed like a fight for the computer… with shouts that molded together.... which ended with a shout of "Stop fighting!" on the other end.

That's when Setsuna (obviously) was on screen.

"Ash, Kakashi, Zoro, Eido, Ranma, Hyde, Pikachu… do you think you can wait a few days while I set up a portal?" asked Setsuna.

"Sure." Said the Pokémon train who was named Ash.

"Of course." Said ninja who was named Kakashi.

Zoro the swordsman only nodded.

"What ever…" muttered Eido who the standard teenager.

"Yeah right…" said the puppet like boy named Hyde.

"Sure." Said the Pig tailed boy named Ranma.

The computer was turned back to the home Senshi.

"This will take a few to return your Senshi home, so I think we can handle trade for few a days." Said Setsuna over the computer.

"So wait our friends are going to be in your dimension for a few days?" asked Kagami.

"I'm afraid so." Said Setsuna on the other end.

That's when Yomi and Kagami joined hands and began to skip in a circle.

"Gone for a few days! They're gone for a few days." Said Yomi and Kagami.

They stopped when they heard this…

"With friends like these…" came Konata's voice.

"I knew she'd be happy but not that happy." Came Tomo's voice.

The two of them stopped and sweat dropped.

Ryoko turned the computer back to her.

"I will contact you if I need to." Came Yuki's voice.

"So will I." said Ryoko.

Ryoko closed her computer and looked at everyone else.

"Well problem solved." Said Ryoko.

Everyone sweat dropped.

There was an awkward sluice.

"Um… where are we going to stay?" asked Ranma.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh you can stay with me!" said Orihime, "I live alone so it will be nice to have company."

"But Orihime… Shiro and Rangiku are already staying with you." Said Momo with a sweat drop.

"It will be fine!" said Orihime, "My place is big enough to hold them."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Said Kakashi really accepting any place to stay.

"If that doesn't work out you can stay with me." Said Ryoko.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will be fine." Said Ash.

"This is going to end badly." Said Zoro.

"You said it." Said Ranma nodding in agreement.

And so the 7 followed their host to her house… to discover A she lived is a small apartment… they were also quickly introduced to Toshiro and Rangiku.

"It's too cramped." Mumbled Ash.

"We should have just split up and went to different houses." Said Ranma with a big sweat drop.

"Well a couple of us need to have an eye kept on at all times." Said Kakashi giving an eye smile.

"I heard that…" said Eido and Zoro at the same time, knowing he was referring to them.

"Well since there's so many of us here for now, me and Orihime are going to take a bath now." Said Rangiku.

This made Eido perk up… two hot, gorgeous, girl… who were very talented.

"I trust that none of you will peek." Said Rangiku.

Eido appeared to be in some sort of catatonic state… with his nose bleeding profusely.

Rangiku and Orihime left for the bath.

About a minute later, Eido was gone.

"So… what do think she'll do to him?" asked Zoro.

"I don't know… Orihime doesn't seem like the type to beat up perverts." Said Ranma with a shrug.

That's when they heard Orihime scream… the strange thing is that Rangiku yelled out "Growl! Haineko!"

"How many of you heard that?" asked Toshiro, hopping that at least one of them was spiritually aware.

Surprisingly, everyone in the room raised their hands.

"Maybe some of us should stay somewhere else." Said Kakashi doing on of his eye smiles.

Sometime later…

Ryoko opened the door to her and Yuki's apartment. To see Kakashi, Zoro, Hyde and an unconscious Eido who was being dragged by the leg by Zoro.

"Thank you for letting us stay on such short notice." Said Kakashi.

"I knew this was going to happen to him…" said Ryoko, "So why did you come?"

"Well Ash was dubbed too innocent and Ranma… well Ranma's more of a cross dresser rest of us."

"It's no problem." Said Ryoko.

"This is going to be a long few days." Said Hyde.

"You said it." Said Zoro with a nod.

Meanwhile with Sailor Galaxia…

"So… your phage caused you to lose some of the Sailor Senshi?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

"But several more Senshi showed up." Said Sailor Lethe coming in defense of your sister.

"I can sense their star seeds… they're different than the others." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"What do you mean different?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I know who they're owners are." Said Sailor Galaxia with an evil smile.

And so a strange bizarre adventure with twists and turns began…

Omake Time: What Happened in the Bath

Eido was watching giggling… Rangiku's eye twitched.

"Orihime… go get your barrettes." Muttered Rangiku.

"Why?" asked Orihime.

Rangiku took out her soul candy (why she took to the bath, nobody knew)… and took it… becoming a soul reaper.

"Growl! Haineko!" called out Rangiku.

The next thing Eido knew was that he was covered in ash….

About 10 minutes later everyone curiosity got the better of them to see Orihime using some sort of orange shield around Eido… They all noted the blood that covered Eido.

"Can't say he didn't desire is…" muttered Zoro.

"Just drop it…" said Hyde, "That was a long time ago…"

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The 5 Senshi one Pokémon and something called a Mamodo begin to get used to their temporary surroundings while they wait for the time to go home. However for some reason one of them gets lost in the mean streets of Tokyo... where he meets a certain shop keeper who gives a vague warning... Galaxia knows who the B Senshi are. What will happen, find out next time!


	28. Zoro Gets Lost

Chapter 28: Zoro Gets Lost

"And that is why we are cross dressers." Finished Kakashi.

Let's rewind, it was meeting at Chiyo-Chan's, where the B Senshi properly introduced themselves (and a few jokes about if Zoro and Kakashi ever fought)… of course they did have to explain the truth… about a possible future.

"So… in your Dimension…" said Usagi shaking.

"That's right Crystal Tokyo Fell… a long time ago." Sid Kakashi.

"Crystal Tokyo?" asked almost everyone else… really the only who didn't was Mikuru for some strange reason.

"It's nothing you have to worry about at least not yet." Said Usagi sadly.

"Don't worry about it… I'm sure nothing will happen because of it… I'm sure!" said Ash.

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"So… um…" said Seiya changing the subject, "How did the explanations turn out to the families."

"We told Konata's dad that she wasn't going to be around for a while." Said Tsukasa.

"Don't ask about the excuse…" sighed Kagami.

"I'm never talking to Haruhi's parents again…" sighed Mikuru with a shiver.

"I informed the Soul Society about what happened." Said Momo.

"And I told Goat Chin that Rukia was visiting distant relatives somewhere far, far away." Explained Karin.

"So everything is fine." Said Ryoko.

"Though one thing could have gone better…" sighed Momo.

(Flashback)

"What do you mean Haruhi and Yuki went though a strange portal?" asked Kyon in shock.

"They did." Sighed Ryoko, "Yuki's with Haruhi to make sure nothing bad happens… but… I'm also in contact with Yuki, she and Haruhi are alright."

"Also Konata, Rukia and Tomo were sent though the portal as well." Said Mikuru.

"They're be back soon." Said Ryoko.

(End of Flashback)

"If the Organization doesn't get involved then it would be a good thing." Sighed Momo.

Sometime later the meeting ended, Usagi, Ash and Pikachu went to get ice cream to talk, while Ranma headed back to Orihime's apartment while the 4 staying with Ryoko had to do a little shipping… mostly for themselves.

"Why did we have do shopping?" asked Eido.

"Just shut up for once you fee loader." Said Hyde.

"What was that." Muttered Eido.

"Look… the fact that you rarely do anything around the house and the only reason why you still work at the Snack hack even though your debt is paid is because Doll works there." Explained Hyde.

"Why… you…" muttered Eido.

"Um… Eido… Hyde…" said Kakashi.

"What?" asked both.

"Um… we lost Zoro…" said Kakashi nervously.

"What!" yelled both of them with sweat drops.

Meanwhile in a park elsewhere, Usagi and Ash were eating ice cream.

"So… Ash… you're the reincarnation of Chibi-Usa… right?" asked Usagi.

"That's right." Said Ash.

"I see…" said Usagi.

"Hey come on… cheer up! It might not happen here." Said Ash.

"Huh?" asked Usagi.

"Well for one thing… you're group of Senshi is bigger than ours." Explained Ash, "And who knows… maybe it's bigger in the future, after all didn't you tell us that there's a lot more Senshi to be found or even created."

"So… what are the Senshi like… I heard their all cross dressers." Said Usagi.

"Setsuna isn't a cross dresser… and neither is Kousagi." Said Ash.

"Kousagi?" asked Usagi.

"She's both your and Mamoru's reincarnation." Explained Ash.

"I see…" said Usagi.

"But I know I can depend on them… I know I can help them in their dreams and they can help me in mine. And if their in a tight pinch we can help other out." Said Ash.

"I see." Said Usagi with a smile happy, that he was happy.

That's when Ash's communicator rang.

"I wonder if this means we have service in this world now…" said Ash.

He picked it up and saw it was Kakashi and Ranma.

"Hey Kakashi… what's going on?" asked Ash.

"Well we have a bit of a problem." Said Kakashi over to the communicator

"What kind of problem?" asked Ash.

"Well you see… I sort have… lost Zoro." Said Kakashi over the communicator

"What?" asked Ash with a big sweat drop.

"I'll go look for him…" said Ranma who was used to finding a guy with no sense of direction.

"We all need to find him." Said Kakashi.

"Okay." Said Ash, "At least it's not like in the other Dimension where they know our identity."

Ash sighed and hung up his communicator.

"How did they loose Zoro?" asked Usagi.

"Well… you see Zoro is the cover boy of all people who lack a sense of direction." Said Ash, "Which is strange as Ryoga has a worse sense of direction than him…"

"Ryoga?" asked Usagi.

"Another of our worlds Senshi." Said Ash.

"Oh I see.." said Usagi with a sweat drop, "We should look for him."

"Yeah…" said Ash, "At least he knows not to cause problems here…"

Elsewhere Zoro was well lost…

"Damn it… I know that lace is here somewhere." Said Zoro.

"Well you seem to be lost." Came a voice.

Zoro turned around and saw Urahara.

"How would you?" asked Zoro.

"Well for one thing I know you're not from around here." Said Urahara, "Since your from a different Dimension…"

Zoro glared at the shopkeeper, his hand hover his swords.

"Don't worry… I'm on not Sailor Galaxia's side." Said Urahara, "However you might want to be careful… she can sense your star seed."

"What?" asked Zoro.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's HQ…

"I know who the Senshi from the other Dimension are." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"What?" asked both Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Galaxia produced pictures of the 5 displaced Sailor Senshi.

"I don't care if their from a different dimension… they're powers are strange and different but will suit my goal." Explained Sailor Galaxia.

"Okay… I'll go after them right away!" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Are you that's a good idea?" asked Sailor Lethe, "After all your last Phage gave us enough trouble."

"I have good idea this time… I've discovered a high ranking Soul Reaper who happens to currently living with the misplaced Senshi." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Wow… that's pretty impressive." Said Sailor Lethe with a smile.

"She's okay with Soul Reapers… but not with Hollows…" thought Sailor Galaxia with a sweat drop, "Strange…"

Back with Zoro and Urahara.

"How do you even know I'm a Sailor Senshi?" asked Zoro knowing it was a well-kept secret in this Dimension.

"Zoro there you are!" came a voice.

Zoro turned around and saw Ranma and Orihime walking towards him.

"Oh hey! Everyone's looking for you." Said Orihime.

"So it looks like it's going to be a tie." Said Ranma.

"Don't compare me to Ryoga!" yelled Zoro glaring at Ranma.

"Well since you're here I'll just leave you be." Said Urahara begging to leave, "Just be careful…"

Zoro glared at the man.

Not too long later the three of them were walking to Orihime's place.

"I got lost…" said Zoro.

"Yeah we know that." Said Ranma staring at Zoro.

"If you were worried about me why didn't you call me?" muttered Zoro.

Both Ranma and Orihime sweat dropped.

"Good you found him." Came a voice.

They turned to see that Tatsuki and Rangiku were running towards them.

"And you didn't call any one else!" yelled Zoro.

"Well, well, well… this is interesting." Came a voice.

They looked up to see Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Should we get the other girls?" asked Sailor Lethe, "They could make interesting phages."

"No the one we're after is enough…" said Sailor Mnemosyne somehow getting the feeling that wouldn't make good phages.

That's when Sailor Mnemosyne shot Rangiku… turning her into the phage "Sailor Ash Cat!"

"Well Alternate Sailor Jupiter… strange Senshi we're not quite sure who you are…. Are you prepared to fight." Said Sailor Mnemosyne, "What is that Senshi name anyway?"

"Don't ask me I don't know…" said Sailor Lethe.

"Try to fight this Phage and live." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Orihime! Tatsuki! Go now!" said Zoro.

"Okay." Said Orihime.

"Don't' worry about us." Said Tatsuki, "Just make sure Rangiku becomes normal again."

The two f them ran off to "hide".

"It's nice that you made friends… to bad the friendship won't last." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Ranma took out his communicator.

"They just turned Rangiku into a phage…" said Ranma.

"Excuse me…" muttered Zoro.

"Oh… and I also managed to find Zoro." Said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Okay we're find out soon." Said Kakashi over the communicator.

Ranma hung up his communicator.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" said Ranma.

"Juno Cosmic Power!" said Zoro.

"Make-up!" said both transform.

"Who would have though such bad asses would be cross dressers?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"I know… right." Laughed Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Hey!" yelled both Sailor Senshi.

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

That's when the two attacks hit Sailor Ash Cat.

"What they showed up already!" yelled Sailor Lethe.

"That was fast." Said Sailor Juno.

"Well yeah…" laughed Sailor Eris.

"Sailor Ash Cat! Do you work!" shouted Sailor Mnemosyne.

That's when Sailor Ash Cat created… well tons of ash that Senshi managed to doge.

"It's just like that attack on Eido she used!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Not that he didn't deserve it." Said Sailor Juno with a shrug.

That's when Sailor Ash Cat sent more ash at than.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

That's when a mirror that was crated from nowhere reflected the ash back to the Phage.

The 4 Senshi that were there noticed everyone else was there.

"How do you get lost in a group?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"Now's not the time!" shouted Sailor Juno.

"It just needs one more attack in order to weaken it so she can be healed." Said Sailor Rhea using her computer.

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

Sailor Vesta's attack hit.

"That's for attacking me!" shouted Sailor Vesta.

"You were peaking!" shouted the other B Senshi and Hyde.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Eris played rock paper scissors, Sailor Eris was the winner.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

With that move Sailor Ash Cat returned to her normal buxom self.

The Senshi turned to where the two Sailor Animates were but found they were gone.

"Well looks that's it for now." Said Sailor Uranus.

"But Seriously… how do you get lost when you're with a group?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Just shut up…" muttered Sailor Juno.

Meanwhile at Galaxia's HQ, Sailor Galaxia was telling the two Sailor Animates her plan.

"So perhaps it will be better to attack the Senshi that went to the other world." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"How are we even going to get there?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I was researching those Hollowed Phages you created… they seem very interesting." Said Sailor Galaxia with a smirk, "I think they may even have abilities you didn't' even see."

Sailor Lethe smirked evilly when she heard about that.

Meanwhile on the Streets of Tokyo…

"Seriously… this is stupid!" yelled Zoro who was being lead back to Ryoko's apartment with a rope around his waist so he wouldn't get lost.

"Zoro you got lost when we in a group…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

Zoro grumbled under his breath then looked at Momo who was with the group since she lived in the same apartment building.

"Is that guy I saw someone we can trust?" asked Zoro.

"Well for now yes." Said Momo, "I was told that he is an ally in Karakura Town and that he was the former captain of Division 12."

"Oh so he's a Soul Reaper Captain." Said Kakashi.

The Senshi were of course told about the Aliens and Soul Reapers to clear things up… unlike their fellow Senshi in back home who were shocked by the truth in strange ways.

"That makes sense why he knew what was going on." Said Kakashi.

"But how did he know that they know who we are." Muttered Zoro.

"Let's just leave it alone for now." Said Ryoko who of course was with the group.

"Makes sense to me." Said Eido.

"You barely know they're even talking about." Muttered Hyde.

And so they Senshi knew that B Senshi were in deeper than they instantly thought… But who would have thought the next battle would be something entirely different.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 11

"Hiya Luckies!" cheered Akira, "Akira Kogami here!"

"And I'm Akira's Assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Said Minoru.

"Wow I can't believe it's the 11th Episode. "said Akira.

"I know." Said Minoru, "In today's episode we're going to learn more about the Senshi from the other Dimension.

Minoru took out a long thing that showed the individual pictures and the 5 Senshi.

"First up is Ash Ketchum or Neo Sailor Moon, he the leader of the Sailor Senshi in his dimension, next is Ranma Satome he is their Dimension's Sailor Jupiter, he's a skilled marital artist but is cursed to turn into a girl that looks like nothing like his Senshi form when hit with cold water, next is Kakashi Hatake their Dimension's Sailor Uranus and one of the ninjas in his Dimension, the 4th is Zoro Roronoa is a pirate first mate for a crew called the Straw Hat Pirates, he's also Sailor Juno and last but not least is Eido McLovin a perverted skater who is helping Hyde become the next Mamodo king." Explained Minoru.

Akira on the other hand looked board of her mind.

"Yeah… and why are you telling us?" asked Akira.

"Incase someone hasn't read the New Lives Saga." Said Minoru.

"Incase someone hasn't the New Lives Saga…" said Akira in a bored tone who then got angry, "I'm sure everyone here has read the New Lives Saga! I mean it's been up forever! Everyone knows these things!"

She then used the bored to hit Minoru on the head.

"Next time you do a character introduction thing! Make sure it's for something everyone here hasn't read!" yelled Akira.

"Okay…" mumbled Minoru rubbing his head.

That's when the music began to play…

"Oh it's over I'm so sad." Said Akira sadly.

That's when the place card was placed.

"Hey… Minoru… you're in the fic… right?" asked Akira over the place card.

"What… about it…" said Minoru nervously.

"I need you to sneak in Zoro's room and take several pictures…" said Akira.

"…" responded Minoru who clearly sounded disturbed by this.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Ranma has a friendly spar with Tatsuki after hearing about her reputation... this spar earns the eye of a certain Black Cat... and it's not Luna. Meanwhile the Rainbow Brigade decides to unleash something onto Dimension D... can the Senshi handle it... especially with the abilities the thing has? Find out next time!


	29. It Came From Dimension B

A/N: (crawls in slams chapter on desk) Finished! I've had the worse case of writer's block... ever... This was extremely hard to write... I can write a chapter in less than a day, but this one took 3 days to write! Maybe it was the monster, maybe it was the fights involving Ranma, maybe it was Ichigo, maybe it was Dr. Tempo, and maybe it was the length of the chapter... who knows! But it was a pain! I'm glad I finally finished it.

Also I would like to point out that Dr. Tempo and the Monster in this story are created by someone else... I do not own them...

Chapter 29: It Came From Dimension B

In the Dimension B, the Rainbow Brigade were the big bad, headed by Princess Prism a being that is a parasite, sucking a certain young girl's energy, She herself created 7 minions: Rouge a generally evil woman, Pumpkin a hypoactive cheerful girl, Goldie… another generally evil villain, Olive a tomboy, Aoi who's insane, Cerulean who's shy and quiet and Violet the evil genius.

Along with several enemies of the Senshi they were formable alliance.

It was Aoi who sent the Senshi into Dimension D.

And that is why Orochimaru was showing her something he had been working on.

" OK...What are you showing me?" asked Aoi.

Orochimaru showed Aoi a growth chamber with a hideous-looking creature in it; it looks human, but is missing some skin, and looks beastly.

" Is it just me, or can I see Sasuke in that thing?" said Aoi.

"Yes... this beast is a clone with the DNA of all the Senshi, and all of their abilities... However, this version had many imperfections...mainly, its look, and its brain is more beast than man. Also, I cannot seem to figure out how to allow this being to use the Senshi magic..." explained Orochimaru.

He pointed to another chamber; another human-looking being is in there, but it looks more normal.

"That is the complete version... When done, it can do anything the Senshi can, and will be intelligent as well... Think of it. A being which can use Chakra, has Ace and Luffy's Devil Fruit powers, Zoro's sword skill, Ranma and Ryoga's immense martial arts ability..." explained Orochimaru.

" What about the Senshi from the World of Pokémon and the World of the Mamodo Battle?" asked Aoi.

"Their DNA is in there, but mainly to complete the being... Should I figure out how the Senshi magic works, the complete being would be able to use all of the Senshi magic... A perfect being... to eliminate those Senshi...and then, a perfect vessel for me! But, first... That prototype.... With 5 of our dimension's Senshi separated from their allies... It would be the perfect time to test it… and maybe, kill at least one of them…" said Orochimaru.

"And your telling me why?" asked Aoi.

Orochimaru blinked.

"You should really tell Violet." Said Aoi with a sweat drop, "She's the evil genius… I'm just crazy and insane… I'm the GIR of the group. I'm just here to be cute and insane."

"I told you for a reason." Said Orochimaru he turned around and saw she was eating a taco, "Why are you eating that?"

"I can go a long way for a bit." Said Aoi giving the thumbs up.

"I guess it was a good reason to follow you." Said a voice.

They turned to see Violet walking into the room.

"I take it you want to send that monster to the other Dimension in order to kill the Senshi there… am I right?" asked Violet.

"That's right." Said Orochimaru, "Eliminate them while they're separated."

"And the reason you asked is because Aoi sent the other Senshi into the other world… right?" asked Violet.

Orochimaru smirked at the young genius, "You really are intelligent."

"I'll help with this project… but I must warn you… this being can never learn the Senshi Magic." Explain Violet.

"So you know how it works." Said Orochimaru.

"Of course I do…" said Violet.

The two smiled at each other.

"Hey! What about me!" shouted Aoi.

"Go have fun with your piggy." Muttered Violet.

"Fine but only because I want to!" said Aoi who began to play with a pig toy while squealing.

Meanwhile back in Dimension D, where this story actually takes place…

At the Urahara Shop a deliveryman showed up.

"Is Kisuke Urahara here?" asked the deliveryman.

"That's me, what is it about?" asked Urahara.

"I was told that you won a free life time supply of ice cream." Said the deliveryman showing him the drum.

"What really?" asked Urahara.

"That's right you won a surprise free life time ice cream give away!" said the deliveryman.

"Oh why thank you." Said Urahara.

Urahara opened the drum… when suddenly a boot whacked him in the face. "Boot to the face!" came a voice from nowhere.

"Are you all right?" asked Tessai.

"I'm fine." Said Urahara who noticed the deliveryman was gone.

"I wonder what that was about." Mumbled Urahara knowing that who that was either A good prankster who hated him for some reason or B a joke set up by Shinji for some reason…

Meanwhile in a field, two competitors were facing each other… it was Ranma and Tatsuki. They had heard about each other's reputation so it was only a matter of time that they would have a friendly spar… sure there were some problems… okay a lot of problems… all of them came from Ranma and his habit of fighting a girl as a girl… even though Tatsuki was considered the second strongest girl in Japan… part of the spar was that Ranma had to fight as himself… Of course the B Senshi, many of the D Senshi that were interested in the fight (Well actually it was only Ryoko, Kagura and Yomi), Orihime, Karin and Yuzu watched since they were close to Tatsuki and for some reason Ichigo.

"So… who do you think is going to win?" asked Eido.

"I have no idea." Said Zoro.

"And begin!" shouted Kagura who for some reason acted as judge.

But before they could begin something crashed into the spectators area causing a great dust cloud.

"Okay… what was that!" shouted Ranma.

"Note to self… never ask Rangiku that again." Came a voice.

When they the dust cleared they saw a middle aged man… whom the Dimension B natives knew.

"Yo!" said the guy.

"What are you doing here!" shouted the ones from Dimension B.

"Well I was just launched here after asking Rangiku what her Phage Form looked like, before that I was fighting a Hollow with Rangiku, and before that I delivered fake ice cream to Mr. Hat and Clogs…" said the man.

"Fake Ice Cream?" asked Ash with a sweat drop.

"It's more or less a drum shaped devise that shoot a boot to face aimed at him." Explained the man.

"Who is he?" asked Karin.

"His name is Dr. Tempo and he's an alley of ours… we're not sure why…" explained Zoro.

This author would like to reminds every single reader that she's just doing it because she feel guilty involving one of her fans and has problems saying no… This author would like say that she won't say what the two characters are in her opinion (coughtMartyStucough)… oh excuse me…

"Let's just restart…" sighed Tatsuki.

Ranma nodded… once again they started their spar.

"The Second Strongest Girl in Japan VS the best in Furinkan! This is the second best fight I can see in this world…" said Dr. Tempo.

"Second?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah… and I have the feeling that my choice is going to happen." Said Dr. Tempo, "After all it's Ranma's luck we're talking about."

Nearby a certain black cat watched what was going on, since it lacked a crescent moon… it was wasn't Luna.

"So those are the B Senshi I heard about." Said the cat with a distantly male voice… see wasn't Luna.

The two fought, Ranma mostly dodged.

"Stop going easy on me!" shouted Tatsuki trying to land a hit on Ranma.

"And Ranma's going easy on Tatsuki… even though he changes into a girl… he's still pretty sexist." Said Dr. Tempo doing the commentary.

"Do you think Tatsuki can win if he fights like that?" asked Orihime.

"I honestly have no idea." Muttered Ichigo.

Sadly in the end Ranma won… unfortunately everyone stared at him.

"What is it?" asked Ranma.

"You went too easy against her." Said Zoro.

"What?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

"You went way too easy on her." Said Kakashi.

Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you supposed to me on my side?" asked Ranma.

"If we ever fight again." Said Tatsuki, "I want you fight for real."

"Fine…" said Ranma.

"Excuse me that was rather interesting spar." Came a voice.

They looked down and saw a talking black cat… of course Ranma having that irrational fear of his screamed like a little girl and hid behind Tatsuki.

"Nice kitty… go away now…" cried Ranma.

Those Native to the Dimension had Sweat Drops.

"I guess we forgot to mention that Ranma has a fear of cats." Said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Kagura.

"His dad threw into a pit of starving cats tied with fish sausage." Sighed Ash.

"And that's just one reason why someone tortures his dad for an entire day each week." Sighed Hyde.

"Oh sorry about that, I had no idea about your fear." Said the cat.

That's when there was a puff a smoke and the cat turned into a dark skin woman… a naked dark skinned woman.

Ranma yelped and jumped away several feet…

"Damn it Yoruichi! Put some clothes on!" shouted Ichigo.

"Oh right…" said Yoruichi noticing the looks from everyone… especially Eido… but Ranma was worse…

"What's your problem?" she asked Ranma.

"Sorry it' just that I had some very experiences with cats turning into naked woman." Said Ranma nervously.

Everyone from D all looked at the Senshi from B.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Kakashi in a tone that said "Ranma has some very serious issues."

Yoruichi sighed as she pulled clothes from nowhere.

"Who is she?" asked Karin.

"She's a friend of Mr. Hat and Clogs." Answered Ichigo not knowing how to explain her role in his life.

"She's a very powerful Soul Reaper." Said Ryoko, "I can tell."

"How do you know?" asked Ichigo.

"I can tell from her data." Answered Ryoko.

"Your one of those aliens I heard about… aren't you?" asked Ichigo with a sweat drop.

Ryoko smiled and nodded.

And so Yoruichi got dressed and put her hair into a ponytail.

"So Ranma is it?" asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah…" said Ranma nervously.

"How about a little spar." Said Yoruichi with a smirk.

"Fine with me." Said Ranma with a shrug, sensing that she was strong opponent.

"Try not to go easy on me because I'm a girl." Said Yoruichi with a smirk.

Meanwhile in Dimension B…

"I give you permission on doing that." Said Princess Prism.

"Thank you." Said Orochimaru.

"Why are you doing it?" asked Violet.

"Because I sense that the enemy of the D Senshi has sent something here." Said Princess Prism.

Violet and Orochimaru nodded.

Back in the field in Dimension D…

Ranma and Yoruichi began their fight, which was pretty much the same as his fight with Tatsuki… in a way.

"Okay why are they fighting?" asked Yomi.

"Because of the Rule of Cool." Said Dr. Tempo, "It doesn't matter why they're fighting, all that matters is that kicks ass!"

"But the actual fight isn't that good." Said Kagura with a sweat drop.

"The idea is awesome… the execution… not so much…" said Dr. Tempo with a sweat drop.

"But did anyone notice that she's doing what Ranma did to me?" asked Tatsuki.

Everyone watched the fight… and it was indeed the same fight but with the roles reversed… and at a much faster pace.

"If I have to guess…. It's because Yoruichi was rooting for Tatsuki…" said Dr. Tempo.

That's when suddenly a portal appeared and the monstrous creature appeared from it… stopping Ranma and Yoruichi's fight.

"What is that thing!" yelled Ash.

"Oh no I remember why I came here! It was to warn you." Said Dr. Tempo, "Orochimaru was planning to use an imcompelte clone of the Senshi's combined DNA from Dimension B… minus Setsuna and Kousagi of course… sick them on you."

"You could have told us before!" yelled the B Senshi.

"He also has a basic grasp of attack from Ranma, Zoro, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ryoga, Luffy and Ace… the other parts of DNA are there for the sake of balance." Explained Dr. Tempo.

That's when the thing launched a giant fireball at the spectators who magnet to dodge.

"I think it's safe to assume that we're going to transform and get everyone here." Said Kakashi.

"You think?" asked Hyde.

"Moon Prism Power!" said Ash.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!" said Ranma.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!" said Kakashi.

"Juno Cosmic Power!" said Zoro.

"Vesta Cosmic Power!" said Eido.

"Eris Cosmic Power!" said Orihime.

"Umbriel Star Power!" said Tatsuki.

"Oberon Star Power!" said Karin.

"Titania Star Power!" said Yuzu.

"Titan Star Power!" said Yomi.

"Triton Star Power!" said Kagura.

"Pandora Star Power!" said Ryoko.

"Make-up!" said all.

All of the Sailor Senshi transformed… and Ichigo stared at them.

"I have no idea what I was expecting about them." Said Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"You know would be a good idea to leave your body for this… we need all the help we can get when it comes to this thing." Said Dr. Tempo.

"Fine…" muttered Ichigo, he took out a strange looking badge and touched it his body, he left his body in full Soul Reaper gear.

Sailor Pandora took out her communicator.

"Everyone! An evil clone of the B Senshi is attacking." Said Sailor Pandora.

"Can you please repeat that…" came Osaka's over on other end.

"Yeah… you're not quite clear." Said Tsukasa's voice on the other end.

"Please come to the field where the fight will be taking place." Said Sailor Pandora who the hung up her communicator.

The evil demented clone touched the ground and it exploded in rubble… everyone managed to dodge it.

"What… was… that…" said Sailor Titan with her eye twitching.

"It's a move that Ryoga knows from my world…" said Sailor Jupiter.

That's when suddenly the monster began to stretch like rubber… and toss punches.

"And he can stretch too…" muttered Sailor Oberon, "What sort of super powers does the ones that aren't here have!"

Before anyone could answer there was even more fire that engulfed the entire field.

"Triton Raging Torrent!"

Fortunately the water put out the flames just as the other Senshi arrived.

"What is that thing!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"It's an evil clone made up of our Dimension's Senshi DNA." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Is it me or is there a lot of Sasuke in there?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"Well it was made by Orochimaru." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Io.

"Just never mind…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We need to come up with a plan…" said Sailor Uranus.

"So we can't just randomly attack it?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"It's has the strength of our toughest fighters and seems to be dumber than Naruto, Luffy and Eido combined." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Just how strong are the people in your world without Senshi powers?" asked Sailor Triton.

That's when the clone monster created a Rasengan and slammed itself to Sailor Uranus… the Rasengan ripped into Sailor Uranus…

Logged!

Had Sailor Uranus not replaced herself with a log.

"Okay… that looks bad." Said Sailor Deimos.

"Wait a second…" muttered Sailor Vesta, "Ash called me dumb!"

"You the fact you just realized that doesn't help your case." Said Hyde with a big sweat drop.

That's when the clone monster pulled out three swords from who knows where.

"Oh right… it also has Zoro's DNA too." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Great…" muttered Sailor Juno.

That's when the clone monster lunched itself at Neo Sailor Moon… she was so scared she wasn't able to move.

"Move… why can't I move!" thought Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone helplessly watched as the monster made contact with Neo Sailor Moon…That's when there was a bright flash of light. When it cleared Neo Sailor Moon was Ash again… sort of… he wore an outfit that would be described as something a Prince would wear not only that but he had a sweat in his hands block the three.… causing everyone native to the Dimension gaped at the sight.

"Okay… what just happened!" yelled Sailor Titan.

"It's like me becoming Princess Serenity." Said Sailor Moon.

"It's the same… except Ash being a boy… his powers decided to give him a break and let him return to his usual gender." Explained Dr. Tempo.

That's when the Monster began to over take Prince Ash (as he is known in this form).

"Weren't you supposed to teach Ash how to use a sword?" asked Sailor Jupiter to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Juno.

"Uh…" said both of them with dot eyes and sweat drops.

Prince Ash gritted his teeth…

That's when Pikachu zapped the evil clone monster… the monster turned it attention to Pikachu… it was about to attack when Prince Ash blocked it with his sword.

"Everyone I have an idea! You attack it while I keep distracting it!" called out Prince Ash.

"Are you it's a good idea?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Hey… do you want to fight a ninja martial artist swordsman with rubber powers that can turn into fire?" asked Prince Ash.

"That can turn into fire?" repeated Sailor Oberon.

"One of your Senshi can turn into fire?" asked Sailor Titan.

"We'll explain later." Said Sailor Uranus with a sweat drop, "Either way… we need all the need."

Everyone looked at Ichigo…

"Fine…" muttered the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"I'll go first!" shouted Sailor Vesta.

There was a somewhat silence…

"Go for it." Said Sailor Juno.

"Vesta Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

The attack hit the clone creature and it turned it's attention to Sailor Vesta… but Prince Ash stop him.

"Looks like it's safe…" said Sailor Pandora.

"Damn it…" muttered Sailor Juno who sort of wanted to see Sailor Vesta attacked.

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

The two attack hit the monster… it turned it's attacks on the monster but once again Prince Ash stopped him.

The monster looked around… then noticed that Sailor Rhea, Sailor Titania and Sailor Oberon were standing next each other… something clicked in it's mind… saying "They're younger… therefore weaker!"

It jumped over Prince Ash and aimed an attack to the three of them.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo launched a white beam of light from his giant sword launching the monster elsewhere.

"That was amazing!" said Sailor Titania impressed that her older brother could do that… remember Senshi transformed are fully spiritually aware.

"I think it's caught onto Ash's plan and is going after the weakest links." Said Dr. Tempo, "Like the 10 years olds and Charon."

That's when the monster suddenly better launched itself at Sailor Charon.

"Charon Time Reversal!"

The attack fortunately caused the clone monster to go flying in the direction it came from. Sailor Charon on the other hand fell to her knees and started crying in fear.

"She's in charge of the time barrier?" asked Sailor Juno.

"So moe…" said Dr. Tempo with a nosebleed.

"Great… what are we going to do now!" yelled Prince Ash.

That's when Sailor Juno eyed the very large ditch created by Ichigo.

"That it…" thought Sailor Juno, "Fill up that ditch with water."

"What?" asked Prince Ash.

"Oh I get it." Said Sailor Uranus, "very clever."

"Since it has both Ace and Luffy's powers it might not be able to swim." Explained Sailor Juno.

"And that has to with anything…" said Sailor Titan.

"Just trust us." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Okay…" said Prince Ash summoning his Pokeball, "Go! Buizel!"

Ash Buizel was ready for a fight.

"Buizel! Use water gun to fill that ditch!" called out Prince Ash.

"Triton!" said Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said Sailor Triton.

"Triton Raging Torrent!"

The ditch was filled in right away.

"And now we need bait to lure it in." said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Vesta began to feel nervous… and it didn't help that his/her role of Team Butt Monkey didn't already spread to the D Senshi already.

"I'll do it." Said Sailor Juno.

"You sure?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I'm the one who deals with idiots who cant' swim down on a daily basis." Said Sailor Juno.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"He's a pirate…" explained Sailor Oberon.

"I see…" said Ichigo.

Sailor Juno unsheathed her swords gaining the attention of clone monster. It turned ran over to Sailor Juno… who punched it into the nearby filled ditch.

"That's it!" yelled everyone else.

That's when they noticed that the monster was having problems in the water.

"Time to finish it off!" said Prince Ash.

He began to glow, as did his sword. He jumped in the air, landing on the monster and stabbed him… there was bright flash of light and the monster was gone… however Ash (detransformed from both his Senshi and Prince Form) was floating face first in the water. Buizel dove in to get him out.

"Can someone explain to me where the monster went?" asked Sailor Titan.

"It just vanished." Said Sailor Io.

"You see the sword is made from the power of the Silver Crystal… That battle took a lot out of him." Explained Sailor Uranus, "He'll just need rest and he'll be fine."

Meanwhile at the Rainbow Brigade…

"So it failed…" sighed Orochimaru.

"However I don't think of it as a failure… I see it as a success… you still need to work out a few kinks… one partial one… The Devil Fruit's weakness…" explained Violet.

Orochimaru smiled… "So that's how they defeated it."

"Had they no figured that one out… they would have been defeated." Explained Violet.

Meanwhile at Orihime's place, Ash was sleeping… while Yourichi gave Tatsuki (who had come along) and interesting proposal

"You want to help me with my spiritual powers?" asked Tatsuki.

"That's right unlike Orihime, your powers haven't shown up yet… not only that but I think you might make an interesting student." Explained Yoruichi, "After all let's not forget that even though you are a sailor Senshi you still are Spiritually Aware, I think if properly trained you can help defend Karakura Town."

"You should do Tatsuki! Yoruichi helped train me when he had to rescue Rukia." Said Orihime happily.

"Okay… I'll do it…" said Tatsuki, "After all Ichigo can't do it alone."

Meanwhile Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu were walking home, Ichigo suddenly sneezed.

"Damn it… I'm sure someone's talking about me." Muttered Ichigo.

"is there something wrong?" asked Yuzu noticing there was something off about her brother.

"I was thinking about something ." Said Ichigo, "I don't think I'm ever going to get involved with a Senshi fight ever again."

Yuzu just blinked in confusion.

"Yeah… good luck with that." Said Karin.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

And so the Senshi from this dimension faced an enemy that would have normally been fought by the Senshi from the other side…Strike that usually apart… it was something very unusual for the B Senshi… after all the last time they any sort of clone thing was in their Final Battle with the Dark Wave…

Omake Time: Playing With Ranma's Curse

Ranma watching TV when someone splashed cold water on him.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

"Sorry… I really wanted to see it." Said Orihime laughing nervously.

Ranma-Chan sighed as he continued to watch TV, that's when someone pout hot water on him.

"What was that for!" yelled Ranma glaring at the person who did it.

"Sorry I wanted to see you change back." Said Rangiku.

Ranma grumbled that's when someone splashed cold water him.

"Ash!" shouted Ranma.

"It wasn't my fault! I trip and I let go of my cup…" said Ash nervously.

Ranma mumbled something involving her curse… he hated the whole water magnetism thing.

Next Time: According to Setsuna the Senshi will be able to return late that day's afternoon... that's good! However Eido wants to do one thing first: Shake off their impression that he's a useless pervert... Oh yeah... that's going to work... What will happen, find out next time!


	30. Final Goal

A/N: Well it's the last chapter of the super arc all together... I'm never going to do something like that again. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 30: Final Goal

It was an extremely important meeting… because the day they faced the weird composite clone monster, the Senshi in B faced a Hollowed Phage and discovered a new power… but that didn't' matter right now… mostly because Naruto and Luffy wanted answers about what happened.

"What do you mean that Orochimaru sent out an evil composite clone!" shouted Naruto and Luffy from the other side.

"That's what happened. And it was a tough fight…" said Ash trying to remain calm, "I mean Yuzu and Karin's brother got involved in the fight."

"He's probably never going to help us again." Sighed Yuzu.

"I don't know didn't you say that these Senshi things tend to suck people in, whether they like it or not?" asked Karin.

After some shouting form the other end, the computer was given to Rukia.

"Also I have some news about the Hollowed Phages." Said Rukia on the other end

"What sort of news?" asked Momo.

"Hollowed Phages are able to turn people into normal Phages." Explained Rukia.

"That's not good." Said Yuzu.

"Anyways… I have good news, sometime this afternoon I'll be able to have everyone back in their home dimensions." Came Setsuna's voice on the other end.

This struck a cord with one of the B Senshi Senshi.

"It's my last chance." Thought Eido.

"Finally!" said Ranma.

"It's about time…" muttered Zoro.

Both Yomi and Kagami sighed.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Both thought.

"We will see you this afternoon." Said Yuki on the other end.

"Okay." Said Ryoko.

Ryoko hung the computer.

"So this afternoon." Said Kakashi.

"Hey wait I've been wondering something." Said Ash, "Do you think that there could be a Sailor Star Fighter in our Dimension too."

"You mean one that was reincarnated?" asked Kakashi.

Ash nodded…

"Who knows." Said Ranma, "They might even be people we know."

"I don't think so, I come from a different Star System… and even if we were I doubt that me and the other Starlights are people you know."

At that very moment, a Pokémon trainer that resembled Ash somewhat, a very nearsighted hidden weapons user and a young and youthful ninja all sneezed, indicated one of the themes for the next sequel to New Lives is.

"I know… but I'm not saying anything." Said Dr. Tempo.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Karin.

"What still angry to me about yesterday." Said Dr. Tempo.

(Flashback)

It was all-quiet in the Kurosaki household when there was an extremely loud feminine scream. Yuzu and Karin ran to the bathroom. To find a young woman with shirt boyish orange hair… however she looked a lot like someone they knew a long time ago.

"Mom?" asked Yuzu.

"No… I'm not mom… I mean I'm Ichigo." Said the girl.

"What?" asked Yuzu and Karin.

That's when Karin remember something.

"Get out of the tub and splash yourself with hot water." Said Karin.

"What?" asked the now female Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"Jut do it." Yelled Karin.

Yuzu closed the door while Ichigo did just that… and she turned back to a boy. Fortunately for some reason the curse wasn't permanently so that was a good thing.

(End of Flashback)

"Was is just me or did female Ichigo looked a lot like Rangiku." Said Dr. Tempo, "Would it be funny if she's a an ancestor."

This earned glare from everyone else in the room.

"Fine… I just shut up." Said Dr Tempo.

"He used the same stuff during this Prank War he started with the Kazama Clan back in our Dimension." Said Ranma.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Maybe we should leave." Said Ranma.

"Yeah… that would be a great idea." Said Ash with a big sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne, they were looking at pictures of the 5 Dimension B Senshi.

"These 5 are the ones we must go after. After all if we get their Star Seeds Galaxia will be more powerful." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Wouldn't getting Jupiter's and Uranus cause some sort of paradox?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne, "I mean she already has both of them… and…"

"Hmmm…" said Sailor Lethe, "I think we should think about it."

There was a silence, "Let's go after the three that we don't have for now then continue it later." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Okay… but I get to choose the target." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Fine…" muttered Sailor Lethe.

Sometime later at Yuki and Ryoko's place, Ryoko was helping Momo with her homework, Kakashi was reading his book, Zoro was sleeping, Hyde was on the computer when Eido suddenly yelled out.

"I need to get rid of that first impression!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Momo.

"I need to get everyone to think I'm a useless pervert." Said Eido.

"That ship sailed a long time ago." Muttered Zoro going back to sleep.

"Oh come on Eido. You should relax." Said Hyde, "That girl Yuki put on some dating sims here."

"I won't get tempted." Said Eido who began to sweat.

"Let me see." Said Kakashi putting down his book ad began to play one of the games.

"Ryoko…" said Momo with a sweat drop.

"Yuki has been becoming an otaku as of lately due to Konata's influence." Explained Ryoko.

Momo could only sweat drop.

"That's it! I'm leaving…" muttered Eido.

Hyde sighed and followed his bookkeeper.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Momo.

"Don't worry about it, Eido just needs to work out something for himself." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi turned back to the computer and played the game.

Sometime later in the middle of some street. Eido was just walking while Hyde followed.

"Eido… just talk to me." Said Hyde.

"I'm tired of this…" muttered Eido.

"Tired of what?" asked Hyde.

"I think we've been though this." Said Eido.

"Yeah, we have." Sighed Hyde realizing what he was referring, "Don't be this way… it's not you."

"What?" asked Eido.

"It's not you… you're not the kind of angst." Said Hyde.

"What?" asked Eido with a sweat drop.

"You're the type that shouldn't be angsty at all." Said Hyde, "Not to mention if you only revealed that your learning how to use a sword then maybe everyone will take you seriously."

"I don't think I'm ready." Said Eido.

"Ready for what?" came a voice.

They turned to see Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Your those evil Sailor Senshi, aren't you?" asked Eido.

"That's right." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Give us your Star Seed and no one will get hurt." Said Sailor Mnemosyne .

"Wouldn't I die?" asked Eido.

"Well there's that." Said Sailor Mnemosyne with a sweat drop.

"No way." Said Eido.

"Vesta Cosmic Power! Make-up!" said Eido transforming into his Senshi form.

"So all we need is a phage." Said Sailor Lethe.

That's when Taniguchi, a boy who went to the same JR. High managed to walk by.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked.

"You'll do." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

She sent out a golden ball at the poor sap.

"Sailor Grade!" said the Phage that Taniguchi became.

Sailor Vesta took out her communicator.

"Hey I'm fighting a Phage right now." Said Sailor Vesta into the communicator.

"Well maybe if someone didn't go off on their own." Said Zoro over the communicator.

"Hey, you got lost before I did." Said Sailor Vesta.

"Where are you?" asked Ash over the communicator.

"I don't know…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Don't worry, Ryoko is able to track you guys since they created a Phage." Said Kakashi over of the communicator.

"Okay… that's great." Said Sailor Vesta who hung up her communicator.

Sailor Vesta glared at her opponent.

Sailor Grade looked at his enemy and said.

"You're a C." said Sailor Grade.

"What?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"You cute… but that hair is really bad and there's something off about you." Said Sailor Grade.

"That's what your grade was!" yelled everyone else with sweat drops.

Sailor Mnemosyne sighed…

"Next time, we're using a Hollowed Phage. Got it." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Okay…" sighed Sailor Mnemosyne.

The two animates disappeared.

"Great I have to deal with a pervert until the others arrive." Said Sailor Vesta.

Hyde laughed.

"Don't say anything." Muttered Sailor Vesta.

"So what are you going you C." said Sailor Grade.

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

The attack Sailor Grade causing him to lie on the ground smoldering.

"Wow that was a weak monster." Said Hyde.

"Yeah…." Said Sailor Vesta with a sweat drop.

That's when the other Senshi arrived.

"You already beat him?" asked Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"Well yeah of course." Said Sailor Vesta.

"It was a weak… wasn't it?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Says the girl who can only attack when attacked." Said Sailor Vesta.

"Maybe we should heal it." Said Sailor Eris.

That's when Sailor Moon and Sailor Eris played rock paper scissors. Sailor Eris won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Lovely!" shouted the phage turning back into Taniguchi.

"Isn't that North High's uniform?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"Yes, he's in our class." Said Sailor Larissa.

That's when there was a strange beeping sound. Sailor Uranus took something out… that resembled some sort of cell phone, he picked it up.

"Oh hello Setsuna." Said Sailor Uranus answering the phone, "Oh yeah, we just go into a fight… nothing too badly."

"Where he get that?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Must be one of the perks of dating Sailor Pluto." Said Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

"They're dating?" asked Sailor Moon, "So he and your Neptune aren't Soul Mates?"

"No… their not…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"And they not to bring that up." Said Sailor Juno, "It creeps us out…"

"Okay… I'll tell them." Said Sailor Uranus who then hung up the cell phone like device, she turned to the Senshi, "Well all have to do is find a safe place to say good bye and it's time to go home."

"Really?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"All right!" cheered Neo Sailor Moon.

Sometime later at the very same vacant lot where the "fight" between Ranma and Tatsuki took place, everyone waited for the portal while detransformed. That's when a rather large portal appeared.

"Well it's looks like it's our ride home." Said Eido.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder, "I guess I should go first." He said.

He looked at the D Senshi and said "I had a fun time!" said Ash.

He and Pikachu disappeared though the portal.

"If we ever meet again, I'll give you a real fight… Okay Tatsuki." Sighed Ranma knowing that Yoruichi would torture him in some way.

He followed Ash into the portal.

"Well it's nice." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi went though the portal next.

"Later girls." Said Eido with a perverted gleam.

"So looks like your angst is gone…" muttered Hyde.

And the two went though the portal.

Zoro just nodded and was the last to go though the portal.

A second later, Haruhi came though the portal, followed by Tomo (holding a bump on the head), Konata holding something in her hand, Rukia and finally Yuki.

"I hit my head on the way back." Cried Tomo.

"You crashed into the Ranma in the portal." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

"Well looks like we're back for good!" said Konata putting on the thing she held which was the same kind of headband Kakashi wore.

"Yay…" said Kagami and Yomi very sarcastically.

And so things got back to normal… well as normal as this group can get anyways…

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 12

"Hiya Luckies! Akira Kogami here!" said Akira cheerfully.

"And I'm her co-host Minoru Shiraishi." Said Minoru.

"I can't believe the arc is over." Whined Akira.

"I know… it's kind of sad isn't it?" asked Minoru.

"If you say so." Muttered Akira.

"Okay… today we're going to be talking about something that will clear the air about today's chapter." Said Minoru, "You saw the flash back where Ichigo became a girl and it was permanent right."

"Yeah?" muttered Akira.

"You see Ichigo was exposed to isn't Jusenkyo Water. Unlike the real water, it only works once." Said Minoru, "The Senshi of Dimension B were exposed to it a few times. Once involved everyone but Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ceres turning into animals temporally."

There was an awkward silence…

"What? Aren't you going to say something?" asked Minoru.

"No actually I think this is a good topic." Said Akira.

"Really? Why?" asked Minoru.

"Because, I remember vaguely hearing about a certain "fan" thinking that the Jusenkyo curses from that chapter of New Lives R are permanent." Said Akira.

"Oh yeah…" said I remember hearing about." Said Minoru nervously.

That's when the end music began to play.

"Oh it's over already! And it's was such a good episode too." Said Akira going back to her idol persona, "Bye-nii!"

"Bye-nii!" said Minoru meekly.

The end title is shown.

"So… that was a pretty uneventful episode." Said Minoru nervously.

"Whatever…" muttered Akira.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Momo and Ryoko try to ask Mikuru about the future... more specifically... about Crystal Tokyo. Meanwhile Haruhi decides to use what she learned on Kyon and Itsuki. Those poor, poor saps. What is she going to dress them as? Find out next time!


	31. A Mysterious Power Up

Chapter 31: A Mysterious Power Up

Well everything was back to normal… Rukia basically went to school posing as someone younger… than he was already posing as, Yuki helped a pirate crew… in her own way, Konata got a strange souvenir and Tomo… well… let's just say "it wasn't her fault".

Things were finally back to normal…

Oh right… the other world gave Haruhi ideas and may have over situated her.

And this leads to this…

Haruhi was examining the two male members.

"During my vacation, I came across some very interesting things." Said Haruhi.

"What sort of things?" asked Kyon.

"Interesting things." Said Haruhi with an evil smile.

About 10 minutes later… Mikuru, Ryoko and Momo were walking to the Club Room Together.

"I really hope that the trip didn't give Haruhi any crazy ideas." Jokingly said Momo.

Momo opened the door, to find Itsuki dressed like a maid and Haruhi attempting to rip Kyon's clothes off. All three girls sweat dropped, while Mikuru also squeaked in fear.

Momo slowly closed the door.

"Let's just pretend that never happened." Said Momo with a big sweat drop.

In the club room…

"Did you hear something?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't think Miss Hinamori, Miss Asahina and Miss Asakura will be joining us today." Said Itsuki.

Haruhi didn't listen… she was still focused on Kyon.

Sometime later, Momo, Ryoko and Mikuru were in a café… pretending they didn't see anything in the clubroom.

"Say… Mikuru… there was something I was wondering." Said Momo.

"What?" asked Mikuru.

"I was wondering… about Crystal Tokyo." Said Momo.

"What about it?" asked Mikuru.

"Are you from it?" asked Momo.

"I'm sorry but it's classified." Whispered Mikuru.

"Oh… I see…" said Momo.

"Unless it becomes Unclassified she can't talk about it." Said Ryoko, "But to be honest… I want to know if you do come from Crystal Tokyo as well."

Mikuru looked down, unsure at what to say… then she realized something.

"Is it okay to be talking about that in here?" asked Mikuru.

In the booth next to them.

"Okay… so tomorrow we bust into vault when Akira Kogami does her song… it can't fail." Said one of the people in the booth's next to them.

In the other booth next to them…

"You're breaking up with me?" asked a woman.

"It's not you… it's me…" said the man she was with.

The woman started crying.

Back in the original booth.

"With some sort of heist being planned and someone breaking up… I'm sure it's fine." Said Ryoko.

Meanwhile at the S.O.S. Brigade Club Room…

Haruhi was chasing Kyon (in his underwear) with a cheerleader dress, when Yuki entered the room.

"Um, Yuki can you help me?" he asked.

Sadly Yuki just went to her seat and began to read a book.

The air around Kyon became black, "No one will help me…" he said depressingly.

Elsewhere in Galaxia HQ…

Sailor Lethe was practicing something with her Golden Ball.

"What are you doing?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Trying something…" said Sailor Lethe, "The longer I hold in my Golden Ball, I believe the more powerful my Phage will be."

"Oh wow! Than you won't have to use a Hollowed Phage! Right!" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Lethe began to walk away, not saying anything.

"She hasn't given that up…" thought Sailor Mnemosyne with a sweat drop.

Back in the Café…

"I know I shouldn't be asking…" said Momo.

"Your wondering about the future because of the war with Aizen." Said Mikuru whop realized that not only she wasn't supposed to say that… but also say that in front of Momo of all people.

"How do you know that?" asked Momo who was frozen.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I wasn't supposed to say that…" cried Mikuru.

Ryoko at there silently with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile somewhere nearby Sailor Lethe summonsed a Hollow. She then charged up a golden ball for a minute before turned the Hollow into a Hollowed Phage.

"Sailor Acid Spit!"

"If my calculations are correct then this Hollowed Phage." Said Sailor Lethe with an evil smirk.

Sailor Mnemosyne merely watched.

In the café, Ryoko's computer beeped.

"Is it close by?" asked Mikuru.

"It is." Said Ryoko.

Ryoko grabbed Momo's arm who was still whimpering over Aizen.

"Senshi business." Said Ryoko.

"Did you say Senshi business, like the Sailor Senshi?" asked a guy in the next booth.

"Aren't you planning some sort of heist?" asked Ryoko.

"I didn't hear nothing." Said the guy who went back to his business.

At the Club Room… Yuki got the notice as well, just when Haruhi finished dressing Kyon as a Cheerleader.

"I have to say you look really cute." Said Haruhi.

Yuki showed her the notice and Haruhi said.

"I just remember I have to run an errand. I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Haruhi as she left with Yuki.

"What did she learn on her vacation…" sighed Kyon.

"That's it's okay to dress up guy." Answered Itsuki.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Muttered Kyon.

On the rooftop of a building Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne and the Hollowed Phage waited for the Sailor Senshi. That's when Sailor Pandora, Sailor Larissa and Sailor Charon appeared.

"So Sailor Senshi already appeared. That's perfect." Said Sailor Lethe, "Go! Sailor Acid Spit"

The Hollowed Phage was ready to fight.

"Pandora Blade Barrage!" called out Sailor Pandora.

The Hollowed Phage grabbed all of the blades and crushed them.

"Larissa Kido Blaster!"

Sailor Larissa sent out her Kido attack, however it did nothing against the Hollowed Phage.

"You think that could beat me?" asked Sailor Acid Spit.

That's when she sent out a Cero.

"Charon Time Reversal!"

The Cero hit the Time Warp… however somehow the Cero was stronger. It hit Sailor Charon.

That's when Sailor Acid Spit… well spat acid at the other two Senshi there burning them severely.

"All three of them are down…" said Sailor Lethe with an evil smirk.

"{We will be able to get their Star Seeds." Smirked Sailor Mnemosyne.

The three Senshi tried to get up.

"You're not going to win…" said Sailor Lethe with an evil smirk.

In space, Charon began to glow aqua, the small moon of Neptune Larissa began to glow Periwinkle and the really small moon of Saturn: Pandora began to glow Ultramarine.

Back on Earth all three Senshi began to glow with their corresponding colors.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Larissa.

That's when their wounds healed, their wands appeared to them, then changed shaped to pink wands with crystal balls on top that corresponded to their color. They instinctively grabbed their wands, and their uniforms changed slightly, their brooch changed from circles to hearts and their back ribbons got longer. They felt their inner power to fight once again.

"Super Larissa Kido Blaster!"

"Super Pandora Blade Barrage!"

Both attacks hit the Phage, injuring it badly.

That's when the remaining Senshi arrived.

"Hey! What have we told you! Don't 'beat it up until we get here!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"That's right!" yelled Sailor Triton.

That's when they noticed the costume change.

Sailor Ganymede tugged on Sailor Charon's back ribbon.

"What happened here?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"Well we're not quite sure." Said Sailor Larissa with a sweat drop.

"Super form." Whispered Sailor Moon.

"They've somehow obtained super form." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Moon! Eris." Said Sailor Sun.

The three did a three way rock paper scissors elimination, in the end Sailor Sun one.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

The Hollowed Phage turned back into a Hollow. Sailor Larissa summoned her Zanpakuto to purify it.

"We should go." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Right!" said Sailor Lethe.

And the two vanished.

All of the new Senshi began to examine, Sailor Pandora, Sailor Charon and Sailor Larissa's uniforms.

"How did they obtain Super Form?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I have no idea." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

Elsewhere, Sailor Galaxia smirked to herself.

"So the Star Seeds are getting stronger… that's good." Thought Sailor Galaxia.

Meanwhile at the S.O.S. Brigade clubroom.

"I don't think Haruhi is coming back." Said Kyon.

Itsuki only sighed and nodded in agreement.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 13

"Hiya Luckies! Minoru Shiraishi here!" said Minoru.

"And Akira…" muttered Akira.

"Oh Akira didn't it feel good to mentioned in the chapter even though you didn't appear in it." Said Minoru.

"Here!" said Akira handing him a knife.

"What's this for?" asked Minoru.

"Did you read PEJP Bengtzone's review?" asked Akira.

"What review." Said Minoru.

Akira handed him a piece of paper, he began to read it.

"Hopeless nimrods?" asked Minoru.

"I asked Emma Iveli if we can try to find him and kill him and she said go for it." Said Akira.

"What… oh come… you can't just do that because he criticized you." Said Minoru.

"You forgot about that poll, didn't you?" asked Akira.

"What poll?" asked Minoru.

"That poll whether or not he should shut up…" said Akira, "Didn't listen to it… at all…"

"Oh right." Said Minoru.

"Anyways… let's talk about how we're going to kill him." Said Akira.

That's when the end music began to play.

"Oh it's over already! That's too bad! Bye-Nii!" said Akira.

The title card is shown.

"Are you sure you want to kill him, I mean he lives in Sweden." Said Minoru.

"Shut up and follow me!" shouted Akira.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Tomo and Kagura are jealous of the power ups. They're trying to figure out how to get their own! Will it work? Find out next time!


	32. I Want a Power Up Too!

A/N: For those reading and don't read The Biju Biju Fruit... Happy Thanksgiving and Enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter 32: I Want a Power Up Too!

The three new wands laid on the table, in front of their owners.

"Crystal Change Rods." Said Luna.

"Crystal Change Rods?" asked the new Senshi.

"They're the next stage of transformation wands." Said Luna.

"With these wands your powers double." Said Artemis.

"Then how did we gain them?" asked Mikuru.

Momo looked at Ryoko who shook her head.

"My abilities are still closely monitored." Said Ryoko, "And I didn't even know about it."

"But the Phages were more powerful than usual… I think it might have been that." Said Momo.

"Whatever the reason is, your guys are much more powerful." Said Artemis.

Tomo looked extremely jealous.

"Are you jealous?" asked Kagura.

"No… of course not." Lied Tomo.

"That's okay… I'm jealous too." Said Kagura.

"Okay good." Said Tomo.

Both of them began to stare at Ryoko, Momo and Mikuru.

"Are they staring at us?" asked Mikuru with a sweat drop.

"I think so." Said Momo.

"I think they might be jealous of us." Said Ryoko.

Both of them sweat dropped even more.

The next day at… school… Kagura and Tomo were talking.

"So what are you talking about?" asked Chiyo-Chan wanting to get onto the conversation.

"Just talking about whether or not we should jump Mikuru and try to get some information out of her." Said Tomo.

"What?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"We want to know how she was able to go to the next level… and we felt Mikuru would be the one to ask." Said Tomo.

Chiyo-Chan sweat dropped, "Why?" she asked but felt like she really didn't' want to know.

"Because she's the only one that doesn't have any sort of magic that would stop us." Answered Tomo.

"That's not a good idea." Said Yomi appearing behind them, "Can you just figure it out for yourself?"

"But we might never be able to figured it out for ourselves." Whined Tomo.

"So what the plan for trying to learn?" asked Yomi, "Bust into the club room and kidnap her?"

"Hey that's a pretty good idea." Said Tomo.

"You're not going to do it!" yelled Yomi.

"What are you going to do about it then." Said Tomo.

Kagura sighed at Yomi harshly glared at Tomo.

"Now she's done it." Thought Kagura.

"I'm going over there." Said Chiyo-Chan pointing to Sakaki and Osaka.

Meanwhile with Sailor Mnemosyne she focused her ball… it expanded and hit the target.

"I think I got it." She said.

"What are you going to use it on some random target?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"Yes I am." Said Sailor Mnemosyne .

"What is it with you and using Hollows?" asked Lethe.

"I don't think using Hollows is a good idea. They should rest in peace!" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"they can't though… they're Hollows… They lost their hearts…" said Sailor Lethe, "They are unable to rest in peace."

"I'm, still against it." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sometime after school. Kagura and Tomo were walking to the train station with Yomi following them.

"Do you have to follow us!" yelled Tomo.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to kidnap her." Said Yomi.

"You're a broken record, you know that right?" asked Tomo.

"Stop it!" yelled Yomi.

That's when they heard a scream.

The three of them ran towards when the scream came from.

They saw the Sailor Lethe holding onto their um… it's unclear whether nit she's in the same class but they did know from school… her name was Chihiro.

Anyways Sailor Lethe was holding on to her while Sailor Mnemosyne stood in front of her.

"That's Chihiro." Said Yomi.

That's when Tomo began to think hard.

"Oh yeah! I remember her!" said Tomo.

"They're going to turn into a phage." Said Kagura.

"Transform." Said Yomi.

"You're not the boss of us!" said Tomo.

Yomi glared at her, "What were you going to do if I said other wise."

"Triton Star Power! Make-up!" called out Kagura

Kagura transformed while the other two were fighting.

"You know you two shouldn't be fighting." Said Sailor Triton.

"Hey!" yelled Tomo.

Yomi just sighed…

"Ganymede Star Power!" called out Tomo.

"Titan Star Power!" called out Yomi.

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed…

Meanwhile in the S.O.S. Brigade Clubroom… Mikuru was pouring tea when flinched.

"What's wrong with you Mikuru?" asked Haruhi from behind the computer.

"I just have this bad feeling that Tomo is going to try to kidnap me." Said Mikuru.

"Why would Tomo kidnap you?" asked Kyon.

"I don't know." Said Mikuru.

"That sounds a little strange, don't you think." Said Kyon trying his best to comfort her.

"No that sounds about right." Said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kyon.

"Tomo's really insane. I would be surprised if any second she's break the door down with Kagura and kidnap her." Said Haruhi.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" muttered Kyon.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi.

Kyon sighed and sweat dropped.

That was when there was a ringing sound.

"I'll be right back." Said Momo.

She went to answer her communicator.

Meanwhile in the alley way...

"The two enemy Senshi are trying to turn a girl from our school into a Phage." Said Sailor Ganymede.

"You don't know their names… do you?" asked Tatsuki on the other end.

"No, I don't! But we still need everyone's help!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"I know I should have been the one to make the call…" said Sailor Titan with a sweat drop.

Sailor Ganymede hung up her communicator.

"Is everyone coming?" asked Sailor Triton.

"Yeah." Answered Sailor Ganymede.

"Let's go." Said Sailor Titan.

"Who made you leader?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

Sailor Titan sighed heavily.

Nearby… Chihiro was crying.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Chihiro.

"Don't worry it won't hurt much…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

She unleashed the Golden Ball, it hit Chihiro releasing her star seed. She turned into a phage.

"Sailor Forgettable!"

"Okay… I don't know who comes up with the Phages names… but they better start getting better!" yelled Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Yeah… O have to agree with you on that one." Said Sailor Lethe with a sweat drop.

"Stop right there!" came a voice.

They turned to see Sailor Titan, Sailor Ganymede and Sailor Triton.

"Well three of the Senshi. It's good that you're here already." Said Lethe.

"Go!" yelled Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Forgettable jumped in front of the three Senshi.

"So you think you can forget me?" asked Sailor Forgettable.

"What?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

That's when Sailor Forgettable unleashed a beam that hit them all hard.

"You honestly think you can forget me!" she yelled.

Once again she unleashed a beam.

"Since she was just a normal girl, it would have been a sub par Phage… But with my new technique it's a very powerful." said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Mnemosyne breathed a sigh of relief. "At least it's not a Hollow." She thought.

Sailor Forgettable began to gloat.

"That taught you for forgetting me!" she said.

That's when the three Senshi got up.

"You won't win!" shouted Sailor Ganymede.

In space, Ganymede began to glow lime green, Titan began to glow international orange and Triton began to glow Aquamarine. Back on earth the three Senshi too began to glow their restive colors. That's when their wands appeared in front of them, turning into Crystal Change Rods.

"No way!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"We didn't have to kidnap Charon!" said Sailed Triton.

Sailor Titan smiled at this.

Their costumes changed to the same changes as the three before them… and all of their wounds healed.

"All right!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"Did you just say you were going to kidnap Sailor Charon?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne with a big sweat drop.

"You heard nothing!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

Sailor Titan was messaging her headache.

"Super Triton Raging Torrent!"

The attack hit Sailor Forgettable hard.

"Hey!" yelled Sailor Ganymede, "stop doing it without us!"

"Super Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

"Super Titan Earth Shaker!"

Both attacks hit Sailor Forgettable as well.

That's when the other Senshi arrived.

"You guys powered up!" said Sailor Rhea breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's great!" said Sailor Charon, happy that they wouldn't kidnap her after all.

"It looks like the Phage needs pt be healed." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Right!" said the three healers.

The three played Rock Paper Scissors. Sailor Moon was the winner.

"Spiral Heart Moon Healing!"

The healing heart hit, turning the Phage back into Chihiro.

"We have to go." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Seriously! You were going to kidnap her?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Charon began to cry.

"Wow you were right." Said Sailor Sun.

"Come on, let's go." Said Sailor Lethe, grabbing her sister and disappearing.

"You were going to kidnap her?" asked Sailor Star Fighter messaging her head.

Sailor Ganymede and Sailor Triton were laughing nervously.

Sometime later after detransforming and making sure Chihiro was okay, they were at Chiyo-Chan's house looking at all 6 Crystal Change Rod.

"We now what is going on." Said Luna, "It is because of the stress at fighting stronger opponents is causing the change."

"So in other words it would have been pointless to kidnap Mikuru." Said Yomi.

"Can you please stop bringing that up." Said Mikuru.

"Either way we can tell they found a way to make Phages much stronger." Said Seiya, "We all have to be careful."

Everyone nodded in agreement… and so three more of the Senshi got stronger… but will the others will? Only time will tell…

Omake Time: Eris' New Attack!

A Phage had beaten all of the other Senshi into submission. All of them were beaten when Sailor Eris was able to get up.

"I have a new attack! I can feel it!" said Sailor Eris.

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"I'm sure." Said Sailor Eris.

"Eris Leek Spin!"

She began to spin a leek that hit the Phage badly.

That's when Sailor Haumea popped up.

"I bet all of you were wondering when we have an Omake like this… I know I was!" said Sailor Haumea.

"I actually didn't thin of this until recently…" said Emma Iveli popping up

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Sailor Haumea.

"It sure does!" said Emma Iveli

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Tatsuki meets the other Soul Reapers that were sent to fight Aizen. Things begin to get weird when they begin to notice that Aizen hasn't attacked in a long time. What will happen? Find out next time!


	33. Those Who Fights Hollows

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's been a while with this story. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Also the ending will introduce a certain crossover pairing with your familiar with the two anime/manga you have to agree with me it's a good one...

Chapter 33: Those Who Fights Hollows

It was just a normal day in a normal high school. Wait strike the normal high school line… really due to a certain red haired strawberry quite a few students were spiritually aware… and out of them, some of them were Sailor Senshi… so yeah…

The teacher Ms. Ochi walked in.

"Any absentees?" she asked.

She looked to see who absence.

"Well they're just punks anyway." She said, causing everyone to sweat drop.

Sometime latter the day… after school (which made it kind of pointless why there was a scene like that.) Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad were headed to the Urahara shop.

"So Ichigo?" asked Chad.

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo.

"Why is Tatsuki here?" asked Chad.

"I can hear you know…" said Tatsuki.

"She found out a while ago." Said Ichigo.

Chad nodded…

"So did his sisters." Said Rukia.

"He doesn't need to know that." Said Ichigo.

They arrived at the Urahara shop where the other Soul Reapers were waiting for them.

"So what is this meeting about?" asked Yumichika.

"As you noticed Aizen hasn't made a move in the last couple months." Said Toshiro.

"And your pointing this out now?" thought Ichigo.

"I would have thought he would have done something by now." Said Yumichika.

"Recently the Soul Society have detected an ancient battle going on." Said Toshiro, "Between forces with powers even greater than General Yamamoto."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Said Renji.

"Only Captain Level Soul Reapers and a chosen few have heard about it." Said Toshiro.

"A chosen few?" asked Ikkaku.

"That's classified information." Said Toshiro.

"Honestly, I can't believe even Lieutenant's aren't allowed to know this." Muttered Renji.

"I'm sorry… but it's been that way for almost 1,000 years." Said Toshiro.

"1,000 years?" asked Renji, "I never heard about stuff that long ago."

"Only that the Commander General started the Soul Reaper Academy then…" said Yumichika.

"I thought that 2,000 years." Said Ikkaku.

"Whatever…" muttered Yumichika.

"Aizen being a former captain knows the dangers of getting involved in this war" said Kisuke.

"So we have to be when this war is over." Said Ichigo.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be over soon." Said Orihime.

"You know… I have another question." Said Ikkaku looking at Tatsuki, "Who is she? And what is she doing here?"

"I'm part of this now." Said Tatsuki.

"Oh really." Said Ikkaku.

"I knew about this." Said Toshiro.

"I'm someone who gained the abilities to see ghosts because of Ichigo." Said Tatsuki, "I'm also training under Yoruichi so I can power my abilities with spectral energy."

"So…" said Ikkaku, "You know how to use a sword?"

That of course made everyone sweat drop.

"Not that well…" said Tatsuki.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's HQ… Sailor Mnemosyne was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Lethe, "You're worried how hard it is to spell your name?"

"No? What would make you say that?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne, "No… I'm just thinking about where I put that thing that Pewter Fox made."

"You mean this?" asked Sailor Lethe taking it out, "Here you can have it. I have no use for it after I discovered that Hollows make good phages."

This made Sailor Mnemosyne sigh heavily.

Meanwhile the meeting ended so Orihime and Tatsuki went to get something to eat.

"I'm still going to get used to it." Said Tatsuki.

"Don't worry… you'll do fine…" said Orihime who began to look away.

"I'm unable to fight." Said Orihime, "I'm just not strong enough…"

"Don't feel that way." Said Tatsuki, "I've seen you fight."

"But not like that!" said Orihime, "When I'm not fighting with the Senshi… I'm not very good. Mr. Hat and Clogs told me I shouldn't fight because I can't seem to really use Tsubaki…"

Tatsuki sighed, "I see." She sighed.

She looked at her best friend.

"Why do I have a feeling there's something more to it." She thought.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia got a little distracted when a normal Hollow was close by and they began to chase it.

"There it is!" said Rukia.

Ichigo ran towards and sliced it in half.

Not to far away from this, Chad was walking home, above them the two Sailor Animates was searching for a good target.

"Oh… he's good." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Begin charging it now!" said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Mnemosyne began to charge it.

Abut a minute of following him they jumped in front of him.

"Your not going anywhere big boy." Said Sailor Lethe with an evil smirk.

That was when Sailor Mnemosyne launched the ball at him, when it hit, it made him scream in pain.

Nearby both Rukia and Ichigo got to their body (or gigai).

"You're lucky no one noticed." Said Rukia.

"I know…" muttered Ichigo.

That was when both of them heard Chad's scream.

"That was Chad." Said Ichigo.

Rukia nodded.

Both of them went to investigate… to find the two Sailor Animates and the Phage that was once Chad.

"Sailor Gigante!" said the phage.

"Any one up for Mexican food?" asked Sailor Lethe.

Everyone stared at her with sweat drops.

"Why do I seem to get dragged into this a lot." Muttered Ichigo.

"Keep them busy while I go find help!" yelled Rukia, which was code for "Keep them busy while I transform"

"Wait!" muttered Ichigo, but it was too late.

"Well, well this is interesting… should we turn him into a phage?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"No… no… one's good enough for me." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Lethe sighed, "Fine…" she muttered.

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

The freeing attack hit and Sailor Elara showed up.

"So you're already here." Said Sailor Lethe.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Elara.

"No… I'm fine… that was pretty fast." Said Ichigo with a sweat drop, "Did you call everyone else."

"I didn't' have a chance, Yuki called everyone right before I transformed. All I said was that I already there." Said Sailor Elara.

"So you're all alone… that's too bad." Said Sailor Lethe, "Attack them! Sailor Gigante!"

That was when Sailor Gigante sent a large beam towards them. Both Sailor Eris and Ichigo managed to get out of the way.

"Umbriel! Elara!" cried Sailor Eris.

Both went to help their friends, Sailor Eris went to Sailor Umbriel and while Ichigo went to Sailor Elara.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Eris.

Both of them moaned.

"Who is the phage?" asked Sailor Eris.

"I think it' Chad." Said Ichigo.

"This isn't good." Said Sailor Eris.

"Attack them again!" ordered Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Gigante did just that… hitting them all this time… just when the other Senshi arrived.

"Ichigo!" cried Sailor Titania.

In space the moon of Uranus Umbriel began to glow myrtle green while the tiny moon of Jupiter Elara began to glow ice blue. Back on earth, the two Senshi wounds began to heal as they glowed they're respective colors. They looked as their wands appeared in front of them and turned into Crystal Change rods.

"No way." Said Sailor Umbriel.

Sailor Elara smiled when she saw it.

Both of them grabbed their new transformation wands.

"Elara Crystal Power!"

"Umbriel Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them gained the addition to their costumes.

Ironically after being hit by the attack, both Sailor Eris and Ichigo seemed to fine.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Elara.

"I think so." Said Sailor Eris.

"I've been though worse." Muttered Ichigo.

"That doesn't help." Said Sailor Oberon having heard the satires of Ichigo's wounds.

"Super Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Super Umbriel Melee Striker!"

Both attacks hit the phage.

"Okay! It's time." Said Sailor Moon.

They played rock paper scissors, Sailor Eris one.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

That was when the healing move hit…. Turning Sailor Gigante back into Chad.

"Damn it!" yelled Sailor Lethe.

"Let's go!" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

The two evil Senshi disappeared.

Shortly after, scheduling a meeting. Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin and Sakaki (because Orihime asked her to for some reason) waited for him to wake up.

"This isn't going to be easy." Said Rukia.

"I don't know." Said Ichigo, "I don't remember being a phage and what happened right before was blurry."

That was when Chad woke up.

"What happened?" asked Chad.

"We found you passed out for some reason." Said Tatsuki.

Chad nodded, believing the story.

"Chad! Let me introduce you!" said Orihime. "This is a friend of mine Sakaki. You two remind me of each other. So I thought you would make good friends."

Sakaki began to blush when she said that, "But Orihime…" she said.

Chad looked at the tall girl (though shorter than him) and blushed slightly.

Everyone else looked at the site with sweat drops.

"Is Orihime setting them up" asked Ichigo with a sweat drop.

"No… I just think she's trying to get them to be friends." Said Tatsuki.

"So she's setting two people up with out realizing it?" asked Karin.

"Yeah… that's right." Sighed Tatsuki.

And so not only did Tatsuki and Rukia got their power-ups… but Sakaki and Chad exchanged phone numbers… and really hit it off! Would have thought that would happen…

Omake Time: I want a Chibi Ryoko

IT was a strange stuffy group in Chiyo-Chan's room, when Haruhi remember something.

"Ryoko is it true that if you attempt to kill Kyon that you'll be punished and you'll be turn into a Chibi?" asked Haruhi.

"How do you think about that?" asked Yomi.

"Yes… that will happen." Said Ryoko.

" I don't think that's something you should answer." Said Kagami.

Haruhi began to think, "Can you try to kill Kyon?" asked Haruhi, "Not kill him! But try!"

Everyone stared at Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Ryoko.

"Because if your as cute as you are in my head. It will be fun." Said Haruhi.

"It won't work if you ask her to do it." Said Yuki.

"Oh… I see… then never mind." Said Haruhi.

"Will it work if I ask?" asked Tomo.

"I'm not going to kill Kyon…" said Ryoko.

"Fine… "sighed Tomo and Haruhi.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: A big event is happening in Akihabara! And Konata drags her friends along... not so much as drag as makes them... But things get really weird when Yuki comes along on her own free will. What will happen? Find out next time!


	34. The Great Akihabara Event!

Chapter 34: The Great Akihabara Event!

Konata was in her house changing channels as there was no anime on at the moment.

"Brighten Whites!"

"Buy our sukiyaki mix"

"Make your skin happy."

"In other news, Akira Kogami and a male accomplice was arrested in Sweden today."

"Just pick something." Said Yui.

Yes, Konata's cousin Yui was also there.

"Um… Yui-Neesan…" said Konata.

"What is it?" asked Yui.

"What's Yukari doing here?" asked Konata.

"Well… I was bored and Yui invited me." Said Yukari.

"Okay…" said Konata with a sweat drop.

That was when a commercial rolled on the TV.

"This weekend it's the first ever Akihabara Grand Event!" said the announcer, "This Sunday! Sunday! Sunday! Be there and be square!"

"America has really hurt the Japanese events commercials." Said Yukari, she then flopped down, "I'm bored… can I go read some of your Manga?"

"Sure…" said Konata with a sweat drop, "I need t come up with a plan!" she thought.

That Sunday on the train…

"I cant' believe you dragged us here." Muttered Kagami.

"I don't know this seems like fun." Said Tsukasa.

"I want to see what this about." Said Miyuki.

Kagami sighed… "Great…" she muttered, "Oh and can you tell me… what's Yuki doing here!"

Everyone turned to the grayish-purple haired alien girl who was reading a book.

"Oh… she came here on her own. She heard I was going too and joined me." Said Konata.

Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were surprised when they heard that.

"Really." Said Kagami turning to Yuki.

Yuki gave a simple nod.

"This is getting too weird…" she mumbled.

Meanwhile somewhere else, in a café, the S.O.S. Brigade was meeting…

Haruhi noticed that Yuki was absent.

"Hey Ryoko! Where's Yuki?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh she went to the big Akihabara event today." Said Ryoko.

"What?" asked everyone else surprised.

"I do remember her and Konata hitting it off." Said Haruhi with a sweat drop.

"It's getting really weird…" said Ryoko, "She's slowly becoming an Otaku…"

Everyone sweat dropped…

"Okay! We will go to Akihabara to find out what's going on!" yelled Haruhi.

"It's because Konata's been introducing her to those kind of things." Said Kyon.

"You say something?" asked Haruhi.

Kyon sighed…

"Never mind…" he mumbled.

Meanwhile the event had just gotten started. Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne were watching from above.

"This place is the perfect place to lure out the Sailor Senshi." Said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Mnemosyne stared at her sister.

"What is it?" she asked.

"So you're not going to use a Hollowed Phage this time?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"What do you think?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"Thank you!" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I couldn't pass up this opportunity… this place is filled with Otaku. And Otaku are powerful alone." Said Sailor Lethe, "Any one of them will be a powerful Phage."

Konata hugged the autograph.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" said Konata, "Aya Hirano's autograph!"

"Who's that?" asked Kagami.

"You don't know who Aya Hirano is?" asked Konata in shock.

Before Kagami could answer Yuki came back, with an autograph herself.

"Who did you get?" asked Konata.

"Minori Chihara." Said Yuki.

"Awesome!" said Konata giving the thumbs up.

"This is really weird." Thought Kagami.

"I'm going to look around." Said Kagami.

"Remember to get the things on your list." Said Konata.

Kagami sweat dropped.

"Well it could be worse." She thought, "It could be Comiket."

She then shuddered at the memory.

Meanwhile the reaming members of the S.O.S. Brigade arrived.

"Oh wow! This is huge." Said Haruhi in shock.

"You didn't watch the commercials?" asked Kyon.

Haruhi glared at Kyon… then noticed the line for Aya Hirano autographs.

"Um… I have to do something quickly." Said Haruhi getting into line.

"I think Miss Suzumiya is a fan of Aya Hirano." Said Itsuki with a sweat drop.

"That's unexpected…" said Momo with a sweat drop.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see Tsukasa running towards them.

"Hey Tsukasa." Said Momo.

Kyon noticed quite a few shopping bags.

"I didn't think you were into this." Said Kyon.

Oh… their Kona-Chan's… she dragged me here to her shopping." Said Tsukasa who then began to tear up, "Someone… please hide me!"

That was when they saw a large group… of well Otaku. They all hid Tsukasa behind them.

"Say have you seen a girl who looks like Akari from To Heart?" asked one of them.

They shook their heads no.

"Let's keep looking!" yelled another.

After they left, Tsukasa began to cry.

"Thank you!" she cried.

Meanwhile Hinata Hikawa was working. While her sister sat nearby.

"Thank you come again." Said Hinata.

"Great! I have to sit here during this big event." Muttered Hikage.

Nearby with Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Okay! I'm going to launch this golden ball and hop it hits someone powerful." Said Sailor Lethe.

The ball was launched into the shop… ironically hitting the lone non-otaku in there… Hikage.

"Hikage?" asked Hinata.

"Sailor Otaku Hater!"

"I hit an otaku hater…" said Sailor Lethe with a sweat drop.

"Is that even possible?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I… don't know…" said Sailor Lethe.

That was when the shop exploded.

Meanwhile Haruhi got the autograph.

"I got!" she said showing the S.O.S. Brigade, she noticed Tsukasa breathing heavily, "Hey Tsukasa, what's wrong?"

"It's… it's nothing…" said Tsukasa.

That's when Ryoko's computer began to beep. At the same time there was an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Kyon.

"I don't know! But we need t split up!" yelled Haruhi figuring out it was a phage, "Since I don't have the toothpicks, I'll deicide."

"That's strange." Thought Kyon.

"Okay! Me, Mikuru and Tsukasa will go that way." Said Haruhi pointing in some random direction.

"Don't drag Tsukasa into this…" mutter Kyon.

"Ryoko and Momo will go that way." Said Haruhi, "And Kyon and Itsuki will go that way! Okay! Let's go!"

"Wait!" yelled Kyon.

But it was too late they were already gone.

Meanwhile in a nearby shop, Konata entered it with Yuki.

"There she is… the Legendary Girl A." said the shop keeper, "Here not doubt for our door buster deals…"

That was when Yuki's computer beeped.

"That doesn't look good." Said Konata, "Well at least its here."

Yuki nodded.

Both of them left.

"What just happened!" yelled the clerk as a large explosion happened.

In the middle of the street everyone stared at Sailor Otaku hater… who was going to attack any second.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Sailor Haumea and Sailor Juliet standing on a light pole.

"It's the Sailor Senshi!" yelled one Otaku.

"How dare you attack this grand event! It's special for Otaku everywhere! Sailor Haumea is going to make you pay!" said Sailor Haumea.

"Oh really! I sense one of you is a budding Otaku while the other…" said Sailor Otaku Hater, "Oh… I'm going to love doing this to you."

Sailor Otaku hater sent out a large beam that hit both of them hard.

Just when the other Senshi in the area arrived.

"Haumea!" yelled Sailor Deimos.

"Juliet!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"None of you are true Otaku… so I'm going to cut you a break." Said Sailor Otaku Hater, she pointed to Sailor Sun, "You're kind of one… but you're not really into anime."

"Why you…" muttered Sailor Sun.

"Stop it Sun." said Sailor Haumea.

Both of them got up.

"You think you're going to win?" asked Sailor Haumea.

Sailor Juliet also got up.

In space the Dwarf Planet Haumea began to glow dark midnight blue while the tiny moon of Uranus Juliet began to glow taupe grey.

Back on Earth the two Senshi began to glow their respective colors. The Crystal Change Rods appeared in front of them. Both of them grabbed them and transformed into their new super form.

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Juliet Crystal Power…"

"Make-up!"

As both of them transformed the other Senshi arrived.

"No way!" said Sailor Ganymede.

"I get Haumea… but Juliet…" said Sailor Triton.

"She's been getting into anime lately." Said Sailor Pandora.

"That explains much…" muttered Sailor Phobos.

"Super Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Super Juliet Data Stream…"

The two attacks hit Sailor Otaku Hater.

"All right time to heal!" said Sailor Moon.

Out of the three healers Sailor Moon was the winner.

"Moon Spiral Heart Healing!"

The healing move hit, healing Sailor Otaku Hater back into Hikage.

The crowds cheered. A swarm of Otaku surrounded the Sailor Senshi.

Looking for autographs and pictures. It was all too weird. Many of them k new somehow that Dione and Charon were the perfect "Moe Girls", and that due to the attacks Juliet and Haumea was were among their ranks. And of course they leered at Dione, Charon, Eris and Makemake's chests.

Sometime later… this happened.

"I hope that never happens again.." sighed Kagami.

"Who knows they might attack Comiket." Said Konata.

"Thanks for inviting me guys." Said Usagi who had stayed behind, "I really needed to check out the manga I missed out when I was gone."

"There you are." Said Kyon.

He and Itsuki were running towards them.

"I take it you saw the Sailor Senshi." Said Itsuki.

"Yeah… but they all got away before I could ask them any questions." Said Haruhi.

"I see…" said Kyon, he looked at Usagi.

"This is a friend of ours, her name is Usagi Tsukino." Said Tsukasa.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Usagi.

"You were that girl who went missing." Said Kyon.

"Yeah…" said Usagi.

"I already asked her questions a long time ago." Said Haruhi, "Doesn't remember a thing from her disappearance."

"I see…" said Kyon.

"Well this turned out to be a weird day." Said Kagami.

And so the day ended… how ever something needed to be straiten out…

"Please tell me why you hate Otaku." Said Hinata.

"Do I really have to tell you…" muttered Hikage.

Hinata sighed… why did her sister turned into an Otaku Hating monster… she really needed to know!

Omake Time: The Ultimate Showdown: Pirates VS Ninjas.

Konata was dressed like Naruto, while Yuki was dressed like Luffy. The two of them were staring at each other.

"It is time!" said Konata, "It is time to see which is stronger… pirate or Ninjas."

Yuki nodded.

The two ran towards each other… then the door to the clubroom opened. It was Kyon. Everyone stopped what they were doing… and blinked.

"I should have knocked, shouldn't I?" asked Kyon.

"Yeah… you kind of ruined the moment…" said Konata.

"I see…" said Kyon, who left the room.

Kyon sighed in the hall way weird, "That was very weird." He thought.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Sakaki's dating someone! When did that happen! Not only that but she's dating Chad! Okay... it all makes sense. What will happened people follow them on their date! Find out next time!


	35. Chad and Sakaki? What the!

A/N: Yay! 100 reviews baby! The 10th story I've written after: The Biju Biju Fruit (1500 plus), Bleached Marimo, New Lives S (200 plus), New Lives C, New Lives R, New Lives, Family Piece, Quest of Kings and Souls Reborn. Thank you to all who reviewed.

Also this chapter officially starts the Chad/ Sakaki pairing... which is a really good pairing in my opinion.

Chapter 35: Chad and Sakaki? What the!

Sakaki walked to class, when she got there she took her seat, that when she noticed Kaorin hiding behind her.

"What is it?" shed asked.

"Oh…" said Kaorin realizing she had been spotted, "Hello Sakaki! I was wondering if it was true what I saw the other day."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakaki.

"That you were on a date." Said Kaorin.

That was when Sakaki's friends (and fellow Sailor Senshi) and Yukari showed up.

"You were dating someone." They said.

"Yes." Said Sakaki.

"It was this really big guy! He was really tan!" said Karin.

Everyone began to think about the description.

"Wait… isn't it that Chad guy from not too long ago?" asked Tomo.

Sakaki nodded… "Orihime accidently set up us."

"How can you accidently set a person up?" asked Yomi.

"She just thought we would make good friends." Said Sakaki.

"That's Orihime for you…" said Kagura.

In another part of Tokyo… Chad was talking to Ichigo about something when Keigo

" Chad!" yelled Keigo, "I saw you on a date the other day!"

"You were on a date?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes with…" said Chad, as he was saying the name the sound of window breaking distracted them.

"Oh no… I broke the window." Said the girl who broke it.

"I don't know her." Said Ichigo blinking.

"Oh that Sakaki!" came a voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Orihime introduced us." Said Chad.

"You and Sakaki are dating?" asked Orihime, "Wow! I'm surprised!"

"Orihime… only you could set up people without realizing it." Said Tatsuki.

Orihime laughed at this.

Days Later in a Park…

Sakaki waited for Chad in a park. That's when he arrived.

"Did you wait long?" asked Chad.

Sakaki shook her head no.

The two left.

Nearby in the bushes, Kaorin, Orihime, Tatsuki, Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Kagura, Chiyo-Chan, Usagi and Yuzu were watching them.

"I can't believe she's dating a guy." Said Kaorin angrily.

"So… I take it she has a crush on Sakaki." Said Tatsuki.

"Yeah…" said Tomo, "Though she won't admit it…"

"I see…" said Usagi.

And so the large group went to follow them.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's HQ…

"You two have failed too many times." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"We're sorry…" both of them said.

"However I have a plan should you fail one more time… Should you fail at getting one of the star seeds you must use your true powers on the Senshi." Said Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Mnemosyne paled when she heard that, while her sister smirked.

"Excellent idea." Said Sailor Lethe, "Doing that will allow us to track those effected my powers."

"I know." Said Sailor Galaxia, "That's why I'm recommending one chance before using that as a last resort. "

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne, "I mean…"

"It would exactly be better for them." Said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Mnemosyne looked down to the ground.

"Very well make your plans for you current attack." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Very well." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Okay…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Galaxia vanished…

"I know you feel… like I don't listen to you…" said Sailor Lethe, "But I can tell you hate that idea more than using a Hollowed Phage."

"That's right." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I'll go easy on you today. You choose the target. And let's hope that who ever it is will let us harvest their star seeds." Said Sailor Lethe.

"All right!" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Not only that…" said Sailor Lethe, "We'll go after one of the four we know about at the same time..."

"Oh yeah… we won't have to worry then." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Okay! Time to go with out plan!" said Sailor Lethe with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile in the city with the group following.

"So you're the one who set them up?" asked Kaorin.

"Yeah… but I didn't do it on purpose." Said Orihime.

"How can you set up two people on accident?" asked Kaorin.

"Well I just thought they would make really good friends." Said Orihime.

"Orihime's mind sometime is a very scary place…" said Tatsuki.

"I guess it's like Osaka's mind." Mumbled Kaorin.

Indeed both of their minds were very similar places… though Orihime tends to just daydream, but Osaka tends to well talk about what's on her mind.

"Wow… I wonder if that guy Chad ever bangs his head on the ceiling." Said Osaka.

That's when Kaorin realized something…

"Who are you anyway?" she asked Usagi, Tatsuki, Orihime and Yuzu.

"Well I'm a friend of Sakaki who goes to another school." Said Usagi.

"Orihime and I go to the same school as him." Said Tatsuki.

"He's friend's with my older brother." Said Yuzu, "And I always wanted to do this."

"What do you mean?" asked Kaorin.

"Follow someone dating." Said Yuzu laughing.

Nearby both Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne watched.

"So you're going to after the 2nd Strongest girl in Japan… pretty smart." Said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Mnemosyne nodded.

She launched the golden ball.

However they were unaware that Kagura had told Kaorin about Tatsuki's status as the 2nd strongest girl in Japan.

"Oh wow that's amazing!" said Kaorin.

That was when the golden ball hit Kaorin… turning into a phage.

"Sailor Closet Les Bos!" said the phage.

"Just a little crush huh…" said Usagi with a sweat drop.

"More like border line stalker." Said Tomo.

"I must claim what is right fully mine before I go find the Sailor Senshi!" said Sailor Closet Les Bos.

Everyone began to sweat drop.

"We better go transform…" said Usagi.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Me too." Said Yuzu.

"Not until you're older." Said Tatsuki.

Meanwhile with Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne.

"We've been having bad luck lately." Said Sailor Lethe.

All her sister could do was nod.

Meanwhile Sailor Closet Les Bos got to her destination. She jumped in front of Chad and Sakaki.

"A Phage!" thought Sakaki.

"Stop right there! I'm taking back what's mine!" said Sailor Closet Les Bos.

That was when the Sailor Blest Les Bos aimed an attack at Sakaki, Chad pushed her out of the way, taking the blow himself.

"Yasutora!" cried Sakaki.

"I knew that would happen… he seems like the type to sacrifice himself for the people he cares about." Said Sailor Closet Les Bos, "Don't worry he's fine… just a small sedative… nothing that will hurt him."

Sakaki glared at the phage.

In space the dwarf planet of Makemake glowed burgundy.

Back on earth, Sakaki began to glow burgundy as well. Her Crystal Change rod appeared in front of her.

"Makemake Crystal Power! Make-up!" said Sakaki.

As she transformed parts of the Sailor Fuku changed… that went along with the theme the super Senshi.

"Super Makemake Spirit Summons!"

The spiritual cat attacked Sailor Closet Les Bos.

That was when the Senshi that were following them arrived.

"Oh wow…" said Sailor Titania.

"She didn't even transform to get her power up." Said Sailor Ganymede.

"I know…" mumbled Sailor Triton.

"We already have our power ups…" mumbled Sailor Titan.

That was Sailor Closet Les Bos got up.

"All of you are mocking me!" she yelled.

She aimed an attack at Sailor Rhea and Sailor Titania… unlike the attack on Chad it was a real attack.

"Are you oaky?" asked Sailor Moon.

In space, the moon of Uranus Titania began to glow lemon yellow while the moon of Saturn Rhea glowed Tomato Red.

Both of the younger Senshi that were there glowed their respective colors.

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of the younger Senshi transformed into their super forms.

"Super Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Super Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

That was when the other Senshi arrived.

"Looks like two more power ups!" said Sailor Haumea.

"Three… Makemake also has one." Said Sailor Titan.

"Even better!" said Sailor Haumea.

"All right" said Sailor Moon.

They played Rock, Paper, Scissors, Sailor Eris was the winner.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

The crazy phage went back to being Kaorin.

"What was wrong that girl?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"Don't ask me…" said Sailor Ganymede with a shrug.

Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne watched this.

"Looks like we have to go with the back up plan after all." Said Sailor Mnemosyne shaking slightly.

"Come on… let's go…" said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Mnemosyne nodded sadly and the two of them disappeared.

Sometime later Chad woke up on Sakaki's lap.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A monster that was a Sailor Senshi's enemy attack us." Said Sakaki.

"I see…" said Chad.

"Yasutora… thank you." Said Sakaki with a gentle smile.

Chad blushed and nodded.

In some nearby bushed, Kaorin was still out of it… but everyone else… now join by Haruhi, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Karin watched.

"They make a cute couple." Said Tsukasa.

"Well they do have similar personalities." Said Karin.

"Why am I watching again?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't ask us..." said Tomo.

Meanwhile in a mysterious location, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne looked at a flowing river.

"With this… we will win." Said Sailor Lethe with an evil smirk.

Sailor Mnemosyne sighed... she didn't want to use the river's water. It would be too painful… if any of them managed to avoid the powers of the river that is…

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 14

"Hiya Luckies." Said Akira angrily.

Minoru was slumped down on the desk.

"At least we go deported right…" said Minoru, "It could have been much worse… right…"

"Well for you… maybe…" said Akira.

"To catch up… we went to Sweden to try to kill what his name for making fun of Akira… we were arrested and deported back here…" said Minoru, "If I ever follow her again… please someone ki…"

But before he could finish the sentence the end music played.

"Bye-nii!" said Akira.

The place card was found.

"Are you serious about what you just said?" asked Akira.

"Please… please… I can't go to jail again! I won't!" said Minoru.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The two sailor animates unleashed their full powers! While most of the Senshi escape unharmed some do not, they are pushed to their limits as they try to figure out a cure... while one of them may have become a danger to everyone! What will happen? Find out next time!


	36. River of Oblivion

A/N: This chapter starts a rather interesting arc... what I call the memory arc. Enjoy!

Chapter 36: River of Oblivion

The room was silent… extremely silent, Haruhi, Tomo, Osaka, Yuzu, Tatsuki, Tsukasa and Konata laid there unconscious. Yuki was sealing a nearby room in someway… inside the room was an unconscious Ryoko.

"Yuki… why did you put Ryoko into that room?" asked Momo.

"If we let her be, she could be controlled by a faction that seeks revenge." Said Yuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikuru.

Let's rewind to earlier that day, it was a normal day for the S.O.S. Brigade.

"So Haruhi what are you doing?" asked Momo who was drawing a picture.

"I'm trying to see if there's any local tournaments for sports." Answered Haruhi, "It's been so boring lately…"

"A local tournament?" asked Ryoko.

The senior members all paled.

"I take it it's a bad thing…" said Momo.

On top of North High, both Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne stood.

"We just need bait." Said Sailor Lethe.

That was when they saw a girl named Miyuki Enomoto waving bye to her band mates.

"That's good…" said Sailor Lethe.

"Okay… let's do this…" sighed Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Lethe launched the Golden Ball at her, turning her into a phage.

"Sailor Rocker!"

"Well that's better than the recent phages…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Sailor Lethe nodded with a big sweat drop.

Inside the clubroom… both Ryoko and Yuki's computers beeped.

"Um… I just remember I have to do something!" said Haruhi.

"Me too!" said Momo, "I have to meet with my friend Toshiro about something."

"I just remembered I have to do something." Said Mikuru.

Then Ryoko and Yuki left the room.

"Is it me, or are they hiding something from us." Said Kyon.

"I feel it too… like there's something bigger than we can even comprehend." Said Itsuki, "Or perhaps it's something very dangerous that they have to hide it from us to protect us."

"Please don't it with "Just kidding"." Said Kyon.

"Honestly this is what I believe." Sighed Itsuki.

"I see…" sighed Kyon.

Outside the S.O.S. Brigade members/ Sailor Senshi were already transformed and were chasing Sailor Rocker.

"Where are they leading us?" asked Sailor Sun.

"I don't know." Said Sailor Larissa.

"The others are coming." Said Ryoko.

"Good." Said Sailor Sun.

They arrived in a heavily forested area. Just as the other Senshi arrived.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"That's fine." Said Sailor Rocker, she grabbed her guitar and began to play sonic waves, the sonic waves hit both Sailor Io and Sailor Deimos. Sending them flying into the trees.

"Deimos are you all right?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Io?" asked Sailor Rhea.

In space the moon of Mars, Deimos began to glow light yellow, while the moon of Jupiter Io began to glow celadon.

Back on Earth, both Senshi began to glow their respective colors. That's when their Crystal Change Rods appeared in front of them. Both of them grabbed them.

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them gained their additions to their Senshi outfits. Not only but also gained a power up.

"Super Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Super Deimos Gem Barrage!"

Both attacks hit Sailor Rocker.

The three healers played rock paper scissors, Sailor Sun was the winner.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

The Phage went back to being Miyuki Enomoto.

"You fell for our trap." Said a voice.

That was when Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne appeared. Sailor Mnemosyne grabbed the unconscious Miyuki Enomoto, she disappeared and reappeared.

"What did you do to her?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I didn't want to put in the middle of this!" said Sailor Mnemosyne, "Really! I didn't… she's safe. I put her outside the S.O.S. Brigade Clubroom… honest."

Indeed she did… Kyon left the room… for certain reasons when he found her unconscious.

"That' weird." Thought Kyon.

Back in the wooded area.

"That's so kind... " said Sailor Lethe, "Not subjecting her to what we're about to unleash."

That was a strange barrier surrounded them. Both Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne jumped into the air.

"Rise! The Water of the River of Oblivion!"

Very quickly the area was flooded.

Sailor Triton quickly surfaced with Sailor Rhea.

"Thank you so much!" cried Sailor Rhea.

"No problem." Said Sailor Trion.

That's when Sailor Charon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Dione and Sailor Oberon all surfaced.

"Wow I managed to be okay." Said Sailor Dione.

"Where Titania?" asked Sailor Oberon getting nervous.

"I cant find Deimos." Said Sailor Phobos.

That was when Sailor Eris, surfaced holding onto an unconscious Tatsuki who had somehow detransformed.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Triton.

"I don't know." Said Sailor Eris.

That was when Sailor Juliet was holding onto an unconscious Haruhi and Ryoko.

"I'm going to look for some." Said Sailor Triton… but that before an unconscious Osaka showed in front of her… causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Is anyone surprised by this?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

Everyone sweat dropped as they shook their head no.

Right before she could dive under, Sailor Larissa surfaced holding onto Yuzu, Sailor Titan holding onto Tomo and Konata and Sailor Elara resurfaced by herself.

"Yuzu…" whispered Sailor Oberon.

"Okay… I'm going back down!" said Sailor Triton, just as Sailor Makemake resurfaced holding on Tsukasa.

"Everyone's accounted for." Said Sailor Moon.

"Um… can someone make Osaka is not floating face first." Said Sailor Titan with a sweat drop.

"Looks like everyone accounted for…" said Sailor Lethe, "And only 8..."

"Maybe you should have said "Rise! Waters of Oblivion …" said Sailor Mnemosyne "They were expecting a flood."

"I have the feeling that a couple of them barely swallowed a drop… and that's still enough." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Yeah… but one of the ones that swallowed it was Sailor Sun… and we already knew her identity." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Okay…we'll gather the data right now." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Right…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

With the Senshi the water's retreated and the barrier vanished.

"What kind of trap was that?" asked Sailor Triton.

That was when Sailor Juliet transformed back.

"We need to go my apartment immediately." Said Yuki, she eyed the unconscious Ryoko.

Yuki grabbed the unconscious Ryoko. They headed as quickly as they could we 7 unconscious teenagers and one unconscious 10 year old.

And that is where we started…

"The water that was used was a special magical water. Anyone who drinks from it, even a small amount will lose all their memories." Explained Yuki, "None of us had drank any water… however they did… even in small amounts."

Everyone paled when they heard this, in fact, Karin, Kagami and Orihime were on the verge of crying.

"Wait! Konata and Tatsuki are two of the most athletic here." Said Kagura.

"They drank about a drop." Said Yuki, "The same with Ryoko. The Data Entity believes that during this period Ryoko ay be taken over by a small faction that seeks revenge against the S.O.S. Brigade."

"Can you reverse it Yuki?" asked Kagami.

"No… until I can find the antidote… nothing can cure this amnesia." Said Yuki, "Not only that but the magic involved allowed the two Senshi to easily find the identities of their civilian forms."

"Wait! Then you mean…" said Kagami.

"They're going to be in constant danger, with no memory of who they are… or even of their Senshi powers… they're going to be sitting ducks." Said Seiya.

"We need to think of someone to take of them until we can somehow find the antidote." Said Yuki.

"I think most of them are obvious." Said Seiya.

Yuki would take of Ryoko.

Kagami would take of Tsukasa.

Karin would take of Yuzu.

Yomi would take care of Tomo.

"Why do I have to care of Tomo?" asked Yomi.

"Because you grew up together and went to the same school since elementary…" said Kagura.

Yomi face palmed, "Hopefully she won't be as annoying."

"Now here lies the problem." Said Seiya, "Osaka, Haruhi and Konata."

"I'll taker care of Konata." Said Miyuki.

"And I'll take care of Osaka!" said Chiyo-Chan.

"I… I guess… I can take care of Haruhi." Said Mikuru.

That was when Tatsuki began to wake up…

"What happened?" she asked, "Where am I? And who are you people…"

"Tatsuki…" whispered Orihime.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Sailor Galaxia.

"Here they are…" said Sailor Lethe.

They looked at the nine pictures (as Haruhi's was not needed).

"Okay… that's just weird…" said Sailor Lethe.

"If you had hit her, we would have gotten Umbriel's Star Seed…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"She will be the first one we go after… Tatsuki Arisawa…" said Sailor Lethe.

Omake Time: The Misadventures of Sailor Rangiku: Episode 3

An evil monster was holding many children hostage.

"Hahaha! No one can save you now!" said the monster.

"Save us please!" yelled a little girl.

That's when the heroin Sailor Rangiku… however she was blushing, moving awkwardly, and smelled of booze.

"Here I come to save the day!" sang Sailor Rangiku.

The monster laughed, "She's drunk!"

That was when Sailor Rangiku beat up the monster, for she was a master of drunken boxing.

"Yay! Sailor Rangiku" said a little.

That wads when she passed out.

"What just happened?" asked another little girl.

"He reminds me of daddy…" said a little boy.

And so the day was saved thanks to Sailor Rangiku… granted the monster doesn't wake up first…

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: With their memories gone, the Senshi must wait until the antidote is made. Orihime must help Tatsuki at school. While Tsukasa's condition worries Kagami. What will happen? Find out next time!


	37. A Deep Friendship

Chapter 37: A Deep Friendship

It had been a couple days since it had happened… And a lot has happened. Predictably, both Konata's dad and Isshin cried at the site of their amnesic daughters. (With one of them getting hit in the head... guess which one). While everyone's family accepting help from the volunteer to help them remember (except for the Hiiragi and Kurosaki family since well… it was their twin sister that it happened to)… especially with Tatsuki's family and Tomo's family.

However after a few days. Tatsuki's mother thought it would be a good idea to go to school.

"So this is our school." Said Tatsuki.

"That's right and we have a lot of friends." Said Orihime.

"Why do I have a bizarre sinking feeling?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime lead her into school, after exchanging their shoes they went into class.

"Hime! Tatsuki! It's so good to see you!" said Chizuru, hugging Tatsuki.

Tatsuki on pure 100 percent instinct, kicked her away.

"Why did you hug me?" she asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend." Said Chizuru crying.

Everyone who heard this sweat dropped.

"Don't joke around like that Chizuru." Said Orihime.

Chizuru sweat dropped…

"Right… joke…" said Chizuru.

Everyone stared at this.

"Didn't Chizuru say that Tatsuki was too boyish for her?" asked Mizuiro.

"Yeah… but I can see where she's coming from." Said Keigo.

"You better not be doing what your thinking of doing." Said Ichigo approaching him from behind.

"No of course not Ichigo." Said Keigo.

"Good…" said Ichigo.

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo.

"Who is he?" asked Tatsuki.

"That's Ichigo… he's a very good friend of ours." Said Orihime.

"I see…" said Tatsuki.

Meanwhile at the Hiiragi residence. Kagami's parents thought it would be a good idea for the two to stay at home a few more days. Kagami and Tsukasa were watching TV. That's when the doorbell rang.

"What was that?" asked Tsukasa.

"You forgot what a doorbell is?" asked Kagami.

Tsukasa sweat dropped.

Kagami go up and answered, it was Seiya.

"Seiya?" asked Kagami.

"I thought it would be a good idea to talk today." Said Seiya.

"Okay! Thanks…" said Kagami.

The two went into the living room.

"Hey Tsukasa, I'm going up to my to talk to Seiya." Said Kagami.

"Hey Tsukasa." Said Seiya.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Tsukasa.

Both Kagami and Seiya began to blush bright red.

"No… no… we're just friends. We just like talking to each other." Said Kagami.

"Okay…' said Tsukasa, "I'll tell you if I need some help."

"Okay." Said Kagami.

Kagami Seiya went upstairs to Kagami's room, passing Inori on the way there.

"Was that Kou Seiya?" Inori.

The two went into Kagami's room.

"So how you holding up?" asked Seiya.

"Tsukasa, seems to be the same… but… but." Said Kagami, tears began to stream down her cheeks, "She's there… she knows she's my sister… but… but…"

Seiya grabbed her hands.

"It's going to be fine… I know… we'll get her back to normal… soon…" said Seiya.

That's when there was a starching sound at the door. Kagami's eyes began to twitch.

"They aren't…" she said.

On the other side of the door, Inori, Matsuri and their mother Miki was at the door. That was when Kagami opened it.

"I was expected you two… but mom…" said Kagami.

"Sorry…" said Miki.

"It's not every day that our little sister has a washed up pop star in her room." Said Matsuri.

"Yeah… please leave… there's nothing going on… Seiya and I just friends okay…

She slammed the door.

"I didn't know you had two older sisters." Said Seiya.

"Yeah…" said Kagami.

"Have they been helping you?" asked Seiya.

"They have…" said Kagami.

"Then you're not alone on this one." Said Seiya.

"You're right." Said Kagami blushing slightly.

Meanwhile in the Galaxia HQ…

"What do you mean divide and conquer?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"It's exactly what it sounds like…" said Sailor Galaxia, "Mnemosyne … you will go after the one you planned… Lethe… you shall after either Deimos or Titania."

"Why?" asked Lethe.

"I have discovered during the silver millennium Sailor Titania and Sailor Oberon were twins as were Sailor Phobos and Deimos. I have a theory in this life that they are twins as well..."

"Interesting…" said Sailor Lethe, " I did my studying… indeed both of them have twin sisters. I will go after Deimos… as I fear for my life if I go to Titania unprepared."

"Oh yeah… Yuzu Kurosaki's brother…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"If that phage was that powerful… I hate to see what is like angry…" muttered Sailor Lethe.

"You must divide and conquer." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Right…" said both.

Sailor Lethe looked at her sister, who was shaking lightly.

"Why does she have to do this?" thought Sailor Lethe.

Sometime later… after school. Tatsuki and Orihime were walking home.

"I noticed a lot a of people were staring at me today…" sighed Tatsuki.

"It's just because I'm sure that they never met someone with amnesia." Said Orihime, "After all it not like TV where you get hit in the head with a coconuts and bam you have amnesia. If that happened then everyone would get it!"

Tatsuki began to sweat drop.

"I see…" she said.

"There's the girl I was looking for." Said a voice.

Orihime began to sweat when she hear this. She turned around and saw Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Who are you?" asked Tatsuki.

"I don't need to tell you." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

That was when she launched a golden ball at Tatsuki, Orihime pushed her out of the way, fortunately it missed both of them.

"You should thank your little friend Umbriel." Said Sailor Mnemosyne, "She just saved you life."

That was when the same barrier surrounded them.

"Not again." Said Orihime.

"Again… you're a Sailor Senshi… too aren't you." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"No… no… you're just hearing things!" said Orihime.

"I doubt that…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

Orihime looked down.

"I have no choice then." Said Orihime, "Because… I have to protect Tatsuki…"

She took out her brooch.

"Eris Cosmic Power! Make-up!" said Orihime.

She transformed into her Senshi.

"You're a super hero?" asked Tatsuki.

"So… I found out who Sailor Eris is… wow… talk about lucky…" thought Sailor Mnemosyne.

Meanwhile, else where…

Kagami, Seiya and Tsukasa went to get drinks.

"Well… well… isn't it my lucky day." Said a voice.

They turned around and saw Sailor Lethe.

"It looks like I'm under a Lucky Star today." Said Sailor Lethe.

The three looked at her… somehow knowing the bad pun she made.

"Fine… then…" said Sailor Lethe, "But the way… Kagami Hiiragi… are you Sailor Phobos?"

Kagami's eyes winded… she then remained calm.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" said Kagami.

"You're lying… you are Sailor Phobos…" said Sailor Lethe with an evil smile.

That was when the same barrier appeared around them.

"Oh man…" muttered Kagami.

Sailor Lethe smiled evilly.

"You know what I'm going to go after Deimos first… and I'm going to make you watch Phobos." Said Sailor Lethe with an evil smile.

Kagami glared at the Sailor Animate.

In space the moon of Mars Phobos began to glow eggplant purple.

On earth Kagami began to glow the same color, her wand appeared in front of her.

"Phobos Crystal Power! Make-up!" said Kagami.

With that she transformed into her Senshi form.

That was just when Sailor Lethe sent out the Golden Ball at Tsukasa.

"Super Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

The golden ball hit the mirror and was sent back at Sailor Lethe. It hit, however since she lacked a Star Seed it didn't' effect her. Well not in that way… but the impact was painful.

"Yu in this round… but… I will return…" said Sailor Lethe who disappeared.

Both Seiya and Sailor Phobos breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um… Kagami…" said Tsukasa, "What just happened… and why are you in that weird outfit?"

Sailor Phobos once again sighed at the barriers disappeared.

It was deiced idea that unless any of the amnesic Senshi saw what happened… they would not tell them what's going on…

"It's a long story…" sighed Sailor Phobos.

Meanwhile… in Karakura Town. The two Senshi continued to face off… being eventually match.

"I guess your protecting her because you two are fellow Senshi." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"You're wrong." Said Sailor Eris, "Tatsuki means more to me than that."

Sailor Mnemosyne's eye widened, "How so?" she asked.

"Tatsuki is my best friend. I was alone for a very long time… When my brother died she was my first friend. She promised me… if someone were to make me cry… she would beat them up…" said Sailor Eris who began to cry, "and with what's going on… I want to protect her… no matter what…"

Sailor Mnemosyne looked down.

"I… I can't fight you…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"What?" asked Sailor Eris.

"I can't fight you." She said again.

Sailor Mnemosyne tossed a small vial to Sailor Eris.

"It's the antidote… give it to her." Said Sailor Mnemosyne, "I learned your identity… so that should be enough for Sailor Galaxia."

Sailor Mnemosyne disappeared…

Sailor Eris looked at the vial.

"Is everything… you said to her true?" asked Tatsuki.

"100 percent." Said Sailor Eris with a nod.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's HQ…

"So. I take it you have both failed…" said Sailor Galaxia.

Both of them nodded…

"But I sense you both have good news as well…" said Sailor Galaxia.

"I have confirmed that Sailor Phobos is indeed Kagami Hiiragi." Said Sailor Lethe.

"And I have discovered that Sailor Eris is Orihime Inoue." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I see… you may have failed with this… but you have gained crucial information. Thank you." Said Sailor Galaxia.

Both of them left the presence of Sailor Galaxia.

"Mnemosyne …" said Sailor Lethe; "You gave them the water from the river of memory… didn't you?"

Sailor Mnemosyne's eye widened.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"How much did you give them?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"Just a small vial…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I hope to whoever you gave it to drinks it all… I'm sure on of those aliens can reproduce it with just one drop." Said Sailor Lethe.

Meanwhile in Karakura town. Tatsuki who had since drank it. She looked at the vial.

"Tatsuki what's wrong…" said Orihime.

"I wonder…" said Tatsuki.

"I can recreate it…" said Yuki.

This caused both Orihime and Tatsuki to jump in surprise.

"Don't do that!" yelled Tatsuki.

"I can recreate the remaining water in the vial." Said Yuki, "But it will take time."

"Really?" asked Orihime.

"How did you even get here?" asked Tatsuki handing Yuki the vial.

"I sensed what is going on and I came here as soon as I could." Answered Yuki.

Tatsuki sweat dropped, "Okay…" she said.

"That's great! We can have everyone back to normal in no time!" said Orihime.

Yuki nodded…

And so little did Sailor Mnemosyne know she just handed them the cure… although it was entirely possible… that it was her goal all long.

Omake Time: Isshin's Reaction

Isshin Kurosaki was just told about his daughter's condition.

"Oh Yuzu… I can't… I can't believe you remember me." Cried Isshin hugging Yuzu.

"Is he really our dad? He's weird…" said Yuzu.

What she just made Isshin go to the poster of Masaki.

"Oh Masaki isn't just sad?" asked Isshin.

That's when Karin and Ichigo both kicked him in the head.

"Will you stop that?" both of them of them said.

"Oh Masaki…" cried Isshin.

"If you want to make a good impression on her… stop crying all the time!" yelled Karin.

"Just stop crying all together!" yelled Ichigo.

Both Rukia and Yuzu watched this.

"Is it like this all the time?" asked Yuzu

"You'd be surprised." Answered Rukia.

"Okay…" said Yuzu with a sweat drop.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The thing that Yuki feared happens. A blank Ryoko breaks free and attempt to extract her revenge on the S.O.S. Brigade. Will Momo with the help of Toshiro be able to stop her? Find out next time!


	38. Not Myself

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been writing my Monkey D Haru stories... I like writing them... Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 38: Not Myself

The Senshi were having the usual meeting in a not so usual place. Yuki's apartment. Most of them were still missing due to having to take care of the ones they were volunteering to protect, however Tsukasa was allowed to come since she learned about the Sailor Senshi again.

They were of course talking about the memory water Tatsuki was given.

"When will the there be enough for someone else to take it?" asked Kagami.

"Not for a long time." Said Yuki, "Even then. A certain order must be done."

"What order?" asked Rukia.

"Ryoko, Haruhi, Tsukasa… are the first three it doesn't matter what order is taken after that." Said Yuki, "However should you deicide Tomo will be last."

"But why am I third?" asked Tsukasa.

"Ryoko is a danger." Said Yuki, "The barrier is slowly deteriorating."

"You really think something will happen?" asked Rukia.

Yuki nodded, she could tell that if Ryoko wasn't healed soon, she would do something.

"So how long until we enough for Ryoko?" asked Usagi.

"Not for another day." Answered Yuki, "Sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Everyone else nodded.

The next day at North High, Haruhi's parents decided that she should start attending school again. Haruhi and Mikuru entered to together, Haruhi clinging onto Mikuru.

"Hey Mikuru!" said Momo.

Haruhi turned to Momo.

"This is Momo. She's one of your class mates." Said Mikuru.

"Oh… okay." Said Haruhi.

"I'm also a member of the S.O.S. Brigade." Said Momo.

Haruhi perked up when she heard that, Mikuru had told her a lot about the S.O.S. Brigade.

"Really? She's a member?" asked Haruhi.

Momo nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll come down to eat lunch." Said Mikuru.

Mikuru nodded to Momo and she led Haruhi to the classroom.

A few minutes later Kyon the classroom, to find a shy looking Haruhi talking to Momo.

"So her parents decided to send her to school?" asked Kyon.

"That's right." Said Momo, "Haruhi, this is Kyon, he's also a member of the S.O.S. Brigade."

"Really?" asked Haruhi blushing slightly.

"Yeah… I'm a member." Said Kyon not really knowing how to react.

"That's nice." Said Haruhi.

That afternoon, right as all the students were leaving. Momo's soul phone got a text.

"She's escaped… please call for back up." Read Momo.

Momo ran over to the old building while making a call.

"I need back up, Ryoko has escaped because her memory could return." Said Momo into the soul phone.

That was when she noticed the door to old building vanished.

"This isn't good." Said Momo.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's HQ, Sailor Galaxia sensed something and smiled evilly.

"Mnemosyne! Lethe!" called out Sailor Galaxia.

"Yes my queen." Said both of them appearing.

"Hold off one your search for now." Said Sailor Galaxia, "I sense some unrest among them."

Both of their eyes widened… they couldn't believe it.

"Do you think is has something to with the memory?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"I'm sure it does." Said Sailor Galaxia, "In fact, I know it does."

Both Sailor Animates got a bad feeling from this.

Momo arrived in the clubroom, breathing heavily and saw the other member (minus the aliens) were there.

"Momo? What's wrong?" asked Kyon.

Before she could answer, every single window disappeared.

"Not again…" muttered Kyon.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi.

Mikuru began to whimper.

That was when Ryoko appeared in the room.

"Now who should I kill first?" asked Ryoko.

That was hen Momo too her Soul Candy. She was separated from her Gigai and unsheathed her Zanpakuto.

"So the Soul Reaper thinks she can battle me?" asked Ryoko.

"I know I can!" said Momo, "Akira-Chan! Take everyone out of here."

"Whatever you say." Muttered Akira-Chan.

Ryoko took out a knife but Momo blocked it. Just as Akira-Chan lead the others out of the room.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"A dream! This is all a dream!" yelled Akira-Chan.

Everyone sweat dropped when she yelled this out.

"We have to hope that whoever the Soul Society sent will come." Said Akira-Chan.

Outside of the building Yuki and Toshiro (who was outside of his Gigai) were looking at the building.

"The space is warped." Said Yuki.

"Is that so." Said Toshiro, "Will we be able to get in?"

Yuki nodded, "It will take a few minutes."

Toshiro nodded.

Back inside, Momo and Ryoko continued to fight.

"You certain fight fell Soul Reaper." Said Momo.

"Please Ryoko fight against it! I know you don't have memories of me." Said Momo.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I have to follow orders." Said Ryoko.

"Please stop this!" cried Momo.

"I'm sorry… I'm not longer going to listen to you." Said Ryoko.

That was when Ryoko stabbed Momo.

"Ryoko…" whispered Momo.

Momo fell to the ground while Ryoko smiled.

"Sorry Soul Reaper." Said Ryoko.

Momo fell to the ground.

Elsewhere… the S.O.S. Brigade hid…

"How were we able to see Momo's spiritual form?" asked Kyon.

"Perhaps the altered data of this space is allowing us to see her." Said Itsuki.

"That is correct." Said Ryoko appearing, holding a barely conscious Momo.

She tossed the Soul Reaper onto the ground.

"She's a alive, after all it's extremely hard to kill one of them." Said Ryoko, "But who I deal with next?"

Ryoko raised her arm, when suddenly a chain wrapped around it. Not only that but her arm began to freeze.

"What?" asked Ryoko?

That is when she noticed Toshiro behind her.

"Who are you?" asked Ryoko, with no memory who he was.

"Toshiro…" whispered Momo managing to pull herself up.

He looked at Momo, his face softened, "Don't worry Momo. I won't hurt, I know she is you friend." Said Toshiro.

"Thank you." Whispered Momo, who fainted, Mikuru caught her.

"Who is he?" asked Kyon.

"It's not obvious is it?" asked Akira-Chan bitterly.

"What's that mean?" asked Kyon.

"He's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya! The youngest Soul Reaper Captain! He's considered a genius!" said Akira-Chan cheerfully.

Ryoko turned to Toshiro.

"You're a captain?" asked Ryoko in fear.

"That's right." Said Toshiro.

Ryoko managed to break away from the chain, but couldn't unfreeze her arm.

"Your data is too strong." Said Ryoko, "I can't unfreeze my arm."

"Such is the power of a Soul Reaper captain…" said Akira-Chan sarcastically.

"What am I going to do? I wasn't planning on a Soul Reaper captain to show up." Thought Ryoko.

That was when Ryoko found she couldn't move.

"What's going on… this isn't Kido." Said Ryoko.

"No, it isn't." said Yuki appearing in front of her.

That was when Yuki forced the water into Ryoko's mouth and made her swallow. She fainted.

That was when the space in room began to shift, everyone found themselves in the S.O.S. Brigade club room as well as Momo's injuries healing themselves.

"I made it so Soul Reapers will be seen in this space temporarily." Said Yuki, she nodded at Toshiro in thanks.

Toshiro expected it and turned to Momo, "Are you okay Momo?" he asked.

"I'm fine Shiro-Chan." Said Momo.

"That's good to hear, bed wetter." Said Toshiro.

"Don't call me that! I stopped wetting my bed a long time ago!" yelled Momo.

She pouted a little then laughed, "Thanks for helping."

"So I take it that your special captain friend." Said Itsuki.

Momo blushed, "Yes, he is."

Yuki then took out another vial and gave it to Haruhi.

"It's the cure to the amnesia." Said Yuki.

"Okay…" said Haruhi quietly.

"Wait… are you sure it's a good idea to hand it to her now… she saw everything." Said Kyon.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Said Toshiro.

Haruhi drank it, she had a headache as everything came back to her.

"Wait! What just happened! Are you all hiding something from me!" shouted Haruhi.

Toshiro walked up to Haruhi and held up a lighter. He lit it up, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke causing Haruhi to faint.

"What did you do?" asked Kyon

"It's a special memory replacement, made for Haruhi in case this happened." Explained Toshiro, "All she will remember is a normal afternoon with her getting the cure for her memories."

"Wait… cure?" asked Kyon.

"Something caused both Haruhi and Ryoko's amnesia, along with other girls as well." Said Toshiro, "We don't know who the cause is, but we have found the cure."

"Why Haruhi and Ryoko?" asked Itsuki.

"We don't know." Said Toshiro.

Later that day after Toshiro left, Momo got back into her gigai as well as Haruhi and Ryoko regaining conscious (with Ryoko apologizing for her actions), Momo was walking home on her own.

"It's over… at least over here." Thought Momo.

"Momo!" called out Kyon.

"Oh hello Kyon." Said Momo, "There's something you want to know, isn't there."

Kyon nodded as the two walked.

"Wait does the Soul Society see Haruhi as?" asked Kyon.

"Oh right, I haven't told you." Said Momo, she remembered the reason she had to give to Kyon (as well it a reason besides being a Sailor Senshi), "The Soul Society sees her as an extraordinary girl."

"Is that it?" asked Kyon.

"We're not sure how to classify her powers, she doesn't seem to be spiritually aware." Said Momo, "We're also afraid someone might want to use her."

"Use her?" asked Kyon.

That was when Momo, she tried not to tear up, "The Soul Society is in a war right now… Against extremely powerful Hollows called Arrancar and Captains who betrayed the Soul Society. Commander Yamamoto feels that there is a possibly that they might go after her."

"Maybe that's why Momo hasn't been able to get some sleep. A war involving death. Must be a lot to deal with." Thought Kyon.

The next day at Yuki's apartment.

"So now Haruhi and Ryoko are cured! That's great!" cheered Usagi.

"But we still need to heal me and the others." Said Tsukasa.

"Why is she here?" asked Haruhi, "I wasn't here when I had amnesia."

"She found out that's why." Said Kagami.

"And since I regained control, I'll be able to help Yuki." Said Ryoko, "It will happen much faster."

"All right!" cheered the other Senshi.

With Kyon he was biking home, he stopped because a train blocked his path.

"I can't help but to feel that there's something more going on." Thought Kyon, "I just can't feeling that…"

Omake Time: Not that Pandora!

Ryoko was walking to her apartment.

"Wait! Ryoko!" called out Kagura, "There's something I want to know."

"What?" asked Ryoko.

"It's about the moon you get your powers from isn't it that…" said Kagura.

"No…" said Ryoko with a sweat drop.

"But it's called…" said Kagura.

"I know what your asking… no it's not that one." Said Ryoko, "Mine is a tiny moon of Saturn."

"Oh okay…" said Kagura, "Thanks for clearing that up."

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: After curing Tsukasa and Yuzu, the only ones who aren't cured are Konata, Tomo and Osaka. The three go back to school... however everyone's scared because Osaka's personality has made a complete 180! What will happen? Find out next time!


	39. Osaka Should Not Act Like That!

Chapter 39: Osaka Should Not Act Like That!

Since the Ryoko incident, they managed to cure both Tsukasa (as she already knew what was going on) and Yuzu (as Ichigo was a very scary person).

"So it looks like we're almost done." Said Haruhi.

"We still need Osaka, Konata and Tomo." Said Orihime.

"We should have enough by the day after tomorrow for them to be ready." Said Ryoko.

The others nodded…

"Chiyo-Chan and Yomi said that their parents are going to let them back to school." Said Kagura.

"It's the same with Konata… expect..." said Kagami.

"The school's making her go." Laughed Tsukasa.

"Her dad doesn't want her to go again but Ms. Kuroi made him." Said Kagami.

"What a dedicated father." Said Yuzu.

"He was just being selfish." Sighed Kagami with a sweat drop

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that.

The next day at… the unknown named High School…

Yomi was showing Tomo around the room.

"So she still doesn't remember anything." Said Kagura.

"Yeah…" said Yomi.

That was when Chiyo-Chan came running into the room.

"I know that I should be showing Osaka! But… I have to warn you about something!" yelled Chiyo-Chan.

"About what?" asked Kagura.

That was when someone ran into the room.

"Yo! Chiyo! Where did you go!" yelled the person.

The person ran into the room crashing into many things.

"Is that?" asked Yomi.

"It is…" said Chiyo-Chan.

A sense of fear over washed them.

It was Osaka!

"Dun! Dun! Dun!"

Everyone turned to Ms. Yukari who was the one that yelled that out.

"Her parents told me about the shift in personality." Said Yukari, she stared at Osaka and shivered, "Freaks me out…"

"You shouldn't say that out loud." Said Yomi.

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Yukari.

At Ryoo High…

"Konata, this is Kagami and Tsukasa." Said Miyuki.

Konata stared at them.

"Wow… you seem more like a Tsundere then I heard about." Said Konata looking at Kagami.

"Are you sure you have amnesia." Said Kagami.

"What do you mean?" asked Konata.

"Just never mind." Said Kagami, "I have to get to class."

Kagami left…

"So how is everything?" asked Tsukasa, "I had amnesia recently too and it's really weird."

"Who are you again?" asked Konata.

Tsukasa sweat dropped when Konata asked that question.

In Galaxia's HQ…

"5 of the 8 that were effected have regained their memories." Said Sailor Galaxia, "How id they regain them?"

"I don't know…" said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I don't know either." Said Sailor Lethe.

"I understand." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Should we go after the last three?" aside Sailor Lethe.

"Mnemosyne you are to go after Ganymede and Io." Said Sailor Galaxia, "Lethe you are to go after Haumea… she should be with Phobos and Deimos."

"Yes my queen." Said both of them.

"Good." She said.

Both of them left the throne room.

"Should we be careful?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I don't know…" said Sailor Lethe, "Sailor Galaxia knows something…"

Inside the throne room.

"Phi! Chi!" called Sailor Galaxia.

Two Sailor animates appeared in the room… both of them were tall women with light green hair. One of them wore a dark green outfit that comprise of a long skirt and a separate top while the other wore a maroon pantsuit. Both of them of course had sailor collars.

"Eliminate them if they fail this time." Said Sailor Galaxia.

Both of them nodded then disappeared.

Sometime later it was lunch time at that um… school…

"So what's with that croquet." Said Osaka noticing the inside of Yomi's croquet.

"Oh Cayenne pepper." Said Yomi.

"Can I try, I love super spicy things." Said Osaka.

That made the group minus Tomo jump.

Osaka took one and yelled out "Spicy!"

This made the four shiver in fear… everyone knew that real Osaka couldn't stand spicy foods.

"I take it she normally doesn't like Spicy foods." Said Tomo.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"That scary." Said Tomo.

Sometime later after school. The group left school.

"There you are, I've been waiting all over for you." Said a voice.

They saw Sailor Mnemosyne standing near the gate.

"Okay! Who are you! Tell us now!" yelled Osaka.

"Wait a second… something's wrong." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

She looked at Osaka… then realized she was Sailor Io, she jumped into the air in shock.

"You're not supposed to be acting that way!" she yelled.

This of course made everyone sweat drop.

"Either way… you two aren't going to get away!" she yelled pointing at the group.

"Which ones are you talking to?" asked Osaka and Tomo with a sweats drops.

"You two!" yelled Sailor Mnemosyne.

She then sent a ball at them… which fortunately the group managed to dodge. Other students saw it and dodged as well.

"I think she after you two." Said Yomi.

"I think I know why!" said Osaka with determination, "Isn't it strange that there are two people with amnesia! You have to be the cause for our amnesia."

This made both the group and Sailor Mnemosyne shiver.

"This is so creepy!" said Sailor Mnemosyne she took a breath to calm down, "But yes… it's true."

"Why did you erase our memories?" asked Osaka.

"To make it easier to get you." Said Sailor Mnemosyne with an evil smirk.

Tomo grabbed Osaka's arm and the two of them began to run away.

"This is bad." Said Chiyo-Chan.

The other girls nodded.

Elsewhere… the group of girl's at Ryoo High, they were leaving. When a Golden Ball flew over their heads. They turned to see Sailor Lethe.

"That missed on purpose." She said with an evil smirk.

"Come on!" yelled Kagami.

She and Tsukasa grabbed Konata's hands and they all ran away, leaving Miyuki.

They got to a safe place and turned around and saw that Sailor Lethe was there.

"Are you two going to transform or what?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"Transform?" asked Konata.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" said Kagami.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" said Tsukasa.

"Make-up!" said both of them.

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"You guys are Magical Girls?" asked Konata with her eyes sparkling.

Both of them sweat dropped.

"Now's not the time…" said Sailor Phobos.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Tokyo, both Osaka and Tomo ran as fast as they could.

" Super Triton Raging Torrent!"

The attack hit Sailor Mnemosyne.

That was when Sailor Triton, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Titan and Sailor Makemake showed up.

"It's the Sailor Senshi!" yelled Osaka happily.

"Why is one of them a kid?" asked Tomo.

"Yeah… I was wondering that too." Said Osaka.

Sailor Rhea sweat dropped when she heard this.

"She called the other Senshi." Said Sailor Titan, "Also… there is enough of the antidote to restore everyone's memories."

"I see… I have to win!" she Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Super Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Super Titan Earth Shaker!"

"Super Makemake Spirit Summons!"

All of the attack headed to Sailor Mnemosyne, who dodged.

"You're going to have to try better than that." She said.

Meanwhile with Sailor Lethe.

"Dione Book Explosion!"

Sailor Lethe dodged from behind her, that was when Sailor Dione arrived on the scene.

"I called the others." Said Sailor Dione, "Juliet told me they have enough for all three."

"All right! Really!" said Sailor Phobos.

"That's right." Said a voice.

They turned to see Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Juliet, Sailor Titania, Sailor Oberon and Sailor Elara there.

"That was fast." Said Sailor Phobos.

"I know." Said Sailor Moon.

"Drink this." Said Sailor Juliet handing Konata a vile of memory water.

"Why?" asked Konata.

"It will restore your memories." Said Sailor Sun.

Konata drank the vial, she got a headache as her memories returned.

"All right! I remember!" yelled Konata.

"That's great…" said Sailor Phobos.

"Damn it…" muttered Sailor Lethe.

Elsewhere, Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi watched the two fights on some sort of monitors.

"How about we go after the weaker one when she fails… the other will sense it and come to her." Said the one in maroon.

"That is a good idea." Said the one in maroon.

Back with Sailor Mnemosyne, the Senshi aimed their attacks at her, but she dodged.

"We're here!" shouted Sailor Eris as they arrived.

They turned to see Sailor Eris, Sailor Umbriel, Sailor Charon, Sailor Pandora and Sailor Larissa.

"Here drink this." Said Sailor Pandora handing them the vials.

"Sure okay." Said Tomo with a shrug.

"Whatever." Said Osaka with a shrug.

"They're not questioning." Said Sailor Titan.

Both of them drank the vials and got headaches as their memories returned.

"Whoa… I had the weirdest dream that I was someone hyperactive." Said Osaka.

"That wasn't a dream!" yelled Sailor Titan.

"What's that about?" asked Sailor Eris.

"Don't ask!" yelled Sailor Triton.

"It's that bad?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"You cured both of them?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"That's right!" yelled Tomo, "wait! That means you know our identities now?"

"That's not a good thing… is it?" asked Osaka.

"It does… and that mean…" said Sailor Mnemosyne… but couldn't finish the sentence as a staff went though her chest.

Her eyes winded as she turned around.

"Phi… Chi… no…" she whispered.

"Lady Galaxia has no more use for you." Said Sailor Phi.

At the other fight, Sailor Lethe got the feeling.

"No! Mnemosyne!" yelled Sailor Lethe, she then disappeared.

She reappeared at the other fight.

"Mnemosyne!" cried Sailor Lethe.

The green Sailor Animate removed the staff and smiled evilly, Sailor Mnemosyne fell into her arms.

"Sis… it hurts…" whined Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Both of your failed badly." Said the green Senshi.

"Shut up!" yelled Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Mnemosyne began to disappear.

"No… don't die! Don't die!" cried Sailor Lethe.

"You're my sister… I'm happy I get to die here." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

That was when Sailor Mnemosyne began to disappear all together.

"You went to far!" yelled Sailor Lethe who began to cry.

"Oh please… you and your sister are pathetic." Said the maroon Sailor Senshi.

"And besides orders are orders." Smirked the green Sailor Senshi.

That was when the two of them sent out the energy at Sailor Lethe went the Senshi from the Sailor Lethe fight showed up.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Sun.

They watched as Sailor Lethe began to disappear.

"Sailor Eris…" said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Eris looked at her.

"I heard about what you said from my sister… I hope you and Sailor Moon can beat Galaxia." Said Sailor Lethe, "You're good people… I wish it didn't have to end this way."

That was when she completely disappeared.

"Who are you!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"I am Sailor Phi!" said the green Sailor Senshi.

"I am Sailor Chi!" said the maroon Sailor Senshi.

"Sorry to say this but we won't be fighting this time." Said Sailor Phi.

"See you another time." Said Sailor Chi.

Both of them disappeared.

There was a silence… since none of them could say anything, after all that happened.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel Episode: 15

"Hiya Luckies!" said Akira, "It's our 15th episode and…"

There was a sniffle. She turned to see it was Minoru.

"Are you crying?" asked Akira breaking character.

"No…" sniffled Minoru, "Not all!"

"Yes you are." Said Akira.

That was when the dams burst, "It was a funny start… then the ending! I had no idea they were sisters! The ending as so sad."

That was when she tossed an ashtray at him.

"Shut up! Now's not the time for this!" she yelled, "Who cares if it was a sad ending it's just building up the next arc."

"What's the next arc?" asked Minoru.

"The final battle." Said Akira.

"What?" asked Minoru in shock.

"You didn't get word?" asked Akira, "Oh well… at least they told me."

That was when the end music began to play.

"It's over already?" asked Akira going back into her cute persona, "Oh well… bye-nii!"

"Bye-Nii!" cried Minoru.

The place card is all set.

"So… you didn't hear." Said Akira, "Maybe that means something."

"What does it mean?" asked Minoru.

"Oh… maybe a certain something…" said Akira.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Sailor Galaxia gives a message, in 24 hours will take over. The Sailor Senshi must prepare the battle ahead. Will it turn out like last time or will it go better? Find out next time!


	40. Galaxia’s Message

Chapter 40: Galaxia's Message

The meeting room was silent. After the last battle.

"Has something like this happened before?" asked Mikuru.

"I have seen a lot of betrayal in being a Sailor Senshi." Said Usagi, "But this was one the more heart breaking."

"Now this is all over the problem is that we have a lot to deal with." Said Seiya.

"We do… now that they know most our identities." Said Tatsuki.

That was when Momo's soul phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Momo.

That was when the person on the other end of the line began to scream.

"Momo! Turn on the TV right now!" yelled the person.

"Calm down Rangiku." Said Momo.

"I'm sorry, but you have to turn on the TV right now." Said Rangiku, "It doesn't matter which channel."

Having hearing Rangiku's initial screams Chiyo-Chan turned on a nearby TV… and on the TV was Galaxia.

"Now once again, I am going to end the world in 24 hours. Last time I did this, I only gave an hour. But this time, I'm being much more merciful in gibing you how much time I have left." Said Sailor Galaxia, "All of you have probably forgotten my last announcement… however I hope this time nothing will reverse my plans. Once again I am going to end the world in 24 hours."

They watched in horror.

"Looks like the final battle is going to happen much sooner then we hoped." Said Rukia.

"We are much stronger than we are last time! I know we can beat her!" yelled Tomo.

"Speak for your self." Said Karin.

"Karin and I haven't gained our power ups yet." Said Miyuki.

"I'm sure you'll be able to in this situation." Said Tomo.

"Tomo!" yelled Yomi.

"Look I can't talk now, there's something I've wanted to for a long time and this will be my only chance at getting to do it!" yelled Tomo.

She left the room quickly.

"Wait Tomo! We have to determine when we'll going to meet up!" yelled Usagi.

"What are we going to do?" asked Yuzu.

"We'll face her tonight." Said Usagi, "We might be able to prevent it from happening this time."

The others nodded.

"I'll go try to find Tomo." Said Yomi with a sweat drop.

Sometime later at the Kurosaki house. Isshin was crying at the picture of his late wife.

"I'm sorry Masaki! I couldn't raise them like I hoped! I couldn't!" cried Isshin.

"What is he crying about?" asked Karin.

"That weird message." Said Ichigo.

"Oh…" said Karin.

"At least he's not shouting weird things." Said Ichigo.

"I'm coming Masaki! Wait for me!" yelled Isshin.

"You had to temp your luck." Said Rukia.

"You better be careful." Whispered Ichigo.

The three nodded.

Meanwhile in a Café, Haruhi managed to summon both Itsuki and Kyon.

"I am sad to say this is the last day on earth." Said Haruhi.

"You're not going to see who that woman is?" asked Kyon.

"No I'm not… I feel that if I find out… I wont' be able to stop her." Said Haruhi, "I was glad to be with all of you during my time here on earth and I hope that in the next life I will see you again."

Haruhi sighed, "I think I'm going to take a walk. Talk whatever you may like." Said Haruhi.

She left… leaving a silence with the S.O.S. Brigade.

"I wonder…" said Itsuki.

"Wonder what?" asked Kyon.

"The unknown catastrophe." Said Yuki.

"The one that Haruhi prevented." Said Ryoko.

"Wait are you saying that…" said Kyon.

"That woman said "Last Time"… she was probably the cause of it last time." Said Itsuki.

"Who is she?" asked Kyon.

"Sailor Galaxia." Answered Yuki, "She is the most powerful being the Galaxy."

"Sailor… like Sailor Moon." Said Kyon.

"She is a Sailor Senshi." Said Momo, "Sailor Senshi… they are the most powerful soul in existence. It is said that even the weakest of Sailor Senshi can take on a Captain."

"So the Sailor Senshi aren't just pretty super heroes that fight evil?" asked Kyon.

"No they are not." Said Yuki, "There is much more to the Sailor Senshi."

Meanwhile in a park somewhere, Sakaki was meeting with Chad.

"I see." Said Chad.

"I didn't want the worst case scenario happening and you not knowing who I truly am." Said Sakaki.

"When this all over, I have something to confess myself." Said Chad.

"Okay." Said Sakaki.

Elsewhere, Yomi was unhappy… what was she unhappy… because of this.

"Action!" she called out, holding a video camera filming a set of stairs.

That song Old Time Rock and Roll began to play, Tomo slid into the shot wearing no pants.

"This something she always wanted to do?" thought Yomi with a giant sweat drop.

Meanwhile Momo, Ryoko and Yuki were walking back to their apartment building together… when they saw Toshiro.

"I'll see you later." Said Momo.

"I hope you'll be able to work everything out." Said Ryoko.

Momo blushed when she heard this.

"What's going on?" asked Momo.

"The Soul Society has blocked all communication between the World of the Living." Said Toshiro.

"Why?" asked Momo.

"To create an illusion that right now we can't in contact with them." Said Toshiro, "It's a way to make it seem like we're unable to get any of their orders."

"I see." Said Momo, "I guess the order for any and all Soul Repaper to return to the Soul Society… right?"

"If there was an order, the order would not extend to you or Rukia. Questions would be asked…" said Toshiro.

"So they're asking everyone to sacrifice themselves incase it goes wrong…" said Momo.

"No…" said Toshiro, "Informed by the plan to try to prevent it. If you fail. In the last hour the Soul Society plans to recall everyone… and say that we can't come in contact with you or Rukia."

"That's good." Said Momo.

"Momo… are you sure you want to go thought with this?" asked Toshiro.

"I don't have a choice. I was one of the first to power up and they know I'm a Soul Reaper." Said Momo.

"I can't stop you can I?" asked Toshiro.

"I've grown a lot since I joined." Said Momo with a smile.

She then hugged Toshiro.

"What was that for?" asked Toshiro.

"I felt like it." Said Momo releasing him.

"You're acting way too much like a teenage girl." Said Toshiro.

"I know." Said Momo with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile on a bench over looking the bay, both Usagi and Mamoru sat in silence.

"This time you'll have nothing to worry about." Said Mamoru, "I'll be with you this time."

"I know, I'll have nothing worry about." Said Usagi leaning against him.

That was when another couple walked by them… the couple stopped… an awkward silence filled the air.

"Are… are you two dating?" asked Usagi.

"We're just talking…" said the girl who turned out to be Kagami.

"That's right it… it's nothing." Said the boy who turned out to be Seiya.

"We're just friends." Both of them said at the exact same time.

That was when three people came out of a bush! It was Inori, Matsuri and Konata!

"You two are dating! Be honest!" yelled Konata.

"It's the last day of the world! Be honest! You're dating a washed up pop star!" yelled Matsuri.

"We aren't dating!" yelled Kagami.

"Come on, be honest… the world is going to end…" said Inori.

"There is nothing to be honest about… we're just friends." Said Kagami.

"Her older sisters." Whispered Seiya to Usagi and Mamoru.

Both Usagi and Mamoru nodded clearing that up for them.

That night… in a park, almost all the Senshi met.

"You're still grumpy?" asked Konata.

"Yeah…" muttered Kagami.

"It's okay I told Chad… right?" asked Sakaki to Usagi.

"Of course it is." Said Usagi, "He's special to you."

That was when Seiya cleared his throat.

"I know last time we didn't do so well." Said Seiya.

"I found out that I was always near Ghosts and Aliens." Said Haruhi.

"This time I'm sure things will be different." Said Seiya, "You all much stronger than you used to be and now we will finally defeat her."

Everyone nodded… they decided to let Karin and Miyuki try to awaken the their super powers first.

In space the moon of Uranus, Oberon and the moon of Saturn, Dione both began to glow their respective Senshi Color.

On either both Karin and Miyuki glowed their restive color as their transformation wands changed.

"All right is everyone ready?" asked Usagi.

"Right!" said the others.

(For best results listen to Bouken Desho Dehso? Out of burn electro Remix…)

"Haumea Crystal Power!" called out Konata.

"Makemake Crystal Power!" called out Sakaki.

"Rhea Crystal Power!" called out Chiyo-Chan.

"Umbriel Crystal Power!" called out Tatsuki.

"Phobos Crystal Power!" called out Kagami.

"Juliet Crystal Power…" said Yuki.

"Elara Crystal Power!" called Rukia.

"Io Crystal Power!" called out Osaka.

"Deimos Crystal Power!" called out Tsukasa.

"Oberon Crystal Power!" called out Karin.

"Titania Crystal Power!" called out Yuzu.

"Dione Crystal Power!" called out Miyuki.

"Titan Crystal Power!" called out Yomi.

"Ganymede Crystal Power!" called Tomo.

"Charon Crystal Power!" called out Mikuru.

"Larissa Crystal Power!" called out Momo.

"Triton Crystal Power!" called out Kagura.

"Pandora Crystal Power!" called out Ryoko.

"Fighter Star Power!" called out Seiya.

"Sun Cosmic Power!" called out Haruhi.

"Eris Cosmic Power!" called out Orihime.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" called Usagi.

"Make-up!" all of them shouted.

Tuxedo Mask just took out a rose and transformed.

With all of them transformed, they gathered in a circle. Holding hands.

"Sailor Teleport!" they call shouted.

Meanwhile in Sailor Galaxia's HQ, she looked at Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi.

"You win or die trying." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"What if we fail." Said Sailor Phi, "We won't fail… but on the severe off chance."

"One the off chance you fail, I have a back plan… a back up plan they wouldn't be able to pass, no matter what." Said Sailor Galaxia.

She looked at 11 mysterious shadows, she smiled evilly, knowing that even the off chance that they id defeat Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi, they wouldn't stand a chance against her back up plan…

Omake Time: Kon's Last Day

It was hours before the meeting time, Yuzu wanted to talk to Kon about something, but couldn't find him. She found Ichigo, Karin and Rukia all watching the News.

"Have you seen Kon? I can't seem to find him." Said Yuzu.

They all pointed to the TV.

"A living stuffed lion keeps assaulting young women though out Tokyo… those who are seen it are sure it is one of the sign of the up coming end of the world." Said the anchor woman.

Yuzu couldn't help but to sweat drop.

That was when the there was a crash, the doorbell rang. Ichigo got it, it was Yui holding Kon.

"I got caught by the police." Cried Kon.

"Um hi! This little thing says that he lives here." Said Yui.

Ichigo just shut the door, making the girl sweat drop.

"I don't want to deal with him until everything is over." Said Ichigo.

"Good call." Said Karin, "Especially if he made the news."

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi must face Sailor Phi and Sailor Chi... However Sailor Moon, Sailor Eris and Sailor Sun are taken by Sailor Galaxia! Can the other Senshi face the two strongest animates in a fight? Find out next time!


	41. Phi and Chi

Chapter 41: Phi and Chi

The Senshi appeared in a room, it was large but it was also dark.

"So you finally arrived." Said a voice.

The light changed they were finally able to see. There stood Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi.

"We're Galaxia's greatest warriors." Said Chi.

"There is no way you can stand up to us." Said Sailor Phi.

"Okay, everyone! Team up against them!" shouted Sailor Moon.

The other Senshi nodded and ran towards them.

Sailor Phi summoned a large golden staff.

"Galactica Plants Blizzard!"

"Super Rhea Fire Strom Smash!"

"Super Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

All three attacks collided.

"I guess you Senshi has gotten a lot stronger than when Galaxia ought you." Said Sailor Phi.

"But how would handle the ones with the purest star seeds gone?" asked Sailor Chi.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Haumea.

That was when trap doors opened under Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun and Sailor Eris.

"Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"Eris!" shouted Sailor Umbriel.

"Sun!" shouted Sailor Charon.

The three trapdoors closes then vanished, as if they weren't there.

"Where did you take them?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"We didn't take them any where." Said Sailor Phi.

"Lady Galaxia took them." Said Sailor Chi.

"She wants to handle those three personally." Said Sailor Phi.

Everyone glared at the two animates.

"Then there's the fact that you have no leader right now." Said Sailor Chi laughing evilly.

"Who's supposed to be the leader in case something like this happened?" asked Sailor Haumea.

Sailor Rhea began to check it in her computer… she sweat dropped, "Uh-oh…" she mumbled.

"What uh-oh?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

Sailor Rhea looked at Sailor Ganymede.

"You are the leader." Said Sailor Rhea.

"What!" yelled everyone else.

Everyone else sweat dropped…

"All right! I'm the leader! Everyone has to listen to me!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"Are we doomed?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"We're doomed." Said Sailor Titan.

"Wait!" yelled Sailor Rhea, "Turns out in the Silver Millennium she was the leader of the moon Senshi… but something happened and she was stripped of the title."

"What!" yelled Sailor Ganymede.

"The title of leader of the moon Senshi was given to Sailor Titan." Said Sailor Rhea.

"Really?" asked Sailor Titan.

"That's right." Said Sailor Rhea.

"Oh man… I would have been a great leader." Pouted Sailor Ganymede.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Star Fighter, knowing that Sailor Titan was a good choice for leader.

"Okay… what's the plan?" asked Sailor Umbriel.

"We'll try to attack their weak points." Said Sailor Titan.

"We have no weak points." Said both Sailor chi and Sailor Phi.

"Yes you do!" said Sailor Pandora, "Its your bracelets."

Both of them froze when she said.

"You really think you can beat us?" asked Sailor Phi.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Sailor Chi.

Sailor Chi summoned her own olden staff.

"Super Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Super Triton Raging Torrent!"

"Super Pandora Blade Barrage!"

"Super Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

The two animates spun their staffs blocking the attacks.

"Super Makemake Spirit Summons!"

The spirit cat aimed it's attack at them. But the two Sailor Animates dodged.

Both of them aimed attacks at the Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Charon and Sailor Phobos stepped up.

"Super Charon Time Reversal!"

"Super Phobos Mirror Refection!"

Both the energy beams were reflected back hitting the two animates.

"Super Larissa Kido Blaster!"

"Super Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Super Dione Book Explosion!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

The two animates managed to get out of the way this time around.

"Super Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Super Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Super Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Super Titan Earth Shaker!"

This time the attacks hit the Sailor Animates… sending them flying.

"You won't be able to win! Never!" shouted Sailor Chi.

"Super Juliet Data Stream…"

The move hit the staffs making them disappear.

"What?" asked Sailor Phi.

"No..." said Sailor Chi.

"Super Umbriel Melee Strike!"

The attack his Sailor Phi's bracelets.

Tuxedo Mask threw roses at Sailor Chi's bracelets.

Both of them began to fade away.

"WE couldn't have lost!" yelled Sailor Chi.

"We did…" muttered Sailor Phi, "However you're going to regret beating us!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Titan.

"Even if that person is dead, the deal still stands they will serve Galaxia." Said Sailor Phi.

"Even if their body is no more Lady Galaxia will still call on their services once more." Said Sailor Chi.

"Even if she has to use the water of Oblivion to erase everything about them." Said Sailor Phi.

With that both of them disappeared.

"We won…" breathed Sailor Titan.

"Fine I will admit good call." Said Sailor Ganymede.

That was when lights appeared, they looked see the lights were showing their way into a hallway.

"It's a trap!" yelled Sailor Haumea.

"It probably is." Sighed Sailor Star Fighter.

"But we should go any way…." Sighed Sailor Titan.

Everyone nodded and headed that.

Meanwhile… Usagi began to wake up.

She rubbed her head and looked around. She saw that she was detransformed and saw that both Haruhi and Orihime were laying on the ground next to her.

"Orihime, Haruhi… wake up!" yelled Usagi.

Both of them woke up.

"Ow… you're really loud you know." Said Haruhi.

"What happened?" asked Orihime.

They looked around and saw they were in a flowery field.

"And where are we?" asked Orihime.

"Looks like the land of make believe." Said Haruhi.

"Let's go look around." Said Usagi.

"All right." Said Orihime.

"Fine." Said Haruhi with a shrug.

The three of them began to look around… unsure what they were going… or what they were going to find.

With the other Senshi, they were running though the halls.

"What did those other two mean?" asked Sailor Haumea, "I know they're supposed to be the dragons… but…"

"The dragons?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Don't ask her…" said Sailor Phobos.

"It slipped out." Sighed Sailor Star Fighter.

"The dragon is the enemy under the big bad." Said Sailor Haumea, "They're supposed to be the last thing before her… but they warned us about something…"

"They did… I'm not sure what it is…" said Sailor Star Fighter.

"What ever it is we have to be very careful;." Said Sailor Titan.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Said Sailor Elara.

That was when they arrived in a large darkened chamber. The doors shut behind them.

"It's a trap!" yelled Sailor Haumea.

"Can you please stop yelling that out!" yelled Sailor Oberon.

That was when the enemies, stepped forward. All of them froze when they saw it was… because none of them could believe their eyes.

Omake Time: Lucky Channel Episode: 16

"Hiya Luckies!" said Akira, "Akira Kogami!"

"And I'm Minoru Shiraishi!" said Minoru, "Wow… this battle is getting exciting."

"She really dropped the bridge on Phi and Chi…" muttered Akira already breaking character.

"What?" asked Minoru.

"Well whatever… this group will probably give a better fight." Said Akira.

"Well I guess." Said Minoru, "I wonder who they are."

"I don't know…" said Akira, "I bet the fight is going to end in either a very happy ending or a very sad, the last fight was for nothing until the Moon, Eris and Sun. Win."

"Yeah… I guess." Said Minoru.

That was when the music began to play.

"Oh it's over already." Said Akira, "Bye-Nii!"

"Bye-Nii!" said Minoru.

The place card was place but as usual… the two talked.

"So… I wonder how many chapters are left." Said Minoru.

"Don't ask me… you were the one that was has been in the main story." Said Akira.

"What do you mean?" asked Minoru.

"You know what I mean you son of a!" yelled Akira.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask must fight certain animates... which animates... all of them! Including some that would shock everyone. Meanwhile Usagi, Orihime and Haruhi find certain friends... but nothing seems right... what's going on? Find out next time!


	42. The Animates

A/N: Well this chapter didn't exactly got like it did in my head... but oh well.

Chapter 42: The Animates

The Senshi couldn't believe their eyes… they saw them… the 5 animates they defeated in the past, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Sailor Titanium Kerokko, Sailor Pewter Fox… as well as Sailor Mnemosyne and Sailor Lethe. Not only that but there were 4 other animates as well, which Sailor Star Fighter knew as Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Siren, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Tin Nyanko… however the most concerning was two very familiar Senshi…

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were Sailor animates?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"I know that a animate is a Sailor Senshi that gave their star seed by choice! But…" said Sailor Dione.

"It was a failed trap for Sailor Galaxia." Said Sailor Star Fighter, "They planned to steal her star seed… but she didn't have one."

"So they didn't betray Moon?" asked Sailor Haumea.

"They did however steal both Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn's Star Seeds in order to gain Galaxia's trust." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"Okay!" yelled Sailor Ganymede, "You're not helping."

"That is something they would do." Sighed Tuxedo Mask.

"They're also completely blank." Said Sailor Pandora.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Titan.

"They're memories have been wiped clean, they are nothing but puppet for Galaxia." Said Sailor Pandora, "No emotion, no memories… nothing."

That was when Sailor Uranus towards Sailor Charon while summoning the space sword.

However Sailor Pandora stopped it with her combat knife.

"Okay… where did that knife come from?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"I had it on me." Said Sailor Pandora like it was nothing.

Everyone sweat dropped when she said. They couldn't help it.

That was when the other animates began to attack!

Elsewhere with Usagi, Haruhi and Orihime were walking though the strange flower field.

"Hey!" came a voice.

They turned to see a picnic. Having it was Mamoru, Ichigo and Kyon.

"Mamo-Chan!" said Usagi happily.

"Ichigo!" said Orihime happily.

Haruhi and Usagi turned to Orihime.

"You have a crush on Ichigo." Said Usagi.

Orihime began to blush, "Yeah…"

"I guess that's kind of cute." Said Usagi.

"Come on let's go." Said Orihime.

"Wait!" shouted Haruhi.

Both of them stopped and looked at Haruhi.

"This might be a trap." Said Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked Orihime.

"Considering we didn't take Ichigo with us and Kyon has no clue about the Sailor Senshi…" said Haruhi.

Both of them froze when she said that.

Back with the other Sailor Senshi… the other animates stared at fighting as well…

"Galactica Reelection!"

"Galactica Scales!"

The two attacks were aimed for the Sailor Senshi.

"Super Triton Raging Torrent!"

"Super Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

The attacks clashed causing a giant explosion.

That was Sailor Iron Mouse came out of the smoke and aimed a Golden Ball at Sailor Titania. Fortunately, Sailor Elara pushed her out of the gigai and took the attack, due to her gigai she was able to take the attack.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Titania.

"I think it might be a idea for me to be outside my gigai." Said Sailor Elara.

She unsheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

The sword turned all white with the white ribbon behind it.

"We're going to have to step it up… we've it before… we're going to have to destroy the bracelets'." Said Sailor Elara.

Back in the mysterious flower filed…

"Haruhi's right…" said Orihime, "This feeling like a trap."

"We have to find a way out." Said Usagi.

The two of them nodded… that was when suddenly they all found themselves out of the Flower Field.

They were all tied up by some strange rope.

"So you broke out of it." Said Sailor Galaxia earning their attention.

"What did you do?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I sent you to a dream world… one where the only escape was the term that you three had to agree to leave." Explained Sailor Galaxia, "I didn't think you would be able to break though it.

"You couldn't trick me with your Louts Eater Machine!" shouted Sailor Sun.

"Lotus Eater Machine?" thought both Sailor Moon and Sailor Eris.

"How should I steal you Star Seeds this time?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

The three gritted their teeth while trying to think of something, they knew they were going to have a hard time with this one.

Little did they know was that, because she was paying attention to them now, she wasn't paying attention to the fight with the Senshi and the animates.

Back with the fight with the Sailor Senshi.

"Galactica Tsunami!"

"Second Dance! White Ripple!"

The water and ice collided creating a frozen wave.

"None of us can get good hits in." muttered Sailor Triton.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sailor Dione.

That was when the frozen wave shattered.

"Prepare for the next attack!" shouted Sailor Titan.

"Galicia Sword Blaster!"

"Super Pandora Blade Barrage!"

The two attacks hit each other, however Sailor Pandora's attack over powered the Sailor Uranus' however the animates dodged the attack like it was nothing.

"They're reflexes are much stronger." Said Sailor Larissa.

"How will we be able to defeat them?" asked Sailor Deimos.

Sailor Lethe kicked Sailor Juliet… or at least tried, the Alien Senshi caught the kick like it was nothing.

"Sailor Galaxia isn't watching us." Said Sailor Juliet.

Sailor Lethe's eyes winded when she said that.

Sailor Mnemosyne stopped her attack and turned to Sailor Lethe the two nodded. They then punched both Sailor Titanium Kerokko and Sailor Pewter Fox causing everyone stare at them.

"What are you doing?" asked Sailor Oberon.

"We're not control by Galaxia." Said Sailor Lethe.

"She couldn't erase our memories… at least not with out our powers." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"That's right she used that wired water… didn't she?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"We're immune to our own powers." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"The two of us were only pretending to be under Galaxia's control… in case she was paying attention to the fight." Said Sailor Lethe.

"But she isn't." said Tuxedo Mask.

"That's right." Said the two of them.

"The moment that she killed us using Phi and Chi, she tossed us aside." Said Sailor Lethe.

"We're on you're side." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

With that the Sailor Senshi had strong allies in this fight… little did they know was that they would be able change for the better with the next part of the fight.

Omake Time: This is Just a Hoax… Nothing to See Here

Yui sighed as her boss began to explain the situation to her fellow cops.

"As you know people outside as going crazy because of that announcement the world is going to end and we need to calm them down." Said the chief.

"How do we do that?" asked one of the other cops.

"We repeat nothing to see here… nothing go home." Said the chief.

"Why should we do that?" asked Yui.

"Because it's the American Way!" shouted the chief as an American Flag appeared behind him.

"But… um… this is Japan." Pointed out Yui.

"…" responded the Chief, "I… uh… knew that…"

"I think the chief went insane…" said one of the other cops.

"You think?" responded yet another one.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Something happens that may change the fight... Can Sailor Juliet and Sailor Pandora help the Animates regain their Senshi-hood? Find out next time!


	43. Whole Again

Chapter 43: Whole Again

The Senshi stared at the two animates. The two of them smirked. They knew that the Senshi were surfside was what going on.

"I guess we should explain better… shouldn't we…" said Sailor Lethe.

"Yeah… you should…" said Sailor Ganymede.

"You see, she used the River of Oblivion." Said Sailor Lethe, "That way she erased everything from them."

"We're immune from it." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"That makes sense." Said Sailor Titan.

"And like we said Sailor Galaxia betrayed us." Said Sailor Lethe.

"Now we're helping you." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Do you have any plans to stop them?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Yes we do… but we kneed everyone's help." Said Sailor Lethe.

The other Senshi nodded.

Meanwhile in Galaxia's Chamber she sent out Golden Balls at the three Senshi who dodged her attacks.

"You will lose soon! After all! The Animates will take away your friends star seeds! And there was nothing you able to do." Laughed Sailor Galaxia evilly.

Back with the fight with the Sailor Senshi and the animates, Sailor Mnemosyne took out many vials and handed them to a Sailor Senshi.

"Don't worry if they break. I'll just give you a new one." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Titan.

"Right!" said everyone else.

The animates stared at them…

The Sailor Senshi ran towards the Sailor Animates.

Sailor Elara and Sailor Larissa got to Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Heavy Papillion.

"Bakudo 1 Sai!" both of them shouted.

The two animates couldn't move their arms as they forced behind their bodies.

The two Senshi poured the water into their mouths.

"2 down." Said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Umbriel aimed a kick at Sailor Pewter Fox, she dodged, but didn't notice another kicked aimed for her, she fell like a ton of bricks, Sailor Umbriel was able to pout the water into her mouth.

"3 down!" said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Io dropped her vial and smashed on the ground.

"Oh no!" cried Sailor Io.

"Don't worry, I have more." Said Mnemosyne.

That was when Sailor Titanium Kerokko slipped on the spill.

"That was lucky." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

She handed Sailor Io a new vial and poured it into Sailor Titanium Kerokko's mouth.

"4 down!" called out Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Iron Mouse ran towards Sailor Charon.

"Charon Time Reversal!" she called out.

The three were sent flying. Sailor Charon ran towards Sailor Iron Mouse while Sailor Dione noticed this and went to Sailor Lead Crow.

"6 down!" said Sailor Lethe.

Sailor Tin Nyanko ran towards Sailor Haumea, however the Senshi gave her usual cat like smile. She kicked her in the shin and put the water into her mouth.

"7 down…" said Sailor Lethe.

She realized that the last two standing were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"We'll handle them." Said Tuxedo Mask.

"That's right." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

The two Sailor Animate summoned a mirror and a sword.

"The Space Sword and the Deep Aqua Mirror." Said Tuxedo Mask.

"This will be hard." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

The four of them ran towards each other, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Star Fighter tossed them into the air.

Tuxedo Mask threw his roses at Sailor Neptune who dodged them.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Sailor Star Fighter threw her attacks at Sailor Uranus who died.

"Look up." Said Tuxedo Mask.

Both of them did, the water splashed onto the faces… some of it going into their mouths.

"We did it!" cheered Sailor Ganymede.

"You didn't do anything." Pointed out Sailor Titan.

"Neither did you." Said Sailor Ganymede.

Back in Galaxia's chamber, she felt something.

"What is this feeling I'm getting… it feels like something happened." She thought.

Back inside the room with the other Senshi, the animates regained focus… that when they remember what just happened.

"Damn it Galaxia!" yelled Sailor Lead Crow.

"How… how did our memories return?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"We're immune to the water that Galaxia gave to erase all of our memories." Said Sailor Mnemosyne.

"Well that's convenient." Said Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"Did something happen before you fought us?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Yes… something did." Said Sailor Lethe.

(Flashback)

Sailor Galaxia stood in a chamber, she smiled, that was the bracelets appeared in front of her.

The bracelets shined a bright light and the animates appeared from that shine, the animates looked around.

"What… what just happened?" asked Sailor Iron Mouse.

"I was healed… wasn't I?" asked Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Aluminum Siren! You're alive!" squealed Sailor Lead Crow hugging said Sailor Senshi.

"Well, well… looks like you still have your memories after last time." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"You don't recognize me?" asked Sailor Galaxia.

The 6 that hasn't seen Galaxia like that paled.

"Galaxia?" asked Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"That's right." Said Sailor Galaxia.

"You had the power to revive us the whole time?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"That's right I did…" smirked Sailor Galaxia.

"Why did you revive us?" asked Sailor Uranus, "You know Neptune and I can't be trusted."

Sailor Mnemosyne paled, "You won… didn't you? You defeated those new Senshi and the Princesses!"

"No… they're still alive…" said Sailor Galaxia, "And I need you take them down."

"You revived us… and two of us you can't trust." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Four…" corrected Sailor Lethe with her sister nodding.

"5." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, "I remembered something when I died… someone very important."

Sailor Galaxia merely laughed.

"You will all forget everything…" she laughed evilly.

That was when she summoned a large container of water.

"The Desert Water of Oblivion… one sip and you forget everything… once that's effected you my powers will take over and you nothing be living puppets for my will." Explained Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Mnemosyne was about to say something, but Sailor Lethe shook her head… it was her saying "Don't tell her… we can save them."

She then broke the container and the entire area was flooded expect where Sailor Galaxia stood… she laughed evilly.

(End of Flashback)

"What are we going to do…" said Sailor Aluminum Siren, "If we just show up she'll our Star Seeds."

"Permission for Star Seed retrieval excepted." Said Sailor Juliet.

Everyone was confused when she said that, expect for Sailor Pandora.

"Really? Is that true?" asked Sailor Pandora.

Sailor Juliet nodded.

"What does she mean?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"We're allowed to teleport your star seeds back into your bodies, it's extremely difficult with my limited capabilities… but I know we can mange." Said Sailor Pandora.

"I guess you Humanoid Interfaces can do a lot." Said Sailor Lethe.

The other animates were confused…

"Don't think about it… your heads will hurt." Said Sailor Haumea.

The animates gathered in a circle around Sailor Pandora and Sailor Juliet.

"Are you all ready?" asked Sailor Pandora.

The animates nodded.

"This will work right?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"I don't know their capabilities." Said Sailor Larissa.

Sailor Charon shook her head no.

"I really hope it works." Said Tuxedo Mask.

Lights shined from the animate, flower bloomed on their heads… when the flower opened the Star Seed Returned to them… then faded into the bodies. The bracelets shattered.

"They did it!" shouted Sailor Ganymede.

"I can't believe it…" said Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"We're whole again…" said Sailor Neptune.

"We're back baby!" shouted Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

Sailor Juliet and Sailor Pandora were both fine, from it.

In Sailor Galaxia's Chamber, she growled.

"No!" she yelled.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Eris.

"Do you sense it?" asked Sailor Moon, "The shines of many stars have returned."

Sailor Galaxia was angry… she couldn't believe it… that those Senshi had given them back their star seeds.

Omake Time: The Sky is Red

Many People were staring out of the windows because of the red sky, it was caused by Galaxia's powers getting stronger.

Tsuruya from North High was watching the sky.

"Why am I suddenly thirsty fro tomato juice?" she thought with a sweat drop.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: Galaxia steps up her attacks! Will she finally obtain the star seeds she desired... meanwhile Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune deal with what happened in their absence. What will their reaction be? Find out next time!


	44. Galaxia Steps it Up

Chapter 44: Galaxia Steps it Up

In the Sky over Tokyo everything became red, many people were confused about what was happening.

In the middle of Tokyo, Kyon watched the sky.

"It's the End of the World all right." Said a voice.

Kyon turned around and saw Tsuruya.

"I can't get in contact with Mikuru." Said Tsuruya taking a sip of tomato juice, "Can you get in contact with her…"

"No… I can't get in contact with Haruhi, Yuki, Momo or Ryoko." Replied Kyon.

"I can't help getting the feeling that they're a part of this." Said Tsuruya.

Elsewhere in Kurakara Town, there was a meeting of the Soul Reapers that were sent to protect said town.

"What do you meant you can't get in contact with Rukia!" yelled Renji.

"I can't get in contact with her." Said Toshiro, "To be honest I can't get in contact with Momo either."

Renji couldn't believe it.

"Something is going on… and I don't think the Soul Society understands it." Said Toshiro.

Rangiku sighed as she watched this, she really hopped that they were okay.

Elsewhere in Kurakara Town Ichigo stared at his ceiling, he thought nothing… but he hopped that his sisters, Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki would be okay.

In Galaxia's Chamber, Galaxia was angrier than ever.

"How could they! How could they regain their shine!" she yelled.

"They did." Said Sailor Moon, who couldn't help but to start crying.

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Sun.

"I'm fine." Said Sailor Moon wiping away some tears, "I'm just so happy their back…"

"Uranus and Neptune…" muttered Sailor Galaxia.

Back with the other Senshi, they decided to rest up a bit after that fight.

"So…" said Sailor Uranus to Sailor Star Fighter.

"I'm sorry." Said Sailor Star Fighter, "I failed in everything… I even failed to protect Usagi… and even my own friends, I was really lucky that everything was somehow saved in the end."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Well we're not quite sure." Said Sailor Star Fighter, "When the fight with Galaxia ended everything was okay again… as if she never took over."

"Who are the new Senshi?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"And why does one of them have the Garnet Rod." Asked Sailor Neptune.

"From what I heard she's Pluto's back up." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"What exactly happened?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Well it happened like this…" sighed Sailor Star Fighter.

Back inside Galaxia's chamber, she began to fire randomly where the Sailor Senshi stood, they all dodged the attacks.

"The shine of a few stars may have returned… but your shines will die today!" laughed Galaxia.

She shot off another Golden Ball, however Sailor Eris managed to create on her shields silently.

"Oh yes, I forgot about your shields… they are powerful… aren't they?" asked Sailor Galaxia narrowing her eyes.

Sailor Eris reminded silent.

That was when she created energy waves which the three dodged. They found a place to hide.

"We should just try to fight her back!" said Sailor Sun.

"But…" said Sailor Eris.

"No buts! Right now we have to fight back! If we don't the world will get destroyed." Said Sailor Sun.

The other two looked at each other.

"Okay, let's do it." Saied Sailor Moon.

The got up, they summoned their wands, ready to fight.

Back with the other Senshi… Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were in shock. About the Senshi recruitment and the loss of Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker.

"What about the other two?" asked Sailor Uranus noticing there were two Senshi missing.

"Those two have star Seeds almost as pure as the Silver crystal." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"What! Sailor Sun has a pure Star Seed? Really?" asked Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Yeah, that seems… well… unbelievable." Said Sailor Pewter Fox.

""You've been watching her haven't you?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"I know that she like to undress young girls and force them into maid outfits." Said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"I don't think this is a goo time to talk about that." Said Sailor Charon butting into the conversation.

"Juliet and myself have regained all of our energy." Said Sailor Pandora.

"Okay! Let's go find the room." Said Sailor Titan.

Everyone nodded and ran towards where Galaxia's chamber was.

Back in Galaxia Chamber the three Senshi had their wand out.

"You think you can beat me?" asked Sailor Galaxia with a sneer.

She sent out some energy at them, which they dodged.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" shouted Sailor Moon.

The attack hit Sailor Galaxia but she was able to brush it off.

"That won't beat me." Laughed Sailor Galaxia.

She created more energy with the Senshi managed to dodge.

"All right!" yelled Sailor Sun, "Let's put our attacks together."

The other two Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Spiral Heart Moon Attack!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

The three attacks hit the possessed Sailor Senshi sending her flying.

"Did we do it?" asked Sailor Eris.

However Sailor Galaxia got up.

"That was a nice trick." Said Sailor Galaxia, "But not good enough."

She created at much energy as she could and sent it at the three Senshi.

When the energy his there was a large explosion, Sailor Galaxia began to laugh evilly, "I did it!" she laughed.

With Kyon, he got a chill.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsuruya.

"I don't know…" said Kyon.

In Kurakara Town, Ichigo got the same chill.

"What was that?" he thought.

With the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask stopped.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Star Fighter.

"Something just happened." He said.

"We have to get there faster!" yelled Sailor Ganymede running in some random direction, causing everyone to sweat drop.

Back in her Chamber Sailor Galaxia continued to laugh… that was when the smoke cleared… she saw that the three were in their princess garb, as Princess Serenity, Princess Vega and Princess Spring. All of them had angel wings with Princess Vega's having a slight blue-ish tint while Princess Spring's had a golden one.

"What's going on!" yelled Sailor Galaxia.

That was when a pink ball of light appeared.

"Chibi-Chibi?" asked Princess Serenity.

"You…" growled Sailor Galaxia.

"Last time things didn't go well… but I believe this time with the aid of the Princess of the Center and the Princess of the Outer Reaches the three of you can put together your feelings and Free Galaxia." Said the glowing ball of light, "I wish I could have found you Orihime… and Haruhi… um… um… I guess I could have found you… but wouldn't have guessed your Star Seed was pure."

"What does that mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Please… you three must defeat Galaxia… free her… I now know you can do it." Said the glowing ball of light.

That was when the Glowing Ball of Light began to turn into some sort of staff with that had pink, gold and cerulean on it.

They turned to Sailor Galaxia and they knew what to do…

Omake Time: Some Good Old End of the Year Looting

Two teenagers knew it was the end of the world… so they decided to loot the nearest store.

"What are you kids doing?" asked a voice.

They turned to see a very large man… the two teens dropped their stuff.

Turned out the man was just Tessai.

"I told you were going to be looted." Said Kisuke.

Tessai on the other hand just nodded.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The three Princesses fight Galaxia one last time! Will they defeat her and save the Galaxy or will everything fall to Galaxia? Find out next time!


	45. The Final Battle

A/N: Well this is the second to last chapter! Yep... second to last... Next one's the final so enjoy.

Chapter 45: The Final Battle

In Galaxia's Chamber, everything was silent… wind seemed to blow from somewhere.

"This will be the final battle." Said Sailor Galaxia with an evil smirk.

The three Princesses placed their hands on the large staff. Each began to glow their color.

In the hallway to the to Galaxia's Chamber. The Senshi from the Solar System stopped.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Lethe.

"I don't know… it felt like Moon, Eris and Sun all called to us… it's very weird." Said Sailor Triton.

"I think you're all crazy." Said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"No, it's true, they did." Said Sailor Uranus.

"Since you two are Senor Senshi you should tell us what to do." Said Sailor Titania.

"Can't we just figure it out on our own?" asked Sailor Ganymede.

"We should have time." Pointed out Sailor Elara.

"Who knows what will happen." Said Sailor Phobos.

"How do we do it?" asked Sailor Charon.

It was decided to the simplest hand holding formation. They gathered in a circle along with Tuxedo Mask.

They began to focus on the three of them giving their powers. As they did they glowed their Senshi powers.

"Amazing…" whispered Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"Will they able to beat them?" asked Sailor Mnemosyne.

"I'm sure they will." said Sailor Star Fighter.

Back in Galaxia's Chamber, the three felt the energy rush towards them, they knew what is it.

The energy from the staff headed to Galaxia, who blocked it with black energy.

"You tried to see the good in me last, time! Last time it failed!" sneered Sailor Galaxia.

"This time there is more than one of us." Said Princess Serenity

"With the three of us together." Said Princess Spring.

"And all of our friends out there." Said Princess Vega.

"We can all beat you!" shouted all three of them.

The light from their staff came began to over take Galaxia's energy.

"No! No!" shouted Sailor Galaxia.

In a mysterious illusionary world, the three Princess stood in a flowery field. Looking at them was the real Sailor Galaxia. She held out her hand at the three Princess.

In the real world there was an explosion of light that hit Sailor Galaxia, the staff of the three Princess turned into a pink butterfly and went into Sailor Galaxia. There was a large explosions of light… even more than before.

Blinding everyone in the room.

Back with the other Senshi they all stopped.

"Is over?" asked Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Yes… it is." Said Tuxedo Mask.

"So… what happened?" asked Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"Sailor Galaxia is no longer possessed by Chaos." Explained Sailor Juliet.

"What?" asked the former animates.

"Long ago, Sailor Galaxia was fighting the root of all evil Chaos. She took Chaos into her body in order to prevent it from causing more harm." Explained Sailor Juliet, "Slowly the entity took over her body, she ejected her Star Seed into the Cosmos in order to find someone with a pure heart. By the time all of us awakened our Senshi Power, Sailor Galaxia was no longer in control of the body but Chaos. With the powers of Princess Serenity, Princess Spring and Princess Vega, the three were able to eject Chaos out of Sailor Galaxia's body."

"What?" asked everyone in shock.

"You're saying that we weren't really working for Galaxia but rather for some weird entity that was controlling her body?" asked Sailor Iron Mouse.

Sailor Juliet nodded.

"And she was also a victim on this as well too?" asked Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

Sailor Juliet nodded once again.

"How did you know about this?" asked Sailor Lead Crow suspicious.

"The Integrated Data Entity has knows known about this the entire time." Said Sailor Pandora, "We just weren't allowed to talk about until this time."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What are you even talking about?" asked Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"Don't ask… really… don't ask it will hurt your head." Said Sailor Lethe.

Back in the Chamber, Sailor Galaxia was freed from Chaos. She was no longer wearing her Sailor Fuku… in fact she was no longer wearing anything.

"I'm sure you didn't mean for this to happen." Said Sailor Galaxia.

She looked at Princess Spring, "I really hope that you didn't meant for this to happen." She thought with a sweat drop.

"Why is she looking at me?" thought Princess Spring with a sweat drop.

"I should have known that you three would have helped when you three got together." Said Sailor Galaxia, "Thank you."

The entire building seemed to vanish as the star seeds of many Sailor Senshi appeared.

"I will return them home and restore their planet." Said Sailor Galaxia, "I hope we meet again."

The flew away… naked…

Princess Serenity and Princess Vega looked at Princess Spring.

"I swear, I'm not the cause." Yelled Princess Spring.

"Usako!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"Haruhi!" yelled Sailor Pandora.

"Orihime!" yelled Sailor Umbriel.

They saw the Senshi ran over to them.

"So looks like Galaxia is free herself." Said Sailor Lethe.

The three Princesses nodded.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"I hope we all meet again." Said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"By the way…" whispered Sailor Lead Crow.

"Yes, I know… built an alliance." Whispered Sailor Aluminum Siren.

All of the former Sailor Animates flew into the air, off their home planets.

Princess Serenity smiled then began to cry.

"Usako… what's wrong?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"You… and Haruka… and Michiru… might be here… but… but…" cried Princess Serenity.

"Why are you crying?" asked a voice.

Princess Serenity turned around, she saw 6 Star Seeds appear and saw Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto from those Star Seeds.

"You know shouldn't be a cry baby." Said Sailor Mars.

Princess Serenity wiped away any tears.

Sailor Star Fighter heard a voice calling to her as well.

"You did good."

She saw Princess Kakyuu as well as Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Maker appear from Star Seeds as well.

"It was all them." Said Sailor Star Fighter, "Once Usagi came back… they were able to get things on their own."

He looked at the new Senshi they awakened. Especially a certain one in purple. She couldn't help but to smile.

It was over, it was finally over!

Omake Time: Lucky Channel: Episode 17

"Hiya Luckies! Minoru Shiraishi Here!" said Minoru.

"I'm Akira." Said Akira angrily.

"What's wrong Akira?" asked Minoru.

"What wrong?" asked Akira, she grabbed Minoru shirt, "You don't know what's wrong! This is the second to last chapter! And you know what means!"

"No… I don't." said Minoru trying to keep calm.

"It means we're out of the job! No more lucky Channel." Said Akira.

She let go of him.

"I know there's other fics and other writers but we're rarely ever put into other fics." Said Akira.

"I guess you didn't hear." Said Minoru.

"Hear what!" yelled Akira.

"Um… well…" said Minoru.

That was when the ending music began to play.

"Bye-Nii!" yelled Minoru quickly.

The title card was placed.

"So… you know something g… I don't… tell me now!" yelled Akira.

"I don't know what your talking about!" yelled Minoru.

That was when the screams of Minoru was heard.

End of Omake Time!

Next Time: The End of the World never came to the pass... the Original Senshi have returned... New jobs are taken and some old friends transfer to new schools. As well as a few good buys are said. All this and more in the final chapter of New Senshi!


	46. Endings and New Beginnings

A/N: Well, it's the last chapter it's been a heck of a ride! Wait until the Omake to be sad (hint, hint).

Chapter 46: Endings and New Beginnings

It was decided for the four from Kinmoku to wait a but before leaving, after all three of them needed to adjust for being dead for so long… so did the Senshi too. The next week was to adjust getting used to being alive… in fact things changed that week for three of the old Senshi.

One day in the Kurosaki residence, Isshin knocked on both doors his children's room.

Okay… so he only knocked on the door of the girl's room.

"What's going on?" asked Yuzu.

"I hired an assistant doctor." Said Isshin, "I want everyone to meet him and his daughter."

They went down stars as Isshin went to go inform Ichigo.

The three girls went down stars to find a white haired man wearing glasses.

"Hello you must his daughters." Said the man.

"Rukia just lives here… dad just considers her his daughter." Said Karin.

"That's okay." Laughed the man in a friendly way.

That was when they heard shouts and beginning from Ichigo's room, that was when Isshin and Ichigo came down.

"This my new assistant, Dr. Souichi Tomoe." Said Isshin.

"I have a daughter with me but she had to freshen up." Said Souichi.

That when a young girl about the twin's age, with short black hair... it was Hotaru Tomoe AKA Sailor Saturn

"I know you." Said Hotaru.

"So you know each other?" asked Souichi.

"We met recently." Said Yuzu.

"We're going to move across the street in a few days." Said Souichi.

"What made you want to take on an assistant?" asked Ichigo.

"If there's another doctor here I can take days off with out having to worry." Said Isshin.

"This still seems suspicious to me." Said Ichigo.

Everyone ignored Ichigo, it was better that way.

The next day, at North High in the S.O.S. Brigade clubroom, Kyon knocked the door, he heard Mikuru say "Come in."

And did so, he saw everyone but Haruhi in the room. Ryoko and Itsuki were playing Go, Momo was drawing a sketchpad, Yuki read and Mikuru made tea while dressed like a maid.

"Where's Haruhi?" asked Kyon.

"She went to go try to recruit the two new transfer students." Said Mikuru.

"Oh yeah, aren't they supposed to be famous?" asked Kyon.

That was when Haruhi came into the room upset.

"They refused!" yelled Haruhi.

"So you didn't kidnap them?" asked Kyon.

Haruhi glared at Kyon, "No…" said Haruhi, "I thought my information would get them to join."

"What Information?" asked Kyon.

"The only reason they choose this school is because one of them wanted to wear the boy's uniform and this was one of the few that would let her." Muttered Haruhi.

"That's right but it's not black mail material." Said a voice in the doorway.

They saw the new transfer students, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. They were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, now that the world was at peace (war in the Soul the Society not withstanding) the two decided it was time to go back to school and act their age.

And for the obvious reason in their short list of schools, this was the only one that would allow a female student to wear the male uniform.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Haruhi.

"We thought you would check out the club room." Said Michiru.

"Wow… I thought it was just a rumor you made Mikuru wear weird things." Said Haruka blinking.

"Get out of here now!" yelled Haruhi.

"This is a free country, isn't it?" asked Haruka who was clearly amused by this.

"So…" said Kyon, "Do they know each other?"

"They met prior to this." Answered Yuki looking up from her book.

Later that night… at Konata's house, Rei Hino took a breath… she knew she missed a lot while… well she was dead. But this had to be top secret.

She rang the bell and Sojiro (Konata's father) answered.

"Hello." He said, "Are you a friend of Konata's?"

"Sort of…" said Rei.

"Konata, someone's here to se you." He said.

"Okay." Said Konata coming down stairs, she saw Rei, "Rei… right?"

Rei nodded…

Rei nodded and Konata invited her into her room.

"So why did you come here?" asked Konata.

"I've heard about your reputation from Seiya…" said Rei who seemed to fidgeting.

"What's this about?" asked Konata.

"I was hopping to barrow your comics." Said Rei, "You know to catch on what I missed."

"I see…" said Konata with a car like smile, "But why are you hiding it… it seems like you really want to keep this a secret."

"I don't want to keep this a secret… what makes you think that?" asked Rei.

"So I can tell anyone?" asked Konata.

Rei began to sweat drop.

"Please don't." said Rei.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Said Konata.

"Okay…" said Rei.

Konata chuckled evilly, "Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen." Thought Rei.

The next day, Chiyo-Chan who had heard a lot about her, met with Ami. It wasn't just that she was a Sailor Senshi, it's just that Ami was well known in well… the Genius sector.

"So you heard a lot about me." Said Ami.

Chiyo-Chan nodded, "That's right, I heard that you were among the best when it came to taking tests."

Ami couldn't help but t blush at the phrase, "All I did was study… Really." Said Ami.

"I know… but your test scores were still amazing!" said Chiyo-Chan.

Ami couldn't help but to smile at the younger girl.

A few days later it was time for Star Lights and their Princess to leave. All the Senshi (including the outers… perhaps in alternate universe they wouldn't have… but in this one they did)

"I don't know whether or not Mikuru is a Sailor Senshi." Said Taiki.

Mikuru blushed… at this.

Seiya walked over to Usagi, "When I first met you I knew you were special." Said Seiya.

"You mean like friends right?" asked Usagi.

"Seiya laughed with a sweat drop.

"Usagi…" sighed Rei.

"She didn't get it." Sighed Kagami.

"But I moved on." Said Seiya.

Seiya walked over to Kagami.

"I'm going to miss you most of all." Said Seiya.

"Of course you would." Said Kagami grumpily.

However she was blushing at the same time.

It was also this moment just about everyone was shocked.

"We… we weren't out for that long… were we?" asked Minako.

"I didn't even notice it!" shouted Konata.

"He fell for Kagami?" asked Yaten in shock.

"I wasn't expecting that either." Said Taiki.

"Their relationship is based on an emotional connection than just looks." Said Princess Kakyuu

That was when the two realized, Seiya talked to her about her problems… It would make sense as Kagami was one of the sane ones.

"I don't know if I ever see you again." Said Sailor Star Fighter.

"You better." Said Kagami.

Seiya leaned in and kissed Kagami on the cheek, he then joined the other two Star Lights and his Princess. The three Senshi transformed and they flew away.

None of the Sailor System Senshi knew what to say.

"I guess that's it." Said Usagi.

"Wait is there anything else that happened when we were out?" asked Minako.

"Oh… Mamoru popped the question." Said Usagi.

That was when three of the inner Senshi (minus Ami) swarmed Usagi.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" yelled Rei.

"We're you friends… you should have told us." Said Makoto.

"I want to see the ring." Said Minako.

The other watched this knowing that their Senshi duties had come to the end and the world was relatively at peace (not counting the war with the Arrancar). And so the Senshi won once and for all!

The End!

Omake Time: New Senshi R Preview!

Black screen

Tatsuki's voice: Oh man I can't believe the story's over!

Tatsuki's voice: Well… it was a fun ride

Haruhi's Voice: I agree with Tomo, the story could have gone longer!

Minako's Voice: I didn't get any screen time!

Konata's voice: I guess you forgot about Emma's track record.

Orihime's voice: What?

(The song Kaeshite! Knee Socks begins cuts to scene of all the high school Senshi in a study group)

Voice over: The Senshi are free to live out their lives in peace, with no enemies… or so they thought, a figure from the Silver Millennium returns is after the Silver Crystal.

(Shots of a woman sending out monsters to fight the Sailor Senshi)

Ami's voice over: She was someone who was after the Silver Crystal, she was weak so a group of moon Senshi lead by Sailor Ganymede.

(Cut to the group talking)

Tomo: So I was pretty awesome!

Yuki: It was the competent thing you did as leader of the moon Senshi.

(Everyone sweat dropped at this.)

Voice Over: However this is not the only thing for former Soul Reaper captain Sosuke Aizen also desires the Cerulean Crystal

(Shots of the Sailor Senshi fighting various Arrancar)

Rukia's voice over this: This insane! Aizen knows that he shouldn't mess with Sailor Senshi… that's why he stayed out of the Sailor War.

Voice over: However there is also a force searching for the Copper Crystal… and it's tactic is the worst.

(Song stops… shot of Sailor Sun looking at the person after the Copper Crystal)

Sailor Sun (looking shocked): Kyon?

(The figure is showed to be Kyon but in a weird outfit… and evil looking eyes)

Kyon: No… but this is his body.

(Ichirin no Hana begins to play)

(Scene shifts to various Senshi fights)

Haruhi's voice: There's no way I can fight Kyon!

Momo's Voice: I now know the truth! Aizen is the enemy!

Tomo's Voice: My one act of coolness and now it's blown!

Konata's Voice: If only we had a Gundam for this!

Usagi's Voice: Is everyone ready!

Voice over: Three Enemies, Three Crystals, 29 Senshi! You do the math.

(Black Screen, title is shown: New Senshi R)

(scene sifts to the Senshi in civilian forms in a closed space, a Shinjin Appears)

Tomo (pointing): Godzilla! Godzilla!

Yomi: That thing doesn't even look like Godzilla!

(Cut to black, this caption is shown: Coming Soon)

Tomo's Voice over this: I know… I always wanted to say that!

End of Omake Time!

A/N: That's right! Sequel! I'm planning for the Sequel to be rather interesting... so yeah... I don't know when I'm going to do it... but I will in the next couple months... let's just say a pirate raised wizard boy had most of my interest for the time being. Also the songs used the previews... the first one is the Motteke! Sailor Fuku single (it's a very catchy song by the way) and the 3rd opening to Bleach. See you when I write the sequel (unless you read my other stories) later!


End file.
